Resident Evil: Original Tyrant
by KlausVxClaireR
Summary: Klaus Vander ha traicionado a Umbrella, por lo que ahora ésta está tras él. Se da cuenta de que si quiere acabar con la Corporación necesitará ayuda. Decide unirse a los S.T.A.R.S que conspiran contra ella. Será su secreto un problema? OCxClaire LEMON!
1. Búsqueda

Summary: Klaus Vander. Un ex agente de Umbrella, ha traicionado a la Corporación, y ahora ésta está tras él. Después de lo que le hicieron, Klaus decide acabar con la malvada organización. Pero no puede hacerlo sólo. Buscándo aliados, decide unirse a los S.T.A.R.S. que están conspirando contra la farmacéutica. Pero se interpondrá su secreto en su amistad?? OCxClaire.

Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen... aunque desearía que así fuera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus Vander conducía su Harley Davidson por la autopista

Klaus Vander conducía su Harley Davidson por la autopista. Había iniciado su búsqueda hacia ya tres meses, desde que había visto los videos de seguridad que mostraban lo sucedido en Rockfort Islan.

Había tenido que irrumpir en las más importantes cedes de Umbrella Corporation, y ahí lo había encontrado.

Si bien su objetivo inicial era extraer y eliminar todo archivo que lo relacionara con la corporación, encontró los videos tras un intento de encontrar a una antigua amiga, Alexia Ashford.

_Flashback._

_Klaus se encontraba rondando por los pasillos subterráneos de la cede central de Umbrella, en París. Le había costado mucho burlar la seguridad, pero gracias a su antigua permanencia dentro de los equipos secretos especiales de Umbrella conocía algunas formas de hacerlo._

_- Al fin la encontré.- dijo, acercándose a una gran puerta de acero que tenía grabadas las siglas R. R._

_La puerta tenía cerradura eléctrica, que sólo podían abrir los empleados sobre el nivel seis. Sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta que le había robado a un científico en una de las plantas superiores, la deslizó por el lector y esperó._

_La parpadeante luz roja cambió a verde y la puerta se abrió. Detrás de ella había una enorme habitación, llena de computadores que almacenaban toda la información de Umbrella. Absolutamente toda. Descubrimientos, avances en investigaciones, videos de seguridad, inversiones, registros de armas, empleados, soldados, toda la información de todas las cedes del mundo divididas en tres cámaras, cada una era uno de los cerebros de Umbrella. _

_Había escuchado hablar que había otras dos cámaras como aquella en algún lugar del mundo. Conocía la ubicación de la que él invadía en ese momento porque, en sus años al servicio de los socios principales de Umbrella, había acompañado a Albert Wesker para inspeccionar la cede._

_Klaus se dirigió inmediatamente al computador central, le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que detectaran su intromisión. Ingresó el código de la tarjeta que había usado para abrir la puerta, y tuvo acceso a los archivos. Conectó su PALM y comenzó a descargar la información. Todo lo relacionado con él fue descargado en ella y eliminado del computador, borrando así su existencia dentro de Umbrella._

_Cuando todo el proceso hubo terminado se dispuso a marcharse. Pero se dio cuenta de que para vencer a Umbrella iba a necesitar ayuda. Sólo conocía a una persona que estaría de acuerdo en trabajar en equipo con él en contra de la poderosa Corporación, Alexia Ashford. _

_Aprovechó la oportunidad, ya que estaba ahí, de utilizar al "cerebro" para buscar a su posible compañera. Lo que vio después lo dejó mudo._

_Un video, grabado por las cámaras de seguridad de varias instalaciones, mostraba una invasión de zombies en una de las prisiones secretas de Umbrella. Una chica de cabello castaño aparecía en varias tomas, también un chico pelirrojo, y Wesker. Pero lo que más llamó su atención (aparte de la chica) fue ver a Alexia salir de un enorme tubo, completamente desnuda, justo para ver morir a su hermano frente a ella._

_- Está tan sexy como la recordaba. – dijo Klaus. _

_Siguió a su amiga muy de cerca, mientras se vestía y se iba a encontrar con un sujeto vestido de militar y con… Wesker. Entonces la vio transformarse, y patearle el trasero a Wesker._

_- Así que logró perfeccionar el T-Verónica. – dijo, sonriendo. _

_El resto del video no le llamó la atención, hasta que vio al pelirrojo transformarse en una enorme bestia y atacar a la chica castaña, para finalmente terminar salvándola y morir junto a ella. Luego apareció Wesker nuevamente, y se llevó el cadáver del pelirrojo. Cosa que le llamó la atención._

_El resto era solo correr de aquí para allá, hasta que el militar acabó con una retransformada Alexia._

_- No puedo creerlo. Él la venció. – dijo Klaus._

_El video finalizaba. La muerte de Alexia le cambiaba todos los planes. Entonces se le ocurrió._

_Revisó los informes del video._

_- Chris Redfield, huh? Un miembro rezagado de los S.T.A.R.S., y su hermana menor, Claire. _

_Volvió a conectar su PALM y descargó la información. Cuando finalizó, se dispuso a marcharse._

_Fin del Flashback._

Desde que se decidió a encontrar a los S.T.A.R.S. que estaban contra Umbrella, había recorrido casi la mitad de Europa rastreándolos. Al salir de Francia pasó por Italia, Portugal, España, Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda, y Alemania, su país natal, el cual no pisaba desde que tenía diez años. Para finalmente averiguar que habían regresado a Estados Unidos.

Una vez hubo regresado a América, siguió las pistas que logró conseguir, y se topó con un antiguo conocido de ellos, Carlos Oliveira. Después de convencerlo de que estaba de su lado en contra de Umbrella, él le confió el paradero del equipo de Chris.

Él, su hermana y varios amigos se estaban escondiendo en una pequeña ciudad llamada Flamemore, poco conocida, en Virginia.

Klaus detuvo la moto en una gasolinera. Entró en la cafetería con su equipaje y se sentó frente a la barra.

- ¿Qué te sirvo, guapo? – le preguntó la camarera, mirándolo coquetamente.

- Un par de hamburguesas grandes y una cerveza. – respondió Klaus, sonriendo.

- Normalmente no le vendemos alcohol a los conductores… - dijo ella.

- Peeeero… - dijo Klaus, mirándola seductor.

- Haré una excepción contigo. – dijo ella, sonriendo. - ¿Cómo quieres las hamburguesas?

- Lo más rojas que puedas. – respondió Klaus.

- Puedo traértelas crudas si quieres. – dijo ella, bromeando.

- ¿Eso sería extraño, cierto? No tan rojas. – dijo Klaus. 'Aunque crudas sería lo ideal' pensó. – Y gracias, emmm…

- Amanda. – dijo la camarera, y se fue a la cocina.

Klaus se quedó pensando en qué era lo que diría cuando encontrara a los S.T.A.R.S., ya que no podía llegar y decir que quería unirse a ellos para acabar con la corporación. También pensaba en si decirles quién era en realidad y que había trabajado para Umbrella.

La voz de Amanda lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Disfrútalo, guapo. – dijo Amanda, dejando frente a él un plato con dos hamburguesas y un gran vaso con cerveza.

- Gracias. – dijo Klaus.

Klaus tomó una de las hamburguesas y la probó. La verdad le supo bastante bien. Sólo cuando sintió ese sabor en la boca, se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba hambriento, así que se terminó la hamburguesa en tres bocados, y se bebió un tercio de la cerveza de un solo trago.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió haciendo sonar la típica campanita que colgaba sobre ella. Klaus volteó por un segundo para ver que era un par de motociclistas los que entraron. No le dio importancia y se concentró en seguir comiendo.

Ambos motoristas lo miraron y se acercaron a él, sentándose uno a cada lado.

Amanda pareció predecir algún tipo de problema, porque se metió en la cocina a toda prisa.

Klaus ya casi terminaba su otra hamburguesa cuando el motociclista sentado a su izquierda le habló.

- ¿Es tuya la Harley Davidson que está allá afuera? – preguntó. Klaus se terminó lo que le quedaba de la hamburguesa y asintió tomando el vaso con cerveza.

- Qué bien. – dijo el de la derecha. – Verás, la moto de mi amigo se descompuso hace mucho tiempo, y la verdad ya nos cansamos de compartir la mía. ¿Así que por qué no nos das la tuya?

Klaus los miró a ambos y chasqueó la lengua.

- ¡Muy bien, idiota! ¡Tú lo pediste! – gritó el de la izquierda, levantándose. Su compañero lo imitó. - ¡Levántate, imbécil!

Klaus se levantó, con el vaso aún en su mano, y los dos motociclistas se pusieron frente a él.

El que le había gritado le lanzó un golpe, que bloqueó con su mano libre, sujetándolo. El otro le lanzó una patada, pero Klaus le lanzó a su compañero encima, haciendo que ambos cayeran.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y cargaron contra él otra vez. Klaus esquivó los golpes y patadas, aburrido. Ya había tenido suficiente, así que sujetó la pierna de uno y lo empujó, haciendo que cayera sobre su amigo. Ambos cayeron hacia la puerta, que se abrió de golpe ante el impacto. Ambos motociclistas miraron atónitos como Klaus se terminaba su cerveza y se encaminaba hacia fuera para enfrentarlos de nuevo.

Los maleantes retrocedieron.

- Oye, viejo. Olvida lo que dijimos. – dijo uno. Ambos corrieron y se subieron en una motocicleta para huir.

- Niñas. – dijo Klaus, volviendo a entrar en la cafetería.

- ¡Eso fue increíble! – le dijo Amanda,

Klaus sonrió.

- ¿Cuánto te debo? – le preguntó.

- Son 11.95. – dijo ella.

- Guarda el cambio. – dijo Klaus, entregándole un billete de 20.

- Gracias, guapo. – dijo ella. - ¿No quieres un poco de café? La casa invita.

Klaus lo pensó un momento.

- De acuerdo. - dijo, finalmente.

Y ahí se quedó, bebiendo café y conversando con Amanda y el cocinero por casi una hora. Hasta que los conductores de unos camiones entraron en la cafetería. El cocinero volvió a la cocina y Amanda comenzó a tomar pedidos. Con eso, Klaus se levantó, tomó su equipaje y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Hasta pronto. - se despidió Amanda.

- Nos vemos, Amanda. – dijo Klaus, saliendo del lugar.

Se subió en su moto y siguió con su camino.

"Flamemore. 10Km", decía la señal.

- Hmp. Ya era hora. – dijo Klaus, acelerando.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que se detuvo en la gasolinera, y ya casi anochecía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, allí estaba el primer capítulo.

Quizás no paresca mucha cosa aún... pero créanme que se pondrá mucho mejor.

Dejen sus reviews


	2. Noche de película

Un Jeep se estacionaba frente a la casa número 311 de la calle Enderside. De él se bajaron cuatro personas, un hombre y tres mujeres.

- Al fin en casa. – dijo Chris Redfield. – No puedo creer que nos haya tomado más de tres horas comprar los "víveres" para esta semana.

- Al menos la pasamos bien. – dijo Rebecca.

- Ustedes, querrás decir. – dijo Chris. – Mientras ustedes veían y se probaban la ropa, yo tenía que seguirlas cargando las bolsas y quedarme sentado mientras estaban en los probadores.

Las tres mujeres rodaron sus ojos.

- En serio, Chris, a veces eres tan infantil. – dijo Jill.

- Si supieras. – dijo Claire. – A veces es peor, mucho peor.

Los cuatro entraron en la casa, cargando las bolsas de comida y ropa, y las cajas con zapatos.

Desde que el equipo se había reunido de nuevo, habían estado en muchos lugares diferentes. Tanto en Europa como en Estados Unidos.

Chris y Claire se habían encontrado con Jill y Barry en Portugal, y después de tener que esconderse en varios otros países del viejo continente. Hasta que lograron contactarse con Leon. Según les había dicho él, parecía que uno de los mejores agentes de Umbrella había desertado, y la corporación estaba muy interesada en encontrarlo. La idea de que la peligrosa Umbrella estuviera detrás de un solo hombre era bastante atrayente para ellos. Ese hombre debía saber cosas muy importantes como para que Umbrella se preocupara tanto de él. Lo que los hizo decidir volver a América fue el hecho de que Umbrella había averiguado que ese hombre había salido de Estados Unidos, por lo que aprovecharon la concentración que tenía la corporación por su ex agente para ingresar nuevamente al país. Luego de estar de vuelta en América, se contactaron con Rebecca, y ella les había informado su paradero, la casa de su tía, la que ahora utilizaban como escondite.

El número 311 de la calle Enderside era una casa bastante cómoda de un barrio residencial.

Tenía cuatro habitaciones, tres de las cuales ellos utilizaban en ese momento. Claire y Rebecca compartían una habitación grande, en el segundo piso. Chris y Barry compartían una habitación mediana, también en el segundo piso, aunque desde que Barry había decidido tomar un descanso para ver a su esposa y sus hijas, la tenía para él solo. Jill utilizaba la habitación más pequeña del segundo piso, y hasta tres días antes, Leon ocupaba una habitación pequeña al final del pasillo del primer piso.

Chris y Claire se dirigieron hacia la cocina con los víveres, mientras que Rebecca y Jill subieron las escaleras con la ropa y los zapatos para acomodarlos en sus habitaciones.

- Con todo esto, parece que está decidido. – dijo Claire.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Chris.

- A que esta casa será nuestra "base secreta" en todo este asunto. – respondió Claire.

Chris chasqueó la lengua. Desde el comienzo había rechazado la idea de que Claire permaneciera con ellos mientras trataban de hundir a Umbrella. Finalmente los reclamos de Claire, la intervención de Jill y Rebecca, y el hecho de que, ahora que Wesker sabía que Claire estaba involucrada en todo el asunto, ella estaría más segura con ellos que ella sola, lo habían hecho cambiar de opinión. Y el hecho de que ella haya logrado sobrevivir en Raccoon City y en Rockfort Island por su cuenta, probaba que les podría ayudar bastante en su guerra contra la corporación.

Rebecca entró en la cocina, seguida por Jill.

- Bueno, las cosas están listas. – dijo Rebecca. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Lo único que podemos hacer. Esperar a que regresen Leon y Barry, mientras buscamos a David y John. – respondió Chris.

- Y luego contactarnos con Carlos, reunirnos todos, y planear nuestros siguientes pasos. – dijo Jill.

- Me refería a esta noche, pero veo que tienen todo planeado. – dijo Rebecca.

Todos rieron.

- ¿Qué tal si ordenamos la cena y luego…? – dijo Chris. - ¡Noche de películas!

- ¡Sí! – respondieron las chicas al unísono.

- ¡Películas de zombies! – gritó de nuevo Chris.

Todas se quedaron calladas, mirándolo.

- Sonó más chistoso en mi cabeza. – dijo Chris. – Lo siento.

- Ya olvídalo, Chris. – dijo Claire. - ¿Qué les parece si ustedes ordenan pizzas o algo y descansan mientras yo voy a arrendar las películas?

- De acuerdo. – respondió Jill.

- Por mi está bien. – dijo Chris.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – preguntó Rebecca.

- No. Está bien. – respondió Claire. – La tienda está cerca, así que creo que voy a ir a pie.

La menor de los Redfield salió de la cocina y fue al recibidor a recoger su chaqueta. Se la puso y salió a la calle.

- ¿Creen que estará bien? – preguntó Jill.

- Parece que la muerte de ese chico aún le da vueltas por la cabeza. – dijo Rebecca.

- Estará bien. Es mi hermana, ¿no? – dijo Chris. – Aunque realmente parece que Claire sentía algo muy fuerte por ese tal Steve.

En la calle, Claire caminaba distraídamente a la tienda de videos. Por su mente transitaban un centenar de imágenes. En todas ellas aparecía un chico pelirrojo.

- Steve… - susurró.

Casi al llegar a la tienda, en la esquina opuesta, se encontraban reunidos cinco sujetos vestidos con chaquetas de cuero. Seguramente estaban ebrios. Hablaban muy fuerte, tanto que Claire era capaz de escuchar lo que decían.

Uno de ellos lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿A los dos? – dijo entre risas.

- ¡Cállate, Rick! – se quejó uno de los otros. – ¡Ese maldito nos hizo pasar una tremenda vergüenza!

Tres de ellos volvieron a reír.

- Es que es muy gracioso… que un imbécil les haya ganado en una pelea. ¡Uno contra los dos! – dijo uno de los que reía. - ¡Y que les haya ganado cuando tenía una mano ocupada y sin siquiera golpearlos!

Los mismos tres volvieron a reír.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó el otro que no reía. – Lo único que quiero es que lleguen los demás para volver a esa gasolinera y darle una buena paliza a ese bastardo.

- No creo que siga allá, Chuck. – dijo el que se llamaba Rick.

El que no había hablado les hizo señas a los demás.

- Oigan, chicos. – dijo un poco más bajo, pero audible de todas formas. – Miren.

Apuntó discretamente, no tanto, a donde estaba Claire en esos momentos.

Claire se sintió incómoda con eso. Los cinco habían dejado de hablar y la observaban en silencio y con malicia en los ojos, una malicia que era visible aún de noche.

- ¡Claire! – gritó alguien atrás de ella, mientras le saltaba en la espalda.

Claire saltó de sorpresa, y comenzó a respirar profundamente para calmarse.

- Rebecca. Casi me das un infarto. – dijo Claire, mientras miraba a los hombres de la esquina anterior, que seguían mirándolas. Ahora con más interés. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Olvidaste tu billetera. – respondió Rebecca, Claire la escuchaba sin dejar de mirar a los tipos. - ¿Claire?

- Si. Gracias Rebecca. – Rebecca miró a los sujetos, que comenzaban a acercarse, y de inmediato supo lo que distraía a su amiga.

Ambas apresuraron el paso, al igual que los hombres que las seguían, pero se relajaron cuando entraron en la tienda de videos.

Las dos jóvenes se alejaron de la puerta de vidrio y miraron hacia fuera. Los cinco hombres estaban ahí, mirando hacia adentro.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Claire. - ¿Cuáles llevamos?

Los hombres comenzaron a alejarse, lo que dejó a ambas jóvenes más tranquilas.

- Algo de comedia, o romances. – respondió Rebecca.

- Si llevamos eso, Chris se moriría. – dijo Claire.

Ambas se miraron, y sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Titanic? ¿City of Angels? ¿You've got mail? – preguntó Rebecca.

- ¡Me encantan! – chilló Claire.

Se dirigieron al pasillo de las películas románticas y buscaron las películas mencionadas.

Cuando las tenían en sus manos, se dirigieron a pagar por ellas. Mientras se acercaban a la caja, las dos se detuvieron para mirar hacia fuera a través de una ventana, ni un rastro de los sujetos que anteriormente las habían perseguido.

Claire y Rebecca suspiraron, aliviadas.

El tipo de la caja les sonrió cuando dejaron las películas sobre la mesa.

- Buenas noches. – dijo, marcando los videos. – Ok, cinco películas. ¿Algo más?

Rebecca miró a Claire.

- ¿Cinco? – preguntó.

- Sentí pena por Chris, así que llevo Lethal Weapon 4 y The replacement Killers. – respondió Claire. Luego miró al muchacho. – Eso es todo.

- Muy bien. Serían 29.59. – dijo el joven. Claire le entregó su tarjeta de socia más treinta dólares. – Bien, señorita Malcolm. Tiene cuatro noches para devolverlas.

Les entregó las cintas en una bolsa junto con su cambio y la tarjeta.

Las dos amigas se dirigieron a la salida.

- Nos vemos. – dijeron las dos.

- Buenas noches. Disfruten las películas. – se despidió el joven.

El aire helado las golpeó cuando abrieron la puerta, la temperatura había bajado bastante desde que habían entrado.

- Realmente tenemos para un par de noches con éstas, señorita _Malcolm._ – dijo Rebecca.

Claire rió.

Debido a todos sus problemas con Umbrella, todos habían tenido que utilizar identidades falsas para ese tipo de cosas. Gracias a un antiguo novio de Jill, quien trabajaba en un banco, habían podido traspasar todo el dinero de las cuentas, tanto de ella como las de Chris, Leon y Barry, a otras que contaban con nombres falsos. Y, nuevamente gracias a Jill, habían contactado a alguien que les hiciera identificaciones temporales, con números de registro alterados.

- Yo no escogí el nombre. – dijo Claire. – Si hubiera podido… ¿Rebecca?

Su amiga había dejado de caminar y miraba fijamente hacia delante, asustada. Claire miró hacia delante, y dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Dos de los sujetos de antes estaban frente a ellas, bloqueándoles el paso.

- ¿Trajiste algún arma? – preguntó Claire en un susurro, mientras ella y Rebecca comenzaban a retroceder lentamente.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Adónde van, nenas? – preguntó uno de los tipos, acercándose a ellas.

- Sólo queremos un poco de compañía. – dijo el otro, haciendo lo mismo. – Vamos. No sean tímidas.

Lo más probable era que sus amigos estuvieran por ahí cerca, así que quedarse y pelear no era una opción, incluso con el entrenamiento en combate de Rebecca y lo que Chris le había enseñado a Claire.

- Debemos volver a la tienda. – susurró Rebecca, haciendo que Claire volviera a la realidad.

Se voltearon para correr, pero se toparon de frente con un tercer sujeto. Contra ese podían hacer algo, entre las dos podrían reducirlo. ¿Pero en cuánto tiempo? Si comenzaban a golpearlo, los dos que venían por detrás seguramente las detendrían, y estarían molestos… muy molestos.

- ¿Tenemos algo de prisa, no? – preguntó el tercero.

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieren? – preguntó Claire.

Escuchó risas a sus espaldas.

- Parece que esta si sabe utilizar su boca. – dijo uno.

Y estaban rodeadas.

- Veremos que tan bien puede hacerlo. – otro de los que estaba por detrás se abalanzó sobre Rebecca, sujetándola de los brazos.

Ambas se vieron obligadas a reaccionar, obviamente.

Claire le dio una patada al sujeto que había sujetado a su amiga, y ésta lo golpeó en la cara con su codo.

El tipo se tambaleó, los otros estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para que las dos chicas se escabulleran entre ellos hacia uno de los callejones cercanos.

Iban a correr hasta encontrar una salida hacia la calle principal que llevaba hacia su casa. Pero no alcanzaron a avanzar mucho cuando se encontraron con otros dos tipos, deteniéndolas al instante.

Los dos las sujetaron de modo que no pudieran hacer nada.

- Mal, muy mal. – dijo uno de ellos. – Mira cómo han dejado la cara de mi amigo.

Los otros tres hombres llegaban hacia ellos, el golpeado sangraba bastante por la nariz.

- ¡Malditas zorras! – gritó. - ¡Debería hacerles lo mismo!

Las dos dejaron de forcejear al oír eso.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso después. – dijo el que tenía sujetada a Claire, antes de acercar su cara a su cuello y olerlo. La chica comenzó a forcejear de nuevo. – No, no, no. Si intentas algo, o gritas, las mataremos a ambas.

Los otros tres se acercaron y comenzaron a quitarles las chaquetas.

Ya lo veían venir, serían abusadas y si trataban de impedirlo las matarían.

El rugido de un vehículo se escuchó en el callejón. Y tanto las chicas como los tipos fueron cegados por la luz de una moto.

Los sujetos detuvieron su acto y se voltearon a ver al intruso.

De la moto se bajó, juzgando por su tamaño, un hombre, un poco más alto que los que las sostenían. Se acercó a ellos y cuando se expuso a la luz pudo ser visto mejor.

Tenía el cabello rubio platinado, sin peinar. Aunque se veía bien, ya que su pelo era suave y no lo necesitaba.

Usaba blue jeans y unas botas negras y una playera ajustada blanca. Y, sobre todo eso, un largo abrigo negro.

El hombre recorrió con la mirada lo que estaba pasando. Pero cuado sus ojos se encontraron con los de Claire se detuvo.

Aunque sólo fue por un segundo, pareció que el hombre abrió los ojos por algún tipo de sorpresa, pero la expresión desapareció de inmediato.

- ¡Es él! – gritó uno de los rufianes. - ¡El idiota de la gasolinera!

Claire recordó lo que habían estado diciendo antes de que llegara a la tienda de películas.

- Suelten a las chicas. – dijo el recién llegado.

Su voz era tranquila pero firme.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Después de todo lo que nos tomó atraparlas? – preguntó el que sujetaba a Rebecca.

El motorista resopló, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si tienen las manos desocupadas podrían vengarse de lo que ocurrió en la gasolinera. – dijo el rubio, comenzando a acercarse. - ¿O es que realmente están tan desesperados por unas chicas?

Un silencio se hizo por un par de segundos. Hasta que el sujeto liberó a Rebecca, empujándola, y su compañero hizo lo mismo con Claire.

Las dos chicas corrieron hasta llegar al lado del motorista. Éste las miró.

- ¿Alguna sabe cómo conducir una moto? – preguntó. Su rostro estaba ligeramente oculto por unas sombras, pero se veía que tenía buena pinta.

- Yo tenía una como esa. – respondió Claire.

- Bien. Súbanse y váyanse de aquí.

- ¿Te quedarás tu sólo? – preguntó Rebecca. – Son cinco, no podrás.

El rubio se quedó en silencio.

- Váyanse ya. Pero recuerden que deben devolvérmela. – dijo, mientras se acercaba más a los hombres.

Las dos chicas se subieron a la Harley, con Claire adelante.

- ¡Volveremos con ayuda! – gritó la castaña que conduciría.

Y la moto se puso en marcha.

Klaus esperó a que el sonido del vehículo estuviera alejado antes de mirar fijamente a los tipos, que a esas alturas lo estaban rodeando.

- Tsk. Veo que no aprendieron nada la última vez. – dijo. – Esto estará bueno.

- ¡Ya cállate idiota!

Los cinco se lanzaron sobre él…


	3. Se les advirtió

Aquí estoy... me explico. he estado en una temporada muy estresada y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir... pero no pienso abandonar la historia... así que si quieren que siga con esta... dejen sus reviews para saberlo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris y Jill estaban en la sala, disfrutando su tiempo a solas.

Chris estaba sentado en un sillón, con Jill sobre sus piernas. Con sus labios juntos, sintiendo sus cuerpos con sus manos a través de sus ropas.

Jill detuvo el beso y separó sus labios de los de él para tomar aire.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que estaríamos así? – preguntó Jill.

- No puedo decir que la idea no se me pasó por la cabeza. – dijo él.

Chris llevó sus labios al cuello de ella.

Jill se dejó consentir, pero se vio obligada a alejarlo de su cuerpo cuando oyó el sonido de una moto detenerse afuera de la casa.

- Deben ser las pizzas. – dijo Jill, levantándose.

- Si. Que oportunos. – gruñó él.

Ambos dieron un pequeño salto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡CHRIS!

Ambos miembros de equipo Alfa se apresuraron hacia la entrada.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron con Claire y Rebecca, ambas estaban bastante desarregladas y parecían nerviosas.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Chris fue… '_Umbrella_.'

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Jill, preocupada.

- No hay tiempo. – dijo Rebecca.

- Necesita ayuda. – dijo Claire. Sujetó el brazo de Chris y lo guió hacia fuera.

- ¿Quién necesita ayuda? – preguntó Chris.

- ¡Te explicamos en el camino! – gritaron Claire y Rebecca al unísono.

Los cuatro se subieron al Jeep y partieron.

- Por ahí, ¡rápido! – le indicó Claire a Chris, quien conducía.

- ¿Pueden explicar qué está pasando? – preguntó Jill.

Las dos chicas les explicaron lo que había sucedido en su camino a la tienda de videos y lo que sucedió cuando volvían a casa.

- Y ese hombre nos prestó su moto para que huyéramos mientras él se quedaba. – finalizó Rebecca.

- ¿Se quedó el sólo para pelear contra los cinco tipos? – preguntó Jill, asombrada.

Chris aceleró a fondo, ya casi llegaban, y no iba a permitir que el chico que salvó a su hermana de ser violada fuera herido por unos rufianes. Si bien no lo diría en voz alta, le debía una grande a ese motorista… y ni siquiera lo conocía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus hacía lo que podía. No tanto para atacar a los tipos esos, sino que para no lastimarlos.

Desde que la pelea había comenzado, había estado esquivando los torpes ataques de sus contrincantes, y se valía de agarres y empujones para que los tipos retrocedieran. Era muy aburrido, y ya se estaba cansando.

- Hemos estado así por un par de minutos, ¿por qué simplemente no terminan con esto y se van? – dijo Klaus, molesto.

- ¿Asustado, niñito? – preguntó uno de los sujetos, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

- Uy. Muerto de miedo. – se burló Klaus, girando sus ojos. – Creo que es mejor que se vayan… lo digo en serio.

Tres de los tipos se lanzaron contra él otra vez, ya estaba harto.

Sujetó el puño del que estaba más cerca con una sola mano y lo hizo girar poniéndolo detrás de su espalda, mientras pateaba al que se acercaba por la izquierda y después le daba un golpe en la cara al tercero.

Los dos que golpeó cayeron al suelo, y el que tenía sujetado se arrodilló frente a él, silbando de dolor.

- Se los advertí. – dijo, torciendo su brazo aún más.

- ¡Quédate quieto! – gritó alguien.

Klaus levantó la vista y vio a los dos tipos que quedaban de pie a un par de metros frente a él, uno de ellos le apuntaba con un arma.

'_Ok. Esto se está poniendo… ¿Interesante? ¿Complicado?'_ pensó Klaus, soltando el brazo del sujeto, y éste y los otros dos que estaban en el suelo se levantaron y corrieron junto a sus amigos.

Klaus lo notó entonces… el tipo que le apuntaba y el otro que se había quedado atrás junto a él, eran precisamente los mismos que había enfrentado en la gasolinera.

'_¿Por qué no la habrá usado en ese entonces?' _pensó.

- Ahora si estás muerto, imbécil. – dijo el que le apuntaba.

Empezó a analizar la situación, podía oler el alcohol desde donde estaba y probablemente el tipo no podría apuntarle bien si se movía rápido.

Aún así, era complicado. A juzgar a simple vista, el sujeto estaba apuntándole en la cabeza… y eso no era nada bueno.

El que le apuntaba empezó a reír, y pronto los demás también lo hicieron.

- ¿Te quedaste mudo de la impresión? – preguntó el otro tipo de la gasolinera, mientras reía.

- Creo que de verdad pensaba que esas chicas volverían con ayuda. – dijo otro, al que le había torcido el brazo.

- Pues no será así. Esas zorras no regresarán, y si lo hacen no será a tiempo. – volvió a hablar el que le apuntaba. - ¡Ya estás muerto!

Klaus chasqueó la lengua.

- Veremos. – dijo, y se lanzó hacia ellos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire estaba muy preocupada, habían pasado casi diez minutos desde que habían tomado la moto para escapar… y eso era mucho tiempo. Para esas alturas, los cinco tipos podrían haber matado al que las ayudó.

- Es en ese callejón, más adelante. – le dijo Rebecca a Chris. – Espero que él…

¡BAM!

Los que viajaban dentro del Jeep se quedaron helados. _'Un disparo.'_ Pensó Claire. _'¡Oh no!'_

Chris aceleró aún más.

Sus ojos captaron movimiento, algo había volado desde el callejón y había caído en la calle. Chris pisó el freno, y el Jeep se detuvo justo a tiempo, a escasos centímetros del objeto.

Los cuatro se bajaron a toda prisa y fueron hacia delante del Jeep.

- Es… es uno de los tipos que nos atacó. – dijo Claire.

Rebecca se arrodilló junto a él y buscó su pulso.

- Está vivo…

- ¡Ahhhhhh!

Voltearon hacia la dirección del grito, y se sorprendieron al ver a otros dos tipos volando hacia ellos.

Chris sacó su beretta y apuntó hacia el callejón, a tiempo para ver a un tipo cojeando hacia ellos.

- Ayuda. – dijo, débilmente. Se desplomó frente a ellos, respiraba agitadamente.

Los cuatro se acercaron a él.

- Es bastante descarado pedirle ayuda a las chicas que casi violan. – dijo una voz desde el callejón. Chris apuntó hacia allá de nuevo.

Un hombre salió de la oscuridad del callejón, exponiéndose a si mismo y a un tipo que tenía sujeto.

Claire y Rebecca dieron un suspiro.

- Está bien, Chris. – dijo Claire. – Él es quien nos ayudó.

Chris y Jill se relajaron, al igual que Claire y Rebecca, al darse cuenta de que el que los había ayudado había salido ileso. Sin nada más que un rasguño en la frente y una herida en el labio.

El rubio sostenía al tipo firmemente, sujetando uno de sus brazos hacia abajo.

Chris le apuntó.

- Suelta el arma. – dijo.

El tipo hizo una mueca y dejó caer el arma. El hombre que lo tenía sujetado lo empujó, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Chris le hizo una seña a Jill, quien se dirigió a buscar algo en el interior del Jeep.

Claire y Rebecca se acercaron al rubio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Rebecca.

El rubio sonrió.

- Estoy mejor que ellos. – dijo, apuntando a los derrotados.


	4. Poniéndose cómodo

Klaus había quedado impresionado. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse con la boca abierta, o incluso mostrar algún tipo de reacción. Ambas chicas eran hermosas, y la que había llegado en el Jeep también lo era. Pero una de ellas lo había dejado mudo.

Era, justamente, la que él había visto en los videos de la isla Rockfort. Cuando recién había llegado, cuando los tipos las estaban molestando, no había podido verla con detenimiento pero… ahora era otra historia.

Ella se acercó junto a su amiga para preguntarle si estaba bien. Estaba toda desarreglada y sudada, y era la mujer más atractiva que había visto.

Tenía una cara de modelo, con ojos grandes y rasgos delicados y bellos. Su cabello era pelirrojo y lo llevaba recogido en una cola. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta corta de color rosa sobre una camiseta negra ceñida que dejaba al descubierto su vientre completamente plano. Toda la ropa acentuaba un cuerpo de complexión atlética, y sus ojos azul grisáceo resplandecían, llenos de energía.

El hombre que había llegado con ellas estaba amarrando a los sujetos, ayudado de la tercera mujer.

Cuando terminaron, se acercaron a ellos.

- Ya está. Fue un gran trabajo el que hiciste contra ellos. – dijo el hombre.

Era dos o tres centímetros más bajo que él, y era muy parecido a la chica.

Sobre todo sus ojos, que eran del mismo color azul.

'_Me pregunto si realmente serán ellos.' _Pensó Klaus.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el hombre le ofreció una mano.

- Soy Chris, Chris Redfield. – dijo. Klaus compartió un firme apretón de manos.

- Klaus, Klaus Vander. – dijo el rubio, soltando su mano. Ya no había duda, eran ellos.

- Realmente te debemos una, Klaus. – dijo Chris.

Klaus sonrió levemente y miró a las chicas.

Las tres lo miraban, y la más baja fue la primera en hablar.

- Mi nombre es Rebecca. – dijo, ofreciéndole una mano. A diferencia de la de Chris, la de ella la sujetó con suavidad.

Ella también era linda. Se notaba que era la más joven del grupo, sus rasgos algo infantiles lo demostraban.

Tenía el cabello castaño y corto, y unos grandes ojos cafés.

Soltó su mano y estrechó la siguiente.

- Jill Valentine. – dijo la mujer rubia, hermosa, mayor que las otras dos.

Y finalmente…

- Claire Redfield. – dijo la pelirroja, mientras estrechaban manos.

- Un placer. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo.

Por fin los había encontrado, después de meses de búsqueda. Pero se dio cuenta de algo, no tenía qué decirles.

Si sólo les decía que había trabajado para Umbrella, probablemente desconfiarían de él y todo el viaje no habría servido para nada.

Tendría que ganarse su confianza y abordar el tema lentamente y con cuidado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire ya estaba más tranquila, con los delincuentes amarrados y el que las había salvado estaba bien. Más que bien.

Ahora había podido verlo mejor. Sus rasgos eran marcados y masculinos. Su cabello era delgado y suave, rubio hasta el punto de que casi era blanco. Y sus ojos eran grises y brillantes, prácticamente plateados.

Era quince o dieciséis centímetros más alto que ella, y su cuerpo estaba debidamente esculpido.

Era guapo, de eso no había ninguna duda, incluso con el polvo, la cortada en la frente y la herida en el labio

- Será mejor que vengas con nosotros para que veamos esas heridas. – dijo Rebecca. – Tenemos el equipo de primeros auxilios en casa.

- No es para tanto. Solo son unos rasguños. – dijo Klaus.

- No es ningún problema. Además, así podrás recuperar tu moto. – dijo Jill.

Klaus se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

- Tienen razón. La verdad, me había olvidado de mis cosas. – dijo. – Por cierto, ¿Esto es suyo?

Desde el interior de su abrigo sacó una bolsa negra y se la mostró al grupo.

- ¡Las películas! – gritó Rebecca.

- Estaban tiradas en el callejón. – dijo Klaus, entregándole la bolsa.

La joven abrió la bolsa y revisó su contenido.

- Las cinco películas están bien. – informó Rebecca.

Ya todo estaba bien. Las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban a lo lejos.

- Bien. La policía ya viene. Volvamos a casa. – dijo Chris, acercándose al Jeep.

Las chicas lo siguieron. Debían salir rápido de ahí, ya que si los policías los encontraban, su incógnito podría verse afectado.

Chris, Jill Rebecca ya estaban adentro, y Claire estaba a punto de subir cuando se dio cuenta de que Klaus se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los sujetos que estaban amarrados. Era una mirada reflexiva.

Parecía muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos, estaba totalmente quieto, ¿acaso había algo que le preocupaba?

No llevaba ni cinco minutos de conocerlo… y ya sabía que había algo diferente en él.

El rubio se movió. Levantó su mano izquierda y la posó sobre su pecho, su pectoral derecho para ser exactos.

Eso hizo que ella volviera a la realidad. Se acercó a él y miró hacia arriba, buscando sus ojos.

- ¿Vienes? – le preguntó. El rubio pareció reaccionar.

- Si, lo siento. – respondió Klaus.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el vehículo, Klaus sostuvo la puerta para que la chica subiera.

- Gracias. – dijo Claire. Klaus asintió, sonriendo, antes de subir también.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Todo está bien. – informó Rebecca. – La cortada en tu frente no es grave, ni siquiera dejará cicatriz, y la herida de tu labio ya no está sangrando.

- Es una suerte. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo.

- Iré a buscar algunas cosas para limpiarlas, ahora vuelvo. – dijo.

El interior de la casa era muy acogedor, bastante… familiar. No era lo que Klaus esperaba para un grupo de ex policías que luchaban contra una corporación internacional maléfica.

Volvió a centrarse en encontrar una forma de abordar el tema de Umbrella, pero la voz de Claire lo devolvió a la sala de la casa.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó la pelirroja. – ¿Agua, soda, cerveza?

Klaus dio un respingo.

- Nunca rechazo una cerveza. – respondió, sonriendo.

- Una cerveza, entonces. – dijo Claire, sonriéndole, antes de caminar hacia la cocina, en la cual estaban Jill y Chris, negociando con el repartidor de pizzas. Klaus la vio alejarse y desaparecer detrás de la puerta, y se volteó para ver a Rebecca aparecer al pie de la escalera.

- Bien, vamos a limpiar esa herida. – dijo, acercándose con un poco de algodón y desinfectante. – Esto puede arder un poco.

Y así fue.

En eso, Claire salió de la cocina y se sentó en el comedor.

Miró al rubio, quien la miró por la esquina de su ojo, ya que tenía que quedarse quieto mientras Rebecca limpiaba su frente. La pelirroja le ofreció una botella y éste la aceptó.

- Gracias. – dijo el rubio.

- ¡Hey! Nada de darle alcohol al paciente. – bromeó Rebecca, fingiendo una mirada severa hacia Claire y luego hacia Klaus.

Los tres rieron. Klaus se llevó la botella a la boca y dio un gran trago, antes de que Rebecca volviera a inclinarse para cubrir la herida. En ese momento, Chris salió de la cocina, seguido por Jill.

- Ya está resuelto. Pero nos harán un recargo del diez por ciento por hacerlos venir otra vez. – informó Chris. – Ah, y encargamos una extra, así que espero que puedas quedarte a comer, Klaus.

Klaus quedó sorprendido con la invitación. Apenas lo conocían, y lo habían llevado a su casa, lo ayudaban con sus heridas y lo invitaban a cenar. Eran realmente buenas personas, lo que podía explicar que estuvieran dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas para detener a una corporación multinacional maligna.

- Bueno… no sé. Se ha hecho algo tarde y debo encontrar un hotel. – dijo el rubio.

Rebecca terminó de limpiar la herida.

- No hay hoteles en Flamemore. – dijo, tirando el algodón usado a la basura. – Sólo posadas pequeñas y moteles en las afueras de la ciudad. No es un lugar muy turístico que digamos.

-Mmm… eso no me lo esperaba. – dijo Klaus.

- Pues entonces, puedes quedarte aquí. – dijo Jill.

- No me gustaría ser una… - Klaus fue interrumpido por Chris.

- Nada de eso. Te debemos una, quédate todo el tiempo que quieras. – insistió Chris. Jill dio un respingo, que por suerte pasó desapercibido. – No sería malo tener a alguien que me ayude con las labores pesadas.

- ¡Chris! Klaus es nuestro invitado y tú quieres ponerlo a trabajar en las labores de reparación. – regañó Claire.

- No, no. Está bien. – dijo Klaus. – Es una buena idea, así no me sentiré como un aprovechado.

- Entonces está decidido. – dijo Rebecca. – Te quedarás aquí. Tenemos una habitación libre y… ¡disfrutaremos de una noche de películas!

Klaus rió.

- Suena bien. – dijo, sonriendo antes de beber otro trago de la botella.

- Perfecto. ¿Oye, no quieres quitarte el abrigo? – le preguntó Chris.

Klaus esperaba que no hicieran alguna insinuación sobre eso.

- Mmm… no me había fijado. – mintió. – Este asunto de poder quedarme realmente fue una sorpresa.

Se terminó lo que quedaba de cerveza.

- Bueno. Las pizzas no llegarán hasta dentro de 40 minutos. – dijo Chris levantándose.

- Emmm… – dijo el rubio. – Oigan… ¿Creen que podría darme una ducha y ponerme algo más cómodo? Los tipos esos jugaban sucio, literalmente.

- Por supuesto. – dijo Jill.

- Estás en tu casa. – dijo Rebecca. Chris asintió.

Klaus sonrió, y fue a buscar su equipaje, que estaba junto a la entrada.

- Ven. Vamos a instalarte. – dijo Claire, levantándose alegremente. – Te mostraré tu habitación.

Los dos se alejaron hacia el pasillo, dejando a los tres ex miembros de los S.T.A.R.S con la boca abierta. Era extraño que Claire se mostrara tan alegre desde que todo el asunto de Umbrella había comenzado.

- ¿Es idea mía o Claire está feliz con la llegada de este extraño? – preguntó Rebecca.

- Mmmm… realmente es extraño que se comporte así con un desconocido. – dijo Chris. – Supongo que está agradecida de que las haya ayudado.

Jill estaba bastante seria, como si algo le preocupara.

- Chris. Supongo que no tengo que decírtelo. – dijo Jill, mirando a su novio.

El piloto dio un suspiro.

- Lo sé. Por más que nos simpatice, no puede quedarse con nosotros mucho tiempo. – dijo. – Con Umbrella tras nosotros, se estaría metiendo en algo muy peligroso.

- Pero puede quedarse por un par de días. – dijo Rebecca. – Se lo debemos.

- De eso no hay duda. – dijo Chris.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Hasta hace un tiempo esta era la habitación que ocupaba un amigo. – informó Claire. – Pero hace tres días se fue de… vacaciones, y no volverá por un tiempo.

Klaus examinó la habitación, era pequeña pero estaba bien equipada. Tenía un escritorio con una computadora, un librero y un ropero. Todo acomodado bastante bien, había bastante espacio para movilizarse en su interior.

- ¿Está bien para ti? – le preguntó Claire.

Klaus la miró y sonrió.

- Perfecta. – respondió.

- Bien. – dijo Claire, sonriéndole de regreso. – Ahora, el baño está en el pasillo. La primera puerta que pasamos a la derecha.

- Gracias.

Klaus y Claire se miraron un momento, sonriendo, antes de que la chica se diera la vuelta y saliera de la habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahí estuvo el cap 4... y en el próximo conoceremos algo más del OC de este fic... un poco antes de que los problemas comiencen... muajajaj!


	5. Antes de cenar

Bueno... aquí estoy de nuevo... este cap es para que los personajes se conoscan a Klaus un poco... ya en el próximo comienzan los problemas... y con problemas me refiero a disparos, asaltos y todo eso...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus hizo una mueca ante el espejo. Al fin lo había logrado. Miró hacia el montón de ropa que había dejado tirada en el piso del baño. Tendría que deshacerse de esa playera, ya era inútil, y si alguien la encontraba lo podrían descubrir. Ya se encargaría de eso después.

Miró el pequeño objeto que tenía en su mano y se encaminó hacia la pared en donde había dejado colgado su abrigo, en el cual guardó el pequeño objeto.

- Fue más difícil que otras veces. – dijo, en voz baja.

Finalmente abrió la llave de la ducha y esperó a que el agua cogiera temperatura, se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente lo cubriera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire regresó al comedor, pero Chris, Jill y Rebecca ya no estaban ahí.

Los encontró sentados en la sala, conversando. Rebecca estaba sentada en una silla, mientras que Chris reposaba sobre un sillón, con Jill acomodada sobre sus piernas.

- Vayan a una habitación. – dijo Claire, bromeando.

- Es de lo que he estado tratando de convencerla todo este tiempo. – Bromeó Chris, recibiendo un suave golpe en su hombro por parte de la rubia.

- Claire, hay algo de lo que hemos estado hablando. – dijo Rebecca, mirándola.

Claire supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba. Aunque no era muy difícil deducirlo.

- Sobre Klaus, ¿cierto? – dijo la pelirroja. Chris asintió.

- Está bien que se quede un par de días, pero… con Umbrella detrás de nosotros… - dijo el castaño.

- Lo sé. Sería muy peligroso para él. – Finalizó Claire.- Aunque no creo que él esté planeando quedarse tanto. No creo que hubiera aceptado la invitación si así fuera. ¿Pero por qué me están diciendo esto a mí?

Su hermano y sus amigas se miraron entre ellos. ¿Qué rayos se les había ocurrido?

- Olvídenlo. No quiero saberlo. – se apresuró a decir la Claire. – Voy a arreglarme y a ponerme más cómoda.

- Creo que yo haré lo mismo antes de que llegue la comida. – dijo Rebecca, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su amiga.

Chris y Jill se quedaron solos, y se miraron por un momento.

- Creo que tenemos algo de tiempo. – dijo Chris, provocativo.

- En realidad, yo también voy a ponerme algo más cómodo. – dijo Jill, sonriendo, malévola, mientras se levantaba. Le encantaba hacer eso.

- Bueno, ya que. – dijo Chris, luego de un rato de estar solo. – Entonces yo también voy a cambiarme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En su habitación, Claire y Rebecca se cambiaban de ropa y se arreglaban.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso allá abajo? – preguntó Claire.

Rebecca la miró, confundida.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

- No te hagas. – dijo Claire. – A eso de tener que estar tratando de convencerme de que Klaus no puede quedarse más de unos días.

- Ahh… eso. – Rebecca sonrió. – La verdad es por una idea que se nos ocurrió a Chris, Jill y a mi.

Luego de decir eso, la joven se volteó y se cambió la camiseta. Claire se quedó observándola, esperando algo más.

- Y esa idea es… - dijo la pelirroja, mientras se sacaba los vaqueros.

- Mmmm… bueno. – dudó Rebecca. – Es que, a nuestro parecer, te has visto más feliz que nunca desde que Klaus apareció. No habías sonreído tanto… emmm… desde que te conozco. Ni siquiera luego de que volviste con Chris luego de lo que pasó en la isla Rockfort.

Claire la miró sin poder creer lo que había dicho. Eran casi como hermanas, así que la confianza entre ellas era muy grande, pero aún así… ¿qué estaba insinuando?

Se volteó y se sacó la camiseta, y recorrió la habitación en ropa interior hacia el ropero. Rebecca la observó, esperando su respuesta ante la teoría.

- Qué tontería. – dijo finalmente Claire. Mientras metía su pierna derecha en un pantalón deportivo color morado. – Ni siquiera he pasado más de tres horas con el tipo, no lo conozco.

Claire terminó con el pantalón y sacó una camiseta color crema. Se volteó para mirar a Rebecca.

- Me simpatiza mucho. Pero sólo eso. – dijo, poniéndose la camiseta.

- Está bien. ¿Pero cómo es que alguien te simpatiza mucho si ni siquiera lo conoces? – preguntó Rebecca, que ya estaba lista para volver a bajar.

- Pasó con Leon y con… - Claire se quedó en silencio y miró el suelo. Se soltó el cabello y se dirigió frente al espejo que había en una de las paredes de la habitación, donde comenzó a peinarse.

Rebecca se dio cuanta de lo que pasaba.

- Mira… ya olvídalo. – dijo, acercándose a ella. – Fue sólo una impresión que tuvimos.

Claire la miró, y sonrió.

- ¿Qué podía esperar de un trío de chiflados? – bromeó.

- ¡Oye! Fue Chris quien salió con la idea – Mintió Rebecca, y fingió estar ofendida.

Claire rió.

- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? – dijo, y Rebecca rió con ella.

- Creo que deberíamos bajar ya. – dijo la castaña.

- Si, vamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::::::::::::::

Claire y Rebecca se encontraron con Jill en el pasillo del segundo piso. Las tres llevaban un atuendo similar. Pantalones deportivos y camisetas, lo único que variaba era el color de cada prenda. Mientras que Claire usaba un pantalón morado y una camiseta crema de manga corta, Rebecca llevaba puesto un pantalón color verde tierra y una camiseta beige, y Jill un pantalón azul y una camiseta sin mangas color celeste.

Iban bajando las escaleras cuando la voz de Chris les llegó a los oídos.

- Así que era eso. Que coincidencia. Yo soy piloto de la fuerza aérea. – se le escuchó decir.

Las mujeres aparecieron al pie de la escalera y los dos hombres se voltearon a verlas.

Al igual que ellas, estaban vestidos con pantalones deportivos. Chris tenía puesto uno de color verde oscuro y una sudadera negra. Klaus llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta manga corta blanca ceñida al cuerpo. Lo que confirmó lo que se había pensado antes, tenía un cuerpo muy bien esculpido.

- Las damas están aquí. – informó Rebecca, sonriendo.

- ¿De qué hablaban? – preguntó Jill, interesada en el hacho de que Chris hubiera mencionado su antigua profesión.

- Chris me preguntaba acerca de la pelea. – respondió Klaus, al ver que Chris se había quedado mudo ante la apariencia de Jill. - ¿Verdad, Chris?

Klaus le dio una palmada en el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar.

- Si. – respondió Chris.

Le dedicó una mirada agradecida al rubio, lo había salvado de varias burlas por parte de las chicas.

- Aún tenemos tiempo antes de que lleguen las pizzas, y es mejor ver las películas comiendo. – dijo Claire. - ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas algo de ti, Klaus?

Klaus la miró, pensativo. Pero finalmente sonrió.

- Seguro. – respondió.

Todos se sentaron en la sala. Chris y Jill juntos en un sillón mediano, y Claire, Rebecca y Klaus en el sofá.

- ¿Y… qué quieren saber? – preguntó.

- Algunas cosas. Cuéntanos algunas cosas. Tu edad, que te gusta… cosas así. – dijo Rebecca.

Klaus meditó un momento.

- ¿Qué tal si cuento algo de mi vida y ustedes preguntan lo que se les ocurra? – ofreció Klaus.

Los demás asintieron.

- Bueno. Tengo 22 años y nací un 8 de Abril en Stuttgart, Alemania. Ahí viví hasta que tuve nueve años, y llegué a Estados Unidos. – dijo el rubio. – Fui a la escuela en New York y estudié Bioquímica durante un tiempo, pero no terminé esos estudios.

- Yo me gradué en Bioquímica. – dijo Rebecca.

- ¿Es enserio? – preguntó Klaus. – Pero te ves muy joven como para estar graduada.

- Es lo que dicen todos. Aunque no los culpo, ya que sólo tengo 19 años. – dijo ella. – ¿Y en qué Universidad estudiaste?

- En ninguna, en realidad. – respondió Klaus. – Fueron estudios… emm, privados.

Jill lo miró de forma extraña. Sospechaba que había algo que les estaba ocultando.

- ¿Por qué los dejaste? – preguntó Claire.

- Digamos que hubo algunos… imprevistos, y me vi obligado a dejarlos. – continuó Klaus. – En cuanto a mis gustos, me gustan las motos, bailar, el football americano, y me encantan las hamburguesas con queso y la cerveza. Y eso es más o menos lo más importante.

Los demás sonrieron ante el hecho de que parecía una persona bastante sencilla.

- Cerveza… bebida de reyes. – dijo Chris.

- Creo que puedes esperar hasta que llegue la comida, ¿no? – dijo Jill.

Chris sólo asintió, sabiendo de antemano que le era imposible ganar una discusión contra ella.

- ¿Y por qué saliste de Alemania? – preguntó Jill.

La mirada de Klaus se ensombreció, y permaneció callado.

- ¿Klaus? – preguntó Claire.

- Lo siento. Es sólo que esa pregunta llegó sin avisar. – dijo Klaus, volviendo a sonreír, mirando a Claire, que estaba sentada a su lado. Pero esa sonrisa despareció. – Mis padres… ellos murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía un poco menos de nueve años. Ambos eran hijos únicos, y mis abuelos llevaban mucho tiempo de haber fallecido… así que me quedé solo, y hecho pedazos.

Las miradas de todos cambiaron de curiosas a apenadas cuando Klaus bajó la mirada.

- Estuve en ese estado hasta que cumplí los nueve. Y entonces llegó él. James. Me ofreció adoptarme, prometiéndome una nueva vida, y... acepté. – continuó el rubio. Pero parecía como si no les estuviera hablando a ellos. Se veía como si realmente se… arrepintiera de todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero… ¿arrepentirse? La mirada de Klaus volvió a elevarse, ya no era tan sombría. – Pero cuando tuve doce, James murió. Aunque esta vez no me quedé solo, ya James tenía otros dos… hijos. Ellos se encargaron de mí, uno más que otro. Y eso fue hasta que tuve dieciséis, y comencé con mis estudios y algunos trabajos.

Klaus dio un suspiro.

- Tanto tiempo ha pasado y aún es difícil hablar de eso. – dijo, avergonzado.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Que fue quebrantado por Jill.

- Emmm… Klaus, lamento… - fue interrumpida por el rubio.

- No, está bien. – dijo Klaus. – Ustedes no me obligaron contarles eso. Pero me pareció justo que me conocieran un poco ya que me dejaron quedarme.

Pareció estar animado de nuevo. Todo rastro de tristeza había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera estado presente.

- Sabemos como te sientes. – dijo Chris. Klaus lo miró y luego a Claire, y pudo ver en sus ojos que realmente ellos lo entendían. Como si ellos hubieran pasado por lo mismo, así que decidió no hacer preguntas al respecto.

Sin embargo, sabía que tenía poco tiempo, así que necesitaba unirse a su marcha contra Umbrella de forma discreta, sin que ellos se enteraran que él había sido parte de la Corporación.

- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? – preguntó, de forma casual. - ¿Viven aquí? ¿Están de viaje o algo?

Las tres chicas y Chris se miraron entre ellos, parecían estar evaluando sus próximas palabras con mucho cuidado.

Finalmente Chris asintió y las tres chicas asintieron también.

- Hemos estado de vacaciones. – dijo el castaño. – Recién estamos reestableciéndonos.

Klaus los miró con curiosidad y confusión.

- Verás… - dijo Claire. – Nosotros vivíamos en Raccoon City.

Los ojos de Klaus duplicaron su tamaño. Se veía como un niño pequeño al que le haces un truco de magia.

- ¿La ciudad del brote viral? – preguntó, asombrado. _'Perfecto. Esto va bien.'_ Pensó. Aunque sabía toda la historia, debía aparentar. – Wow… según escuché, era todo un infierno en el interior de la ciudad. Jamás pensé que conocería algún sobreviviente alguna vez.

- Realmente era un infierno. – dijo Jill.

- Eso es lo que todos decían. – dijo Klaus. - ¿Pero es verdad todo ese asunto de los…?

No dijo nada más.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Rebecca.

- ¿Lo de los… caníbales? – fingió una voz de curiosidad.

- Es totalmente cierto. – dijo Chris.

Klaus los miró con sorpresa.

- De alguna forma supe que nadie podía inventar algo así. Así que siempre sospeché que era verdad. – dijo. – Sin embargo, si realmente fue un brote viral, no creo que ese virus haya sido natural. Un virus así, con esas propiedades mutagénicas, sólo puede haber sido sintetizado por alguien… pero, ahora que lo pienso, nadie puede estar tan desquiciado para hacer algo así.

'_Lo siento.' _Pensó Klaus.

Los cuatro sobrevivientes volvieron a mirarse entre sí. Al parecer había dado una buena impresión con esas palabras.

- Puedes tener razón. – dijo Rebecca. _'Tienes mucha más de lo que crees.' _Pensó.

- Así que decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones para olvidarse de todo ese Apocalipsis. – dedujo el rubio. – Realmente debe haber sido muy duro.

En ese momento sonó el timbre… al fin.

Los cinco estaban muertos de hambre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahora... si les voy a pedir consejos...  
¿Cómo sería bueno que Claire y los demás descubran la relación de Klaus con Umbrella? Llega alguien y lo revela? Lo descubren mirando sus cosas? Denme ideas... siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nos vemos


	6. Recuerdos

La luz del sol se colaba entre las cortinas, bañando con su resplandor a las dos jóvenes que dormían en la habitación.

Claire abrió los ojos lentamente y se vio forzada a voltearse en la cama para evitar la molestia del brillo en sus ojos. Vio que Rebecca aún estaba profundamente dormida en la cama que estaba junto a la suya. Se sentó lentamente, sintió un leve dolor de cabeza.

- Mmm… ¿qué diablos? – dijo en voz baja, frotando sus sienes. Y los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a ella, e incluso con toda la molestia no pudo evitar sonreír.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que habían conocido a Klaus y la verdad era que el ambiente dentro de la casa estaba mucho más relajado, se escuchaban más risas que nunca. Habían logrado olvidarse de Umbrella y disfrutar.

Como la noche anterior.

Klaus los había convencido de salir a divertirse, realmente insistió en que debían relajarse y habían terminado aceptando, así que fueron a un club llamado _Foreplay_, que estaba en el centro de Flamemore. Tenía buen ambiente y buena música, así que se quedaron, pidieron unos tragos, jugaron pool y bailaron hasta muy entrada la madrugada. La habían pasado genial, realmente habían olvidado como era divertirse.

Claire recordó la conversación que había tenido con Chris, Jill y Rebecca.

_Flashback._

_Estaban los cinco en la pista de baile, luego de un par de rondas de pool, que Jill había terminado ganando, habían decidido que necesitaban algo más movido. Así que bajaron al primer piso y se pusieron a bailar._

_La música era muy variada, desde Pop, hasta los ritmos latinos más nuevos. En mitad de una canción, Claire percibió las señas que Rebecca le hacía para que la acompañara al baño._

_- Con su permiso, caballeros. – gritó Rebecca para que Klaus y Chris la oyeran. – Las damas vamos a refrescarnos._

_- De acuerdo. – gritó Chris. – Nosotros vamos al segundo piso a buscar una mesa para sentarnos._

_Y así, las mujeres se fueron al baño, tambaleándose un poco y riendo, mientras que los dos hombres subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Ubicaron una mesa desocupada al fondo de la estancia._

_- Voy por un trago. ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó Klaus._

_- No. – respondió Chris. – Alguien debe conducir después._

_Klaus asintió y se dirigió a la barra. Chris se fue hacia la mesa del fondo y se sentó en una de las sillas._

_Habían pasado un par de minutos cuando las chicas aparecieron por las escaleras, Chris les hizo señas y las chicas se sentaron en las sillas vacías._

_- ¿Y Klaus? – preguntó Claire._

_- Fue por un trago. – respondió Chris. – Y hablando de él… parece que el tiempo se ha acabado. _

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Rebecca. Claire asintió, apoyando la pregunta. Ambas habían bebido bastante y les llevó tiempo hacer la conexión. – Oh._

_Chris asintió._

_- Un poco antes de salir, recibí una llamada de Carlos. – dijo. – Iba a decírselos, pero no hubo tiempo. Carlos dijo que vendría lo más pronto posible y que… debemos tener cuidado. Al parecer, un agente de Umbrella podría estar cerca de nuestra pista. _

_- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Jill._

_- Parece que mediante engaños logró extraerle algo de información. _

_Las chicas se quedaron petrificadas._

_- Eso significa… - dijo Claire._

_Chris asintió._

_- Carlos se ha puesto en contacto con Leon, y yo ya ubiqué a Barry. En cuanto Carlos se reúna con nosotros deberemos trasladarnos otra vez, lo más lejos que podamos. Así que Klaus deberá irse. – dijo._

_Las tres mujeres bajaron la mirada, pensativas._

_- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Claire._

_- Dentro de los próximos dos días. – respondió su hermano. – Carlos llegará dentro de esta semana, avisará con anticipación para que nosotros estemos listos para irnos de inmediato apenas llegue._

_Las mujeres asintieron. _

_- ¿Estás seguro de que no puede quedarse con nosotros? – preguntó Claire. – Digo, sabe pelear. Podría ayudarnos bastante en todo esto._

_- Sabes que no es posible. No sería justo. – respondió Chris. – A mi también me agrada mucho pero con el posible agente tras nosotros… bueno… ni nosotros sabemos quién es, podría estar viéndonos en este momento y si nos mostramos muy apegados a Klaus, podría tomarlo como parte de todo y herirlo... o peor._

_La pelirroja asintió, triste._

_- A todo esto… - dijo Rebecca. - ¿Por qué tarda tanto?_

_Los cuatro miraron hacia todos lados, y notaron el gran grupo de personas que estaba rodeando una mesa cercana a la barra. Todos agitando sus manos y gritando '¡Otro!'_

_- No creo que… - dijo Jill._

_Se levantaron rápidamente y se acercaron al grupo. A Chris, Jill, Claire y Rebecca se les cayeron las mandíbulas._

_El rubio estaba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa, frente a él otro tipo. Los dos estaban rodeados por vasos vacíos, y el cantinero los iba rellenando a medida que se agrupaban._

_- Deberías parar ahora, chico. – dijo el otro tipo, después de beberse un vaso de vodka. – Esto es para adultos, no niños._

_- Hablas mucho, viejo. – dijo Klaus, imitándolo. _

_Así siguieron, trago tras trago. Pero había algo extraño. El otro sujeto estaba definitivamente ebrio, no podía enfocar la vista, se balanceaba en su asiento, pero Klaus no parecía tan afectado y había bebido tanto como el otro, eso sumado a los otros tragos que tomó antes de bailar. _

_- Esto es imposible. – susurró Jill. – Debería estar tan mal como el otro tipo, más incluso si es que el otro tipo no había bebido nada antes de esto, pero parece como si hubiera bebido unos pocos licores suaves._

_- ¿Bromeas? – dijo Rebecca. – Con esa cantidad, ambos deberían estar en coma._

_Algo las hizo volver a concentrarse en la escena. El otro sujeto cayó a suelo estruendosamente, las personas que los rodeaban estallaron en aplausos y gritos._

_Klaus se levantó casi sin dificultad, y sujetó la botella de vodka que estaba junto a él, que aún contenía media cantidad. _

_- Tú lo dijiste. Esto es para adultos. – dijo, bebiendo de la botella._

_Iban a acercarse a él para comprobar como estaba, pero se detuvieron al ver que un par de mujeres, una rubia y una morena, vestidas muy provocadoramente, se acercaron a él y lo rodearon con sus brazos._

_- Hola, campeón. – dijo una de ellas. – Fue muy impresionante tu demostración. _

_- Si, al fin un hombre de verdad. – dijo la otra._

_- Gracias. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo y pasando sus brazos detrás de los hombros de ellas. – Me divertí bastante haciéndolo._

_Ambas sonrieron._

_- ¿Sabes qué sería más divertido? – preguntó la rubia, la morena reía suavemente._

_Claire mordió su labio inferior y frunció el entrecejo cuando las mujeres se estiraron para decirle algo al oído, algo que ellos no alcanzaron a oír, Klaus sonrió. Rebecca la miró._

_- Será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos. – dijo. – Parece que está ocupado._

_Claire iba a voltearse para irse de regreso a la mesa con los demás, pero todos se detuvieron cuando Klaus rió._

_- Lo siento, chicas. – dijo, entre risas y apartando sus brazos de sus espaldas. – Pero por más placentero que eso suena, creo que pasaré. No las conozco y además, estoy acompañado._

_Se apartó de las chicas y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde había dejado a Chris, pero se detuvo cuando se topó con ellos, les sonrió._

_- ¿También estaban entre el grupo? – preguntó._

_Los cuatro asintieron._

_- Lamento que hayan visto eso, pero ese tipo se puso agresivo y en vez de pelear hicimos una competencia. – explicó el rubio. _

_- Ya veo. También vimos tu encuentro con las resbalosas. – dijo Jill._

_- ¿Ellas? – preguntó Klaus. – Nah. No se preocupen. _

_- Olvidemos eso y vamos a sentarnos. – dijo Rebecca._

_- ¿Sentarnos? – preguntaron Claire y Klaus al mismo tiempo. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. _

_Chris frunció un poco el ceño, Jill abrió los ojos como platos ante la escena y Rebecca sonrió levemente mirando a Claire, pero luego se puso seria. Ya sabían lo que significaría._

_- Diablos. – susurró Chris._

_- Oh no. – susurró Jill._

_- ¿Por qué ahora? – susurró Rebecca._

_Klaus extendió su mano y Claire la aceptó tomándola con una de las suyas, que era mucho más pequeña, y se fueron hacia la pista del primer piso._

_Fin del Flashback._

Después de bailar, habían ido a sentarse con los demás, y ahí hablaron y bebieron un poco más.

OK, quizás si había bebido demasiado.

Siguió frotando sus sienes por unos momentos hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

- Consecuencias de una noche muy animada. – dijo Rebecca, frotando sus ojos. – Si así me siento yo, tú debes estar muriendo.

- Creo que viviré, pero si nosotras estamos así… - dijo Claire, volviendo a recostarse, lentamente.

- Nuestro amigo rubio… - siguió Rebecca, volteando su cabeza para mirar a Claire.

Claire sonrió.

- No quiero ni imaginármelo. – dijo la pelirroja.

Las dos jóvenes se levantaron, se cambiaron, arreglaron y bajaron a desayunar.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, Chris y Klaus estaban sentados en la mesa, que estaba repleta de comida. Frutas picadas, cereales, jugo, tostadas, salchichas, huevos revueltos… de todo. Realmente se estaban dando un festín. Pero había algo raro, ninguno estaba comiendo.

- Buenos días. – dijo Chris, mirando a su hermana y a su amiga.

- Buenos. – dijo Rebecca.

- Hola Chris. – dijo Claire. Miró al rubio. – Buenos días, Klaus.

Klaus asintió, sonriendo.

- Buenos días. – dijo.

- ¿A qué se debe este banquete? – preguntó Rebecca.

- Klaus pensó que sería una buena idea. – dijo Chris, sonriendo y señalando al rubio frente a él.

- Siempre despierto con un gran apetito después de una noche como la anterior. – dijo el rubio. – Pensé que a ustedes les podría pasar lo mismo.

- Y tenías razón. – dijeron Claire, Chris y Rebecca al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro se miraron y rieron.

- ¿Dónde está Jill? – preguntó Claire.

Chris iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido.

- Aquí estoy. Buenos días. – dijo la rubia, entrando en la cocina. – Estaba trotando.

Las tres chicas se sentaron en la mesa, y todos comenzaron a comer.

- Este omelet está delicioso. – dijo Jill.

- Gracias. – dijo Klaus, bebiendo un poco de su café. – El secreto está en el toque de orégano y pimienta.

- Y estas tostadas francesas están riquísimas. – dijo Rebecca.

- Aún no conozco a nadie a quien no le gusten. – dijo Chris.

- Estos panqueques están de miedo. – dijo Claire, llevando su tenedor a su boca.

- Gracias. – volvió a decir Klaus, comiendo una salchicha. – Esto está muy bueno.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? – dijo Chris, después de beber su jugo. – Soy adicto a la carne.

Un desayuno familiar era algo que ninguno de ellos disfrutaba desde hacía mucho, y se dieron el lujo de devorarlo todo, incluso cuando ya no estaban hambrientos, sólo lo hicieron para poder seguir disfrutando de la compañía de los demás.

- ¿Y de qué hablaban cuando llegamos? – preguntó Rebecca, mientras sacaban los platos sucios de la mesa.

- Oh. Bueno, Chris me decía sobre su decisión de seguir con su viaje. – respondió Klaus. – Y yo le hablaba acerca de que yo pensaba seguir con el mío también.

Claire se quedó parada a mitad de camino, pero después de un momento siguió avanzando hacia el lavaplatos.

La pelirroja sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Todos lo hacían, pero no se acostumbraban al hecho de que todo lo que Klaus había hecho con ellos tendría que acabar.

Tanto a Claire como a Rebecca, como a Jill y como a Chris, les pesaba el hecho de que la diversión y la tranquilidad de las que habían disfrutado esos últimos días, desaparecerían por quizás cuánto tiempo. Sin mencionar el hecho de tener que despedirse de Klaus, una persona que se había convertido en su amigo en muy poco tiempo.

- ¿Adónde piensas ir? – preguntó Jill.

- Mmmm… pues, aún no lo sé. – respondió el rubio. – Veré con que me encuentro en el camino.

- Un viajero sin rumbo. – dijo Chris. – Bastante cliché.

Klaus rió.

- Si. Supongo que tienes razón. – dijo.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó Claire.

- Hoy al atardecer. – respondió Klaus. – Iré al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje, y luego vendré por mis cosas y me iré.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, procesando lo que significaba.

Klaus miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

- Mediodía. – dijo, levantándose. – Bueno, iré a darme una ducha y partiré al centro comercial antes de que se haga más tarde.

- Espera. ¿Chris, cuándo nos vamos nosotros? – preguntó Claire.

- Bueno. Dentro de dos días, mínimo. Mañana debemos dejar todo limpio y partiremos pasado mañana en la mañana. – respondió Chris, mintiendo, por supuesto.

- Entonces, estaremos ocupados todo el día de mañana. – dijo Claire.

- Y la mayor parte del día de hoy. – dijo Chris. – Debo terminar con el jardín antes de irnos, eso lo haré hoy.

- Y creo que yo aprovecharé este día para reponerme de lo de anoche. – dijo Jill.

- No es para tanto, Jill. – dijo Rebecca. – Aunque una siesta suena muy bien.

- Ya veo. – dijo Claire. Pensó un momento y se volteó a mirar a Klaus con una mirada decidida. Aunque algo suplicante. - ¿Te molesta si voy contigo al centro comercial?

Los ojos de Chris se ampliaron, esto estaba yendo mal.

- Claro que no. – dijo Klaus. – Mi Harley es tu Harley.

- Entonces me voy a la ducha. – dijo Claire.

- No lo creo. El que llega primero gana, y mi baño está más cerca. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo.

- No esta vez, Klaus. ¿Rebecca, me haces el favor? – preguntó Claire.

- Seguro. – respondió Rebecca.

- ¿De qué están hab…? – Klaus no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Claire salió corriendo y atravesó el pasillo del primer piso hasta encerrarse en el baño. Klaus se quedó con la boca abierta, sin decir nada por unos instantes. – Vaya, buena improvisación y brillante estrategia.

Los cuatro que quedaban en la cocina rieron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Debo admitir que me engañaste totalmente. – dijo Klaus, mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa detrás de él.

- No es que fuera muy difícil. – dijo la pelirroja, jugando.

- Auch. Eso dolió. – jugó Klaus, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

Klaus subió a su Harley y extendió una mano para ayudar a la pelirroja, quien la aceptó y montó detrás de él.

Al rubio realmente le gustaba Claire. Se llevaba muy bien con todos, pero con ella era distinto. Tenían mucho en común, aparte de su gusto por las motos y su adicción por las hamburguesas. Ella había pasado por mucho, al igual que él, y eso era mucho decir.

Se divertían mucho juntos, hablando, haciendo payasadas, bailando, a veces simplemente se dedicaban a mirar un punto fijo sin hacer nada más. Habían llegado a conocerse bastante en esos últimos días, e incluso sentía que podían llegar a ser más que amigos. Realmente disfrutaba estar con ella, y lo hacía desde el primer día que lo había hecho.

_Flashback._

_Klaus abrió los ojos lentamente, volteó su cabeza para mirar la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche. _

_- Las ocho de la mañana. – dijo en voz baja. Escuchó atentamente, los pasos seguían bajando las escaleras delicadamente. Una de las chicas estaba despierta tan temprano. _

'_Hn. ¿Debería? Quizás así podría…' pensó._

_Se levantó, se puso la camiseta y el pantalón deportivo que había estado usando la noche anterior y salió silenciosamente de la habitación. Caminó con cuidado por el pasillo, se quedó de pie en el recibidor hasta que sintió que había alguien en la cocina. Se encaminó hacia allá y entró con cuidado, era la pelirroja, Claire, estaba usando un pijama de dos piezas, una camiseta negra y un pantalón corto hasta medio muslo color morado. Se ajustaban bastante bien a su figura._

'_Mmm… sexy.' Pensó el rubio, sonriendo. Tocó la puerta y la pelirroja se volteó._

_- Buenos días. – saludó Claire, sonriendo. _

_- Buenos días. – contestó Klaus._

_- ¿Dormiste bien? _

_- Como un bebé. La cama es bastante cómoda, y no se escucha ningún ruido del exterior. – respondió el rubio. - ¿Acostumbras levantarte tan temprano?_

_- A veces. Soy bastante noctámbula en realidad. Si me da hambre a las tres de la mañana, me levanto y salgo a comprar algo. – dijo Claire, volteándose para sacar algunas cosas del refrigerador. – Y como hoy me levanté temprano, prepararé el desayuno._

_- Te ayudo. – dijo Klaus, acercándose._

_- No es necesa… _

_- Me temo que debo insistir, señorita. – dijo Klaus, imitado el tono de un mayordomo._

_Claire soltó una risita y Klaus aprovechó para quitarle las cosas de las manos para ir a ponerlas en la mesa._

_- Gracias. – dijo Claire._

_- No hay problema. – dijo Klaus, arreglando la mesa. – No me molesta hacerlo._

_- No sólo por esto. – dijo Claire, volteándose. – Muchas gracias… por haberme… habernos salvado ayer._

_Ella lo miró a los ojos, el color azul se encontró con el gris/plateado, y Klaus le dio una brillante sonrisa._

_- No hay nada que agradecer. – dijo el rubio, volteándose. – Siempre es agradable darle una paliza a algún delincuente._

_Claire sonrió. Se notaba que Klaus estaba tratando de hacerse el rudo, normalmente le molestaban los tipos así, pero en él se veía algo tierno._

_La pelirroja volvió a sacar más cosas del refrigerador, mientras Klaus se ponía a preparar café._

_Fin del Flashback._

¿Por qué recordaba eso ahora?

Debía concentrarse en encontrar una forma de permanecer con ellos. Recordó que había intentado decirles sobre su trabajo en Umbrella. Si habían aceptado a Carlos… ¿por qué no a él?

'Porque en mi caso es diferente.' Pensó Klaus, encendiendo su moto. 'Yo soy diferente.'

- Sostente con fuerza. – dijo el rubio, la pelirroja rodeó su cintura con sus brazos mientras comenzaba a acelerar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Y qué vienes a comprar? – preguntó Claire mientras se bajaban de la moto.

- Necesito cosas como pasta dental, espuma de afeitar, algo para comer en el camino, y un par de camisetas nuevas. – respondió el rubio.

- ¿Más camisetas? – preguntó Claire. – Con este clima helado deberías ponerte algo más abrigado.

- Tengo mi abrigo. – dijo Klaus, frotando sus manos por su largo abrigo de cuero negro.

Claire negó con la cabeza.

- No es suficiente. – dijo. – Mírame a mí.

Klaus la observó con detenimiento, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y unas botas negras, y en la parte superior, una blusa color negra y una chaqueta color verde oliva con interior de piel.

- Pero… - Klaus se quedó mudo cuando vio los ojos de Claire, resplandecían. – O no, no la mirada de cachorro.

Claire sacó su labio inferior.

- De acuerdo. Compraré algo más abrigado, pero aún así me llevaré un par de camisetas nuevas. – se rindió Klaus, comenzando a caminar. Claire se aproximó por detrás y enredó su brazo izquierdo en el brazo derecho del rubio.

- ¿Cuál es el asunto con las camisetas? – preguntó Claire.

- ¿No te gusta cómo se me ven? – preguntó Klaus, bromeando.

'Si.' Pensó la pelirroja.

- Lo que pasa es que una de las que tenía quedó estropeada en un pequeño accidente. – dijo el rubio, mirando a Claire con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Jeje. Lo siento. – se disculpó la muchacha.

_Flashback._

_Chris y Klaus estaban trabajando en el jardín. No hacía frío, así que habían decidido arreglar lo que los fuertes vientos le habían hecho a las plantas esa temporada._

_- ¿Cómo vas con las rosas? – preguntó Chris._

_- Creo que pueden salvarse. – respondió el rubio. – Pero deberé decapitar varias._

_- No importa. Ya crecerán. – dijo el castaño._

_El patio aún estaba húmedo, y había lodo por todas partes, pero el clima estaba agradable, así que Claire, Jill y Rebecca decidieron salir a ayudar a los hombres._

_- ¿Necesitan ayuda, chicos? – preguntó Jill. Mientras salían de la casa hacia el patio._

_- ¿Es real eso que escucho? – preguntó Chris, burlándose._

_- Tonto. – dijo Jill, golpeando suavemente el hombro de su novio con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Claire y Rebecca miraron sonrientes la escena, pero la pelirroja volteó su cabeza para mirar al rubio que trabajaba al otro lado del jardín._

_Estaba usando unos pantalones de deporte azules y una camiseta ceñida blanca, que cubrían sus músculos, pero no los ocultaban._

'_Mmm… sexy.' Pensó la joven._

_- ¿Necesitas algo, Klaus? – preguntó finalmente. _

_- Si. ¿Puedes traerme las tijeras de podar, por favor? – preguntó el rubio, sonriéndole._

_- Claro._

_- Pero ten cuidado. Hay mucho lodo y está resbaloso. _

_Claire se encaminó hasta el centro del patio y recogió unas enormes tijeras antes de volver. _

_- Aquí las tienes. – dijo, entregándole el utensilio al rubio._

_- Gracias. – dijo el rubio._

_Claire se volteó e iba a alejarse cuando pisó un montón de lodo y comenzó a caer de espaldas. Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Primero estaba viendo hacia su hermano, Jill y Rebecca, después miraba hacia el cielo azul y sentía que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y la gravedad la atraía hacia abajo con toda su fuerza. Esperaba el golpe de la tierra en cualquier momento, pero algo pasó. Sintió un agarre, firme pero delicado, en sus brazos y una calidez en su espalda, antes de sentir una sacudida, y escuchar el ruido sordo de algo grande y pesado que golpea el suelo. _

_Se quedó paralizada por un momento._

_- ¿Estás bien? _

_Claire se volteó ligeramente y descubrió que estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Klaus. _

_- S… si. – respondió la pelirroja._

_- Claire. – dijo Rebecca, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse._

_Claire aceptó la mano y se levantó, y miró a Klaus. _

_- Debe verse divertido desde donde están ustedes. – dijo el rubio, sonriendo._

_- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Rebecca._

_- Perfectamente. – dijo Klaus, poniéndose de pie. – Un poco de lodo no me matará._

_- Lo siento. – dijo Claire. _

_- Fue un accidente. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo. Volteó su cabeza por sobre su hombro y registró lo que pudo de su espalda. – Cuando te sujeté, yo también pisé lodo y perdí el equilibrio. Así que no te preocupes, eres muy ligera. _

_Los tres rieron, y Chris y Jill llegaron con ellos._

_- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Chris, y notó que los vaqueros de su hermana estaban llenos de lodo. – Parece que alguien se ensució._

_- ¿Crees que eso es sucio? – preguntó Klaus volteándose. – Miren esto._

_Toda su parte trasera estaba cubierta de lodo. Hubo un silencio común antes de que Chris estallara en carcajadas._

_- ¡Chris! – reprendió Claire._

_- Lo… lo siento. – dijo Chris entre risas. – Es sólo que pareces… pareces…_

_- ¿De esas barras de chocolate que tienen un lado bañado de blanco? – preguntó Klaus._

_- Exacto. – respondió Chris, riendo más._

_Para sorpresa de todos, Klaus comenzó a reír también._

_- Debe verse chistoso. – dijo, riendo._

_Y esa risa se contagió, ya que todos terminaron riendo hasta que les faltó el aire._

_Fin del Flashback._

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó Klaus, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

- Bueno, pues…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- En realidad no necesito comprar nada. – respondió la pelirroja.

- ¿Huh?

Claire sonrió.

- Yo nunca dije que fuera a comprar algo. – dijo la joven. – Me divierto mucho contigo, y quedarme en casa sin hacer nada, pues…

Klaus sonrió

- Entiendo. – dijo. - ¿Adónde vamos primero?

- Vamos a comprarte esa ropa antes de que te arrepientas. – dijo Claire, jalando al rubio por el brazo.

- Si, mamá. – bromeó Klaus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Klaus, saliendo del probador.

Claire lo observó. En ese momento se estaba probando una camisa muy particular, la habían visto desde lejos, y a ambos les había gustado. Era negra y ceñida, con mangas hasta un poco más abajo del codo y una cremallera dorada en el frente para cerrarla.

Se veía muy bien con ella.

- Perfecta. - dijo Claire. Klaus sonrió y volvió hacia adentro del probador para volver a cambiarse.

Ya habían terminado con su ropa, se llevaba tres camisas y dos camisetas.

Klaus salió del probador y los dos se dirigieron a pagar antes de salir de la tienda.

- Bien. – dijo el rubio. – Ya son casi las dos de la tarde. ¿Comemos algo?

Claire asintió, sonriendo.

- ¿McDonald's?

- Puedes apostarlo.

Se dirigieron al sector de restaurantes, listos para comer lo que más les gustaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- El asunto no me está gustando nada. – dijo Chris. – Pobre Claire.

Rebecca asintió.

- Si. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar ahora? – preguntó la joven.

- Quizás es… - dijo Jill, pero se quedó callada, sabiendo que era imposible.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Estaban de acuerdo en que a Claire no se le había visto tan feliz desde… desde…

- ¿Seguro que Klaus no puede venir con nosotros? – preguntó Rebecca. – Ya vimos que sabe defenderse.

Chris negó con la cabeza.

- Es de Umbrella del que estamos hablando. – dijo.

- Pero… es que se nota que entre ellos… - dijo Rebecca.

- Lo sé, Rebecca. Él es un buen hombre. – dijo Chris. – Me daría gusto que llegara a ser mi cuñado.

Jill y Rebecca quedaron muy sorprendidas. Esas palabras habían sido dichas por el que quizás era el hermano más sobre protector del mundo.

- ¿Cómo crees que me siento al tener que negarle esto después de lo que sucedió en Rockfort Island?

Escucharon que el timbre de la puerta sonaba.

- Yo voy. – dijo Rebecca.

Chris y Jill quedaron solos.

- ¿Quién será? – preguntó Jill. – No esperamos a nadie.

- Quizás sea… - Chris se levantó y sacó la Beretta que tenía escondida. Jill hizo lo mismo y ambos salieron al recibidor.

Cuando vieron quien era, se relajaron.

- Carlos. – dijo Jill.

- Hola, Jill. – dijo el moreno, que estaba entrando en la casa. – Chris.

- Carlos. – saludó Chris, guardando su arma. – No pensábamos que llegarías tan pronto.

- Estaba preocupado. – dijo Carlos. – Con lo del tipo de Umbrella.

Chris asintió.

- Aún no hemos visto nada sospechoso. – dijo. – Aunque no sabemos ni cómo es.

- Es bastante joven. Un poco mayor que Rebecca y Claire. – dijo Carlos. – Alto, rubio.

Los ojos de los antiguos S.T.A.R.S. se abrieron de par en par, y se miraron entre ellos.

- ¡Nah! – dijo Chris. – No creo que Klaus…

Se quedó en silencio, pensando.

- ¿O si?

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Carlos, pero lo ignoraron.

- Pero si fuera, podría habernos aniquilado hace mucho. – dijo Rebecca. Chris asintió.

- Tienes razón. – dijo. – Debe ser sólo una coincidencia.

- ¿Hola? – preguntó Carlos, y volvió a ser ignorado.

Los S.T.A.R.S. volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

- ¿Deberíamos asegurarnos? – preguntó Jill.

- No creo que se moleste si no se entera. – dijo Chris.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la habitación que el rubio ocupaba. Abrieron el ropero y buscaron cuidadosamente entre su ropa, pero nada.

- No hay nada oculto. – dijo Chris. – Creo que estábamos exagerando.

- ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué pasa? – preguntó Carlos, un poco enojado ya.

Chris y Jill voltearon a verlo.

- Bueno, verás… - dijo Jill.

- Chicos. – llamó Rebecca, que estaba inclinada junto a la cama, buscando algo debajo de ella.

- ¿Encontraste algo? – preguntó Chris.

Rebecca sacó una bola blanca de debajo de la cama, estaba hecha de tela. Rebecca deshizo la bola y todos vieron horrorizados que era una camiseta… manchada de sangre.

- ¿¡Qué diablos…!? – dijo Chris, tomando la prenda de las manos de Rebecca y examinándola con cuidado. Viéndola de frente, la mancha se extendía desde el lado izquierdo del pecho, y fijándose más detenidamente, notó el agujero que había en el centro de la mancha. - ¿Qué significa esto?

Todos estaban confundidos.

- Miren ahí. – dijo Jill, señalando la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Había un pequeño aparato.

- Una palm. – dijo Rebecca, acercándose a la mesita y tomándolo.

Estaba apagado. Los cuatro se miraron entre si y asintieron, Rebecca encendió la palm.

- Dios… - dijo Jill.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Ufff… quedé satisfecha. – dijo Claire, mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de el del rubio.

Klaus simplemente sonrió.

Estando con ella por este tiempo le había hecho pensar, ¿y si sólo le decía la verdad?

- ¿Claire? – preguntó Klaus, mirándola. Ella volteó su cabeza y lo miró, sonriente.

- Dime. – dijo.

- Bueno… este… - titubeó el rubio. – La verdad hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- Pues hazlo. – lo animó la pelirroja.

- Es que es algo que podría cambiar todo lo que tú y los demás piensan de mí. – dijo el rubio, desviando la mirada.

- Nada puede ser tan malo como para eso.

Klaus rió para sus adentros. 'Si supieras.' Pensó.

- Si no te sientes seguro como para… - la pelirroja fue interrumpida.

- Debo hacerlo. Claire, tú y yo… no podrá… a menos que aceptes… mis errores.

- ¿Errores?

- Verás, Claire, yo era…

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí. – se escuchó una voz.

Klaus y Claire voltearon a ver quien era el que los interrumpía. Se percataron también de que ya no estaban en el interior del centro comercial, sino que en el estacionamiento.

- ¿Ustedes? – preguntó Claire.

Los cinco tipos del callejón estaban ahí frente a ellos.

- Debieron haberse quedado con nosotros hasta que llegara la policía. – dijo el líder. – Así quizás nos hubieran dejado más tiempo adentro, y por cargos más graves que estar ebrios en la vía pública.

Todos sacaron tubos de metal y cadenas.

- Ahora si que te será difícil, chico. No hemos bebido nada. – amenazó el más pequeño.

Klaus lanzó un suspiro y dejó las bolsas en el suelo.

- Estos tipos simplemente no aprenden. – dijo el rubio, adelantándose.

- Klaus, espera. – dijo Claire. – Están en buenas condiciones y están armados.

Klaus volteó y se quedó atónito ante su expresión.

Estaban en una situación que se consideraría de bastante riesgo, pero ella tenía un semblante firme, sin una pizca de miedo. Pero aún así…

- Hazte para atrás. – dijo Klaus, serio. Ahora que ella lo observaba debía tener cuidado.

- Pero Klaus…

No hubo tiempo de seguir discutiendo, ya que uno de los tipos corrió hacia ellos y blandió un tubo de metal contra ellos. Klaus empujó a Claire para apartarla del camino con su mano derecha y se hizo a un lado para evitar el golpe, para después usar su mano izquierda para sujetar uno de los brazos del agresor, torcerlo para hacer que soltara el tubo y posteriormente golpearlo en la cara con el puño derecho.

El maleante retrocedió un par de metros hasta caer de espaldas. Klaus se inclinó y recogió el tubo de metal del suelo.

- Bastante… trillado, ¿no creen? – se burló Klaus. - ¿Tubos de metal y cadenas? Por favor.

Claire lo observaba desde un lado, Klaus estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos eran inexpresivos. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Ya lo había sentido antes, pero… ¿dónde?

Entonces algo cambió, sus ojos mostraron ese brillo habitual en ellos. Klaus apoyó el tubo sobre su hombro por detrás de su cabeza.

Otro de los sujetos lo atacó con una cadena. Klaus usó el tubo para enredarla y jalar de ella, y cuando el tipo estuvo cerca, le dio un cabezazo en la cara, haciendo que cayera junto a su compañero.

Los tres que quedaban se lanzaron contra él al mismo tiempo, uno con cadena, los otros dos con tubos.

- ¡Klaus! – gritó Claire, al ver eso. Aterrorizada, se cubrió los ojos.

Escuchó el choque entre metal y varios aullidos de dolor y golpes, antes de escuchar que varios bultos caían al suelo.

Nerviosa, abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró con una figura alta que se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Klaus a Claire.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Eran mucha boca. Nada más. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo.

Claire lo observó, impresionada.

- Venga ya. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Bueno. Digamos que desde muy joven tuve que defenderme solo.

Claire recordó lo que Klaus les había contado la primera noche que había pasado con ellos.

- ¿No vamos? – preguntó Klaus, viendo que los guardias de seguridad se acercaban desde el centro comercial.

- Claro.

Recogieron las cosas y partieron a casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Por qué eso de irnos tan rápido? – preguntó Claire, cuando se detuvieron frente a un semáforo en rojo.

- Lo que dijo ese tipo me hizo pensar. – respondió el rubio. – La vez pasada, se apresuraron para irse antes de que llegara la policía. Lo que significa que tienen una razón para alejarse de la ley, ¿no?

Claire se quedó callada, no se le ocurría que decir.

- Relájate. – dijo Klaus, volteándose para mirarla. – Todos cometemos errores, algunos más grandes que otros.

- ¿Cometemos?

- Aunque lo dudes. Hasta yo los cometo. – dijo Klaus, bromeando.

- ¿No? ¿Tú? – preguntó Claire, fingiendo asombro al recordar lo que había dicho hacía poco.

- Si. – Klaus, se puso serio. Tenía esa mirada, la misma que tuvo cuando les contó lo de sus padres y todo lo demás. – Estuve cometiendo un error por mucho tiempo, lo peor es que lo presentía, pero nunca hice nada, hasta hace un par de meses, y bueno… aquí estoy. ¿Crees que se puede perdonar y aceptar a alguien que hace algo parecido?

- Tú lo dijiste. Todos cometemos errores, y todos merecemos más oportunidades. – respondió Claire. - ¿Tu viaje tiene algo que ver con ese error?

Klaus volvió a voltearse para mirar hacia el frente.

- Puede ser. – dijo.

- ¿Puede se…?

Klaus aceleró cuando el semáforo cambió a verde.

'_Todos cometemos errores, y todos merecemos más oportunidades.'_ Las palabras de la chica daban vueltas por su cabeza. ¿Sería ella capaz de aceptarlo siendo lo que era? ¿Y los demás qué?

'Diablos.' Pensó. 'Esto ha llegado muy lejos. Ahora tengo las horas contadas antes de tener que irme, y otro encuentro "accidental" sería muy sospechoso.'

Finalmente llegó a una conclusión. Tendría que decirle la verdad a Claire y a los demás… ¿pero toda la verdad? ¿Debería omitir su condición y lo que había hecho?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus detuvo la moto frente a la casa y bajó de ella. Sacó las cosas de las maletas laterales traseras y le extendió una mano a Claire para ayudarla a bajar.

- Gracias, caballero. – dijo Claire, tomando su mano y desmontando.

- De nada, señorita.

Los dos rieron por bastante tiempo, realmente la pasaban muy bien juntos. Dejaron de reírse y se miraron a los ojos. El azul volvió a encontrarse con el gris/plateado.

- Escucha, Claire. – dijo Klaus, mirándola con seriedad. – Hay algo que quiero decirte.

- Adelante.

- Yo… la verdad es que yo no quiero… alejarme de ustedes… de ti.

Claire se acercó más a él.

- Entonces quédate. Viaja con nosotros… – dijo ella, sin pensarlo bien.

- Eso quiero. Pero hay algo que debes saber sobre mi… - dijo Klaus, acercándose a ella. Estaban separados por un par de centímetros. – Es algo por lo que puedes llegar a odiarme.

- Eso jamás pasaría.

- Pero aún así debo… decírtelo. – Klaus iba inclinándose lentamente hacia ella.

- Pues, hazlo. – dijo ella, poniéndose en la punta de sus pies.

Sus labios se conectaron al tiempo en que ambos cerraban sus ojos y se dedicaban a sentir al otro.

Sus labios se movieron a un ritmo constante y coordinado, delicioso.

Estuvieron así por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero cuando Claire necesitó respirar tuvo que alejarse, pero no pudo poner mucha distancia entre ellos, ya que Klaus le rodeó la cintura con los brazos al tiempo en que capturaba si labio inferior entre los suyos.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos y se miraron entre ellos.

Finalmente Klaus separó sus labios para liberarla, pero sus brazos se quedaron como estaban.

- Claire…

- Klaus…

- Yo traba…

- ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! – se escuchó un grito furioso.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Chris, Jill y a otro tipo apuntándoles con sus armas. Aunque en realidad le apuntaban sólo a Klaus.

- ¿Chris, qué demonios haces? – preguntó Claire.

Klaus analizó la escena. Ese tipo era… ¿Carlos? Entonces las conexiones fueron hechas por su cerebro, ellos… ya lo sabían.

- Aléjate de él, Claire. – dijo Chris.

- Chris. Está bien que quieras protegerme siempre, pero esto se pasa. – dijo Claire.

Klaus hizo un movimiento con la intención de encararlos de frente.

- ¡No te muevas! – ordenó Jill.

Rebecca salió desde atrás de ellos y se acercó cuidadosamente a Claire.

- Ven conmigo, Claire. – dijo, tomando el brazo de su amiga.

- ¡No! – se negó Claire, retirando su brazo. – Si esta es una clase de broma, no es graciosa.

- Claire, ven acá ahora. – ordenó Chris, sin dejar de apuntar.

- Chris qu…

- Ve con ellos, Claire. – dijo Klaus.

- Ten cuidado, Klaus. – advirtió Chris, amenazante, haciendo que Klaus subiera sus manos lentamente.

Claire miró a Klaus y luego a Chris.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Claire, comenzando a preocuparse.

- Claire, yo iba a decirte… - dijo Klaus.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Klaus desvió la mirada.

- Que él es el agente de Umbrella que los estaba buscando. – dijo Carlos, hablando por primera vez desde que salía de la casa.

Claire se volteó para mirar a Klaus.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la pelirroja.

- Él trabaja para Umbrella. - dijo Chris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahí estuvo otro capítulo.

Me llegaron sugerencias acerca de cómo debía revelarse la verdad de Klaus, e hice algunas mezclas entre ellas. así que vamos, sigan mandando sugerencias, preferencias o algo interesante que les gustaría leer.

Nos vemos


	7. Verdad, parte 1

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Me explico, quería subir otro cap antes de las fiestas... y eso.

R&R!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Anteriormente…**_

_- Claire, yo iba a decirte… - dijo Klaus._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_Klaus desvió la mirada._

_- Que él es el agente de Umbrella que los estaba buscando. – dijo Carlos, hablando por primera vez desde que salía de la casa._

_Claire se volteó para mirar a Klaus._

_- ¿Qué? - preguntó la pelirroja._

_- Él trabaja para Umbrella. - dijo Chris._

_**Ahora, un nuevo capítulo de Resident Evil: Original Tyrant…**_

Claire miró a Klaus. Seria. Sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. ¿No era cierto, verdad? ¿No podía serlo?

- ¿Trabajas para Umbrella? – preguntó. Klaus la miró a los ojos.

- _Trabajaba_ para Umbrella. – respondió, y miró a los demás mientras Claire se alejaba hacia su hermano y sus amigos.

Carlos se adelantó.

- No es cierto. Tú me engañaste para poder encontrarlos. – dijo el moreno. - ¿Para qué?

- Para ayudar. – respondió el rubio. – Umbrella debe caer… y yo no puedo hacerlo solo.

Todos lo miraron, analizando lo que había dicho.

- Claro. – dijo Carlos. - ¿Esperas que te creamos eso?

- Es la verdad. – dijo Klaus, bajando sus manos. Los demás empuñaron sus armas con fuerza, así que se vio obligado a subir sus manos otra vez.

- ¿Y por qué ocultaste algo tan importante como el hecho de que trabajaste para la Corporación a la que tratamos de destruir? – preguntó Chris.

- Ja. Miren como reaccionaron cuando se enteraron. – respondió el rubio. – No creo que hubiera sido diferente si yo me aparecía y decía _'Hey, saben. Trabajé en Umbrella por varios años y ahora quiero destruirla'_. ¿Me habrían creído?

Los demás se miraron entre si, excepto Claire, quien no dejaba de mirarlo a él.

- Entra, Klaus. – dijo Chris, sin dejar de apuntarle. – Pero no intentes nada.

Klaus asintió, y se movió lentamente hacia el interior de la casa, con Jill y Carlos apuntándole por el frente, y Chris siguiéndolo de cerca por detrás. Claire entró después, y al final Rebecca, quien cerró la puerta.

Carlos le hizo una seña para que se dirigiera a la sala de estar. Klaus obedeció, moviéndose con cuidado, y por indicación de Jill, se sentó en una silla.

Todo el grupo, al menos los que estaban armados, lo rodearon desde una distancia segura. Suficientemente cerca como para que él no se atreviera a hacer nada y no llegar a fallar ningún disparo en caso de que lo hiciera, y lo suficientemente lejos como para que él no pudiera lastimar a ninguno de ellos.

Claire se quedó más alejada, y Rebecca se quedó junto a ella.

- Cuéntanos todo. – dijo Chris. - ¿Por qué nos buscaste a nosotros?

- ¿Es broma? Todos los miembros de la Corporación saben de ustedes y sus intentos por destruirla. – respondió Klaus. – Todos los agentes teníamos la orden de eliminarlos si los encontrábamos.

'OK, quizás eso no fue una buena respuesta.' Pensó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

Todos tenían los ceños fruncidos.

- Sigue acumulando puntos en contra. – amenazó Carlos.

Claire se adelantó y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Habrías cumplido esa orden? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Klaus la miró, y se perdió en esos ojos azules. Pensó en mentirle, pero se dio cuenta que el ocultar la verdad era lo que lo tenía en esa situación en primer lugar.

- Si, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo… hasta hace unos cuantos meses. – dijo, sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Hasta hace unos cuantos meses? – preguntó Carlos.

- Al igual que tú… yo siempre le fui leal a Umbrella, y Umbrella me fue leal a mí, ya que desde pequeño estuve muy apegado a varios de sus trabajadores. – explicó el rubio. – Hice muchos trabajos, varios eran bastante sucios, pero los hacía de todas formas, ya que era, después de todo, todo lo que tenía. Pero eso cambió… la lealtad por parte de ella se esfumó.

El hombre sentado en la silla bajó la mirada. Todos analizaban con cuidado lo que había dicho, ya casi completaban las conexiones de información. Pero fue Rebecca la que habló primero.

- Marcus… - dijo la joven.

Klaus abrió los ojos como platos y la miró.

- ¿James Marcus? – habló la joven otra vez.

Klaus sonrió.

- De verdad que eres muy inteligente. – dijo. – Exacto… James Marcus, científico de Umbrella, creador del T-virus… fue el hombre que me adoptó luego de que mis padres murieron… Y supongo que eso explica mi temprana relación con la Corporación. Y esa relación creció más luego de que James murió, hace más de diez años.

Rebecca no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él, según parecía, no tenía ni idea de que el doctor Marcus había sobrevivido hasta mucho tiempo después de su supuesta fecha de muerte, quizás debería decírselo.

- Klaus, no se si sabes esto, pero el doctor Marcus… - habló, ocultando su lástima y tratando de parecer severa, pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

- Ese no era James. – dijo, y la miró. – El lunático de las sanguijuelas no era él. El doctor era un hombre bueno, con buenas intenciones.

- Si, claro. Un hombre bueno que crea un virus que convierte a la gente en zombies que… - Carlos hizo silencio y se echó hacia atrás cuando el rubio se levantó de golpe, con una mirada de furia en su rostro.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar del doctor Marcus de esa forma! ¡Tú no sabes nada! – gritó, furioso. - ¡Fue Umbrella la que utilizó sus investigaciones para crear sus malditas armas biológicas, que provocaron todas esas atrocidades!

Chris, Jill y Carlos nunca dejaron de apuntarle pero aún y con sus armas no pudieron dejar de sentirse atemorizados por su reacción. Y es que ver en ese estado de furia a un hombre que siempre se mostró tranquilo, sin importar la situación, era realmente aterrador.

Claire tampoco pudo evitar sentir miedo, era una parte de Klaus que no deseaba volver a ver, tan llena de furia y a la vez de tristeza.

Klaus pareció darse cuenta de la mirada en los ojos de la pelirroja, y de inmediato se tranquilizó.

- Lo siento. Es sólo que mucha gente ha culpado a James por algo que él no cometió. – dijo, sentándose y mirando a Rebecca. – Yo ya sabía que James había sobrevivido, gracias a las sanguijuelas. Albert incluso me mandó a eliminarlo.

- ¿Albert? ¿Albert Wesker? – preguntó Chris.

Klaus asintió.

- El mismo. Me ordenó que encontrara a James y lo eliminara, y que le llevara el virus que tenían las sanguijuelas. – dijo.

- ¿Entonces fue tu culpa que el virus se esparciera? – preguntó Carlos.

Klaus analizó la pregunta. Rebecca habló.

- No lo creo. Yo me enfrenté al doctor Marcus antes de encontrarme con ustedes en la Mansión Spencer. Fue él que infectó a los trabajadores de las instalaciones en las montañas Arklay. – dijo Rebecca, y miró a Klaus. – Supongo que no pudiste encontrarlo y eliminarlo.

Klaus los miró a todos, pero se centró el Carlos.

- Si, en parte fue mi culpa… en gran parte fue mi culpa. – dijo Klaus.

- ¿De qué hablas, Klaus? – preguntó Jill.

Klaus dio un suspiro.

- James "murió" cuando yo tenía doce años. Después de eso, fue William Birkin el que se encargó de mí. Fui su ayudante en sus investigaciones luego de salir de secundaria, e hicimos grandes avances en sus proyectos, hasta que, cuando tuve dieciséis, Albert me integró en las fuerzas militarizadas de Umbrella, y después de seis meses de entrenamiento militar, me volví uno de sus agentes especiales. Cuando tuve diecisiete, Albert me asignó la misión de encontrar a James, eliminarlo y recuperar el T-virus. – relató el rubio. – Me tomó casi un año encontrarlo, y cuando tuve la oportunidad de eliminarlo no pude hacerlo, era cuestión de exponerlo al sol y acabar con él pero… no pude. Aunque él ya no era James, no tuve la fuerza para olvidar todo lo que había hecho por mí, así que en vez de matarlo y cumplir con mi misión, lo encerré en una cámara criogénica en las instalaciones de las montañas Arklay, en una estancia secreta que había mandado a construir él mismo. Y ahí lo dejé. ¿Cómo escapó? No tengo la menor idea pero… si hubiera cumplido con mi misión… quizás todo ese infierno ocurrido en Raccoon City nunca hubiera pasado.

Klaus se mostraba neutral al contar todo eso, pero a Claire no podía engañarla. Ella lo veía en sus ojos, lo que estaba contando acerca de dejar con vida al doctor Marcus, era algo que lo llevaba atormentando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Claire volvió a acercarse y lo miró a los ojos, Klaus devolvió y sostuvo la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto desde el principio? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Ya les dije, miren como…

- No me vengas con eso. – interrumpió Claire, severa.

- OK, OK. – dijo Klaus, levantando las manos frente a él.

- Venga ya. Dinos la verdad. – ordenó la joven.

- Iba a decírselos, abordando el tema con cuidado por supuesto, al principio no me interesaba lo que pensaran pero… - el rubio hizo una pausa. – El tiempo pasó y realmente comencé a disfrutar estando con ustedes y de pronto si me importó lo que pensaran, así que seguí posponiéndolo. Hasta hoy, cuando me di cuenta que si no decía la verdad me vería obligado a separarme de ustedes y además…

Los demás observaban, expectantes, como la interrogación se desenvolvía con mayor fluidez y calma debido a la interacción única entre ellos. Situación que hizo que tanto Chris, como Rebecca y como Jill, se preguntaran si lo que acababan de ver afuera de la casa podría seguir ocurriendo entre la joven pelirroja y el rubio ex agente de Umbrella.

- Además… ¿qué? – preguntó la joven.

- Me di cuenta de que era… doloroso seguir mintiéndote. – siguió el rubio, mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos. Sostuvieron la mirada del otro durante un tiempo antes de que Klaus frunciera el entrecejo y mirara hacia un lado. - ¡AGHH!

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Claire.

- Es sólo que, aunque sea verdad, lo que acabo de decir sonó tan cursi y trillado. – respondió el rubio.

Todos los anti Umbrella se vieron forzados a retener una risa. Estaban en un interrogatorio, después de todo.

Pero al final, la frase les ganó a algunos.

Claire comenzó a reír, y Rebecca y Chris la siguieron.

- Tienes razón. – dijo la pelirroja, riendo más.

- Totalmente. – dijo Rebecca, riendo también.

- Pero no te preocupes, Klaus. – bromeó Chris, entre risas. – Tu rudeza masculina no se vio afectada para nada.

Chris volvió a reír.

- Ah, claro. Ríanse de la muestra de sinceridad del pobre Klaus. – dijo el rubio, bromeando.

Al final también terminó riendo.

Las risas se apagaron, y Klaus los miró a todos.

- De verdad lo siento. Todo lo que les acabo de decir es verdad. – dijo el rubio. – ¿Qué deciden?

Los anti Umbrella se miraron entre ellos, pensando. Al final sería Chris quien tomara la decisión, como siempre, ya que por algo era el líder del equipo.

El castaño los miró a todos, uno por uno. Primero a Claire, quien asintió sin necesitar mucho tiempo. Luego a Jill, quien miró al rubio un momento, luego a Carlos, se notaba que estaba comparando situaciones, luego miró al rubio otra vez antes de voltearse hacia Chris y asentir.

El castaño miró a Carlos, quien fue el que más demoró en llegar a una decisión, pero asintió finalmente. Chris miró después a Rebecca, quien asintió casi tan rápido como Claire. Finalmente él asintió también antes de mirar a Klaus.

- De acuerdo. Te has ganado nuestra confianza durante estos últimos días, pero aún así, como nos ocultaste la verdad te mantendremos vigilado. – dijo. – Un solo paso en falso, o algo que nos haga sospechar que estás mintiendo y te vas. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Klaus asintió.

- Y, otra cosa, como regla general, cada miembro nuevo debe aportar alguna información valiosa. – dijo Claire, en tono de broma. – Así que… ¿tienes algo que decir?

Klaus sonrió. La atmósfera opresora y amenazadora se había disuelto, y podía sentir que era posible que todo volviera a ser como antes de todo esto. Que volvieran a ser amigos de verdad, y no sólo compañeros de grupo. Tenía que admitir que se sentía mal por haber dañado una amistad tan especial que tenía con ellos, pero de verdad sentía que ese daño no sería permanente. Y con Claire… parecía que borrar el daño sería más rápido.

- En mi PALM tengo información muy útil. Si me dejan ir a buscarla… - el rubio fue interrumpido por Rebecca.

- Aquí la tengo. – dijo la castaña, y se acercó. – Pero antes… ¿Algo más que debamos saber para evitar este tipo de sorpresas? Así nos evitaríamos la necesidad de interrumpirlos.

- Rebecca… - dijo Claire, y miró a Klaus, quien la estaba mirando en ese mismo momento.

Klaus sonrió, con algo de vergüenza, antes de mirar a Rebecca mientras ella le entregaba la PALM.

Rebecca sacó una tela blanca manchada de roja. 'Demonios.' Pensó Klaus

- ¿Algo que tengas que decir acerca de esto?

- Si hay algo… acerca de mí que deben saber… - el rubio bajó la mirada hacia la PALM, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su PALM estaba encendida y eso no era bueno. Preocupado, levantó la mirada desde el círculo rojo parpadeante en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla del aparato hacia los demás. - ¿Por qué la encendieron?

- Bueno, lo que pasa… - Rebecca fue interrumpida.

- No importa. – dijo el rubio, apresurado. Se levantó y los miró a todos. – ¿Hace cuánto que la encendieron?

- Hace como unas… tres horas. – respondió Jill.

El temor de Klaus fue confirmado.

- ¡#%=&! – gritó Klaus.

Los demás estaban comenzando a ponerse nervioso, ¿qué le sucedía a Klaus? ¿Por qué estaba tan… preocupado?

- Esa no la conocía. – bromeó Rebecca.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Claire.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora. – respondió Klaus, apagando la PALM.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Chris.

- Mi PALM es de Umbrella. Tiene un localizador que se activa cada vez que se enciende. La primera señal sólo llega a los satélites de Umbrella si el localizador está activado durante dos minutos seguidos, que era tiempo suficiente para desactivarlo. – dijo. Los ojos de los demás se abrieron como platos. – Tenemos que salir de aquí e irnos lo más lejos posible. Umbrella lleva buscándome desde que deserté, y ya debe saber mi posición. Tenemos que irnos, ¡deprisa!

El resto recibió el mensaje y comenzaron a moverse, maldiciéndose por haber encendido el maldito aparato.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Ya tenemos todo. – informó Rebecca, saliendo de la casa con las últimas maletas.

- ¿Por qué debemos llevarnos todo? – preguntó Carlos.

- Porque Umbrella me detectó a mí, o al menos eso creen ellos. – explicó Klaus. – Si cuando vengan a registrar el lugar encuentran algo de ustedes, tendrán pistas de su paradero, y todo el tiempo que les llevó librarse de ellos habrá sido en vano.

Klaus guardaba sus cosas en las maletas laterales de su moto, mientras Chris y Carlos acomodaban su equipaje en la maleta del Jeep.

- Bien. – dijo Klaus, y recordó un detalle. – Rebecca, ¿ésta casa está a nombre de tu tía o tío?

- Creo que al nombre de mi tío. – respondió la joven. - ¿Por qué?

- Que suerte. Será más difícil que nos rastreen. Pero… ¿tus tíos están en algún lugar seguro? – preguntó el rubio.

- Si. Cuando llegamos aquí les contamos todo lo sucedido y se alejaron lo más que pudieron para estar a salvo. – respondió la chica.

- Bien, ¿y adónde se fueron? – preguntó Klaus.

- A Australia.

Klaus se quedó mirándola sin decir nada, con una expresión neutral en su rostro.

- ¿No fue un poco exagerado? – preguntó finalmente.

La castaña simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de regresar al Jeep.

Klaus ya había finalizado con sus cosas, así que se preparó para lo siguiente. Sacó su PALM de su bolsillo y lo encendió. Desactivó el localizador y comenzó a buscar.

- ¿Qué haces?

Klaus levantó la vista y se encontró con Claire, mirándolo.

- Reviso. – respondió. – Tengo a un amigo en el interior de la Corporación, veré si me ha enviado alguna advertencia o algo.

Claire observó la pantalla del aparato, sólo para estar segura de que decía la verdad. Confiaba en él, pero… nunca se sabe.

No había mensajes.

- Nada… - dijo Klaus, mientras entraba a la casa. Claire lo siguió de cerca. Klaus salió al jardín por la puerta trasera. – Sostenla.

Claire sujetó la PALM y la metió en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, mientras veía lo que el rubio hacía.

- Espero que Rebecca no se moleste por esto. – dijo el rubio, antes de comenzar a dejar marcas alrededor de la perilla de la puerta con un desatornillador. Claire iba a preguntar porqué lo hacía, pero ella misma dedujo la respuesta.

- Pistas falsas. – dijo la pelirroja.

- Exactamente. Así pensarán que he entrado aquí por la fuerza y es menos probable que investiguen quienes son los dueños. – explicó Klaus.

- Muy listo. – elogió Claire.

- Así soy yo. – bromeó Klaus, y se puso serio. – Claire… lo de antes… el beso… pues…

- No te preocupes. – interrumpió la pelirroja. – Ya habrá tiempo para más después de que nos hayamos alejado de aquí.

Klaus la miró, asombrado. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de darle un guiño. Klaus sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en la puerta.

- Me gusta como suena eso. – dijo.

Una vez que hubo terminado, ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la casa.

- Todo listo. – anunció Klaus.

- Entonces larguémonos de aquí. – dijo Chris

- Vamos hacia el norte, hay un pequeño pueblo llamado Gaylord, a un poco más de doscientos cincuenta kilómetros. – dijo Rebecca.

La expresión en el rostro de Chris cambió a una muy extraña. Una que reflejaba una lucha interna.

- ¿Realmente tenemos que ir hacia allá? – dijo el castaño, al mismo tiempo que Klaus decía: - ¿No hay algún otro lugar?

Las tres chicas giraron sus ojos.

- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. – dijo Jill.

Chris, las tres mujeres y Carlos se subieron al Jeep, al tiempo que Klaus subía a su moto. El rubio sacó entonces un pequeño dispositivo del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo acomodó en su oreja, presionando un botón.

En el Jeep, Claire sintió que algo vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

'La PALM.' Pensó, y sacó el aparato, en cuya pantalla se podía leer: _Conexión establecida._

"¿Me escuchan?" era la voz de Klaus.

- Fuerte y claro. – respondió Claire. Los demás admiraban el pequeño aparato.

- Hey, Klaus. ¿Hay algo que esta cosa no haga? – preguntó Chris.

"No tiene calculadora." Respondió Klaus, haciendo reír a todos en el Jeep.

Chris hizo arrancar el Jeep y pudieron escuchar que la moto de Klaus también arrancaba.

"Yo los sigo." Dijo Klaus. "Con distancia de por medio. Sólo por si acaso, para que no sea muy obvio que vamos juntos."

- Entendido. – dijo Claire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llevaban veinte minutos de camino, aún no salían de Flamemore, pero ya estaban cerca de los límites de la ciudad, el tránsito había disminuido y era mucho más fluido, así que podían viajar a mayor velocidad.

- ¿Estás bien, Klaus? – preguntó Claire.

"Perfectamente." Respondió Klaus, después de un rato. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

Claire miró por la ventanilla del Jeep y sus ojos registraron el paisaje. Las aceras y jardines, casas… todo cubierto de nieve.

- Debes estar congelándote. – dijo Claire.

"Estoy bien." Aseguró Klaus. "Llevo puesta la camisa que compramos."

- ¡Uuuuhhhhh! – gritaron Chris y Rebecca.

- Cuanta madurez, Chris. – dijo Claire, y volvió a concentrarse en la PALM. – Te dije que era una buena idea comprar ropa más abrigada.

"Si, mamá." Bromeó Klaus.

- Así es Claire. – dijo Chris. – Solo espera a que discutan por algo y resulte que ella es quien que tiene razón. No te dejará vivir tranquilo.

- ¡Chris! – gritó Claire.

"Gracias por la advertencia." Dijo Klaus.

Claire le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hermano, quien la vio a través del espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Qué? Él sabe que es una broma. – dijo el castaño, defendiéndose. – Además, si le gustas es por que eres así, ¿no?

Claire lo miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¡Oye, Klaus! – llamó Chris.

"Dime."

- Un poco más adelante se encuentra el último lugar de descanso en más de doscientos kilómetros. ¿Quieres parar?

"No. Debemos alejarnos lo más que podamos." Respondió Klaus. "Lo importante es que, no importa lo que suceda, si nos separamos, deben seguir adelante, no podemos dejar que sepan que estamos juntos. Ya nos encontraremos en Gaylord. Este aparato tiene un alcance de más o menos un kilómetro en vía despejada, y usa una frecuencia privada que no puede ser detectada. Así que ya nos pondremos en contacto cuando lleguemos al pueblo ese."

- Umbrella realmente tiene aparatos geniales. – dijo Jill.

- Ni te imaginas. – dijo Carlos.

"Exacto. Lamento decirles esto. Pero en equipamiento, uffff, estamos muy, pero muy en desventaja."

Un silencio se apoderó de la atmósfera interna del Jeep.

- A todo esto. – habló Rebecca de pronto. - ¿Qué ibas a decirnos cuando te entregué esa camiseta manchada de sangre?

Klaus no respondió enseguida.

"Ahhh, creo que es mejor que se los explique cara a cara."

Con eso bastó para que nadie hiciera más preguntas.

Claire miró hacia atrás por el parabrisas trasero, y vio a Klaus que conducía detrás de ellos, mezclado entre otros automóviles, a más o menos sesenta metros de ellos.

Volvió a enderezarse y miró por la ventanilla que tenía a su derecha. Las casas ya no se veían, todo era un paisaje de suelo plano y con varios árboles, todo cubierto por la nieve. Todo estaba tan tranquilo y quieto, y fue gracias a esa quietud general que se dio cuenta de que algo no seguía ese parámetro de tranquilidad. Justo al lado del camino, a unos tres metros de la orilla de la calzada había un río, que fluía con mucha fuerza en la misma dirección en la que ellos viajaban. Con esas temperaturas, la única razón por la que estaba congelado era que realmente era muy profundo y fluía muy violentamente. Y realmente parecía ser profundo, la propia orilla de su cauce estaba por lo menos dos metros más arriba que la superficie del agua.

Por el sonido del camino, pudo notar que el tráfico había vuelto a disminuir, se volteó y vio que Klaus era el único que conducía atrás de ellos.

La visión del agua le fue tapada por un segundo por un puente que pasaba sobre el río y conectaba con la calzada por la que ellos viajaban, la atravesaba y seguía en línea recta hacia el otro lado.

El silencio que reinaba se vio alterado por el ruido de una fuerte frenada.

"¿¡Qué demonios…!?" gritó Klaus.

Más frenadas fuertes fueron escuchadas. Claire, Rebecca y Carlos miraron hacia atrás a través del parabrisas trasero.

- Oh no. – dijo Claire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus frenó su Harley en seco en cuanto vio a las dos camionetas negras con vidrios polarizados salir del puente que estaba sobre el río a su derecha y bloquear el camino.

'Umbrella.' Pensó. Iba a darse la vuelta, pero vio por los espejos laterales que había otro par de camionetas bloqueándole el paso por detrás. De los cuatro vehículos que lo rodeaban se bajaron una docena y media de mercenarios. Vestidos todos de negro, con semi-automáticas en sus manos. Todos le apuntaron.

- Finalmente lo encontramos, señor Klaus.

El rubio miró a su izquierda y se encontró con otra camioneta que no había notado antes. Pero no fue eso, o la otra media docena de mercenarios que estaba bajando del vehículo lo que lo impresionó. Lo que lo hizo detener el motor de su moto y bajarse de ella lentamente fue el hecho de que un hombre rubio, con ropas y gafas de sol negras estaba de pie entre él mismo y la camioneta que acababa de descubrir.

Klaus ahogó una risa.

- ¿Señor Klaus? Vamos, Al. – dijo el Klaus, frotando con sus dedos desde su mandíbula hasta su barbilla. – Sé que no nos hemos visto desde hace seis meses, pero no debo haber envejecido tanto desde entonces.

Albert Wesker frunció el entrecejo.

- Siempre con ese sentido del humor tan sarcástico, ¿no? – dijo.

Klaus rió.

- Si, bueno… la vida es más divertida de esa forma. – respondió Klaus. - ¿Y a qué debo esta agradable visita?

- Sabes muy bien a qué vengo, Klaus. El proyecto T-000 debe finalizarse.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – preguntó Klaus, serio. – ¿No aprendieron del desastre que quedó la última vez?

- Las fallas son inevitables en proyectos así. – dijo Wesker. – Pero debo informarte que se han corregido desde la última vez y que todo está perfecto ahora.

- ¿Y creen que voy a regresar a París así como así? – preguntó Klaus, riendo.

- No en realidad. – dijo Albert. Y todos los mercenarios cargaron sus armas. – Y no vamos a ir a París, están mejorando la seguridad desde que el último infiltrado logró llevarse mucha información importante. Así que se ha decidido que el experimento se lleve a cabo en los laboratorios de Detroit.

-Ah, si. Realmente tenían muchas fallas en el sistema de seguridad, lo recuerdo bien. – dijo Klaus. – ¿Y están seguros de que resultará esta vez?

- Como siempre, hay una pequeña probabilidad de que falle. Pero… los riesgos son necesarios… - Wesker se quitó las gafas de sol, mostrando sus ojos rojos. – para el progreso.

Klaus miró los ojos del que una vez había sido su ejemplo a seguir.

- Es irónico, ¿sabes, Al? – dijo Klaus, mirando el cielo, pero siempre en estado de alerta. Volvió a mirar a Wesker. – Siempre, desde que me integraste a las fuerzas de Umbrella, había querido ser como tú.

- Ya me habías dicho eso. – dijo el rubio de los ojos rojos. - ¿Y la ironía es…?

- Que al final… tú terminaste siendo como yo.

- Que haya fallado una misión no significa que sea como tú. – dijo Wesker.

- Sigue cambiando de tema, Al. Llegarás muy lejos así.

Wesker frunció el entrecejo nuevamente.

- Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. – dijo.

- ¿Vas a pelear contra mi, Al? – preguntó Klaus, provocador.

- No será necesario. – dijo Wesker y comenzó a acercarse junto con los mercenarios.

Klaus comenzó a retroceder, hasta que se topó con la orilla del río, miró hacia atrás y vio el agua fluyendo con fuerza a un par de metros debajo de él.

- No hagas esto más difícil, Klaus. – dijo Wesker.

Klaus rió.

-Lo siento, Al. Pero prefiero morir antes que volver a Umbrella. – dijo. – Así que, si ambos tenemos suerte, nos volveremos a ver.

Klaus se despidió haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha antes de hacerse hacia atrás y dejarse caer al agua.

Wesker con su velocidad sobrehumana para intentar alcanzarlo antes de que cayera, pero no lo consiguió, y sólo pudo ver la cara de Klaus, impregnada con una sonrisa, antes de que se hundiera por completo en el furioso río.

Lleno de ira, Albert Wesker se volteó y miró a los mercenarios.

- ¡Registren el río! ¡Traigan helicópteros para que vigilen todo su cauce! – ordenó. – No morirá con algo así. Por lo que deberá salir por algún lado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Wesker y los soldados se están acercando a él. – informó Chris, que veía la escena con los binoculares.

Cuando vieron esas camionetas bloquear el camino supieron inmediatamente de qué se trataba. Umbrella había encontrado a Klaus. Chris había avanzado un poco más antes de detenerse a un costado del camino para bajarse del Jeep, escuchar y ver lo que ocurría.

- Dame eso. – dijo Claire, tomó los binoculares de la mano de su hermano y los puso frente a sus ojos para ver lo que sucedía.

Klaus estaba retrocediendo mientras Wesker y los hombres armados se acercaban, pero se detuvo cuando llegó a la orilla del río, miró hacia atrás y luego hacia Wesker de nuevo.

"No hagas esto más difícil, Klaus." Se escuchó la voz de Wesker, muy levemente, por la PALM. Después se escuchó la risa de Klaus.

"Lo siento, Al. Pero prefiero morir antes que volver a Umbrella." Era la voz de Klaus. "Así que, si ambos tenemos suerte, nos volveremos a ver."

Entonces Klaus hizo algo que logró que el corazón de Claire subiera a su garganta. Se echó hacia atrás y se dejó caer al río, mientras Wesker corría para intentar agarrarlo. No sabía si sentirse bien o mal porque no lo había logrado.

- ¡Klaus! – gritó Claire, sin poder contenerse.

La PALM vibró, todos pudieron leer el mensaje. _Conexión perdida._

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Rebecca, temiendo que le hubieran disparado. – Responde, Claire.

- Se lanzó al río. – contestó Claire, devolviéndole los binoculares a Chris y acercándose a la orilla de este con la pequeña esperanza de encontrar al rubio.

- Se están moviendo. – anunció Chris, yendo a buscar a su hermana. Ya oíste lo que dijo Klaus, tenemos que seguir.

Claire siguió mirando el río por un momento, antes de seguir a su hermano, con una mirada llena de tristeza.

Chris aceleró los más que pudo para ganar distancia. Tendrían que alejarse lo más posible de esos sujetos.

Claire miraba por la ventanilla hacia el río, registrando lo más que podía de él, en busca de una mancha negra en sus aguas que pudiera ser el abrigo de Klaus, Jill hacía lo mismo desde el asiento del copiloto.

No podía terminar así, acababan de dar un gran paso en su relación hacia un poco más de una hora antes, no habían logrado definir nada por falta de tiempo, pero, ahora que ella ya sabía su secreto (y no le importaba en lo más mínimo que hubiera trabajado para Umbrella ahora que ya no lo hacía y que, además, estaba intentando detener sus atrocidades) no había nada que le impidiera compartir una relación amorosa con el hombre que la había enamorado en menos de una semana. Ella sabía lo que sentía por él, y sabía lo que él sentía por ella. Esto no… no podía terminar ahora, no así.

De pronto, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que el río comenzaba a alejarse, el camino se desviaba y se alejaba de él.

- No. – dijo Claire.

- Lo siento, Claire. – dijo Chris.

Claire apretó sus manos contra la ventanilla y bajó la mirada. Rebecca puso una mano en su hombro pero ella no volteó, y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Chris vio eso por el espejo retrovisor, y apretó con fuerza el volante. Era segunda vez que Umbrella hacía llorar a su hermana, y eso no lo iba a perdonar nunca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahí estuvo. Al principio dudé en que hayan aceptado las cosas tan rápido, pero después recordé que ellos han perdonado a muchas personas antes. Aceptaron a Carlos en su grupo, perdonaron a Barry por su comportamiento en la mansión Spencer, etc...

Así que lo dejé así, espero que les haya gustado... háganme saber sus opiniones y sugerencias...

Felices Fiestas!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Verdad, parte 2

Aquí de nuevo... con un cap algo más corto que los últimos... pero ya era hora de que se descubriera algo más acerca de Klaus...

Weno... lean y disfruten con estos hechos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los cinco anti Umbrella estaban sentados en el interior de la habitación que habían rentado en el motel Krishna, en el límite norte de Gaylord. Estaban todos en silencio, aún digiriendo lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes.

Una de ellos era la más afectada por lo ocurrido, no había pronunciado palabra desde que el camino comenzó a alejarse del río.

Los demás respetaban su deseo de no hablar y no le hablaban a menos que no fuera absolutamente necesario, y cuando lo hacían, eran preguntas simples que ella podía contestar con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Habían decidido detenerse en Gaylord, sólo para que ella pudiera tener algo de descanso, ya que habían tenido que cambiar su plan original de quedarse por más tiempo debido a la búsqueda intensiva que Umbrella seguramente llevaría a cabo, con la esperanza de que Klaus hubiera sobrevivido, cosa que, aunque al grupo no le gustara admitirlo, era prácticamente imposible. Así que partirían al día siguiente por la mañana.

- ¿Alguien quiere algo de comer? – preguntó Jill, amablemente.

A falta de respuesta, se levantó para preparar algo de café y unos bocadillos, por si acaso.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? – preguntó Rebecca, a nadie en particular.

Nadie respondió. Chris estaba ensimismado, y Carlos no tenía ni idea de cual podía ser su siguiente movimiento.

- ¿No es obvio? – habló Claire, atrayendo la atención de todos. – Tenemos que acabar con Umbrella.

- Pero… ¿cómo? – preguntó Carlos. – Klaus está muerto y ahora no tenemos nada de información.

Los ojos de Claire volvieron a humedecerse y Carlos se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que había dicho.

- Claire, yo… perdón. – dijo el moreno. Claire negó con la cabeza.

- Si tenemos algo. – dijo la pelirroja, mostrándole la PALM que no había soltado en ningún momento desde que se había vuelto a subir al Jeep, luego de buscar inútilmente en el río cuando…

La chica sacudió su cabeza para borrar la imagen de su cabeza, pero no funcionó, sólo lo empeoró. Sin saber porqué, vio la imagen de Steve al momento de su muerte.

"_Te… Te quiero."_ Escuchó la voz de Steve.

Después recordó varios momentos que había pasado con Klaus. Cuando prepararon juntos el desayuno la mañana siguiente a la noche en que había llegado, cuando fueron todos a regresar las películas a la tienda, el accidente en el jardín, el baile y la diversión en el Foreplay, su viaje a solas al centro comercial, las risas que compartieron cuando él se probaba ropa que no era de su talla, las bromas, chistes… el sentimiento que proyectaban sus ojos cuando la veía… el beso… todo.

Lo recordó entonces. Lo que le había dicho en más de una ocasión.

"_Todos cometemos errores, algunos más grandes que otros."_ Claire comenzó a llenar los espacios en lo que Klaus les había dicho de sí mismo, y lo que había escuchado de su conversación con Wesker. _"Estuve cometiendo un error por mucho tiempo, lo peor es que lo presentía, pero nunca hice nada, hasta hace un par de meses."_

"El error fue trabajar para Umbrella." Dedujo la pelirroja. _"Hay algo que quiero decirte."_ Eso se lo había dicho antes del beso. _"Yo… la verdad es que yo no quiero… alejarme de ustedes… de ti. Pero hay algo que debes saber sobre mí…_ _Es algo por lo que puedes llegar a odiarme."_

Recordó lo que dijo en el interrogatorio.

"_Yo siempre le fui leal a Umbrella, y Umbrella me fue leal a mí, ya que desde pequeño estuve muy apegado a varios de sus trabajadores. Hice muchos trabajos, varios eran bastante sucios, pero los hacía de todas formas, ya que era, después de todo, todo lo que tenía. Pero eso cambió… la lealtad por parte de ella se esfumó."_

Lo que había dicho sobre el doctor James Marcus.

"_El doctor era un hombre bueno, con buenas intenciones. ¡Fue Umbrella la que utilizó sus investigaciones para crear sus malditas armas biológicas, que provocaron todas esas atrocidades!"_

Lo que había dicho antes de que tuvieran que salir de la casa.

"_Si hay algo… acerca de mí que deben saber…"_

Lo que respondió cuando le preguntaron lo que iba a decir, cuando estaban en medio del viaje.

"_Ahhh, creo que es mejor que se los explique cara a cara."_

Lo que escuchado de la conversación de Klaus con Wesker.

"_Sabes muy bien a qué vengo, Klaus. El proyecto T-000 debe finalizarse."_ Había dicho Wesker.

"_¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¿No aprendieron del desastre que quedó la última vez?" _había dicho Klaus. _"Es irónico, ¿sabes, Al?_ _Siempre, desde que me integraste a las fuerzas de Umbrella, había querido ser como tú. Al final… tú terminaste siendo como yo."_

Claire repasó eso último. ¿Tendría algo que ver esa frase con lo que quería decirles acerca de él?

- ¿¡Claire!?

La pelirroja levantó la mirada, y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano, quien estaba muy preocupado.

- Lo siento. – dijo Claire.

- Dios, Claire. No vuelvas a asustarme así. Pensé que te había dado un ataque o algo. – dijo Chris. - ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- En varias cosas. – respondió la joven, mirando la PALM. – Haciendo conexiones entre lo que Klaus nos dijo de si mismo, de su trabajo en Umbrella y de lo que oímos de la conversación con Wesker.

- ¿Tú también? – preguntó Rebecca, mirando a su amiga.

Claire asintió.

- Si.

- ¿Algo importante? – preguntó Carlos.

- Bueno. Cuando fuimos de compras, habló de un gran error que había estado cometiendo por mucho tiempo. Pienso que se refería a trabajar para Umbrella. – respondió la pelirroja. – También había algo que quería decirnos acerca de si mismo, Y no sé porqué no puedo dejar de relacionarlo con…

- ¿El proyecto T-000 del que habló Wesker? – finalizó Rebecca.

- Exacto. Él nos había dicho que estudió Bioquímica. Así que quizás él estaba involucrado en ese proyecto. – dijo Claire. – Y la falta de lealtad puede tener relación con el desastre que quedó con ese proyecto.

- Entiendo. – dijo Chris. – Quizás lo hicieron dejar el proyecto, o lo obligaron a adelantar las cosas antes de que estuvieran listas. Eso podría explicar lo del desastre.

Claire asintió. Notaron que estaba más… alerta que cuando estaban en el Jeep. Seguramente, su odio hacia Umbrella y sus posibles deseos de venganza la habían puesto así.

"_Al final… tú terminaste siendo como yo."_

Eso no calzaba. ¿Se refería efectivamente a las fallas en las misiones, como Wesker había sugerido? Claire decidió no darle más vueltas a ese asunto por el momento.

- Proyecto T-000. Debe ser muy importante como para que Umbrella lo buscara para continuarlo. – dijo Jill, quien había escuchado todo desde la cocina y en ese momento regresaba con ellos. - ¿Qué será?

Claire apretó la PALM un poco.

- Quizás hay algo de información acerca de eso aquí. – dijo Claire. – Después de todo, parece que Klaus estaba muy relacionado con ese proyecto.

Claire comenzó a buscar los archivos. Esa PALM era como una computadora, pero más pequeña. Cumplía las mismas funciones, y tenía la misma capacidad que una de última generación.

Se encontró con una infinidad de archivos. Carpetas, videos, informes, noticias, imágenes.

Decidió que sería mejor buscar directamente su objetivo. Así que en el menú principal activó el buscador de palabras.

- Veamos que encontramos. – dijo, y los demás se acercaron un poco.

**Buscar:** _Proyecto T._

Una barra de carga apareció en la pantalla. Cuando estuvo completa desapareció y dejó a la vista bastantes carpetas. Todas con nombres similares, en cada una de ellas la palabra _Proyecto_ y la letra _T_. Los números eran diferentes, era lo que los diferenciaba.

Recorrió los nombres en busca del que deseaba. Y lo encontró.

Abrió la carpeta y aparecieron informes, imágenes y videos.

- Hay bastante que revisar. – dijo Carlos.

- Esperen. – dijo Rebecca. – Miren ese de ahí.

Siguieron su dedo y se encontraron con un video.

- Recopilación secuenciada, puntos claves, Proyecto T-000. – leyó Claire en voz alta.

- Me suena a resumen. – dijo Chris.

Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

Claire abrió el archivo y un mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

_Este archivo está en formato de video. ¿Desea conectar el dispositivo a una unidad de proyección mayor? _

Claire confirmó en aceptar, y distintas opciones aparecieron.

_Seleccione método de conexión. _

_Infrarrojo_

_C. Audio/video_

_Bluetooth_

- ¿Qué rayos es Bluetooth? – preguntó Chris. (Recuerden que ellos están en el año 1999)

- No tengo idea. – dijeron Jill y Carlos.

- Con la opción Audio/video podríamos conectarla a la TV. – dijo Rebecca.

Claire confirmó en la opción _C. Audio/video _y una pequeña entrada se abrió en la parte de atrás de la PALM, revelando dos pequeños conectores, uno de color amarillo y otro de color blanco.

- Los dos son inalámbricos. – dijo Chris, tomando los conectores. – Realmente tienen cosas geniales en Umbrella.

Chris los conectó a la TV y sintonizó el canal apropiado, de inmediato la PALM vibró, y la imagen negra del canal cambió por una blanca que tenía escrita un mensaje. _Conexión establecida..._

_Proyecto T-000…_

La imagen de un hombre de cabello negro apareció.

- Ese es James Marcus. – dijo Rebecca.

Letras aparecieron junto a la imagen. _Jefe de proyecto:_ _James Marcus. ID: 6319605_

La imagen del doctor desapareció y fue reemplazada por una digitalización de algo que parecía ser la página de un periódico, que estaba escrito en otro idioma.

- ¿Qué idioma es ese? – preguntó Carlos.

- Alemán, o suizo o algo así… - respondió Rebecca.

Varias imágenes similares a esa aparecieron en secuencia, hasta que al final apareció una que estaba escrita en inglés. (Recuerden que ellos son norteamericanos)

_**London Times, Noviembre 24, 1985.**_

**Niño de ocho años único sobreviviente de explosión de gas en Stuttgart.**

**Esta mañana, cerca de las once horas, la tranquilidad habitual de la pequeña comunidad de Breihem, en Stuttgart, Alemania, fue interrumpida por el escándalo provocado por una explosión que se dio lugar al interior de una tienda de juguetes.**

**Se informó que habían catorce personas en el interior de la juguetería a la hora de la explosión, provocada por una fuga de gas, según las fuerzas especiales de rescate, quienes también habrían informado que, de las catorce personas que se encontraban en el interior al momento del accidente, solo quedó una con vida: un niño, vecino de la comunidad, que se encontraba con sus padres en el interior de la infraestructura y que ya ha sido trasladado a un centro asistencial en Berlín, con casi el 82% de su cuerpo quemado y múltiples fracturas, donde se debate entre la vida y la muerte.**

- Dios mío. – dijo Rebecca.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Umbrella? – preguntó Carlos.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza, y Claire confirmó en continuar.

Otra página de periódico apareció.

_**London Times, Marzo 14, 1986.**_

**Niño sobreviviente continúa la lucha.**

**El infante, protagonista del accidente de la juguetería ocurrido en Stuttgart el 24 de Noviembre del año pasado, y que ha logrado sobrevivir estos seis últimos meses gracias a los cuidados intensivos y a los continuos tratamientos aplicados por los médicos de centro asistencial, se ha recuperado de la mayoría de sus lesiones.**

**No obstante, sus quemaduras aún necesitan ser limpiadas constantemente, lo que demuestra la gravedad que presentan a un poco menos de cuatro meses del accidente. El médico Richard Ditrich, que ha estado atendiendo el caso del niño desde el mismo día del accidente, asegura que aún faltan varios meses antes de que la epidermis se encuentre en condiciones apropiadas para que la rehabilitación pueda comenzar. **

**También ha informado que varias de las fracturas menores que presentaba el infante ya se han recuperado. Sin embargo, las múltiples fracturas que el infante tiene en su columna vertebral y el daño ocasionado a sus pulmones jamás podrán sanar en su totalidad. Lo que deja sin dudas la tesis de que el pequeño no podrá volver a moverse, y si logra algún progreso, está más que claro que nunca será capaz de ponerse de pie nuevamente y que deberá depender de un pulmón artificial por el resto de su vida. **

**Pero, incluso con el pronóstico que se hizo al momento de internarlo en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, el chico ya está fuera de peligro y es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el pequeño que ha llegado a los corazones de toda Europa pueda iniciar sus rehabilitaciones.**

Las páginas desaparecieron abruptamente, mostrando una serie de imágenes que obligó a Rebecca, Jill y a Claire a apartar la mirada.

Había una figura humana, que supusieron era la de un niño por el tamaño, o había sido un niño, al menos.

Tenía toda la piel quemada, ennegrecida, con ampollas a lo largo de todo su torso, brazos y piernas, y en varios lugares podían verse los músculos, no quedaba nada de piel sobre ellos.

- Pobre chico. – dijo Chris, las chicas siguieron sin mirar. Entonces, algo se enchufó en su cerebro. – Un momento...

Chris no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que un video tomó el lugar de la fotografía, mostraba la fecha 29 de Mayo de 1986.

Había una pequeña figura humana, seguramente el mismo niño, pero esta vez aparecía totalmente vendado y postrado en una cama.

Un hombre vestido con una bata blanca se acercó hasta la cama.

- ¿Listo? – preguntó el hombre. – Sentirás un pequeño pinchazo.

El hombre procedió a remover un poco las vendas del brazo derecho e inyectarle alguna sustancia al pequeño.

El video cambió a otro que mostraba la fecha 02 de Julio de 1986.

Había un pequeño niño, rubio y de piel blanca, vestido con ropa de hospital, que caminaba, tambaleándose, hacia el mismo doctor del video anterior, que lo esperaba arrodillado unos metros más adelante. El pequeño cayó al piso, pero forcejeó para levantarse de nuevo y seguir avanzando, hasta que, con dificultad, llegó hasta el doctor, quien lo abrazó y lo levantó. El pequeño y el doctor estaban riéndose.

- Bien hecho. – dijo el doctor.

- Lo hice, doctor. – celebró el niño, con tono cansado y obviamente extranjero, y abrazando al doctor.

La cámara hizo un acercamiento hacia el rostro del pequeño, quien miró a la cámara con una expresión sonriente. El video se pausó.

- Tierno… - dijo Rebecca. Sólo había un detalle extraño en el niñito.

- Sus ojos… – dijo Chris.

- Son rojos. – dijo Jill. – Eso es extraño, no es un color muy común.

- ¿Claire, los reconoces? – preguntó Chris.

Su hermana se volteó para mirarlo, antes de asentir.

- Son los de Wesker. Exactamente iguales a los que vimos en Rockfort Island. – dijo Claire, y volvió a mirar la pantalla. – De modo que ese niño…

- ¿Es Wesker cuando pequeño? – preguntó Jill. – Eso podría explicar su extraña costumbre de llevar gafas para el sol todo el tiempo.

Chris dio un respingo, algo no encajaba.

El rostro del niño desapareció, y la digitalización de un escrito ocupó la pantalla.

_**Proyecto T-000, Julio 02, 1986.**_

**Fase primaria (Mayo): Inoculación del complejo proteínico… completa.**

**Observaciones: El sujeto presenta un estado necrótico en todas las zonas epidérmicas exteriores de su cuerpo, fracturas múltiples en la zona noto cordal, intratables. La división celular humana es incapaz de rellenar tales lesiones. Diagnóstico: Parálisis.**

**La inoculación del complejo se realiza como es programada, utilizando la dosis experimental, en cantidades proporcionales con respecto a las de experimentación animal.**

**Fase secundaria: Verificación de resultados… completa.**

**Observaciones: Ha menos de dos meses de haber sido inoculado, el sujeto presenta una regeneración celular casi completa. El proceso de mitosis de cada célula se ha acelerado casi veinte veces, y todas las fracturas que presentaba en su espina al inicio del proyecto se han curado, sin necesidad de ninguna intervención quirúrgica. Las células epiteliales han sido regeneradas, adoptando una organización igual a la que debían tener antes del accidente, lo que se comprueba con la ausencia de cicatrices en el sujeto. Según el último análisis de sangre realizado, los procesos de división sólo se encuentran "superactivados" en las zonas musculares más atrofiadas por la falta de uso. Se proyecta que, al igual que en las otras zonas, los procesos de regeneración adopten la velocidad normal.**

Otro video volvió a aparecer. El doctor James Marcus miraba a la cámara, sentado detrás de su escritorio.

- Proyecto T-000, Julio 15, 1986. – dijo Marcus, sin dejar de mirar a la cámara. – A cuarenta y siete días de haber sido inoculado con el complejo proteínico experimental, el sujeto muestra una recuperación completa. Las divisiones celulares han regresado a un ritmo normal de un niño de su edad, lo que comprueba la efectividad del compuesto. Los cambios en sus estructuras ósea y muscular ya se han hecho evidentes, el sujeto presenta una capa sobre cada uno de sus huesos, igual al esmalte dental, lo que hace que sus huesos sean mucho más duros y resistentes que los de una persona ordinaria, sin que este hecho les haya restado flexibilidad. En cuanto a sus músculos, poseen una densidad mayor a la de un hombre adulto, este hecho se debe a que la cantidad de fibras en su sistema muscular es bastante alta. Lo que, en teoría, debería brindarle la misma fuerza de un hombre, si no más.

El doctor miró unos documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio, antes de mirar de regreso a la cámara.

- En cuanto a la fase final del proyecto, el consejo de socios principales de Umbrella Corporation ha aceptado mi petición. Se esperará a que el sujeto complete su crecimiento antes de continuar, con la condición de que Umbrella pueda utilizar sus "habilidades" en lo que los socios principales estimen conveniente, por lo que está en trámite su integración a la escuela, para que participe en el sistema educacional como un niño normal, en cuanto domine el inglés. – dijo el doctor. – También se me ha concedido el permiso de utilizar el nuevo de las células del sujeto para experimentar posibles variables del compuesto proteínico. Y finalmente, un registro en video de los resultados del compuesto.

El doctor se levantó y caminó hacia la cámara antes de hacerse a un lado y salir del enfoque. La imagen de un niño apareció de pronto, estaba riendo mientras corría por un patio, extendiendo sus brazos para atrapar un balón de fútbol americano. El chico saltó, celebrando su atrapada, mientras lanzaba el balón contra el suelo. Un par de hombres, vestidos con el mismo traje que usaba Carlos en Raccoon City, se acercaron para chocar palmas con él.

Era el mismo niño que habían visto luchando por caminar en el video anterior.

- ¡HEY! – gritó una voz, era la del doctor, estaba sujetando la cámara. El niño y los hombres miraron hacia la cámara. - ¡Saluda a la cámara!

El niño sonrió y comenzó a saltar mientras agitaba sus manos con alegría, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos rojos brillando al sol.

La digitalización de otro informe apareció en pantalla. Este, sin embargo, era un reporte científico sobre el proyecto, y por más que lo intentaron, la mayoría de los anti Umbrella no entendieron ni una palabra.

Claire congeló la imagen, y ella, Chris, Jill y Carlos se voltearon para mirar a Rebecca, esperando una explicación.

Cuando Rebecca terminó de leer, miró a cada uno de los demás.

- Es increíble. – dijo. – Utilizaron proteínas sintéticas para mejorar y acelerar el proceso de división celular. Por eso es que en tan poco tiempo, Wesker se recuperó incluso de las heridas y lesiones que debían dejar secuelas. Sólo presenta algunos efectos secundarios, al parecer, el compuesto se recombinó con el genoma de las células, lo que afectó una función específica de su cuerpo. Su sistema no es capaz de sintetizar Litio, que, aunque sean pequeñas dosis, es necesario para la estabilidad sicológica y emocional.

Rebecca los miró, al parecer todos iban entendiendo hasta ahora.

- Lo que lo lleva a depender de la ingesta de carne continua, para reponer ese Litio que su cuerpo no es capaz de generar, y acorde con el documento, esa falta se expresa en necesidad por el alimento. – siguió. – Y eso sería en resumen.

Así que Wesker era un tipo emocionalmente desequilibrado si no comía carne, quizás eso lo explicaba todo.

- Eso quiere decir que Wesker es la parte fundamental del proyecto. – dijo Carlos.

- Aún no estoy seguro. – dijo Chris. – El color de su cabello es mucho más claro que el que Wesker tiene.

- Lo mismo me pasó a mí. – dijo Jill. – A todos los rubios nos sucede.

- Mmmm… pero aún así. – dijo Chris. – Ese niño no se parece en nada a Wesker.

- ¿Qué hay de sus ojos? – preguntó Rebecca.

- Es lo único que no me hace desechar la teoría. – respondió Chris.

Claire se mantuvo en silencio, analizando los datos. Había algo… pero no era posible. Oprimió continuar.

Un nuevo video apareció, y ostentaba un título en la parte inferior de la pantalla.

_**Seguimiento, Proyecto T-000.**_

Era un grupo de niños, estaban todos corriendo en un campo, jugando fútbol. Entre ellos estaba Wesker, en posición de defensa, preparado para embestir a los rivales, con gafas de sol puestas.

- ¡Listos! ¡Azul 24! ¡Azul 24! ¡YA! – gritó el niño que recibió el balón. Wesker ni siquiera se movió para contener a los dos niños que trataban de empujarlo. - ¡Ahora, Klaus!

Los ojos de todos los anti Umbrella se abrieron de par en par y sus mandíbulas cayeron al oír ese nombre.

El niño rubio con las gafas de sol se hizo a un lado para hacer caer a los dos que trataban de derribarlo, y comenzó a correr hacia el lado enemigo. Estiró sus manos para atrapar el balón que cayó del cielo y siguió corriendo, a una velocidad impresionante para un niño, mientras derribaba a los defensas contrarios que trataban de detenerlos, sin ningún esfuerzo.

Finalmente terminó anotando, y comenzó a celebrar mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo rodeaban.

- Bien hecho. – lo felicitó uno.

- Muy Fácil. – dijo el rubio, con un deje de acento extranjero.

El video terminó ahí, y otra digitalización ocupó su lugar.

Los miembros del grupo no le prestaron atención, estaban todos absueltos en lo que habían descubierto con el video. Ciertamente todo encajaba mucho más fácilmente con esto.

- Así que Klaus no era parte del proyecto… - dijo Rebecca.

- Klaus era el proyecto. – dijo Claire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Listo... qué les pareció?? Ahora... tengo planeadas algunas cosas... El debate interno de Claire ante este nuevo descubrimiento, por ejemplo...  
También estaba pensando qué tan explícita debería hacer las relaciones en este fic...

Tmbién estuve pensando en que en los proximos capitulos, si es que no el siguiente, Claire revisara a fondo la PALM de Klaus, viendo sus videos, etc... quieren que escriba capítulos en donde se relaten esos videos??? O prefieren que aparescan mencionados por los personajes simplemente. ¿O que sea el mismo Klaus quien relate toda su infancia con detalle??? O quizás que haga alguna precuela o fic paralelo en el cual se relaten esos acontecimientos???

¿Quieren que Klaus vuelva? ¿Que siga su relación con Claire?

Todo eso es decisión de ustedes, los lectores...

Y Weno... Dejen sus comentarios. Con ellos me inspiro y saco ideas para seguir escribiendo... Nos vemos!!! Feliz 2009!!!!!!


	9. Ironías, ¡al diablo!

Hola de nuevo... aquí dejo otro cap...

Y una información... en tres días salgo de viaje y no se si pueda actualizar durante los quince días que voy a estar fuera... por eso decidí apresurarme en este cap para poder terminarlo antes del viaje.

He recibido algunas sugerencias sbre las cuestiones que dejé en el cap pasado, y todas me fueron útiles... Mejoraré la relación de Chris y Jill, los videos se mostrarán y la vida de Klaus será relatada y posiblemente mostrada por el mismo, me refiero a lo que los demás no saben ni han visto ya, e informo sobre la aparición de Leon próximamente... y... la otra vez un amigo me salió con una sugerencia... y la verdad, bueno... les pregunto a ustedes... ¿quieren lemon? ¿Entre Klaus y Claire? ¿Jill y Chris? Ustedes deciden si van o no, yo solo lo escribo... o describo... o algo así...

Bueno, dejen sus reviews con la respuesta y más sugerencias

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El mundo daba vueltas y la luz se apagaba lentamente. Había sido una jornada muy agitada. El cuerpo le dolía, sobre todo la cabeza, la mayoría de sus sentidos estaban alterados, gracias al turbulento viaje y la falta de comida por quizás cuanto tiempo.

- Je. Es como volver a estar en secundaria. – dijo. – Y despertarse después de una gran fiesta.

El día estaba llegando a su fin, así que decidió que debería comenzar a moverse.

Se levantó lentamente, sin inmutarse por la gruesa capa de nieve que tenía sobre él. Su malestar pasaría pronto, y las heridas de su cuerpo ya estaban casi curadas por completo. Miró a su alrededor, para encontrarse con el mismo paisaje en todas las direcciones. Una planicie blanca que se extendía hasta más allá del alcance de su visión, todo oscurecido por un cielo cubierto de nubes y un día moribundo.

Llenó sus pulmones con el frío aire que flotaba a su alrededor y miró hacia arriba al tiempo en que unos suaves y fríos trozos blancos de cielo comenzaban a descender. Ya se sentía mejor, su visión se había ajustado, había recuperado el balance y la sensibilidad corporal, cosa que, aunque fuera bueno, le ocasionaba problemas en ese momento. Tras haber estado un tiempo desconocido enterrado en la nieve, todo su cuerpo ardía, sobre todo lo que no estaba cubierto por su ropa.

- Y hablando de ropa… - dijo, mientras veía su atuendo. Sus vaqueros estaban desgarrados en varios lugares, con pequeñas aureolas rojas alrededor de los cortes. Su abrigo de cuero negro también estaba lleno de cortes, a lo largo de los brazos y en la espalda. Su camisa, sin embargo, estaba intacta, sin cortes ni manchas. No obstante, estaba totalmente endurecida, congelada. Toda su ropa estaba igual. - ¡Scheisse! Suerte que se me ocurrió cerrar mi abrigo, sino, si que andaría en harapos.

Se volteó, recordaba la dirección que había recorrido desde que pudo escapar de agitada prisión líquida. Debía regresar al río, recorrerlo hasta toparse con alguna señal que le mostrara el camino a Gaylord. Debía reencontrarse con Claire y los demás, asegurarse de que ellos estaban bien… que ella estaba bien.

Miró su reloj.

- Solo han pasado casi seis horas desde que me lancé al río. ¿Qué tan lejos puedo estar? – se preguntó el rubio a si mismo. – Aguanten, chicos. No crean que se han librado de mí. Esta fiesta aún no acaba.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia el río, si es que estaba en esa dirección. Si no, ya vería como se las arreglaría. Lo importante era que los demás estuvieran a salvo, y con su PALM en sus manos, podrían hacer pasar a Umbrella…

Su PALM, ahí estaba todo sobre él. Ellos lo podían descubrir todo, y lo peor es que él no podría estar ahí para aclarar las cosas.

- ¡Demonios! – maldijo, comenzando a correr. – Al menos con este clima no tendré retrasos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos se quedaron en silencio por bastante tiempo, sin saber que decir.

- Eso era lo que él quería decirnos. – dijo Claire con un susurro, más para ella misma que para los demás.

Nadie dijo nada. Chris se dio cuenta de la ironía. Primero Steve, un muchacho que había pasado por mucho a pesar de su corta edad, había muerto convertido en uno de los enfermos experimentos de la Corporación. Ahora Klaus, que se había convertido en otro de esos experimentos muchos años atrás, y había muerto siéndolo después de ayudar a los buenos, al igual que Steve, después de salvar a Claire.

- Irónico. – susurró. – Terriblemente irónico.

Claire se levantó y miró a los demás.

- Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco. – dijo, mirando a través de una ventana hacia el exterior oscuro. Ya había anochecido. – Debemos levantarnos temprano para seguir con el viaje.

Todos notaron que intentaba sonar fuerte, pero que había fallado miserablemente. Pero aún así, nadie dijo nada y sólo se dirigieron a sus lugares de sueño establecidos.

Había tres camas en la habitación, y se había decidido que las mujeres durmieran ahí, mientras que Chris y Carlos dormían en los sofás de la estancia.

Las tres mujeres estaban cambiándose en el interior de la habitación, en un silencio total que incomodaría hasta el mismo Buda.

- Claire… - dijo Rebecca. La pelirroja terminó de sacarse la blusa por encime de la cabeza y la miró, con ojos inexpresivos. - ¿Quieres hablar sobre…?

Claire negó con la cabeza, mientras se quitaba los vaqueros y se ponía un pantalón de tela color café.

- No. Está bien. – respondió, con voz apagada. – No estamos en una situación en la que podamos distraernos por algo así.

- Claire, no deberías guardártelo… no te hará ningún bien. – intervino Jill. – Lo que le pasó a Klaus, y lo que acabas de descubrir…

Claire volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Por favor, no. – dijo, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- Claire. – la llamó Rebecca, haciéndola detenerse y voltear. – Quizás quieras ponerte algo primero.

Claire se acordó que no tenía nada encima más que el sujetador. Así que regresó hacia su maleta para recoger la blusa blanca de mangas largas que usaba para dormir en las noches frías. Se la puso y salió de la habitación, en un inútil intento por escapar de la conversación que le incomodaba.

En la estancia se encontró con Chris y con Carlos, que estaban conversando acerca de la situación.

Ambos la miraron cuando apareció a través del umbral de la puerta.

- Claire… - dijo Chris. – ¿Quieres hablar de…?

- No. – interrumpió Claire. Caminó mecánicamente hacia la cocina en busca de un poco de agua y regresó a la habitación, en donde se fue directo a la cama.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Volvió a cambiar su posición, como por quinta vez en los últimos treinta segundos. Si bien ella fue la de la idea de acostarse para poder levantarse temprano al día siguiente, le había sido imposible pegar un ojo.

Sus amigas ya estaban dormidas, lo notaba por su suave respirar, como deseaba que para ella pudiera ser tan fácil.

Desde que se había acostado no había podido dejar de pensar en él. En su voz, su risa, sus ojos, su… todo. Ella misma estaba asombrada hasta el punto máximo por esto. Había tenido novios, por supuesto, en la escuela y en la universidad, pero ninguno era como él. Sus relaciones anteriores habían durado poco, pero eran siempre ellos los que las terminaban, dando excusas como 'deberíamos darnos un tiempo', 'creo que será mejor para ambos si conocemos a otras personas', y el maldito 'no eres tú, soy yo'. Si creían que eso la engañaba estaban realmente equivocados, ella sabía los verdaderos motivos.

Nunca estuvo muy sola, incluso con su fachada de chica ruda. Era atractiva, se lo habían dicho más de una vez sus amigas, su hermano, etc… y sus novios y varios otros hombres. Pero el motivo de las rupturas tan repentinas le era claro, ella nunca había aceptado acostarse con ninguno de ellos. Simplemente no sentía que alguno de ellos fuera el correcto para compartir su primera vez.

Sus amigas de la universidad le habían dicho varias veces que se olvidara de esa idea, y que se lanzara a disfrutar, pero ella no les hizo caso, pudiendo haber tenido a cualquier chico para hacerlo. Y los tuvo, pero ninguno de ellos la había dejado en ese estado con su partida.

La imagen de Klaus volvió a aparecer en su mente, con esa sonrisa que la hacía temblar, y no pudo evitar imaginar…

Sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, no porque no le gustaran, sino que porque eran muy dolorosos, y esa situación ya no podría suceder, no con él. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero en vez de intentar detener la expresión de tristeza, se esforzó por llorar en el más absoluto silencio para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto.

Entonces recordó el video que habían visto sobre el Proyecto T-000, y comenzó a pensar en cómo habría interferido eso en su relación si Klaus no hubiera muerto. Según había explicado Rebecca, el complejo proteínico que le habían inyectado cuando niño había alterado su ADN, lo que le daba características sobrehumanas. Mayor fuerza, resistencia.

'_¿Habría podido estar con alguien así?'_ pensó la pelirroja. Wesker se le vino a la mente, cuando se encontraron en Rockfort Island. _'¿Alguien como él?' _

Claire volvió a sacudir su cabeza, enfadada consigo misma por haberse atrevido a comparar a Klaus con ese imbécil.

Harta de no poder conciliar el sueño, se levantó silenciosamente y salió de la habitación.

Chris y Carlos dormían sonoramente, así que se movió con mucho cuidado, para no despertarlos, hacia la puerta principal. La abrió con cuidado, asegurándose de traer la llave, y salió hacia el gélido exterior.

Una suave brisa helada la golpeó con fuerza, haciéndola temblar al instante. Sin embargo, no volvió a entrar, le agradaba un poco sentir algo tan vívidamente. Se quedó mirando el oscuro cielo cubierto. Pensando. Pensando en él. Pero volvió a su mente el asunto de su condición, y por más que lo intentó no pudo apartar las imágenes del video que daban vueltas en su cabeza.

El pequeño niño rubio que sonreía hacia la cámara, con esos grandes ojos rojos brillando de alegría tras haber dado sus primeros pasos luego de meses de estar postrado en la cama de un hospital. Lo imaginó crecido, se imaginó a Klaus sujetándola y golpeándola en Rockfort Island, en vez de Wesker.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, enojada de nuevo. Klaus no habría sido capaz de hacer algo así… ¿no?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo voltear, y se encontró con Carlos saliendo del cuarto, con una mirada comprensiva en sus ojos.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

- No. – respondió. – Han pasado muchas cosas… en muy poco tiempo.

Carlos asintió y caminó hasta estar a su lado.

- ¿Te refieres a él? – preguntó.

- Klaus. Tiene un nombre. – corrigió Claire.

- Entonces si es por él. – dijo Carlos, mirándola.

Claire apartó la mirada. La habían descubierto… aunque no era muy difícil hacerlo.

- Estoy confundida. – dijo finalmente la pelirroja. Carlos asintió, escuchando. – Si él no hubiera… habría podido decirnos él mismo todo eso del Proyecto. Pero… si lo hubiera hecho… ¿qué es lo que yo habría hecho?

- Entiendo. – dijo el moreno. – Estás preguntándote si hubieras sido capaz de llevar un noviazgo con él después de saber la verdad de su condición.

Claire asintió. Carlos miró al cielo, cubierto. Estaba nevando.

- Yo no alcancé a conocer bien a Klaus. – dijo Carlos. – Pero por tu estado actual, y lo que vi cuando llegaron juntos a casa, adivino que ustedes estaban muy apegados el uno al otro. Incluso después de convivir sólo cuatro días.

Claire lo miró.

- Si. – dijo. – Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así con alguien.

- Pues eso es una buena señal. Realmente lo querías. – dijo Carlos. Mirándola de nuevo. – Y es ese sentimiento el que debes usar para ganar fuerzas en esta lucha. Para asegurarte de que el sacrificio de Klaus no sea en vano.

Claire lo miró, y sonrió por primera vez desde que…

- Irónico. Siempre me mantuve de cierto modo alejada de los hombres, pero ellos continuaban persiguiéndome hasta que se aburrían. Y ahora que yo encuentro a un hombre a quien seguir, se va a un lugar al que yo no puedo ir. – dijo Claire, lanzando una risita apagada. – Y ni siquiera sé si hubiera lo hubiera seguido por mucho más después de saber la verdad.

Carlos negó con la cabeza.

- Está helando acá fuera. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, tendremos que partir al amanecer. – dijo el moreno. Dirigiéndose a la puerta, donde se detuvo y habló sin voltearse. – Lamento decir esto, Claire. Pero ya nunca podrás conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta que te acecha.

Dicho eso, entró. Claire se hundió en esas palabras, y una lágrima solitaria, quizás la última que le quedaba, rodó por su mejilla.

'_¿Habría podido estar junto a él, conociendo lo que es?'_ se volvió a preguntar.

Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, helándola hasta los huesos y obligándola a volver hacia adentro, y aún no dejaba de soplar en el momento en que ella logró dormirse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba totalmente oscuro, y el fuerte viento, que había comenzado un par de minutos antes, y la nieve le nublaban la poca visibilidad que tenía. Había dejado de correr en cuanto le fue imposible ver, gracias a la velocidad que había alcanzado él y las condiciones del clima.

Y el hecho de que, después de varias horas de camino, el frío había comenzado a afectarle, tampoco le ayudaba mucho. Y ni siquiera había conseguido encontrar la carretera aún, pero al menos sólo debía seguir el río a contra corriente.

- ¿¡Qué tan lejos puedo estar!? ¡Al menos con este clima no tendré retrasos! – exclamó el rubio, con sarcasmo. Siempre le había gustado la nieve, la adoraba, le encantaba salir cuando estaba nevando, pero ahora... – ¡¡¡Maldito karma irónico!!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver, no oír… no sentía nada. Estaba encerrada en el más absoluto vacío.

Algo cambió en esa atmósfera, una leve luz anaranjada se veía a lo lejos, danzando al compás del sonido de la madera crujiente. Un piso de madera, paredes de madera y un cielo de madera se aproximaron alargadamente a ella desde la luz, extendiéndose hasta el punto en que ella estuvo de pie, en un lago pasillo.

'_¿Matrix?'_ pensó Claire, recordando cuando habían ido a ver el estreno todos los del grupo, dos días después que Klaus había llegado con ellos.

Examinó el pasillo, iluminado por las llamas que lo consumían lentamente. _'Un momento…'_ pensó. _'Este pasillo es…' _Lo recordó entonces, ese lugar… ya había estado ahí antes. Era el pasillo del segundo piso de la comisaría de Raccoon City. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de su apariencia. Su atuendo era el mismo que llevaba en ese entonces, y portaba una Beretta en su mano derecha. No cabía duda, estaba soñando otra vez.

Todo era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba… y eso no era bueno. Recordaba exactamente lo que ocurría después. Había una puerta más adelante, caminó lentamente hacia ella y…

La puerta se convirtió en una lluvia de astillas después de que un fuerte golpe fuera escuchado y una gruesa nube de polvo se elevara, bloqueando su visión, cubriendo al enemigo que ella recordaba muy bien.

El polvo flotaba alrededor de una silueta humana, muy alta y maciza. Apuntó su arma a la forma gigantesca.

'_Bien, señor X, terminemos con esto.'_ Pensó. Recordaba muy bien como seguía. Si bien el comienzo de la pesadilla había sido distinto, desde ahora todo era lo mismo. El enorme monstruo de Umbrella la atacaría, sujetándola del cuello mientras la miraba con sus ojos cubiertos por una película blanca antes de levantar su gigantesco puño y golpearla… y entonces despertaría, a salvo en una cama.

Sin embargo, algo cambió. La figura detrás de la nube de polvo sufrió una transformación, comenzó a empequeñecer, desde los tres metros y medio hasta más o menos un metro noventa. Su complexión seguía siendo atlética, pero ya no era tan gruesa como antes. Estaba en armonía con su nuevo tamaño.

El polvo se asentó. Y la mandíbula de Claire cayó, abierta, al mismo tiempo que la sorpresa la obligaba a soltar el arma, que golpeó el suelo estrepitosamente.

Ahí estaba él, Klaus, de pie frente a ella. Vestido con el mismo abrigo color oliva que el _señor X_. La estaba mirando, con una expresión sin ninguna clase de sentimiento.

- Klaus… - dijo la pelirroja, antes de comenzar a acercarse cautelosamente. – Kla…

No pudo terminar de hablar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Klaus estaba frente a ella, con su mano alrededor de su cuello, apretando fuertemente. Claire no podía respirar, estaba aterrada y no tenía como defenderse. Klaus la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo, y el terror de Claire creció más cuando sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, la estaba levantando en el aire con una sola mano.

Entonces vio sus ojos, esperando ver el hermoso plateado que siempre había visto en ellos. Pero sólo vio la película blanca que recordaba del rostro del _señor X_ que la había perseguido a ella y a Sherry durante toda su travesía a través de Raccoon City. La delgada película blanca comenzó a disolverse y cayo por las mejillas del rubio, solo para revelar un par de orbes rojas, llenas de furia. Claire comenzó a ver borroso, la falta de oxígeno comenzaba a afectarle, y lo último que vio fue que Klaus levantaba su mano libre en forma de puño, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, y lo lanzaba directo contra su cara.

Claire se despertó, alterada, con el corazón latiéndole a cien por segundo. Rebecca y Jill estaban frente a ella, totalmente vestidas, mirándola con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien, Claire? – preguntó Rebecca. – Pareció ser una pesadilla muy fea.

- Horrible. – respondió la pelirroja. - ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya nos vamos?

- Son las once y media. – respondió Jill. – Y, al parecer no podremos irnos por ahora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Anoche se desató una tormenta de nieve. Todos los caminos están cerrados hasta nuevo aviso. – respondió Rebecca. – La tormenta aún continúa, y si los reportes son acertados, lo hará hasta esta noche.

- Por lo que esperamos poder irnos mañana. – dijo Jill.

Claire asintió, mirando a través de la ventana de la habitación. El mismo viento que la había obligado a entrar la noche anterior seguía soplando fuertemente.

- ¿De qué era la pesadilla? – preguntó Rebecca.

- La misma que he tenido desde Raccoon City. Pero era algo diferente, más aterradora. – respondió la pelirroja, al recordar al Klaus de su sueño.

- ¿Esa en la que el Tyrant con el abrigo verde te mata? – preguntó Jill. – ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?

Claire volvió a recordarlo. La expresión vacía en su rostro, sus ojos, primero blancos, y al final, rojos. Iguales a los que había mostrado Wesker en Rockfort Island.

- Klaus estaba ahí. – dijo Claire, sin quererlo.

- ¿El _señor X_ lo atacó a él también? – preguntó Rebecca, suponiendo que era por eso que su amiga estaba tan afectada, por haber tenido que ver morir al hombre que quería otra vez en menos de veinticuatro horas. Para su sorpresa, Claire negó con la cabeza.

- Él era el _señor X_. – dijo Claire, levantándose.

Jill y Rebecca la vieron dirigirse entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta.

- Si que debe ser duro para ella. – dijo Jill, en voz baja. Rebecca asintió.

- Se nota que lo quería mucho. – dijo la castaña. – Pero aunque esté así de afectada, no puede estar llevando el asunto de esa forma. No le hará ningún bien.

- Tienes razón.

- Me gustaría poder ayudarla.

Claire podía escucharlas levemente en el interior del baño, no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida por tener amigas así, por tener amigos así. Rebecca, Jill, Leon, Carlos…

Recordó lo que estuvo hablando con él.

'_¿Habría podido estar junto a él, conociendo lo que es?'_ esa maldita pregunta otra vez. '_Ya nunca podrás conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta que te acecha.'_ Era la voz de Carlos.

Trató de enfadarse con el moreno por haberle dicho eso, pero no pudo, sabía que tenía razón. Podía imaginar miles de respuestas, pero la única que sería la correcta era la que realmente podía hacer, y sin Klaus, no podría saber cual era esa respuesta.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo, y rió suavemente ante lo que vio. Estaba echa un desastre. Su cabello estaba desordenado, había olvidado sacarse la liga que sujetaba su cabello, y casi la mitad de su coleta estaba desarmada. Tenía unas ojeras bastante oscuras debajo de sus ojos, los cuales estaban hinchados y rojos, y sus labios estaban secos.

- Si él estuviera… - Claire se obligó a detenerse en medio de la frase y sacudió su cabeza.

Abrió el agua caliente de la ducha y esperó a que cogiera temperatura mientras se quitaba la ropa. Se metió bajo el agua caliente y trató de distraerse… pero fue inútil.

Aunque por fuera pareciera ser la chica dura y fuerte, en realidad… bueno… no lo era tanto. El sueño, los recuerdos, su sonrisa, su mirada… todo estaba dando vueltas en el interior de su mente.

La confusión la estaba volviendo loca, la pesadilla había empeorado la situación, ahora estaba mucho más confundida que antes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire salió del baño, envuelta sólo en una toalla, con sus cosas en una mano, ya no había nadie en la habitación. Seguramente estaban todos en la estancia.

Fue a su maleta y sacó ropa interior limpia, y se vistió con el mismo atuendo del día anterior.

- Quizás debería salir a dar una vuelta… tomar aire… - se dijo a si misma. Sobre su cama estaba su chaqueta, pero cuando fue a recogerla se detuvo, examinándola. Color verde oliva… de pronto ya no se le antojó salir.

'_¿Podría algo así ser posible?'_ pensó. Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Salió de la habitación. En la estancia estaban Rebecca y Carlos, examinando un mapa de la zona, pero Chris y Jill no se veían en las cercanías. El moreno y la castaña levantaron la vista cuando la oyeron salir del cuarto y la miraron, ambos regalándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a concentrarse en el mapa.

- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Revisando los caminos que hay para salir de Gaylord. – respondió Carlos. – Y marcando las posibilidades de nuestro próximo destino.

- Ya veo. ¿Y Chris y Jill?

- Fueron a "hablar" con el cocinero para que nos de algo de desayunar y nos cocine algo para el almuerzo. – dijo Rebecca.

- Mmmm… ese "hablar" me suena a soborno. – dijo Claire, Rebecca asintió. - ¿Quién iba a pensar que un policía hiciera eso?

Rebecca sonrió y Carlos ahogó una risa.

Claire miró la TV, y encontró lo que buscaba… la PALM. Había muchos archivos sobre el Proyecto T-000 que no había visto, seguramente ahí encontraría si había alguna similitud entre Klaus y los monstruos de Umbrella, lo del sueño siempre era una posibilidad si hablamos de uno de los proyectos de esa Corporación.

Sacudió la cabeza. _'No. Klaus era mucho más que eso.'_ Le dijo una voz en su cabeza. _'Pero aún así…'_

Se dirigió hacia el aparato antes de que esa voz pudiera finalizar la pregunta que se había repetido tantas veces. Tomó la PALM, que estaba encendida desde la noche anterior. El indicador mostraba que aún le quedaba media carga de batería, eso debía ser suficiente.

Comenzó a buscar, reportes, videos, fotos, todo lo relacionado con el proyecto. Encontró una carpeta con el nombre 'Registro de fase final' al finalizar la búsqueda, la abrió y se topó con una infinidad de videos, separados por secciones.

- ¿Claire? – llamó Rebecca, desde atrás de ella. - ¿Qué haces?

- Busco algunas cosas del proyecto T-000. – respondió la pelirroja. – Encontré un registro de la fase final del proyecto.

Rebecca entornó sus ojos.

- ¿Sabes? Chris nos dijo que no usáramos la PALM, necesitamos batería para buscar información importante, sobre Umbrella u otras cosas. – dijo Rebecca, seria. Claire iba a decir algo, pero Rebecca puso un dedo sobre sus labios para detenerla. – Pero creo que asegurarte de si Klaus era como el de tu sueño es importante también.

- ¿Cómo lo…?

- Somos amigas. Además, así sabremos qué era lo importante en el proyecto.

Claire sonrió, agradecida, y después miró a Carlos, quien le sonrió.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer. – dijo el moreno. – Estoy muy ocupado con este mapa como para notar lo que estás haciendo.

Claire le sonrió, asintiendo, mientras encendía el televisor.

Iba a pulsar reproducir, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Las dos jóvenes se voltearon al tiempo para ver entrar a Chris y a Jill, abrazados y temblando.

- Hace un frío de los mil de… - Chris detuvo su frase al ver lo que estaban haciendo su hermana y Rebecca. – Rebecca, creí haber dicho que teníamos que ahorrar la batería de esa cosa.

- Lo sé, Chris. – dijo Rebecca. – Pero…

- No es culpa de ella, Chris. – intervino Claire. – Yo quería buscar unas cosas… importantes.

- ¿Y…? – preguntó Chris, esperando.

- Encontré un video de la fase final del proyecto T-000. – continuó la pelirroja.

Chris se mostró interesado ante eso, y se acercó a la TV para ver. Leyó el nombre del video.

- Mmmm… pero se supone que no estaba terminado. – dijo Chris.

- Pero Klaus mencionó que hubo un "desastre". Lo que significa que ya deben haber intentado finalizar el proyecto y… fallaron. – dijo Rebecca.

Chris lo meditó un momento, mirando la pantalla. Giró sus ojos hasta toparse con la mirada ansiosa de su hermana menor, que tenía sus famosos ojos de cachorro activados, nunca había podido decirle que no cuando lo miraba así, pero…

Una mano tocó suavemente su hombro, Chris se volteó y se encontró con Jill, mirándolo, suplicante. Chris dio un suspiro.

- De acuerdo. Supongo que es importante ver qué es lo que Umbrella estaba haciendo. – dijo finalmente.

Claire asintió y se volteó hacia la pantalla, Carlos se levantó de su lugar y se acercó para ver con los demás.

Claire estaba pensando antes de reproducir el video. Las preguntas volvieron a acecharla.

'_¿Habría podido estar junto a él, sabiendo lo que es?'_ pensó. _'¿Habría podido estar con alguien así? ¿Habrá sido como el señor X?'_

Alguien tocó la puerta, y todos voltearon.

- Debe ser el cocinero. Dijo que nos iba a traer algo para desayunar. – dijo Jill.

- ¿Qué les parece si comemos primero y después vemos el video? – ofreció Chris.

Claire iba a negarse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre. No había comido nada en casi un día completo, después de todo.

- De acuerdo. – dijo.

Volvieron a tocar.

- Yo abro la puerta. – dijo Rebecca.

- Prepararé la mesa y las cosas. – dijo Jill, y Chris fue con ella para ayudarla, Carlos también hizo ademán de seguirlos.

- ¡SANTO DIOS! – Rebecca gritó e hizo que todos se voltearan para mirar hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba, Claire se puso de pie de golpe, sin poder creerlo.

Un hombre alto y rubio estaba de pie al otro lado del marco de la puerta, con nieve sobre todo su cuerpo, con la ropa hecha harapos, temblando.

- ¡Klaus! – gritó Chris, y él, Jill y Carlos se apresuraron hacia la entrada. – Es imposible… ¿Cómo?

Klaus no respondió, simplemente se quedó de pie, helado, sin poder abrir la boca, simplemente fijó sus ojos plateados en Claire. La pelirroja no podía moverse, las preguntas, las dudas, estaban golpeándola con toda su fuerza en ese momento. Fijó su mirada en su mirada. Ojos grises, no rojos.

Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, mientras una voz repetía las preguntas en el interior de su mente. _'¿Podría estar con él, sabiendo…?'_

- ¡Al diablo! – hizo callar a las preguntas, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y ella corría hacia él.

Klaus reaccionó cuando la vio acercarse, pero sólo alcanzó a tomar un poco de aire para decir algo, cuando ella ya había saltado, para rodear su cuello con sus brazos, y mezclar esos suaves labios con los suyos… mientras veía las lágrimas salir de los ojos de su amada, que estaban cerrados.


	10. Fase final: toma uno

Aquí hay otro, los nuevos momentos de paz antes de que la guerra verdadera comience. En cuanto a lo del lemon, aún es muy pronto, pero en un par de caps más... mmmm... ya será tiempo...

Por cierto, estaba pensando en un nuevo brote viral, quizás ahi mismo en Gaylord... ¿qué piensan?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los labios del rubio estaban adormecidos por el frío, le tomó un momento recuperar la sensibilidad, pero el calor que le brindaba el beso de Claire aceleró el proceso, así que pudo responder al movimiento labial de la pelirroja.

Claire sintió el frío que emitía todo el cuerpo de Klaus, Dios, si que estaba helado. Se apretó más a él para brindarle temperatura, y el rubio respondió rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

- ¡Ahem!

Los dos jóvenes se separaron lentamente y de mala gana, para mirar a Chris, quien los miraba con una ceja alzada.

- Si bien me encanta ver a mí hermana haciendo este tipo de cosas, creo que sería mejor que Klaus acabara de entrar para poder cerrar la puerta y él pueda calentarse un poco. – dijo, con una mezcla entre tono bromista y serio.

Klaus esbozó una sonrisa, todavía temblaba, pero al menos ya estaba recuperando la sensibilidad facial.

- Eso suena bien. – dijo el rubio, con voz cansada.

Claire y los demás lo guiaron hacia dentro. La pelirroja pudo verlo bien en ese momento, se notaba que había pasado por una brutal aventura. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones, sus vaqueros estaban llenos de agujeros y cortes, todos rodeados por una aureola roja, lo mismo con su abrigo, estaba totalmente arruinado, lleno de cortes, al igual que los vaqueros. Su cabello estaba cubierto por pequeños cristales de hielo, que lo hacían verse más blanco de lo que era, al igual que la barba que le había crecido desde que dejaron de verse. Iban a hacer que se sentara en el sillón, pero se dieron cuenta de que debía hacer algo primero.

- Klaus, tu ropa está congelada. – dijo Rebecca, quien le sujetaba un brazo.

- Tienes que cambiarte. – dijo Claire, abrazándolo para compartir su calor corporal.

Klaus no respondió, tenía la mirada fija en la TV.

- ¿Klaus? – preguntó Jill, desde atrás.

- Toda mi ropa estaba en las maletas de mi moto. – dijo el rubio, saliendo de su trance respondiendo al abrazo de Claire.

- Yo me encargo. – dijo Chris, abriendo una maleta y sacando un pantalón deportivo negro, una camiseta blanca, una camisa negra y una chaqueta sin mangas color verde oscuro. – No combina para nada, pero la idea es que te pongas algo seco y que te calientes.

- Ven, vamos. – dijo Claire, sujetando la ropa y guiándolo al baño.

Claire entró al baño, dejando a Klaus afuera, en la habitación, dejó la ropa sobre la canasta que había en el baño y abrió el agua caliente.

- Quítate esa ropa congelada, déjala sobre alguna de las camas. – le dijo, sin mirarlo, mientras probaba la temperatura del agua con la mano.

Klaus se quitó primero los guantes de cuero para montar, luego el desgarrado abrigo y desabrochó las fundas de sus dos COLT. 45, que tenía en la parte baja de su espalda para tenerlas ocultas debajo del abrigo, después las botas, que estaban en muy buenas condiciones si se consideraba a qué habían estado expuestas, los calcetines y la camisa. Dejó todo eso sobre una de las tres camas. Iba a quitarse los vaqueros cuando Claire salió del baño para llamarlo.

- Ya está calien… - Claire quedó muda cuando lo vio sólo con los pantalones puestos. Siempre lo había visto con alguna camiseta, delgada y ceñida, que no ocultaban mucho realmente, y siempre se impresionaba por su estado físico. Pero ver su pecho de esa forma, totalmente al descubierto, era algo mucho más impresionante. Abdominales marcados, duros al igual que sus pectorales, brazos fuertes, espalda ancha, manos grandes. Todo esculpido y en perfecta armonía.

- ¿Claire? – la llamó él, mirándola con sus ojos grises/plateados. Se encaminó para entrar al baño, y la pelirroja no pudo evitar retroceder hacia el interior de este. Quizás estaba un poco… impresionada… atemorizada…

- Caliente… el agua.... el agua ya está caliente. – dijo Claire. _'¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? ¡Me quedé embobada como una adolescente!'_ – Yo… voy a esperar afuera, ¿si?

La pelirroja iba a salir del baño, pero cuando estaba junto a él en su camino hacia fuera el rubio la sujetó por un brazo y la giró delicadamente, dándole un suave y rápido beso en los labios. Claire le sonrió, él le estaba sonriendo de regreso. La pelirroja se acercó y rodeó la cintura del rubio, apoyando su barbilla en su helado pecho y mirándolo hacia arriba, mientras que él pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y conectaba sus ojos con los de ella, al rubio aún temblaba.

- Realmente estás vivo. – dijo Claire. Sus dudas se habían disipado, lo que más le importaba ahora no era lo que él fuera, ni lo que había sido. Para ella, él era Klaus, el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

- No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo. Luego se puso serio. – Será mejor que termine con esto para que podamos reunirnos con los demás.

Claire asintió y lo liberó del abrazo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se detuvo para echar una ojeada en el momento en que él se quitaba los pantalones dejando a la vista sus bóxers ajustados negros._ 'Si por el frente se veía bien, era obvio que por detrás también debía hacerlo.'_ Claire sonrió juguetonamente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Escuchó como se metía bajo el agua antes de alejarse e ir a sentarse a una de las camas, la del centro, y se quedó esperando. Miró hacia la cama que estaba a su izquierda, donde Klaus había dejado su maltratado abrigo, la camisa que habían comprado juntos y sus… ¿armas? Claire alzó una ceja y se inclinó para tomar las fundas. Sacó las dos COLT. 45, estaban frías, tanto que sus dedos le dolieron al tocarlas. Se preguntó si las llevaba siempre, y si lo hacía como era que ninguno de ellos lo notó.

'_Supongo que si yo estuviera siendo perseguida por una Corporación multinacional maligna, también llevaría de éstas para defenderme.'_ Pensó, y ahogó una risa cuando se dio cuenta del error de ese pensamiento. _'Claro, si me están persiguiendo.'_

Volvió a guardar las COLT y las dejó donde estaban.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la estancia, Chris y Jill estaban sentados en el sillón. Rebecca y Carlos habían ido a "hablar" con el cocinero para que les llevara un desayuno y un almuerzo extra. Klaus seguramente debía estar hambriento. Chris se movía constantemente en su asiento.

- ¿Quieres relajarte, Chris? – dijo Jill, algo harta de su actitud.

- Lo intento. – dijo Chris, y se quedó quieto. Pero unos segundos después volvió a cambiar de posición.

Jill suspiró, y se subió a sus piernas.

- Chris. Claire ya es mayor, y además, no creo que estén haciendo nada ahí adentro… en este momento. – dijo la rubia, mirándolo a los ojos. – Además, yo creo que aún no han llegado a esa fase de su relación. Debes dejar de preocuparte tanto por ella.

- Jill. Es mi hermana menor, mi trabajo es preocuparme por ella. – dijo Chris, mirando de reojo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Chris, no es la gran cosa. Digo, es sólo se…

- No quiero oírlo. – interrumpió Chris, agitado. – Ya sé que ella ya es mayor y que puede… hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera… pero aún así, prefiero hacerme el tonto.

Jill lo miró un momento, antes de que una sonrisa maligna se formara en su rostro.

-Mmmm… entonces… ¿qué pasaría si Claire…? – Jill se inclinó y le susurró al oído. Chris abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizado.

- ¡Dios mío, Jill! ¿Quién podría hacer algo así? – dijo Chris. – ¡Es imposible! ¡Jamás permitiría algo así! ¡De ninguna manera dejaría que Claire…!

- ¿Y qué tal si tú y yo…? – interrumpió Jill, con tono sugerente, mientras arqueaba las cejas.

Chris se quedó con la boca abierta, pensando en la proposición…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al mismo tiempo en que esta conversación iniciaba, Claire, en el interior de la habitación, se levantaba para recibir al rubio, quien salía del baño.

La ropa de Chris le quedaba parcialmente bien, la camisa le quedaba un poco apretada, y las mangas un poco cortas. Pero eso debía bastar hasta poder comprar ropa nueva, además, se podía solucionar.

Klaus le sonrió, y ella le sonrió de regreso.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Mucho. – respondió el rubio, abriendo y cerrando las manos. – Ya siento todo mi cuerpo otra vez.

- La barba se te ve muy bien. – dijo Claire, deslizando el dorso de su mano derecha por la mandíbula del rubio.

Se sonrieron otra vez pero Klaus no mantuvo la sonrisa por mucho tiempo. Miró a la pelirroja a los ojos, serio como nunca se le había visto antes.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Claire, preocupada.

- ¿Ya lo saben?

Claire entendió a qué se refería.

- Si. Vimos los archivos acerca del Proyecto T-000. – respondió Claire. – Sólo nos faltó la fase final, la que suponemos falló, según lo que le dijiste a Wesker. Estábamos a punto de verla cuando llegaste.

- Ya veo. – dijo Klaus, mirando el suelo. Claire pensó un poco, parecía avergonzado, asustado también, pero… ¿por qué?

- ¿Tú no… no quieres que la veamos?

- No… si… digo. Deben verla, pero yo no quiero hacerlo. No lo necesito y no me gustaría hacerlo. – dijo y la miró. – Sólo debes saber, que aunque lo recuerdo todo, no estaba consciente en ese momento.

Claire sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- No me gustaría hablar de eso.

Claire asintió lentamente, antes dar una pequeña sonrisa y acercarse a él. Comenzó a abrir unos cuantos botones de la camisa, que estaba totalmente tensa. También le enrolló las mangas hasta medio antebrazo.

- Listo. Apuesto a que así es más cómodo. – dijo, mirando hacia arriba, a los ojos del rubio. Klaus sonrió. – Si no quieres que lo veamos, pues…

- Véanlo. A mi no me gustaría tener que relatarlo. – dijo el rubio, poniéndose serio otra vez. – Sólo espero que…

Claire lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- No sucederá. Me has dicho que lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa, así que no tienes que temer. – le aseguró.

Klaus asintió.

- Entonces… vamos. – dijo, nervioso. Claire entrecruzó sus dedos con los de él, y salieron juntos de la habitación.

En la estancia estaban los otros cuatro del grupo, Rebecca, Jill y Carlos charlaban, pero Chris estaba algo apartado, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Rebecca, cuando vio que el rubio salía de la habitación.

- Sip. Como nuevo. – respondió Klaus, y miró a Chris. - ¿Qué tiene Chris?

- Ahhh. Sólo está pensando acerca de… una idea para divertirse. – respondió Jill.

- Creo que no quiero llegar más al fondo del asunto. – dijo Klaus, sospechando de qué se trataba.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Traerán el desayuno pronto. – dijo Rebecca.

- Genial. – dijo Klaus, y se puso serio. – Eso nos da tiempo. Ustedes iban a… ver algo… cuando yo llegué.

Todos lo miraron, hasta Chris salió de sus pensamientos.

- Claire me dijo que ustedes ya lo saben, así que supongo que no debo explicar cómo es que estoy vivo después de tirarme a un río y haber recorrido cientos de kilómetros en medio de una tormenta de nieve. – dijo Klaus. – Sólo les falta ver la fase final del proyecto.

Todos notaron lo incómodo que estaba al hablar de eso.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Chris.

Se acomodaron para estar con la vista de frente a la TV, que aún estaba con en comando reproducir en pantalla.

- Antes... – dijo Claire, al sentir que Klaus se ponía rígido. – deben saber que lo que vamos a ver no fue culpa de Klaus.

Klaus la miró, sorprendido. Ni siquiera había visto el video y lo estaba defendiendo...

'_Dios, creo que ya amo a esta mujer.' _Pensó Klaus, sonriendo disimuladamente.

- Lo sabemos. – dijo Rebecca.

- Umbrella… sólo eso diré. – dijo Carlos.

- Pienso lo mismo. – dijo Jill.

- Estamos contigo, Klaus. – dijo Chris.

Klaus sonrió, antes de enseriarse de nuevo.

- Veremos que pasa después de que lo vean. – dijo por lo bajo. No obstante, Claire, quien estaba a su lado, lo escuchó.

Chris tenía la PALM en la mano, y oprimió 'reproducir'.

La pantalla mostró una fecha, 'Octubre 14, 1998', luego se vio a Klaus, que parecía molesto, no… más bien furioso, de pie frente a un escritorio, detrás del cual estaba sentado un hombre con bata blanca, con el logotipo de Umbrella bordado en ella.

- Los socios principales consideraron que… - el hombre de bata fue interrumpido por Klaus, que, efectivamente, estaba enojado.

- ¡Al diablo los socios principales! ¡Si me hubieran permitido ir a Raccoon City cuando se los pedí antes de que los S.T.A.R.S fueran enviados a investigar al bosque en las montañas Arklay, o, por último, ir a encargarme de los "asesinatos caníbales" que comenzaron a ocurrir después de la explosión de la mansión Spencer, nada de todo ese infierno hubiera ocurrido! – gritó Klaus, apoyando las manos en el escritorio.

- El asunto de Raccoon City ya está resuelto. – dijo el hombre de bata, calmado.

- ¿Resuelto? ¿¡Resuelto!? – gritó Klaus, enderezándose. - ¡¡¡VOLARON TODA LA MALDITA CIUDAD!!! ¡¡¡CIENTOS DE PERSONAS MURIERON!!! ¡¡¡MUJERES SE QUEDARON SOLAS, NIÑOS SIN PADRES, PADRES SIN HIJOS!!! ¡¡¡ A ESO LE LLAMAS RESUELTO!!! ¡¡¡YO PODRÍA HABER EVITADO TODO ESO, SI ME HUBIERAN PERMITIDO IR AL BOSQUE A BUSCAR A LOS INFECTADOS, PODRÍA HABERLOS ENCONTRADO ANTES DE QUE ATACARAN A ALGUIEN MÁS!!! ¡¡¡SI SE ME HUBIERA INFORMADO QUE IBAN A IR A UNA REDADA AL LABORATORIO DE WILLIAM, PODRÍA HABER EVITADO QUE EL T-VIRUS SE PROPAGARA POR LAS CAÑERÍAS!!!

El rubio realmente estaba furioso. El hombre de bata se había apoyado fuertemente contra el respaldo de la silla, en un desesperado intento por alejarse del rubio.

- Ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto, Klaus. – dijo el hombre después de unos segundos. – Pero ese no es el asunto por el que se te llamó aquí.

Klaus aún estaba enojado, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema. Se quedó de pie mirando al hombre de forma severa, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- ¿Alguna misión? – preguntó Klaus.

- Si. Los socios están preocupados por los S.T.A.R.S que se nos escaparon. Los miembros rezagados que fueron a la mansión Spencer, que también se infiltraron en los laboratorios de la Ensenada de Calibán, y que arruinaron el proyecto Planeta. – dijo el hombre.

- ¿Quieren que me encargue de ellos? – preguntó Klaus, serio. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

- No. Es necesario que vayas a la Ensenada de Calibán a encargarte de unos B. que están sueltos en las instalaciones submarinas. Ahí debes buscar pistas sobre el posible paradero de los fugitivos, y averiguar que fue lo que sucedió. Tu equipo est…

- Voy solo. – dijo Klaus. El hombre lo miró un momento, evaluando si debía discutir o no. Finalmente habló.

- Muy bien. Pero antes de eso hay un problema en el desierto en el que el proyecto Planeta iba a llevarse a cabo. Los S.T.A.R.S que se infiltraron, dejaron libre al T-046, y según el satélite, sigue dando vueltas por las ruinas del complejo subterráneo.

- ¿T-046? ¿El fósil? – preguntó Klaus. – ¿No iban a eliminarlo de los Proyectos T?

- Iba a ser eliminado. Pero lo liberaron y… bueno. Debes ir a traerlo de regreso, antes de que escape a la superficie. Luego de eso tienes que investigar qué es lo que querían exactamente los S.T.A.R.S y cualquier otra información que nos pueda llevar a ellos. – el hombre lo miró burlón. - ¿Vas a ir sólo a Utah, también?

Klaus resopló, antes de mirar al hombre.

- ¿Crees que soy idiota? Ni yo podría enfrentarme sólo a esa cosa. Creo que lo único que puede enfrentarse al Fósil en un uno a uno y tiene probabilidades de ganar es el T-A.L.O.S. – dijo Klaus. Pero finalmente se volteó y comenzó a alejarse. Se detuvo junto a la puerta de la oficina y descolgó su abrigo de un perchero. – Que preparen a dos T-103 para que me acompañen a Utah. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

- 96 horas. – respondió el hombre.

- Muy bien. – dijo Klaus, abriendo la puerta para salir. Pero se detuvo cuando el hombre volvió a hablar.

- Por cierto. Debes venir a verme de inmediato en cuanto las 96 horas hayan terminado.

Klaus se volteó para mirarlo, lleno de curiosidad. Antes de ahogar una risa y voltearse para salir esta vez.

- Como quieras, Greg. – dijo el rubio, mientras salía.

El hombre se quedó sin hacer nada por un momento. Finalmente levantó el teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio y marcó un par de veces y habló por el.

- Ya está. La fase final del Proyecto T-000 comenzará en 96 horas.

El video cambió, se mostraba otra fecha. 'Octubre 18, 1998'. El video se pausó, y Klaus vio a los demás, todos lo miraban.

- ¿Te enfrentaste al Fósil? – preguntó Rebecca.

Klaus asintió.

- Si. Claro tuve el apoyo de los T-103, pero aún así no pude llevarlo de regreso, así que tuve que destruirlo. – respondió el rubio. Todos lo miraron con incredulidad.

- ¿Y crees que eso es poco? – preguntó Rebecca. Klaus la miró, curioso.

- Dos amigos se enfrentaron al Fósil cuando nos infiltramos en Planeta, le lanzaron una granada y esa cosa no sintió ni cosquillas. – dijo Claire. - ¿Cómo diablos pudiste contra él?

- Digamos que lo obligué a tragarse un par de explosivos. – dijo Klaus.

Lo miraron un poco más antes de voltearse para ver la TV y hacer continuar el video.

Se mostraba la misma oficina que en el segmento anterior, el hombre de bata estaba leyendo unas hojas de papel cuando alzó la mirada y sonrió levemente. Klaus se encaminaba hacia el escritorio, estaba usando la misma ropa que tenía puesta cuando se había ido, pero estaba toda rasgada y cubierta por una sustancia verde, al igual que su cabello, su cara y sobre todo, sus manos.

El hombre de la bata, Greg, lo miró con detenimiento antes de señalar con un dedo las manchas verdes en su cuerpo.

- ¿Recuerdos de los MA-121? – preguntó, con un tono casi de broma.

- MA-124, de hecho. – dijo Klaus, y comenzó a examinar su ropa. – El recuerdo del T-046 está por algún lado, también.

- Si, ya escuché del… explosivo encuentro que tuviste con él. Los socios están muy disgustados.

- No me interesa lo que ellos piensen. Era eso, o me devoraba y se quedaba con el camino abierto para salir a la superficie. – dijo Klaus.

- Bueno, no importa. Tu paga ha sido transferida a tu cuenta. Y creo que los socios te perdonarán, ya que después de todo, te necesitamos. – dijo Greg. Klaus resopló.

- Claro. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a limpiarme un poco. – Klaus iba a voltearse, pero se detuvo cuando Greg volvió a hablar.

- Creo que los científicos pueden encargarse de eso. – dijo Grez, levantándose. Klaus lo miró con incredulidad.

- Pues, yo creo que ya estoy bastante crecido como para bañarme solo. – dijo el rubio y se volteó para irse.

- Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo para eso. La fase final… comienza ahora.

Klaus se detuvo cuando sintió que algo se clavaba en la parte posterior de su cuello. Alzó su mano derecha y la llevó hasta ese lugar, desclavando el dardo tranquilizante que Greg le había disparado por la espalda.

Klaus se tambaleó unos momentos antes de caer pesadamente al piso.

Un grupo de hombres entró en la habitación, cargaron a Klaus y todos salieron de la habitación.

El video volvió a cambiar. Ahora se mostraba el interior de un laboratorio, lleno de científicos que estaban frente a varias computadoras. En el centro de la habitación había un enorme cilindro de metal, con el nombre 'T-000' grabado en el. El tubo estaba lleno de cables que salían de su parte superior, y todos se conectaban a las computadoras.

- ¿Listos con los inhibidores neurales? – preguntó Greg.

- Todo listo, señor. – respondió uno de los científicos.

- Transfiéranlos, ahora. – ordenó Greg, y todos los científicos comenzaron a teclear.

Todos los del grupo miraban esto con gran interés, sobre todo Rebecca, quien se había inclinado hacia delante para ver mejor.

Claire percibió que Klaus se tensaba por completo, lo miró, estaba totalmente rígido, con su mandíbula apretada, al igual que sus puños. Realmente parecía que ver esto no le gustaba nada.

A pelirroja envolvió uno de los grandes puños del rubio con una de sus manos. Klaus, al sentir el contacto, miró a Claire, quien lo observaba con una mirada consoladora. El rubio sonrió levemente, antes de abrir su mano y entrecruzar dedos con la pelirroja.

Se volvieron para mirar el resto del video.

- Listo, señor. – Dijo un científico- Los inhibidores se han cargado exitosamente. Los sentimientos, inhibiciones, voluntades e ideas propias del sujeto se han suprimido.

- Bien. Actívenlo, ahora. – ordenó Greg.

Los científicos volvieron a teclear. Una eyección de vapor salió del enorme cilindro, antes de que comenzara a abrirse. En su interior estaba Klaus, de pie, con los ojos cerrados, vistiendo el mismo atuendo de cuero negro que Jill recordaba muy bien. El mismo estilo del monstruo que los había seguido a ella y a Carlos por todo Raccoon City, y sobre eso, el mismo abrigo largo color verde oliva, este abierto, que usaba el _señor X_.

Claire jadeó ante eso, y miró a Klaus.

El rubio al interior del cilindro abrió los ojos lentamente, que tenían una película blanca, antes de dar un gran paso hacia el exterior de su prisión de metal. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más, antes de detenerse y quedarse quieto, con un rostro sin expresión alguna.

Los científicos lo observaban atentamente, sin moverse. Después de unos minutos, Greg se acercó lentamente hasta que estuvo frente a Klaus, quien permaneció sin reacción alguna.

Greg dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del rubio, mirando su rostro hacia arriba, ya que era mucho más alto, antes de detenerse a su lado derecho.

- ¿Me escuchas, Klaus? – preguntó Greg, con cuidado.

Klaus volteó su cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Greg con sus ojos blancos.

- Bien. – dijo Greg, antes de parase frente a Klaus dándole la espalda para mirar a los otros científicos. Klaus lo siguió con la mirada, sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos.

La mano de Klaus apretó un poco más la de Claire, la pelirroja lo miró, estaba con la mirada desviada, no estaba mirando el video.

- Lo hemos logrado señores. Se ha finalizado lo que inició el doctor James Marcus, la creación del Tyrant 000. Con la fuerza, velocidad y resistencia de un B.O.W., pero con la inteligencia humana, la capacidad de resolver problemas, y sin el riesgo que poseen las generaciones T posteriores a él. Este d…

Greg se quedó en silencio cuando dos manos sujetaron su cabeza desde atrás. Lo que vino después fue muy difícil de tolerar.

Se escuchó el crujir del cráneo de Greg perfectamente cuando Klaus aplicó fuerza con sus dedos y palmas, y todo siguió limpio hasta que la piel de la cabeza del científico no pudo resistir la presión. La cabeza de Greg estalló entre los dedos de Klaus, desparramando su sangriento interior sobre su rostro, cabello, ropa… y el resto de la habitación. El cuerpo cayó.

Ahí se quedó de pie, con la delgada película blanca de sus ojos derramándose por sus mejillas, dejando al descubierto un par de iris rojos. Los científicos reaccionaron y comenzaron a moverse para escapar. Klaus dio un gran salto y aterrizó frente a la puerta, bloqueándoles la salida. El científico que estaba más cerca, sorprendido por su repentino aterrizaje, perdió un poco el equilibrio y casi cayó, pero no alcanzó a tocar el suelo. Klaus había corrido a toda velocidad y le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cara cuando estaba a medio camino hacia el suelo, enviándolo a volar hasta estrellarse contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación, donde después se desplomó en el piso, muerto, con su rostro desfigurado y bañado de sangre.

Klaus dio otro salto, aterrizando sobre otro de los hombres, quien trató de alejarse, pero estaba bien sujeto por una de las piernas del rubio. T-000 sujetó por el brazo a otro de los científicos, que había tratado de correr para pasar junto a él para poder salir por la puerta, y lo levantó en el aire pasándolo sobre el mismo y estrellándolo contra el suelo fuertemente, antes de volver a levantarlo y lanzarlo sobre el último de los científicos que quedaba de pie, y así ambos volaron y se estrellaron contra el enorme cilindro de metal, que quedó manchado de sangre, la fuerza del lanzamiento había sido brutal, ya que los dos científicos murieron con el impacto.

El rubio, quien no había mostrado ninguna clase de emoción en su rostro durante toda esa masacre, ni ante todos los gritos, bajó su mirada hacia el científico que tenía debajo de él, quien intentaba desesperadamente quitarse de encima el pie del rubio, que lo mantenía prisionero presionando su pecho contra el piso.

- ¡QUIETO! – Klaus se volteó para mirar hacia la puerta, con su expresión neutral. Había un grupo de mercenarios de Umbrella, apuntándole con sus armas.

Klaus volvió a mirar al científico que estaba debajo de él, que ahora todo lo que hacia era gritar que lo ayudaran. El rubio levantó lentamente el pie, el científico lo miró, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, el rubio bajó el pie de golpe, rompiendo sus costillas, atravesando la carne y despedazando todos los órganos del interior de su pecho, que reventó por la presión.

Los mercenarios comenzaron a disparar, y Klaus fue bañado por una lluvia de dardos tranquilizantes. El rubio se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas al piso, cerrando sus ojos y quedándose inmóvil. El video finalizó ahí.

Todos en la habitación estaban petrificados, mirando la pantalla de la TV, que mostraba el grupo de archivos que se encontraban en el interior de la carpeta en que habían encontrado ese video. Nadie sabía que decir, ni que hacer… así que sólo se movieron para mirar a Klaus.

El rubio miraba el suelo, sin moverse, con una mano en su frente para apoyar la cabeza y la otra sobre la mano de Claire.

La pelirroja lo miró, pensó en apartar la mano, pero decidió que él necesitaba el contacto. _'Deben verla, pero yo no quiero hacerlo. No lo necesito y no me gustaría hacerlo.'_ Recordó lo que él había dicho. _'¿Cómo que no necesitaba hacerlo? Acaso… acaso él…'_

- ¿Klaus, tú…? – la pelirroja no pudo finalizar la pregunta.

- Lo recuerdo todo. – dijo el rubio, antes de subir la cabeza, mirarlos a todos y continuar. – El crujir de los huesos, el calor y el olor de la sangre sobre mi, los gritos… todo. Es sólo que… en ese momento… yo no pude… no quería, no me nacía detenerme.

Todos se sorprendieron con esas palabras.

- ¿Te gustó… lo disfrutaste mientras los… mientras lo hacías? – preguntó Chris.

- No. No es eso. En ese momento no… sentía nada. Ni enojo, ni placer, ni miedo, ni sed de sangre… nada. Absolutamente nada. Y eso es por los inhibidores que me habían inyectado en mi cabeza. – dijo Klaus, volviendo a mirar hacia abajo. - Lo único que estaba en mí, desde que abrí los ojos, era algo que me decía que debía defenderme. Luego me enteré que la orden que habían implantado en mi cabeza era 'defender', quizás para evitar que atacara a alguien o algo así. Pero, no obstante, aunque no tenía ni emociones ni sentimientos, ni siquiera ideas propias, mis recuerdos estaban intactos. Y recordé que Greg me había disparado un dardo por la espalda… y sabía que los otros científicos estaban colaborando con él. Así que sólo seguí lo único que estaba en mi cabeza. 'Defender', y como recordaba lo que Greg había hecho… pues, los vi a todos como una amenaza para mi y… me defendí.

El rubio los miró a todos, uno por uno, antes de fijar su vista en la pelirroja de ojos azules que tenía a su lado, quien lo miraba, preocupada.

- Lo más duro ocurrió cuando desperté y recordé todo. Me preguntaron si podía recordar algo de lo que ocurrió antes de "desmayarme", pero les dije que no recordaba nada. – continuó al rubio. – Fue casi… insoportable. Sentir de un solo golpe todas las emociones y sentimientos que fueron inhibidos durante todo lo ocurrido. La culpa, el miedo, arrepentimiento, la ira… todo eso junto. Y por sobre todo, el terror de volver a experimentar algo así. Estar vacío por dentro, no sentir nada de nada, no poder pensar en nada más que en lo que te insertan en la mente… no se lo deseo a nadie.

La pelirroja puso su otra mano sobre la de él, para darle ánimos. Klaus le sonrió levemente.

- Fue eso lo que me convenció finalmente para desertar de Umbrella. Me aseguré de dejar todo en orden. Dejar mi dinero en una cuenta falsa segura, planear todo con detalles y huir. – dijo Klaus. – Fue casi dos meses después de que me escapé que me interné en las oficinas de París, y ahí encontré un poco más de información de ustedes, los S.T.A.R.S, que por cierto aproveché de borrarla de los archivos, y comencé a buscarlos. Y ya saben el resto.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, sumergiéndolos a todos en un incómodo silencio. Al final fue Claire quien habló.

- Debo decir… que realmente fue aterrador verte así. – dijo, mirando al rubio. – Si así fue para nosotros… me imagino que para ti debe haber sido mucho peor. Pero ya no debes preocuparte por eso, ya sabemos que Wesker te está buscando para hacerte pasar por eso otra vez… no dejaremos que lo haga.

- Exacto. – corroboró Chris. – Ahora estás con nosotros y no volverás a pasar por algo así. No lo permitiremos.

Los demás asintieron, incluso Carlos. Ciertamente, ese video lo hacía ver a Klaus de otra manera. Klaus los miró y les sonrió.

- Gracias. – dijo. – Realmente significa mucho para mí. Y es irónico, ya que ese fue el principal motivo por el cual la fase final del proyecto es tan importante. Podría hacer cualquier misión que a ellos se les ocurriera, pero mis sentimientos, emociones, ideas, creencias, pensamientos… siempre se interponen, según ellos, que creen que un… B.O.W debe ser sólo para matar, y que nada debe intervenir con ese objetivo.

- Por eso, nosotros te protegemos a ti y a tus sentimientos. – bromeó Chris. Hubo un silencio general, en el que todos miraron a Chris. Jill, Claire, Rebecca y Carlos con enojo, y Klaus con una expresión seria.

Al final todos miraron al rubio, al tiempo en que estallaba en risas.

- Nunca había escuchado un comentario más oportuno y afeminado en toda mi vida. – bromeó Klaus.

- Tengo mis momentos. – dijo Chris. Y todos rieron.

- Claro. Umbrella no volverá a poner sus garras sobre mí, porque vamos a hacerla caer antes de que lo intente de nuevo. – dijo Klaus.

- Eso es. – dijo Jill.

- Umbrella se va a ir al infierno. – dijo Rebecca.

Tocaron la puerta.

- Debe ser el desayuno. – dijo Chris, mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta. Jill y Carlos lo siguieron.

Claire miró a Klaus, quien le sonrió.

- Que bien, no he comido nada desde ayer en el centro comercial. – dijo el rubio.

- Entonces, después del desayuno quizás quieras dormir un poco. – dijo Claire.

- No, estoy bien. Eso sí, me gustaría comprar algunas cosas antes de irnos.

- Hay varias tiendas en el centro de Gaylord, las vi cuando veníamos hacia acá. – dijo Rebecca. – ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por allá después de comer?

- Seguro. – dijo Klaus, y Claire asintió.

- Perfecto. Así podré supervisar que compres ropa adecuada para el clima. – dijo. Klaus la miró, y asintió, sonriendo.

- Lo que quieras. – dijo.

Ya todo estaba como debía estar… sólo faltaba acabar con Umbrella.


	11. Richard

Aquí dejo otro cap... me di el lujo de hacer un... paréntesis en la historia... ya entenderán a qué me refiero... espero contar con su apoyo.  
Planeo tomarme un par de días para hacer todas las cosas correspondientes a un caso como este...

dejen sus reviews... gracias de antemano...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

- Gaylord, ¿huh?

- Si, señor. El satélite captó unas imágenes, no cabe duda de que es él.

- Muéstrame.

En una enorme pantalla, en la pared de la oscura oficina, se mostró un grupo de imágenes, todas tomadas desde arriba y algunos otros ángulos elevados. En la primera, se mostraba a un hombre, de cabello rubio blanquecino y vestido con un abrigo largo y negro, conduciendo una moto por una carretera nevada. En la siguiente, el mismo hombre estaba de pie junto a su moto, posiblemente en la misma carretera, lo extraño era que estaba rodeado por varias personas vestidas completamente de negro, la mayoría utilizando cascos de motociclista, excepto uno que, también rubio y vestido de negro, estaba de pie justo en frente al hombre junto a la moto. En la tercera imagen se mostraba al primer rubio, cayendo de espaldas a un río, la computadora hizo un acercamiento automático al rostro del hombre, que ahora era visible debido a su posición.

- Cierto, es él.

La imagen siguiente mostró una figura, borrosa debido a las condiciones del clima, que corría solitaria, era una mancha negra en un manto blanco.

La última imagen mostró al mismo hombre de pie frente a un edificio.

- Esa fue la última que pudimos rescatar antes de que Umbrella cerrara los sistemas de nuestro equipo, señor. Pero sabemos que está en un hotel en Gaylord, cerca del límite norte del pueblo. Lamentablemente los caminos están cerrados y el clima no nos permitirá acercar a un equipo apropiado para apresarlo.

-Hmph. Entonces, si no podemos entrar, tendremos que hacerlo salir. Está cerca del límite norte, así que debemos hacer que termine de salir por ahí. Así que los primeros focos deben ser en los límites del sur.

- Entendido, señor.

El subordinado salió de la oficina.

- Pronto… cuando te tengamos, podremos salir de la clandestinidad, y Umbrella será historia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Y cuando llegué hasta aquí, vi la forma del Jeep debajo de la capa de nieve y entré. – Klaus finalizó su relato.

- Impresionante. – dijo Chris. – Esas habilidades deben ser muy útiles.

El rubio lo miró antes de sonreír.

- Si, supongo que existen sus ventajas. – se puso serio. – Pero… también tiene sus desventajas. El complejo que se me inyectó cuando era niño se mezcló con mi ADN, modificando toda mi secuencia. En su mayoría, eso es positivo, por ejemplo, poseo… bastante más fuerza que un hombre normal, mi velocidad y mis reflejos también son mucho mayores y más rápidos, y mi resistencia y habilidad de sanar son… bastante buenas también. Pero… me veo forzado a… seguir ciertas "reglas". Mi alimentación debe incluir carne, obligatoriamente. Si no la como en cierto período de tiempo… bueno… digamos que no es muy agradable, ni seguro, estar conmigo.

- La deficiencia del Litio. – dijo Rebecca, Klaus asintió, mientras bebía de su café.

- Exacto, ese es el problema permanente. Tuve varios otros a medida que crecí, físicos sobre todo… pero los que más me afectaban eran los sicológicos.

Claire tragó el pan tostado que estaba masticando, y lo miró.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó.

- Bueno… a los trece años, por ejemplo, como cualquier niño, comencé a crecer. Crecí bastante más y mucho más rápido que mis amigos. Solo hacía un poco de deporte, pero la musculatura que comencé a desarrollar mostraba otra cosa. La gente creía que yo era mayor de la edad que de verdad tenía, mis amigos, la mayoría, me hacían a un lado a la hora de los juegos y deportes porque consideraban que yo era "una ventaja injusta". Aunque eso no era del todo malo con las mujeres, mis primeras novias siempre fueron mayores que yo. – Klaus notó la ceja alzada de Claire. – Aunque, por muy mayores que fueran, ninguna se compara contigo, Claire.

Si bien lo había dicho para… arreglar de antemano cualquier tipo de problema, esa frase había sido de todo corazón. Todos lo notaron, en especial la pelirroja, quien sonrió, complacida.

- Pero lo peor fue cuando me enteré de porqué era mejor que todos en los deportes. Supe todo con respecto al proyecto T-000, excepto lo de la fase final, cuando me topé con los archivos del doctor Marcus. Me deprimí, no podía creer que yo fuera… un experimento. Dejé los deportes, todos los que hacía, ya que al final yo consideraba a mis habilidades como una injusticia para los demás. Perdí a muchos amigos con el pasar del tiempo, sólo mis dos amigos más leales de la escuela permanecieron junto a mí. – dijo el rubio, algo triste. – Cuando terminé la escuela, ya trabajaba como agente de Umbrella… y mi vida se centró en eso… en cumplir con las misiones que me asignaban. Pero aún así, eso no era suficiente para los socios principales. Mis emociones y sentimientos intervinieron muchas veces en medio de mis trabajos, dificultando sus cumplimientos, retrasándolos, o poniendo en peligro a la corporación. Por eso es que se siguieron empeñando en la fase final del T-000.

Nadie dijo nada, lo miraron. Chris asentía lentamente, comprendiendo y apoyándolo.

- ¿Cómo fue te fuiste dándote cuenta de la habilidades que poseías? – preguntó Carlos.

Klaus lo miró.

- Umbrella me hizo varias pruebas. Levantar cosas pesadas, correr, sesiones de evasión… y claro, cuando fui algo mayor, comenzaron los combates de prueba de B.O.W.s. – respondió el rubio.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Jill. Klaus la miró, antes de bajar la mirada.

- Eran peleas de prueba que les hacían a los distintos tipos de criaturas que creaban. Los de la serie MA, las arañas, los "lamedores" y los otros Tyrant. Obligaban a uno de cada tipo a pelear contra mí, para decidir si tenían potencial o no. La condición era que sobrevivieran a una batalla de tres minutos.

- ¿Te hacían pelear contra esos monstruos? – preguntó Claire, con una mezcla de impresión y preocupación.

- Si, y desarmado, debo agregar. En general salía ileso de las peleas, y en la mayoría de ellas me dedicaba a jugar más que nada. Pero hubo peleas en las que me vi en problemas, sobre todo contra los Tyrant. El T-001 y el T-002 fueron bastante difíciles, pero los vencí, así que su "modelo" no se masificó. El T-001, también llamado Proto-Tyrant, sufrió graves daños en su espina, por lo que quedó casi inservible, y fue enviado a los laboratorios de las montañas Arklay. – dijo el rubio. Rebecca dio un respingo, recordando lo que había vivido contra ese monstruo junto a Coen. – Y el T-002 sufrió daños generales, por la presencia externa de su corazón, y lo enviaron a la mansión Spencer.

Chris, Jill y Rebecca se miraron el uno al otro. Recordando al enorme monstruo que los tenía acorralados y a su merced, hasta que Brad Vickers les había lanzado un lanzacohetes y pudieron salvarse.

- Pero hubo otros que fueron más peligroso, si bien ninguno logró vencerme, lograron mantener un combate parejo durante todo el enfrentamiento. El T-103, de apariencia humana, aunque muy grande, fue enviado a Raccoon City para recuperar un experimento que William estaba llevando a cabo. Ese si era bastante resistente. – Claire recordó al _señor X_, lo imponente que era, lo poderoso y amenazador que lograba ser… y Klaus había peleado contra él, sólo y desarmado. Ciertamente, si ella y él llegaban a algún tipo de "confrontación" física, ella tenía las de perder, aunque no estaba preocupada. Después de todo, él le había mostrado que podía ser muy suave y cuidadoso. – Y también estaba el T-Némesis, también enviado a Raccoon City… para cazar a los S.T.A.R.S que seguían ahí. Era bastante parecido a un humano, pero cuando peleé contra él yo estaba bastante estresado y molesto, así que su apariencia cambió mucho.

Jill y Carlos recordaron al monstruo que los había perseguido en Raccoon City. Así que su rostro deforme y demacrado había sido obra de Klaus.

- Es increíble. – dijo Jill.

- Ciertamente lo es. – dijo Chris. La imagen de Wesker en su enfrentamiento en Rockfort Island llegó hasta él. – Contigo de nuestro lado, las cosas están más parejas. Wesker jamás podría contigo.

- Por ahora de eso no hay duda. Pero no hay que confiarse. Umbrella tiene todo tipo de criaturas que nunca han visto la luz del sol. Yo tuve que enfrentar a una de las más peligrosas… fue lo más peligroso que haya enfrentado. – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Qué fue? – preguntó Rebecca.

- Thanatos Tyrant. Se podría decir que es como mi hermano, otro humano potenciado. Pero en el se utilizó una medida mayor… su cuerpo no se acopló al genoma y mutó. Desarrolló una enorme garra en su brazo derecho. Según los datos, esa garra y su total falta de control eran las únicas diferencias entre nosotros, y nos enfrentaron para ver quien era mejor. Gané la batalla gracias a estrategia, pero aún así, los dos quedamos muy mal heridos. – dijo Klaus. – Lo encerraron. Nunca más supe de él.

Claire lo notó ensombrecido. '_Debe estar pensando en que le hubieran hecho a él si hubiera perdido esa batalla.'_

- Pero en fin. Ya habrá tiempo de más relatos en cuanto vuelva de las compras. – dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿No quieres ponerte algo encima? – le preguntó Claire.

- No tengo qué… además, creo que sobreviviré un par de horas más de frío. – respondió Klaus, y se inclinó sobre Claire para decirle algo al oído. – Además, ir desabrigado es una excusa para ir abrazándote.

Claire rió suavemente ante la broma, y se paró en la punta de los pies para susurrarle algo a él.

- Soy bastante friolenta, así que eres bienvenido. – susurró. – Y si hace calor también.

Klaus sonrió, e iba descendiendo para besarla cuando se volteó ante al sonido de Chris aclarando su garganta.

- Llévense el Jeep. – dijo el castaño.

- ¿No vienes con nosotros? – preguntó Claire.

- No. Fue una noche un tanto incómoda, así que aprovecharé de dormir un poco. – dijo, con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

- Bueno, entonces seremos cinco. – dijo Klaus.

- Cuatro, yo tampoco voy. – dijo Jill. Todos la miraron, Ahí fue cuando el rubio comprendió el significado de la sonrisa de Chris. – Hace mucho frío y me gustaría seguir con el asunto de los mapas antes de irnos.

- Yo te ayudo. – dijo Rebecca. Jill y Chris la miraron, como pensando en qué decir.

- Vamos, Rebecca. – intervino Klaus. – Voy a comprarme ropa, siempre puedo usar algo de opinión femenina extra.

Rebecca lo miró, pensando, antes de mirar a Claire, quien asintió.

- De acuerdo. – dijo, sonriendo.

- Y Carlos, supongo que vienes. Puede que aún haya algún tipo de Umbrella allá afuera y necesitaría algo de ayuda. – dijo el rubio, mirando al moreno.

- Claro. – respondió Carlos.

- Perfecto. – Klaus miró a Chris y sonrió, este le sonrió de vuelta.

Klaus entró en la habitación para buscar sus dos COLT, ajustó la correa de las fundas para poder amarrarlas en su pecho y hombros, se desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó, al momento en que alguien tocaba la puerta.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó una voz, era Claire.

- Si, claro.

Claire y Rebecca entraron en la habitación, se paralizaron en cuanto lo vieron.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el rubio, tranquilizándolas. Claire se movió de nuevo, acercándose a su cama y recogiendo su chaqueta. Rebecca miraba el pecho de Klaus. - ¿Rebecca?

- No hay herida, ni siquiera cicatriz. – dijo la castaña. Klaus y Claire la miraron, confundidos. – La camiseta manchada de sangre que encontramos era tuya, ¿no?

Klaus asintió.

- Pues… en la camiseta había un agujero de bala sobre el pectoral derecho, pero tú… - dijo, apuntando a dicho pectoral. – no tienes ni la más mínima marca.

Klaus se tocó el pecho, buscando.

- Es cierto, ya se me había olvidado. – dijo.

- ¿Te dispararon? – preguntó Claire, preocupada, mientras pasaba su mano sobre el gran pecho del rubio, buscando alguna cicatriz, aunque fuera una pequeña. No encontró ninguna. - ¿Cuándo?

- La misma noche en que nos conocimos. Fueron esos tipos que trataron de abusar de ustedes. – respondió el rubio. – Me extraje la bala esa misma noche, en el baño.

- Eso no está bien. Debes decirnos cuando estés herido. – dijo Claire, quien seguía con sus manos en el pecho de él.

- Una pequeña bala no es nada, no te preocupes. – dijo el rubio.

- Klaus… prométemelo. - pidió Claire, mirándolo con sus famosos e irresistibles ojos de cachorro.

- No otra vez… de acuerdo, lo prometo. – cedió el rubio, sonriendo.

Claire sonrió, aún apoyada contra él, y Rebecca sonrió también, al ver el brillo en los ojos de ambos, sobre todo en los de Claire. Al fin ella estaba feliz de verdad.

- Que lindo cuadro. – dijo Carlos, bromeando, mientras entraba en la habitación.

Claire lo miró, y se dio cuenta de su posición, con ambas manos en el pecho del rubio. Se apartó lentamente y de mala gana.

- Lo siento. – dijo, mirándolo un poco avergonzada.

- No hay problema. – dijo el rubio. Rebecca se acercó a Claire y la tomó por el brazo.

- Te esperaremos en la estancia. – dijo la castaña y ella, Claire y Carlos salieron de la habitación.

Klaus se amarró las fundas en el pecho, con una COLT debajo de cada brazo, y se puso la camisa otra vez, iba a salir, pero se devolvió y recogió su desgarrado abrigo negro, quizás podría repararlo. Lo miró fijamente por un momento, recordaba cuando se lo habían regalado.

_Flashback._

_Klaus regresaba en el interior de un helicóptero a la cede de Umbrella en Detroit. Sus ropas estaban hechas pedazos, llenas de cortes y agujeros, su chaleco antibalas y la camiseta debajo de este eran los peores. Se quitó el chaleco y la camiseta, le molestaban los pedazos de tela que colgaban sobre su pecho. _

_Había sido una misión muy… agitada. Le habían dicho que había ocasiones así, pero nunca esperó una balacera tan intensa en su primer trabajo como agente. Por suerte, la misión había sido un éxito, lograron infiltrarse en la cede más importante de BioGen, una Corporación rival de Umbrella, que había estado interviniendo con poderío militar en varias de las operaciones y varios proyectos de Umbrella. _

_Recordaba el rostro de los guardias que había tenido que matar, aunque tuviera que entrar en calor para hacerlo, ya que cuando recién se habían infiltrado, un guardia los descubrió, Klaus le estaba apuntando, pero no disparó nunca, el guardia podría haberlo matado de no ser por uno de sus compañeros de equipo, que si se atrevió a disparar._

_Luego de eso, el caos comenzó. Su equipo se vio rodeado de mercenarios, pero esta vez no se quedó paralizado, disparó y mató a varios de ellos, incluso a golpes. Cuando todo acabó, recibió felicitaciones de parte de todos, sus compañeros, superiores… todos decían estar impresionados de que un joven de dieciséis años fuera capaz de actuar de manera tan precisa en medio de un tiroteo. Pero aún así no se podía perdonar el hecho de que flaqueó en el primer instante, y eso podría haberle costado la vida a él y a sus compañeros._

_Cuando salieron de la cede rival y regresaron en helicópteros a su propia base, luego de recibir las felicitaciones, Albert lo había mandado a llamar. No tuvo tiempo ni de darse un baño, ni siquiera para cambiarse de ropa, antes de subir al helicóptero para ir a ver a su hermano. _

_El helicóptero ya había aterrizado, y él se encontraba caminando entre los pasillos que dirigían hacia la oficina de Wesker. Estaba nervioso, desde que su entrenamiento había comenzado, Albert había sido muy estricto con él, haciéndolo realizar el entrenamiento correspondiente a cuatro hombres, cosa que se veía bastante dura, pero Klaus apenas había sentido que realizaba algún esfuerzo._

_Cuando terminó de pensar en eso, ya estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Albert. Tocó dos veces._

_- Pase. – respondió una voz grave y tranquila desde el otro lado._

_Klaus abrió la puerta y entró. Ahí estaba Albert, sentado detrás de su escritorio. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, Wesker alzó la mirada y lo observó por detrás de sus gafas de sol. Quizás Klaus vio un espejismo o algo parecido… pero juraba haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su hermano por un momento. Wesker se levantó y caminó hacia él._

_- He oído que la misión fue un éxito, y que tú estuviste impresionante. – dijo Wesker. Klaus no dijo nada. - ¿Y tu ropa?_

_- Quedó algo maltratada en medio de la misión, señor. – respondió Klaus. Usualmente le decía Al o Albert, pero desde que era un agente Wesker le había ordenado que lo llamara señor cuando se encontraran en medio de asuntos oficiales._

_- Ya veo. Bueno, error de principiante, puede tolerarse… ésta vez. – dijo Wesker, mientras se encaminaba hacia un perchero que estaba junto a la puerta. Descolgó su abrigo largo de cuero negro volvió hacia el chico. – Ésa la primera de muchas misiones. Yo mismo te asigné a ella, y probaste que el potencial que habían visto en ti los científicos, altos cargos militares y los socios principales, existe. _

_Albert puso el abrigo sobre los hombros del joven agente, Klaus era un poco más bajo que Wesker, así que la parte de abajo del abrigo tocaba el suelo, rozándolo, mientras que cuando el rubio con gafas de sol lo usaba, le llegaba un poco por sobre los tobillos._

_- Pronto habrá otra misión para ti. Por ahora descansa. – dijo Wesker, yendo a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Klaus metió los brazos en las mangas del abrigo y lo amoldó a su cuerpo, cerrándolo por delante. – Puedes retirarte… y… buen trabajo, Klaus._

_- Si, señor. – Klaus saludó a Albert, antes de voltearse y salir de la habitación. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando llegó a su cuarto de esa cede, Albert Wesker nunca había sido un hombre muy expresivo, y que lo haya felicitado era un milagro enorme._

_Fin del Flashback._

Conforme pasó el tiempo, tuvo que mandarle a hacer varios arreglos a ese regalo. Ensancharle la espalda y las mangas, las últimas también necesitaron un alargue, y al final, alargar un poco todo el abrigo. Así notó por primera vez que había superado la estatura de su hermano, y de la mayoría de los otros agentes.

Klaus sacudió esos pensamientos fuera de su mente mientras doblaba el abrigo y salía de la habitación.

En la estancia lo esperaban todos sus nuevos amigos y su nueva novia, sintió una oleada cálida que lo invadió por dentro, y se dio cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa por ellos… en especial por cierta pelirroja, que en ese momento lo miraba con sus preciosos ojos azules.

- Todo listo. – dijo. – Vamos a conseguirme un guardarropa nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carlos, Rebecca y Claire estaban saliendo, pero Klaus se quedó un segundo más.

- La próxima vez que quieran algo de tiempo a solas, háganmelo saber y yo me encargo del resto. – le dijo el rubio a la pareja de ex policías. Chris le sonrió y Jill se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió también al final. – Diviértanse.

- Lo haremos. – dijo Chris, sonriendo con anticipación cuando Klaus les guiñó un ojo antes de salir, Jill le dio un golpecito en el hombro cuando el rubio cerró la puerta. – Lo haremos, ¿o no?

Jill pensó un momento, antes de sonreír juguetonamente.

- Si haces mérito. – dijo Jill, acariciando el pecho del castaño por encima de la ropa, antes de rodearlo y caminar hacia una de las camas muy lentamente, provocándolo. La rubia se recostó en su cama, mirándolo sensualmente mientras marcaba un camino con su dedo índice desde la base de su cuello hasta un poco más abajo de su ombligo. Chris la observó, luchando contra su deseo de tomarla enseguida. – Un gran mérito, como me gusta.

- Para ti, lo que quieras. – dijo Chris, mientras se lamía los labios y se acercaba lentamente, sonriendo, seductor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- … también fui guardaespaldas una vez, de una científica muy importante de Umbrella. – dijo Klaus, mientras conducía. Le habían preguntado que tipo de trabajos había hecho mientras estaba en la Corporación, que contara algunas de sus misiones. Hasta ahora todo era muy variado, desde ayudante en un laboratorio, hasta un capitán en el campo de batalla. Había liderado a varios equipos de mercenarios de la Corporación, en misiones de rescate, de búsqueda… y de exterminación. Hasta niñera había sido en varias ocasiones.

- Una vida muy variada. – dijo Claire, quien estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

- Pues, si. No puedo decir que no me he divertido durante todos estos años. – dijo el rubio.

Un letrero anunciaba la apertura de un centro comercial en el centro de la pequeña ciudad. Era antiguo, ya que el lugar había abierto desde hacía unos días.

- Bien. – dijo Klaus. – Espero que tengan paciencia, tengo bastante que comprar.

- De eso no te preocupes. – dijo Claire. – Adoro pasearme por las tiendas.

- Lo mismo yo. – dijo Rebecca.

Luego de un "Maldición" casi inaudible por parte de Carlos, el recorrido continuó en silencio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Ya está. – dijo Klaus. – Creo que ya es suficiente. Cuatro camisetas, tres camisas, más la que tengo, tres vaqueros, dos pantalones, ropa interior, zapatos, más mis botas, útiles de aseo, un sixpack de Heineken, y una maleta para meterlo todo.

Había sido una larga aventura, recorrieron todo el centro comercial, pero ya tenían todo lo necesario, bueno, casi todo, no había podido encontrar un abrigo nuevo.

- Entonces… ¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Rebecca.

- ¿Ustedes necesitan algo? – preguntó Klaus, mirándolos a todos.

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Klaus miró el reloj de pie gigante que había en la plaza central del centro comercial.

- 14: 15 horas. Vamos a comer, así podemos guardar el almuerzo del hotel para comerlo en la noche. – propuso el rubio, sonriendo.

- Me parece bien. – dijo Claire, estaba realmente hambrienta, no había comido nada el día anterior, y el desayuno no había sido muy abundante que digamos.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Rebecca, al tiempo que Carlos asentía.

- Perfecto. – celebró Klaus, Claire sonrió, a veces parecía un niño, pero le gustaba esa energía infantil que había en él. – Al patio de comidas.

Se dirigieron hacia allá, pensando en qué iban a comer. Klaus se detuvo a mitad de camino, mirando una tienda. "Venta de ropa y sastrería." Era pequeña en comparación con las otras, pero supuso que no perdía nada con intentar.

- ¿Pueden esperar un segundo? – preguntó Klaus. Los demás miraron hacia la tienda que estaba observando y asintieron.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la pequeña tienda y entró. Estaba llena de prendas y telas, pero no reconoció el cuero por ninguna parte, estaba comenzando a pensar que no podría hacerlo en ese lugar.

- Bienvenido. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – preguntó un tipo detrás de un mostrador.

- Bueno, en realidad necesito un sastre que pueda arreglar esto. – dijo Klaus, mostrando el abrigo.

- Lo siento, señor. – dijo el hombre. – Pero ya no trabajamos cuero.

Klaus suspiró.

- Ya veo. – dijo. - ¿Al menos podría revisarlo para decirme si tiene arreglo?

- Claro.

Pusieron el abrigo sobre una gran mesa, y el hombre comenzó a revisar los cortes y todos los otros daños.

- ¿Puede arreglarse? – preguntó una voz detrás de él. Se volteó y encontró a Claire, mirándolo mientras sonreía.

- No lo sé. – respondió el rubio. Claire supo que ese abrigo era importante para él, quizás era por un recuerdo o algo así. Klaus miró al sastre. - ¿Se podría?

- Lo siento, señor. Pero está muy dañado y aunque se cerraran, los cortes se notarían demasiado. – dijo el hombre.

- Entiendo. Bueno, ni modo. – dijo el rubio, sonriendo. Aunque estaba claro que estaba un poco triste ante eso. – Gracias.

El rubio agarró el abrigo y lo dobló para acomodarlo debajo de su brazo derecho, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta con Claire a su lado, con su brazo alrededor del de él.

- Espere, señor. – llamó el hombre. El rubio y la pelirroja se voltearon. – En esta tienda ya no se trabaja con cuero, ya no lo pedimos. Pero quizás pueda hacer algo. Usar el cuero del abrigo junto con alguna tela gruesa y algunas cosas más para hacerle un abrigo nuevo.

Klaus lo miró, serio, antes de sonreír.

- ¿Puede hacer eso? – preguntó.

- Seguro. – dijo el hombre.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Klaus, entregándole el abrigo. Procedieron a tomarle medidas y hacerle preguntas de diseño.

- Estará listo mañana a esta hora. – dijo el hombre cuando terminaron..

- Muchas gracias. – dijo Claire, Klaus asintió.

Al salir de la tienda, Rebecca y Carlos los esperaban, rodeados por todas las bolsas.

- ¿Cómo estuvo? – preguntó Carlos.

- Debo venir mañana a buscar mi encargo. – dijo Klaus.

- Perfecto. En los periódicos dice que los caminos estarán cerrados hasta mañana en la noche. – dijo Rebecca, mostrando el periódico que había comprado.

- Que suerte. – dijo Klaus. – Ahora si, vamos a comer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de un almuerzo digno de los dioses, se dedicaron a vagar por el tercer piso del centro comercial, idea que había tenido Klaus, para poder darles a Chris y a Jill un poco más de tiempo a solas.

- Miren eso. – dijo Rebecca, apuntando a su derecha. Todos se voltearon.

- ¡Videojuegos! – exclamó el rubio, emocionado, mientras entraban en el sitio de entretención. – No venía a un lugar como este desde hace años. ¿Jugamos un poco?

- ¿Jugar? – preguntó Carlos. - ¿Crees que tenemos tiempo de…?

- Bien. – interrumpió Klaus, yendo a cambiar billetes por monedas.

- ¿Realmente cree que estamos en condiciones de estar jugando? – le preguntó Carlos a las mujeres.

- Creo que tienes razón, pero… míralo. Se la está pasando muy bien. – dijo Rebecca. – Parece un niño pequeño. Creo que podemos sacrificar un poco de tiempo, ¿no?

- Si, supongo. – dijo Claire, sonriendo.

- ¿No estarán de acuerdo con esto? Deberíamos estar volviendo al hotel para planear nuestro siguiente movimiento. – dijo Carlos.

- Sólo serán unos minutos… una hora, a lo más. – prometió la pelirroja. Carlos no dijo nada más, pero su mirada expresaba su disgusto. Se dirigieron hacia la entrada, donde Klaus los esperaba.

- Vamos a divertirnos. – dijo el rubio, mientras le entregaba un puñado de monedas a cada uno.

- Klaus, no es necesario. Ya pagaste el almuerzo, al menos deja que nosotros gastemos en los juegos. – dijo Claire.

- Nada de eso. El dinero no me importa, además, para eso es, para gastarse. – dijo el rubio, sonriendo.

- Es una gran filosofía. – dijo Rebecca. – Pero es cierto, deberías dejarnos gastar nuestro dinero.

- De acuerdo, pero no esta vez. – dijo el rubio, tomando la mano de la pelirroja. – Vamos a jugar.

El lugar estaba lleno de niños y adolescentes, y varios padres. Las risas se escuchaban por todos lados. Lo primero que hicieron fue probar los juegos de carreras, en donde, para sorpresa de todos, Rebecca fue la ganadora.

Las monedas se iban acabando rápidamente, las dos mujeres y el rubio se la estaban pasando de maravilla con los videojuegos, Carlos, por otro lado, estaba serio y sólo se dedicaba a seguirlos.

- House of the Dead. – señaló Klaus, y se dirigieron hacia el juego de disparos. Había un grupo de niños jugando, dos de ellos tenían las pistolas de plástico y le apuntaban a la pantalla, acabando con los horribles monstruos, el otro los miraba, un poco deprimido. Klaus se detuvo y miró al niño apartado. Era un pequeño de unos doce años, con cabello negro desordenado, y unos brillantes ojos verdes. Era muy parecido a alguien importante de su pasado. _'Richard.'_ Pensó.

- ¡Casi superamos la mejor puntuación! – celebró uno de los niños que estaba jugando.

- A la próxima lo logramos. – dijo el otro. – Te toca, Sam.

- ¿Alguno jugará conmigo? – preguntó el pequeño de ojos verdes.

- Ni lo sueñes, Sam. No gastaremos nuestras monedas contigo. – dijo uno de los otros.

- Si. Eres pésimo, no apuntas bien, se te olvida recargar… no vale la pena desperdiciar el dinero haciendo equipo contigo. – dijo el otro, haciendo que el pequeño bajara la cabeza.

- Eso no es cierto. – dijo Sam. – Pero aún así necesito que alguien juegue conmigo.

- Yo no lo haré. No has pasado de la primera parte nunca. – dijo el más alto, su compañero de equipo asintió. Sam volvió a mirar al suelo.

- Hmph. – Klaus se acercó a los niños, los demás lo siguieron.

- Klaus, ten paciencia, ellos terminarán luego y nosotros podremos… - Claire fue interrumpida.

- Yo jugaré contigo, chico. – dijo Klaus, mirando, hacia abajo, al pequeño. Los demás se sorprendieron. Sam lo miró, y desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

- No, no importa, señor. – dijo Sam.

- ¿Qué sucede? Creí que querías un compañero. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Si, señor. Pero es que… la verdad es que no soy muy bueno. – dijo el niño.

- Apesta. – dijo uno de sus amigos.

- Es pésimo, señor. Le aconsejo que no gaste su dinero en vano. – dijo el otro. Klaus los miró, antes de voltearse hacia Sam.

- ¿Tú crees que eres pésimo también? – preguntó el rubio. El pequeño lo miró, antes de bajar la mirada y negar con la cabeza tímidamente. – Entiendo. Si los demás creen que eres algo que no eres, debes demostrarlo.

Klaus se arrodilló para estar al mismo nivel que Sam, y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Vamos, yo te enseño. – dijo Klaus. Sam lo miró, y sonrió. Claire y Rebecca sonrieron ante la interacción de Klaus y el niño. Carlos sólo miraba, con una expresión neutral.

- Si, ¿señor…?

- Klaus. – dijo el rubio, tomando las pistolas de juguete, y entregándole una al niño. – Para apuntar usa las miras de la pantalla, sostén firmemente el arma, cuando vayas a disparar retén la respiración. No apartes la vista de los enemigos en ningún momento, y cada vez que tengas el tiempo suficiente recarga.

- Si, señor Klaus. – dijo Sam, sujetando el arma con las dos manos.

- Y no te preocupes. La práctica hace al maestro. – Klaus insertó dos monedas, y el juego comenzó. Los dos, Klaus y Sam, se pararon de frente a la pantalla. Claire, Rebecca, Carlos y los otros dos niños veían desde atrás.

Los zombies comenzaron a aparecer, e iban cayendo poco a poco. El niño, Sam, realmente no era tan malo, solo necesitaba un poco de confianza. Aunque Klaus se encargaba de la mayoría de los enemigos, pero al menos el niño le daba a los cuerpos, y hasta ahora no había habido balas perdidas.

Varios minutos habían pasado, ya casi estaban en la etapa final, y casi superaban el puntaje máximo establecido, y los dos sólo habían tenido que pagar una vez más.

- Realmente parece que se está divirtiendo. – dijo Rebecca.

- Si. – dijo Claire. Carlos gruñó. La pelirroja miró al rubio, quien reía y le daba indicaciones al niño, quien reía también. Claire sonrió… era imposible que él llegara a ser uno de los monstruos de Umbrella.

- ¡Vamos, Sam, tú puedes! – animó Uno de los niños junto a ellos.

- ¡Ya casi lo logran! – gritó el otro.

- Pan comido. – dijo Klaus. - ¿No lo crees, chico?

- Si, señor Klaus. – respondió el niño, sonriendo mientras disparaba.

- Lo ves, eres tan bueno como ellos dos. – dijo el rubio. - ¿No es cierto, niños?

- ¡Si, señor! – gritaron los pequeños.

Claire sonrió aún más. _'Todo eso para subirle la autoestima a un pequeño.'_ Pensó, estaba un poco conmovida, tenía que admitirlo.

- ¡Bien! – gritaron Klaus y Sam al mismo tiempo. El juego ya había acabado, y habían superado la puntuación más alta.

- Bien hecho, Sam. – lo felicitó uno de sus amigos.

- ¿Me enseñarías? – preguntó el otro.

- Claro, pero… ya es hora de irnos, mi mamá se enfadará mucho conmigo si no me apresuro. – dijo, sonriendo. Y se volteó para mirar a Klaus. – Gracias, señor Klaus, fue muy divertido.

- No hay problema. Tuve mis razones. – dijo Klaus. Claire dio un respingo.

Los tres niños se fueron.

- Eso fue divertido. – dijo el rubio, mirando a los demás. – Espero que no se hayan aburrido.

- No, fue bastante entretenido ver el espectáculo. – dijo Rebecca.

- Fue lindo lo que hiciste por el niño. – dijo Claire.

Klaus sonrió.

- También sé lo que se siente cuando te creen algo que tú no sientes que eres. – dijo el rubio.

Claire asintió.

- ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que tenías tus razones? – preguntó Carlos. Klaus lo miró.

- Ahhh… eso… - dijo el rubio. Lo recordaba muy bien.

_Flashback._

_- ¡Corre! – gritó Klaus, que tenía trece años._

_Él y su mejor amigo, Richard, estaban corriendo de unos alumnos mayores. Habían estado en el comedor, almorzando a mitad de su jornada escolar, cuando los alumnos mayores habían llegado y los sacaron de la mesa que ellos estaban usando. Richard no lo había tolerado, y había insistido en hacerles una broma. Klaus estaba en medio de su discurso para persuadirlo, pero la broma ya estaba hecha. Lo que los dejaba ahí, corriendo para salvar su integridad física mientras cuatro corpulentos estudiantes de tres grados superiores los perseguían, bañados en salsa de col. _

_- ¿¡Tenías que hacerlo, cierto!? – gritó Klaus. – ¡No sé porqué me meto en estos problemas contigo!_

_- ¡Para eso son los amigos! – respondió Richard. - ¿¡Además, si no vas a vivir bien esta vida, para qué estás vivo!?_

_Klaus se quedó con esas palabras grabadas en su memoria… y logró tranquilizarse cuando los grandotes se cansaron y dejaron de perseguirlos._

_- Estás loco, Richard. – dijo Klaus, riendo._

_- Lo sé. Pero, aún así, la vida es para vivirla. – dijo Richard, riendo también._

_- ¿Y planeabas seguir viviendo si esos idiotas nos atrapaban?_

_- Hmmm… en realidad no lo había pensado. – respondió Richard._

_Los dos amigos rieron._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_- ¿Listo? – preguntó un adolescente de cabello negro y ojos verdes._

_- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Richard? – preguntó Klaus, de vuelta._

_- Claro, será divertido. – dijo Richard._

_- Como quieras._

_Los dos amigos saltaron del avión, cayendo en picada, sintiendo al viento recorrerlos. _

_- ¡Esto si es vivir! – gritó Richard, mientras caían._

_- ¡Estás loco! – gritó Klaus. - ¡Pero tienes razón!_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_- ¡Fiesta! – gritaron los dos amigos, de quince años, mientras entraban a lugar plagado de música, personas y bebida._

_Estaban los dos bailando, con universitarias que habían sido atraídas por el aspecto de Klaus._

_- ¡Ciertamente, tu apariencia física si sirve de algo! – gritó Richard, para que su amigo lo oyera. - ¡Aún no puedo creer que te haya convencido!_

_- ¡Tu lo dices siempre! ¡Hay que vivir plenamente!_

_Los dos rieron y siguieron bailando._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_- No puedes seguir así, Klaus. – dijo Richard. – Estás todo desanimado, hace meses. ¿Qué diablos te sucedió?_

_- Nada. – dijo Klaus, serio._

_- ¿Nada? Dejaste todos los clubes de deporte, ya casi no hablas con nadie y para colmo… ya ni siquiera salimos a divertirnos. – dijo Richard. – Si sigues así, te vas a arrepentir por no disfrutar de tu juventud._

_- ¿Disfrutar? – preguntó Klaus. - ¿Cómo puedes disfrutar algo que ni siquiera debería existir?_

_- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Richard, impresionado. – Todos estamos vivos por una razón, es el favor de algo que está por encima de nosotros. Y si queremos devolver el favor, debemos vivir al máximo._

_Klaus no dijo nada, sólo lo miró fijamente._

_- Piénsalo. – dijo Richard, mientras se volteaba y se marchaba._

'_Pensarlo. ¿Qué tengo que pensar? Me enteré de que soy un experimento de una Corporación multimillonaria. Que todos los talentos que me hicieron especial toda mi juventud no son nada más que producto de la ciencia. Y que yo ni siquiera debería estar vivo.' Pensó Klaus, antes de que la voz de Richard hiciera eco en su cabeza. 'Todos estamos vivos por una razón, es el favor de algo que está por encima de nosotros. Y si queremos devolver el favor, debemos vivir al máximo.'_

_Klaus se puso en marcha para alcanzar al único amigo que no se había apartado de su lado nunca desde que se habían conocido._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_- ¿Te casas? – preguntó Klaus, atónito. – Pero, sólo tienes veinte años… mi misma edad. ¿No crees que es muy pronto?_

_- No. El matrimonio es la aventura más grande de todas, vale la pena vivir eso. – dijo Richard._

_- Estás loco._

_- Lo se. Pero hay algo que me está molestando._

_- ¿Qué es?_

_- Me estaba preguntando si… ¿serías mi padrino de bodas?_

_Klaus se quedó mudo un momento._

_- Lo haré… ¡claro! – dijo Klaus, abrazando a su amigo._

_- ¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar!_

_- ¿Y cuándo es la boda? – preguntó el rubio. _

_- Donna quiere que sea en un par de meses, yo lo habría hecho de inmediato pero…_

_- Wow, wow, wow… espera. ¿Donna Quinn? – preguntó Klaus, sorprendido. – ¿La chica que conociste el mes pasado?_

_- Si. Es una locura, ¿no?_

_- Ahora si que empiezo a creer que de verdad estás loco. Es demasiado pronto._

_- Talvez, pero ambos sentimos que es lo correcto. La decisión es nuestra, después de todo. – dijo Richard._

_Klaus lo miró, y luego recorrió con los ojos el bar en el que estaban. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salían a divertirse juntos, ya que Klaus había estado haciendo muchas misiones para Umbrella últimamente. _

_- Tienes razón. Es su decisión, y si crees que es lo correcto… cuentas con mi apoyo. – dijo el rubio, sonriendo._

_- Ése es el espíritu. – dijo Richard, dándole palmadas en el hombro al rubio. – Sólo espero que tengas tiempo para asistir a la boda en cuanto se celebre. ¿Alguna vez me dirás qué es lo que haces en Umbrella Corporation?_

_Klaus se enserió. _

_- Es mejor que no te enteres. Es… confidencial. – dijo el rubio._

_- Ya veo… algún día lograré que me lo digas. – dijo Richard. – Por cierto… ¿qué hay de esa mujer que conociste en uno de tus viajes de trabajo, la de la foto?_

_- ¿Alexia? – dijo el rubio, mirándolo. – Ummm… fue divertido mientras duró. Pero al final… ya no era la misma, así que… se acabó._

_- Que mal, hombre. – dijo Richard. – Pero, mira el lado positivo, ahora estás soltero y con tu apariencia y personalidad conseguirás a muchas más._

_- Si, supongo que tienes razón. – dijo Klaus, aunque no muy convencido._

_- Wow, parece que esa chica si que logró tener en sus manos a Klaus._

_- Si supieras._

_- ¿Qué nos ha pasado, Klaus? Antes íbamos de allá para acá. De flor en flor. – dijo Richard._

_- ¿Y lo dices tú? Estás a un par de meses del altar. – bromeó Klaus, y rieron. – Yo aún estoy libre._

_- Ya llegará la correcta. – dijo Richard. – ¿Recuerdas nuestros días de adolescencia?_

_- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – dijo Klaus, con tono nostálgico. - ¿Qué no hicimos en ese entonces?_

_Richard pensó un momento._

_- Un trío. – dijo, bromeando._

_- Habla por ti. – dijo Klaus. Richard volteó rápidamente su cabeza, mirándolo, sorprendido._

_- ¿Hiciste un trío? – preguntó._

_- Fue una fiesta loca, y bueno…las universitarias estresadas, el alcohol y todo eso… - Klaus bebió su wisky. Richard asintió lentamente._

_- ¿Cómo es que nunca me enteré hasta ahora? – preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes._

_- Estabas ocupado con la morena._

_Richard subió las cejas, en una expresión de "oh, ya recuerdo, tienes razón"._

_- ¿Has planeado la luna de miel? – preguntó Klaus. _

_- Algunas cosas…_

_- No sé porqué me suena a locura._

_- Ya me conoces. _

_Los dos rieron, de nuevo._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_- ¿Nervioso? – preguntó Klaus, mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo._

_- Más que nunca. – respondió Richard._

_Los dos estaban de pie en el altar, esperando que la novia llegara. La iglesia estaba llena de invitados. Familiares y amigos del novio y de la novia._

_- ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que te vería con un traje de gala. – dijo Richard, tratando de distraerse antes de que se desmayara._

_- Siempre hay una segunda vez para todo. – le recordó Klaus._

_- Ohhh, claro. La fiesta de graduación. _

_En ese momento, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y el músico comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial. La novia entró y caminó hacia el altar, radiante, siendo llevada por su padre._

_- Está hermosa. – dijo Klaus._

_- Si. – Richard la miraba, pero se volteó hacia su mejor amigo por un momento. – ¿Cuento contigo para apadrinar a mis hijos?_

_Klaus se quedó mudo._

_- Espera a disfrutar del matrimonio primero. – dijo Klaus. – Después de eso… por supuesto que cuentas conmigo._

_Richard sonrió, y se volteó hacia su casi esposa._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_- ¿¡QUE ELLOS QUÉ!? – gritó Klaus. – No… debe ser un error._

_En las noticias hablaron de una pareja norteamericana recién casada que se había visto envuelta en un accidente. Estaban camino a su hotel en Selva Negra, Europa. Era pleno invierno, y los caminos estaban llenos de hielo. El automóvil había perdido e control y había caído por un acantilado hacia un espeso bosque. Ambos habían muerto._

_Los imágenes de los pasaportes de ambos aparecieron en pantalla, no cabía duda… eran ellos._

_- No puede ser… - dijo Klaus, mientras una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla. - ¡ES MENTIRA!_

_Klaus salió de la cede y se dirigió a tratar de contactar a su amigo, sin poder creer lo que había visto._

_Fin del Flashback._

Klaus había finalizado su relato, al tiempo en que ellos llegaban al hotel. Claire, Rebecca y Carlos habían escuchado en silencio.

- Fue gracias a él que aprendí a vivir de verdad, sin importar qué. – dijo el rubio, apagando el motor. – El murió hace más de dos años, pero vivió más que cualquier otro que yo haya conocido. Él siempre vivió al máximo, y vivirá incluso la en la muerte. No… él vivirá la muerte.

Salieron del vehículo, Carlos estaba de mejor humor. Con esa historia había entendido la razón de la despreocupación del rubio.

Claire, aunque se mostró atenta a la historia, se quedó con un nombre grabado en su cabeza. _'Alexia.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dedicado a la memoria de Richard Schurig, mi tío. Quien falleció después de un accidente similar al que escribí.

Siempre vivió al máximo, más que muchos… y nunca se dejó caer ante los problemas… siempre disfrutó de la vida. Y ésta fue una forma de inmortalizar su espíritu vividor… él vivirá en la muerte… y vivirá la muerte.

**Que en paz descanse. Richard Schurig, (03 de Abril de 1962 – 19 de Enero de 2009) amado padre, hijo, tío y amigo.**


	12. Flashback, charla y amor

Aquí dejo un nuevo cap. Lamento la demora, ha sido muy duro todo este asunto del fallecimiento de mi tío. Gracias a todos por su apoyo... pero la vida sigue, y también este fic.

Para el capítulo 12 tenemos ciertas advertencias... Ha llegado el LEMON!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Alexia.'_ Volvió a pensar Claire, como por décima vez. Podría ser coincidencia, quizás era sólo el nombre. _'¿Qué probabilidades hay de que esa Alexia sea la misma lunática que nos acosó a Chris y a mi en la antártica?'_.

Frunció el entrecejo ante ese pensamiento. _'¿Qué estoy pensando? Es imposible. Aunque hasta esa maldita de Alexia habría sido atraída por alguien como Klaus, aunque fuera sólo por su apariencia, la perra chiflada nunca se habría permitido estar con él… seguramente habría salido con algo como "no es digno de estar a mi lado" o "mi hermano es el único que se quedará junto a mí" o "mi sangre azul no debe mezclarse con la de un trabajador común y corriente." Aunque él no es común y corriente en ningún aspecto.'_ Pensó, pero aún así no se convenció. Las probabilidades eran muy altas sin pensaba en la información que él les había dado y en la historia que les había contado de camino al hotel. _'Primero está el hecho de que les había dicho que había trabajado como guardaespaldas de una científica muy importante de Umbrella. Alexia encajaba en esa descripción. Y segundo, que a la Alexia con la que estuvo involucrado la conoció en uno de sus trabajos. Dos piezas que encajan perfectamente.'_

La pelirroja suspiró, y el aire tibio salió de sus pulmones, para ser reemplazado por el frío aire exterior. Se había quedado afuera mientras Klaus, Rebecca y Carlos iban a pagar por otra habitación… recordó lo sucedido…

_Flashback._

_- Vamos, así estaríamos mucho más cómodos. – dijo Klaus. _

_- No tienes porqué hacerlo… guarda tu dinero. – repuso Claire._

_- El dinero no me interesa, la comodidad si. – dijo el rubio. – Si rentamos otra habitación podremos dormir en camas los tres hombres, y las tres mujeres podrán sentirse más "libres", o algo así. _

_- Umbrella aún puede estar cerca, es mejor que nos quedemos juntos. – dijo Rebecca._

_Klaus gruñó y se rindió. Los cuatro ya estaban frente a la puerta del cuarto, Claire rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó la llave. _

_Una vez estuvieron en el interior, comenzaron a desabrigarse. _

_- Si que está caluroso aquí adentro, y el aire está como… viciado. – dijo Rebecca. - ¿Y Chris?_

_- Supongo que debe estar durmiendo en una de las camas. – dijo Claire. – Klaus, vamos a ordenar tu ropa para guardarla en la maleta. _

_Klaus no respondió, estaba sumido en un profundo pensamiento. Había algo en el ambiente. Un aroma que le era extremadamente familiar._

_- ¿Klaus? – preguntó Claire._

_- Ehhh… si, claro… ahora mismo voy. – respondió el rubio, antes de sumergirse en sus pensamientos otra vez. 'Este olor…' pensó. – Mmmmm…_

_- OK. – dijo Claire, mientras se dirigía a la habitación._

_Klaus siguió intentando identificar el olor. 'Ahhh… claro… como no pude reconocerlo antes…' pensó el rubio. De pronto se alarmó, miró a la pelirroja, que estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban las tres camas. Klaus se movió hacia ella, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo._

_Claire se quedó con los ojos abiertos y apretó los labios para no emitir ningún sonido._

_Ahí, dentro de la habitación, frente a ella, había dos figuras humanas, un hombre y una mujer, meciéndose acompasadamente. Estaban desnudos, cubiertos por una capa de sudor reluciente, ambos jadeando y gimiendo._

_La pelirroja no pudo reconocerlos hasta que uno de ellos pronunció un nombre._

_- Chris… - gimió la rubia._

_Eran su hermano y Jill. Ellos estaban… _

_Ambos intercambiaban besos y caricias, mientras el cuerpo de Chris continuaba embistiendo, cada vez con más fuerza y ferocidad. Claire sólo podía verle la espalda a su hermano mayor y casi no podía ver a Jill, quien estaba perdida casi totalmente bajo el cuerpo del castaño. Las manos de la rubia recorrieron la espalda de su hermano, dejando marcas rosadas con sus uñas… la pelirroja quedó hipnotizada con este ritual de lujuria y pasión… se preguntó como se sentiría si ella…_

_Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, obligándola a voltear al tiempo que reprimía un gritito de sorpresa. Ahí estaba Klaus… mirando la escena frente a ellos antes de mirarla a ella. Era una mirada que le transmitió un pensamiento, con tanta claridad que ella llegó a oír la voz de su amado en el interior de su mente. 'Esto no es algo que deberíamos estar viendo.' Le dijo la voz del rubio en su cabeza. Ella asintió e iba a alejarse para cerrar la puerta…_

_- Oigan… ¿por qué no…? ¡OH, DIOS MIO! – Klaus y Claire se voltearon y se encontraron con Carlos, quien miraba a la pareja en acción._

_El castaño y la rubia se detuvieron y miraron horrorizados hacia la audiencia que estaba en la puerta, viéndolos, antes de separarse y gritar._

_- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS… CLAIRE… KLAUS… CARLOS!? – gritó Chris, mientras se cubría con las sábanas. La rubia ya estaba totalmente tapada con ella. _

_- ¡Lo sentimos! – gritó Klaus, mientras rodeaba la cintura de la pelirroja con un brazo, la levantaba delicadamente y la sacaba de la habitación, empujando a Carlos para que retrocediera, antes de cerrar la puerta._

_Rebecca, quien había estado en la pequeña cocina, apareció agitada._

_- ¿Qué suce…? _

_- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. – interrumpió Klaus, Claire y Carlos asintieron._

_Todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada. _

_- ¿Qu-Por qué? – preguntó Rebeca, siguiéndolos._

_- Mejor ni te digo. – respondió Klaus._

_- Será mejor que si rentemos esa otra habitación, Klaus. – dijo Carlos._

_- Es lo mejor. – dijo el rubio._

_Fin del Flashback._

Y eso estaban haciendo… pero las imágenes seguían dando vueltas por su cabeza. Los dos, su hermano y Jill, parecían haber estado disfrutando en grande. Por supuesto que sabía la mecánica del sexo, pero nunca, ni siquiera en esas prendidas conversaciones que mantenía con sus compañeras de universidad, se había preguntado en realidad como se sentía… _'Digo… soy una mujer de casi veinte años y he tenido orgasmos… pero nunca provocados por una pareja.' _Pensó la pelirroja. _'Y debe ser algo muy superior a la práctica solitaria, ¿no? Por algo todo el mundo habla bien del asunto, ¿cierto?'_

El nombre que había mencionado el rubio volvió a aparecer en su mente. _'Alexia.'_ La pelirroja frunció en entrecejo… mientras pensaba en lo que había visto y lo que Klaus había relatado sobre sus días de adolescente. _'Lo que relató sugiere que él realmente tiene experiencia... no me molesta, pero… ¿qué hay de mí? Nuestra relación marcha bastante bien, y sé que estoy enamorada de él… que me enamoré de él en menos de una semana… es extraño pero… ¿qué se yo?' _pensó. _'¿Pero qué es lo que él siente? Lo que nos contó me dice que no parece tomar muy en serio las relaciones que tiene… que sólo lo hace por el placer físico…'_

- Ya basta. – se ordenó a si misma. – No puedo estar tan llena de dudas en un momento como éste. Además, si fuera así y a él sólo le interesara el sexo, ya habría intentado algo conmigo… ¿no?

Se quedó en silencio, analizando lo que acababa de decir. Realmente estaba llena de dudas… ¿se entregaría a Klaus si él lo quisiera? Realmente estaba confundida… y fue gracias a eso que se dio cuenta de lo especial que era Klaus para ella. Con sus novios anteriores esa pregunta ni siquiera habría sido planteada… ella nunca lo habría hecho.

'_¿Será la misma Alexia? ¿Qué es lo que él siente acerca de nuestra relación? ¿Es esto realmente una relación? ¿Lo haría con él si él lo quisiera en este momento?'_ pensó.

- ¿Disfrutando la vista? – preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella, se volteó y ahí estaba el causante de todas sus dudas. El rubio la miraba profundamente, sonriendo. La pelirroja no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa.

- Ahora lo hago. – dijo, juguetona. Rebecca y Carlos aparecieron detrás de él.

- Ya está. – informó Rebecca.

- ¿Consiguieron la habitación? – preguntó Claire.

- En realidad, Klaus rentó dos. De dos camas cada una. – respondió Carlos.

Claire miró a Klaus, curiosa.

- Así Rebecca y tú podrán estar más cómodas. Lo mismo con Carlos y yo. – explicó el rubio, sonriendo.

- No era necesario. – dijo Claire. – Podríamos habernos acomodado en una.

Klaus negó con la cabeza.

- Estuve recorriendo una planicie a pie en medio de una tormenta de nieve durante toda la noche, creo que puedo darme el lujo de dormir en una cama. – dijo, e interrumpió a Claire, quien iba a decir algo más. – Y tampoco permitiría que ninguna de ustedes dos durmiera en un sofá si puedo evitarlo.

Claire no pudo seguir discutiendo, el rubio estaba firme en su decisión. _'Alexia.'_ Volvió a pensar.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Claire? – preguntó Klaus. Claire lo miró a los ojos, plateados y brillantes. Había preocupación en ellos… _'¿Acaso me he mostrado tan preocupada?'_ se preguntó la pelirroja.

- No es nada. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó la pelirroja, apartando sus dudas para que el rubio se tranquilizara.

- Bueno… creo que será mejor que les demos tiempo a Chris y a Jill para que estén solos, se calmen y que terminen lo que estaban haciendo, si quieren. – dijo Klaus. - ¿Cenamos juntos?

Los otros tres asintieron, fueron a reconocer la habitación de las chicas antes de dirigirse a la que ocuparían Klaus y Carlos.

- ¿De verdad estás bien? – le preguntó Rebecca a Claire, por lo bajo, mientras entraban al cuarto.

- Si. – se limitó a responder la pelirroja. _'OK, esto es suficiente… sólo hay una forma de acabar con esto. Tengo que hablar con él… lo más pronto posible.'_ – En realidad, tengo que pedirte un favor.

Rebecca se quedó pensativa.

- Claro. – dijo la castaña. Claire se acercó para susurrarle.

- ¿Te importaría compartir habitación con Carlos esta noche? – preguntó. La castaña la miró llena de curiosidad, antes de responder en un susurro.

- ¿Acaso van a…?

- No. Eso creo. Sólo quiero hablar con Klaus con tranquilidad. – dijo la pelirroja.

Rebecca la observó un momento, y finalmente asintió.

- Está bien. ¿Carlos está de acuerdo? – preguntó.

- Habrá que preguntarle. – dijo la pelirroja.

Carlos las llamó desde la cocina.

- Vengan, chicas. Nuestra cena ya está aquí. – dijo. Las dos mujeres se miraron antes de asentir e ir a buscar su comida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Y lo dejé ir, antes de dirigirme a la mansión Spencer para buscar a los miembros del equipo Alpha. – finalizó Rebecca, quien había estado relatando lo que vivió en las instalaciones de las montañas Arklay, después de los primeros asesinatos que ocurrieron en Raccoon City. La castaña miró a Klaus, con ojos que mostraban… disculpas. – Lo siento… Klaus…

- No tienes porqué disculparte, Rebecca. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo con un poco de tristeza. – Hiciste lo correcto, lo que yo no pude hacer.

Rebecca asintió, antes de sonreír. Klaus miró a Claire.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Claire? – preguntó.

- Bueno… - la pelirroja comenzó su narración sobre lo que ella vivió en Raccoon City. Su encuentro con Leon, y se sorprendió por el respingo que dio el rubio ante la mención de los Birkin.

Klaus dejó caer su tenedor. Todos lo miraron, tenía una mirada llena de sorpresa, combinada con algo de felicidad y miedo.

- ¿Klaus…?

- ¿Sherry está viva? – preguntó rápidamente el rubio. Claire se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero después de analizar la conexión de Klaus con el doctor Birkin, ya no estaba tan sorprendida.

- Si. La dejamos con una de sus tías, una jueza. Así Umbrella no intentaría nada. – dijo la pelirroja.

- Gracias a Dios. – dijo Klaus, estaba increíblemente feliz.

- ¿La conociste? – preguntó Carlos.

- Por supuesto. Me quedé a cargo de ella muchas veces mientras sus padres trabajaban. Era… **es** mi sobrina consentida. – dijo Klaus, quien sonreía aún. – Creí que había muerto en Raccoon City. Yo fui quien la llevó al departamento de policía, cuando éste estaba lleno de gente refugiada y oficiales armados. Le dije que volvería por ella, pero cuando lo hice ya no estaba por ninguna parte… pensé que la habían…

Klaus tembló.

- Pues, no. – dijo Claire, quien prosiguió con su relato, ahora más animada. Le contó sobre su encuentro con el _señor X_, la madre de Sherry, el monstruo que los encontró en el tren, el asunto del G-Virus, y todo sobre su escape y encuentro con Rebecca a las afueras de Raccoon City. – Continuará…

Klaus estaba esbozando una sonrisa radiante.

- Realmente te agradezco eso, Claire. Sherry vendría siendo la última familiar que me queda. – dijo Klaus, descartando a Wesker. – Así que el G-Virus provoca una mutación monstruosa descontrolada. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo de William?

El semblante de Klaus se mostró entristecido por un segundo, antes de regresar a su estado sonriente de costumbre. Miró a Carlos.

- Tu turno.

El moreno asintió y comenzó a contar lo que tuvo que hacer y a lo que se tuvo que enfrentar para poder sobrevivir a ese infierno.

- Estoy impresionado con todos ustedes. – dijo Klaus, una vez que Carlos hubo terminado. – Cada uno de ustedes derrotó a una de las armas biológicas más poderosas y peligrosas de Umbrella.

Los tres sonrieron ante el cumplido.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó Rebecca. – Dijiste que te hacían enfrentarte a cada una de esas cosas.

- Bueno… en realidad no me obligaban. Me lo pedían de favor. – dijo Klaus, mirando hacia el techo. – Nunca perdía en los entrenamientos de combate ordinarios, no sudaba siquiera. Finalmente mis oponentes siempre se rendían antes de comenzar a luchar. Y aceptaba esas peticiones porque siempre andaba buscando algo de lucha.

Klaus los miró, y esbozó una sonrisa algo macabra.

- Ya que un mano a mano de vez en cuando le da algo de sentido a tener que cargar con mi condición. – dijo, mirándolos fijamente, con la sonrisa maligna aún en su rostro.

Los otros tres se quedaron en silencio, analizando su expresión. Daba algo de miedo, debido al gusto que demostraba por esas peleas con aquellas palabras. El miedo comenzó a crecer en su interior. La sonrisa de Klaus cambió a una que radiaba gracia.

- Deberían ver sus caras. – dijo el rubio, antes de reír. – Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía eso.

- Muy gracioso. – dijo Rebecca, fastidiada.

- En serio, Klaus, eso no tuvo gracia. – reprendió Claire. Carlos negaba con la cabeza.

El rubio rió por última vez. Antes de mirarlos. Realmente parecían enfadados, quizás se había pasado un poco con la broma.

- Lo siento. No pretendía…

- Caíste. – lo interrumpió Rebecca, feliz.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Klaus, atónito.

- ¿Creíste que eras el único que sabía actuar? – preguntó Claire, riendo. – Tú deberías ver la cara que pusiste.

Klaus los recorrió a todos con la mirada, hasta Carlos sonreía un poco.

- Eso fue muy infantil. – dijo el rubio.

Hubo un silencio general antes de que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

- Ya, hablando en serio, me gustaría saber más acerca de esas peleas. – dijo Rebecca, realmente sentía una curiosidad insaciable acerca de qué podía hacer Klaus contra esos monstruos.

- Si te muestro una… ¿quedarás más tranquila? – preguntó Klaus, serio.

- ¿Mostrar? – preguntó Claire. Ella también tenía algo de curiosidad.

- Todas las peleas fueron grabadas, y las tengo en la PALM. – dijo el rubio, aún serio. – No es algo que me gustaría que vieran tan pronto. Pero si estamos luchando contra Umbrella, lo más probable es que me vean hacerlo contra los infectados o las criaturas inferiores, así que supongo que es mejor que sepan como podría ser.

La pelirroja, la castaña y el moreno asintieron lentamente, sin duda parecía que iba a ser un espectáculo.

- Voy a buscar la PALM. – dijo el rubio, y se levantó para ir hacia la habitación en donde estaban las dos camas, donde había dejado su maleta con todas sus cosas.

Claire y Rebecca se miraron, antes de que las dos se voltearan hacia Carlos.

- ¿Carlos, puedes hacerme un favor? – preguntó la pelirroja, en voz baja. Carlos la miró con curiosidad.

- Claro.

- ¿Puedes dormir con Rebecca esta noche?

Los ojos de Carlos se abrieron de par en par, y desvió la mirada de la pelirroja a la castaña, y de nuevo a la pelirroja.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó el moreno.

- Por favor. Sólo te pido que compartas la habitación con Rebecca esta noche. – dijo la pelirroja. – Necesito charlar un poco con Klaus, a solas.

- ¿Charlar? – preguntó Carlos, incrédulo.

- Si, charlar. – aseguró Claire, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Carlos se encogió de hombros y miró a Rebecca.

- ¿Está bien por ti? – preguntó. Rebecca asintió. – De acuerdo. ¿Pero no será demasiado obvio si me voy con Rebecca? No creo que Klaus apruebe eso.

- Será una… sorpresa. – dijo Claire. Le explicó el plan que se le había ocurrido Carlos asintió, satisfecho.

Klaus volvió con la PALM en su mano y la conectó a la pequeña TV antes de voltearse hacia los demás.

- ¿Qué quieren ver? – preguntó. En realidad nadie sabía qué era lo que quería ver. – ¿Les parece si muestro el enfrentamiento contra el T-001? Es el que tú enfrentaste, Rebecca.

Rebecca tembló al recordar a esa criatura. Un monstruo de forma humana, de tres metros. Con una enorme garra al final de su brazo derecho, y una macabra sonrisa permanente en su rostro, por la falta de piel en su cara. Recordó el enorme tumor palpitante en su pecho, y la columna que se asomaba en su espalda.

- De acuerdo. – dijo la castaña.

Klaus buscó el video correspondiente y comenzó la reproducción.

Un rubio alto estaba de pie en medio de una habitación blanca. Las paredes, las puertas, todo estaba reforzado. Había un objeto familiar en ese lugar, el mismo tipo de tanque cilíndrico que habían visto en el video del proyecto T-000.

Klaus, que en el video se mostraba un poco más joven, se notaba por los rasgos infantiles que mostraba, esos leves rasgos que permanecían hasta pasados los veinte. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, al igual que las botas planas, una camiseta blanca y sobre ésta, el largo abrigo de cuero negro que quería tanto.

El rubio estaba caminando a lo largo de la habitación, con ese andar de chico rudo que siempre mostraba, parecía aburrido. Ese aburrimiento que aparece cuando uno espera largamente por algo.

- ¿Listo, Klaus? – preguntó una voz. En la habitación no había nadie más, por lo que se dedujo que venía desde alguna bocina en algún lugar del cuarto. No obstante, Claire y Rebecca pudieron reconocer la voz. Era la de Wesker.

- Ya era hora. – dijo Klaus, impaciente. – Libéralo.

El tanque cilíndrico comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Klaus había dejado de moverse y miraba el tanque con aire tranquilo. Del enorme tanque salió una enorme criatura, aterradora. Era igual al _señor X_, del mismo tamaño, calvo, pálido y de ojos blancos. Sólo se diferenciaba del que la pelirroja recordaba por dos motivos. Estaba totalmente desnudo, y su brazo derecho terminaba en una enorme garra.

Klaus sonrió, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras retenía una risa. Se enderezó y miró al monstruo, levantando sus manos y sonriendo.

- Si. – dijo, lleno de emoción.

El Proto-Tyrant salió lentamente del tanque, caminando hasta detenerse frente a Klaus, quien seguía sonriendo.

- Al, ¿estás seguro de esto? – preguntó Klaus. – El feo aquí debe ser muy lento con ese tamaño.

- No te confíes. – respondió la voz de Wesker.

El T-001 fijó sus blancos ojos en Klaus, antes de echarse para atrás, extendiendo su garra, y correr hacia el rubio. De dos zancadas… enormes zancadas, recorrió el espacio que había entre los dos, con su colosal apéndice armado listo para golpear al hombre de abrigo negro. Blandió su brazo de forma horizontal, pasando de largo sin golpear nada más que el aire. El rubio se había inclinado hacia atrás, bajando lo suficiente para que la garra pasara sobre él sin tocarlo.

El monstruo lanzó un potente rugido de furia, furia provocada por su fallido ataque, antes de hacer el mismo movimiento ofensivo anterior al revés. Klaus se enderezó rápidamente ante el ataque. Esta vez la garra impactó contra el rubio, pero no hizo ningún daño a su objetivo. Klaus había desaparecido de su lugar anterior. Para la gran sorpresa de los observadores, el rubio estaba sujetado de la gran garra, que estaba alzada. Colgando a más de tres metros del suelo, Klaus sonreía satisfecho.

- Un poco impulsivo, ¿no? – le dijo Klaus a la criatura. – No vale la pena defenderme si no puedes conectar aunque sea un golpe.

La criatura volvió a rugir, antes de agitar su garra contra la pared. Klaus se soltó, aterrizando frente al T-001 mientras éste golpeaba la pared con el reverso de su enorme "mano" derecha, antes de volver a intentar con su primer movimiento. Klaus volvió a inclinarse hacia atrás, esta vez haciendo una voltereta, esquivando el golpe. El monstruo agitó su garra en reversa de nuevo, esta vez casi a ras de suelo para que el rubio no pudiera sujetarse. Klaus saltó y la garra pasó bajo él, pero algo distinto ocurrió en este ataque. El T-001 aprovechó el impulso y el movimiento para darle un golpe ascendente en la barbilla con la mano izquierda. Klaus se elevó hasta que casi chocó con el techo, y recibió de lleno el golpe descendente de la garra cuando comenzaba a caer.

El rubio golpeó el suelo con un impacto que hubiera sido mortal para alguien normal y se arrastró debido a la fuerza del golpe hasta que chocó contra la enorme puerta doble de acero, aboyándola. Klaus se quedo tendido en posición sentada, con la cabeza hacia abajo. El T-001 volvió a rugir.

- No me esperaba eso. – habló Klaus. – Se está poniendo mejor, al menos ya puedo comenzar a golpear yo.

El rubio se puso de pie lentamente y dio un gran salto para esquivar un nuevo ataque de su oponente, quien golpeó la puerta, deformándola aún más. Klaus aterrizó al otro lado de la habitación.

Tenía la camiseta rasgada y una gran mancha de sangre en el pecho. La miró un momento antes de mirar hacia el T-001, que se estaba volteando hacia él.

- Me toca. – anunció Klaus cuando el monstruo terminó de voltearse. Corrió a toda velocidad. _'Increíble.'_ Pensaron todos los que veían el video.

Klaus hizo un movimiento rápido para esquivar un golpe vertical, antes de impulsarse con un salto hacia delante y darle un fuerte golpe con el puño en el abdomen. El impacto fue tal, que el T-001 se despegó del suelo, y continuó en medio del aire mientras Klaus seguía golpeando, con la misma potencia. El monstruo trató de clavarle la garra al rubio, pero éste se hizo a un lado y el letal apéndice quedó clavado en el piso. Klaus dio un saltito y apoyó los pies en la enorme mano del enemigo, usándola para impulsarse hacia arriba, sujetó la parte posterior de la cabeza del T-001 y, utilizando el impulso del salto y la fuerza de sus brazos, le dio un rodillazo en la cara al atrapado prototipo.

Si el golpe en el abdomen había sido potente, este rodillazo no tenía comparación. La fuerza fue tan grande, que el T-001 se inclinó hacia atrás, logrando extraer su garra del suelo, y Klaus fue impulsado hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre sus pies.

La cara del monstruo ya no era en nada parecida a una humana. Estaba hundida, totalmente destrozada.

- Auch. – se burló Klaus. – Si le ves el lado positivo… ya no podrás verte peor.

El Proto-Tyrant se levantó y se abalanzó contra el rubio que lo había lastimado, atacando con el puño izquierdo. Klaus detuvo el golpe con el antebrazo derecho, y echó el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás para regresarlo en un fuerte golpe, que se impactó contra la boca del monstruo. Un pedazo de carne ensangrentado voló hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes, Klaus retrocedió, mirando a la criatura. Sus labios ya no estaban, dejando al descubierto sus dientes, que sonreían involuntariamente.

- Olvida lo que dije antes. – dijo Klaus, con una mueca.

El prototipo se rehusó a rendirse y volvió a atacar, con su garra hacia delante, apuntando al pecho del rubio. El rubio golpeó la garra hacia un lado con su brazo izquierdo y, posicionando sus pies firmemente en el piso, le dio un golpe entre las costillas, con un ligero ángulo hacia arriba, que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para que el pecho del monstruo crujiera, la piel y la carne de su espalda se rasgaran, revelando su espina, y los órganos en el interior de su pecho se dispersaran, haciendo que su corazón se adelantara y fuera visible a través de la piel.

El T-001 rugió débilmente antes de caer hacia delante, el rubio se hizo a un lado para no ser aplastado.

Klaus esperó a que la criatura se moviera de nuevo, lo que nunca ocurrió.

- ¡Hey! Ya se estaba poniendo bueno. – se quejó el rubio, dando suaves patadas al cuerpo del gigante.

- Ya es suficiente, Klaus. – dijo la voz de Wesker. – Ha durado un poco menos de dos minutos, pero ha servido para reunir información para mejorar los defectos. Crearemos otro con las correcciones correspondientes y lo volveremos a intentar, ¿entendido?

- Como quieras, Al. Sabes que esto me gusta. – dijo Klaus, se dirigió a la gran puerta de acero aboyada.

- Espera unos minutos para que el personal abra… - Wesker se silenció cuando Klaus abrió la puerta con sus manos.

- Es más rápido así. – dijo el rubio, saliendo. – Nos vemos.

El rubio salió de la habitación. Se oyó que Wesker suspiraba.

- Ese chico tiene un potencial enorme, el proyecto debe finalizarse pronto. – dijo, algo apenado. – Si no fuera tan… si siguiera las órdenes.

El video terminó ahí.

Claire, Rebecca y Carlos se voltearon hacia el rubio. Quien miraba hacia el techo distraídamente.

- Siempre pensé que esa apariencia era… uhm… un error de fábrica. – dijo Rebecca. Klaus los miró.

- No. Yo soy el responsable de eso. – dijo.

- Fue asombroso. – dijo Carlos. – Contigo de nuestro lado, Umbrella y sus monstruos están acabados. Sería genial que yo pudiera hacer eso también.

Klaus sonrió, aunque era sólo una máscara.

- No sabes lo que dices. – dijo el rubio. – No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es controlarse. Podría matar a cualquiera de ustedes con una sola mano, de hecho, podría matarlos a los tres con una sola mano. La fuerza que poseo es una ventaja, lo reconozco, pero es un arma de doble filo. Podría herir a alguien por accidente.

Miró a Claire, con temor, aunque sólo fue por una milésima de segundo… la pelirroja lo notó. Ya no soportó más, debía hablar con él de inmediato.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir, Rebecca. – dijo la pelirroja. La castaña asintió lentamente.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Klaus.

- Estoy exhausta. Anoche no pude dormir mucho. – dijo Claire. Klaus asintió.

- Entiendo. – dijo, levantándose. Las dos chicas también se levantaron, y Claire miró a Carlos discretamente mientras Klaus las guiaba hacia la puerta para poder susurrarle. _Cinco minutos._

El moreno asintió.

El rubio las acompañó hasta la puerta de su cuarto, abrazando a Claire y pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Rebecca para protegerlas un poco del intenso frío nocturno. Rebecca abrió la puerta y se volteó antes de entrar.

- Buenas noches, Klaus. – dijo, sonriendo. – Es bueno que estés con nosotros.

El rubio sonrió y asintió.

- Buenas noches. – dijo el rubio. Rebecca entró en el cuarto, dejando a la pelirroja para que pudiera despedirse.

Claire miró al rubio, quien la miró de regreso.

- De verdad es bueno que estés aquí. – dijo Claire, abrazándolo. Estaba helando, pero él la protegía del frío.

- No me gustaría estar en otro sitio. – dijo el rubio. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Klaus mostraba una adoración total en sus ojos, que no fue pasó desapercibida por Claire.

- Será mejor que entre. – dijo la pelirroja. Estaba confundida, necesitaba sentirse segura.

- Si, hace mucho frío aquí afuera. – dijo el rubio. Se inclinó para besarla en los labios, pero ella volteó el rostro, y los labios del rubio besaron su mejilla. Klaus se enderezó con una mirada llena de dudas.

- Nos vemos. – dijo Claire, entrando al cuarto.

- Claro… - dijo Klaus. La puerta se cerró.

El rubio se quedó de pie frente a la puerta cerrada, preguntándose qué había sucedido. _'¿Acaso ella…?'_ pensó. Cabía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera reconsiderando lo que había entre ellos ahora que había visto ese enfrentamiento. Klaus se ensombreció ante eso. Sabía que era posible, y no la culpaba. Estaba en todo su derecho si quería dejarlo hasta ahí… después de todo, era un B.O.W.

Sólo una de sus parejas anteriores supo lo que él era, aunque ella no contaba. Y aunque Claire y él no habían profundizado tanto su relación, la idea de que ella estuviera insegura con respecto a su relación y que podría estar pensando en terminar con él lo entristeció.

'_¿Klaus Vander está triste por una mujer? El mundo está de cabeza. ¿Qué le pasó al mujeriego con corazón de hielo que disfrutaba de la soltería y de la vida?' _le preguntó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

- Cállate, Richard. – dijo Klaus, antes de voltearse y caminar hacia el cuarto que compartía con Carlos. _'Aunque tienes razón.'_ – Ella es… única.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carlos terminó de contar los cinco minutos. Se levantó para comenzar con el plan, se levantó de la cama que estaba ocupando y miró a Klaus, quien estaba recostado en su cama, con una de las latas de Heineken en su mano. Ya era la tercera que se bebía desde que había regresado de dejar a las chicas. Estaba raro. No lo conocía casi nada, pero su humor había cambiado. Parecía… deprimido… pensativo. Una mezcla de ambos.

- Emmmm… se me quedó algo en el Jeep. – dijo el moreno, mirando al rubio, quien no reaccionó. – Debo ir a buscarlo.

- Las llaves están sobre la mesa. – dijo el rubio, mirándolo de pronto. Con una sonrisa, apagada.

El moreno asintió y se fue al comedor a recoger la llave de la habitación y las cosas que iba a llevar al otro cuarto. Salió y se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas.

Claire le abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar.

- Todo listo. – dijo Carlos, entregándole la llave a la pelirroja.

- Gracias. Te debo una.

- No hay problema. – dijo el moreno. – Claire, ten cuidado. Klaus está un poco raro.

- ¿Raro?

- No sé. Parece… pensativo, deprimido… o algo.

Claire asintió. Antes de salir del cuarto para dirigirse a ver al rubio. La pelirroja comenzó a temblar y castañear los dientes al instante. El cuarto estaba helado pero el frío del ambiente le quemaba la piel y torturaba sus huesos, así que se apresuró para llegar pronto a la habitación de Klaus.

Entró en el cuarto lo más rápido que pudo. La temperatura en su interior estaba un poco más elevada, pero aún así hacía frío. _'¿Qué se podía esperar en un hotel barato?'_ Se quedó de pie en la estancia, estaba teniendo sus dudas acerca de esto.

Suspiró para relajarse, sólo iban a hablar. Recordó los videos que había visto sobre él, el del proyecto T-000 y el del enfrentamiento contra el monstruo horrible ese. Se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser. Con toda esa fuerza…

Sacudió su cabeza. _'¿Qué estás pensando? Él ha tenido esa fuerza desde antes de que lo conocieras y siempre se ha mostrado gentil y delicado al tratar contigo.' _La reprendió su voz en el interior de su mente.

Claire se decidió y entró en la habitación. Klaus estaba ahí, recostado en una de las camas, con sólo sus vaqueros puestos y con una lata de cerveza en la mano, miraba el techo como si estuviera en trance. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, o eso pensó, pero cuando el rubio le habló se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor… bueno, parcialmente atento.

- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? – preguntó el rubio, sin dejar de mirar el techo, mientras vaciaba la lata de un trago. _'¿Debe creer que soy Carlos? Si no me mira… realmente parece pensativo.'_ Pensó la pelirroja.

- Lo estoy mirando ahora. – respondió Claire. Klaus la miró, sorprendido.

- Claire… - dijo, y se levantó para acercarse, pero se detuvo apenas dio un paso.

'_Debo tener cuidado. Ese gesto que hizo cuando me despedí… ¿acaso tiene miedo?'_ pensó el rubio.

Ambos se quedaron de pie, Klaus miraba el piso, pensativo. Claire disfrutaba de la vista que tenía frente a ella. El gran pecho del rubio, sus duros y marcados abdominales, sus anchos hombros, sus brazos… todo lo que estaba al descubierto. La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior para concentrarse en lo que venía a hacer.

Claire abrió la boca para hablar, pero Klaus se le adelantó.

- Claire… ¿hay algo que te preocupa? – preguntó Klaus, mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirroja. De verdad no se esperaba una pregunta así.

- Bueno… la verdad es que te noté un poco rara… cuando te dejé en tu cuarto. – dijo el rubio, antes de bajar la mirada. La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿acaso fue la reacción de ella lo que lo había dejado en ese trance? – me preguntaba… ¿Qué piensas de los videos que has visto de mi? El de la fase final y el que acabo de mostrarles.

- Bueno… la verdad… - la pelirroja no sabía qué decir.

- ¿Te da miedo… yo te doy miedo? Lo entendería si así fuera… pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras. – dijo Klaus.

La pelirroja estaba totalmente sorprendida. El rubio que estaba frente a ella poseía un poder superior al de diez hombres, por lo menos, pero era gentil y amable, y ahora se mostraba preocupado por lo que ella pensara acerca de su condición. No se había mostrado preocupado ni siquiera cuando estaba enfrentando a Wesker y a sus hombres, ni contra el T-001.

Ella lo miró, enternecida por esos sentimientos.

- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? – dijo. Klaus la miró y asintió, antes de volverse hacia un lado.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. – dijo el rubio. Pero para su sorpresa, Claire se acercó y lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, inhalando su aroma, antes de mirarlo hacia arriba.

- Tonto, como si fueras capaz de asustar a alguien. – dijo, juguetona. – Es atemorizante todo lo que puedes hacer, no lo niego. Pero no te tengo miedo… te has comportado muy delicadamente conmigo, así que no tengo razón para temerte. Dios, incluso a veces me gustaría que mostraras más rudeza.

Klaus la miró a los ojos, sabía que lo último era una broma, antes de que una de las esquinas de su boca se curvara hacia arriba.

- ¿Si? – dijo, la sujetó por la cintura y la levantó sobre su cabeza sin ningún esfuerzo. Claire comenzó a reír y a agitar las piernas, mientras era sostenida en el aire sobre el rubio.

- Klaus, bájame. – dijo, entre risas.

- En realidad, me gusta como te ves arriba de mí. – bromeó Klaus.

- Venga ya, Klaus. – dijo Claire, riendo más.

- Como quiera, señorita. – el rubio la bajó con cuidado, tan delicadamente, que Claire no habría sabido que estaba en el suelo si él no la hubiera soltado.

- Gracias. – dijo Claire. Klaus sonrió, asintiendo.

- Entonces… ¿Qué te preocupaba antes? – preguntó.

- La verdad estaba pensando acerca de lo nuestro. Nos has contado varias cosas sobre ti… y en realidad, por lo que he escuchado, tus relaciones no eran muy tomadas en serio por tu parte. – respondió Claire, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. – ¿Me preguntaba qué era para ti nuestra relación? Pero por como estabas cuando llegué aquí, ya me quedo tranquila.

- No, supongo que tienes razón para estar insegura respecto a eso. – dijo el rubio, guiándola a la cama, donde los dos se sentaron. – Esa manera de ser era inmadura y estúpida. No me enorgullezco de cómo fui en mis relaciones. Para mi todo era placer y diversión.

Claire asintió lentamente. Normalmente aborrecía a los hombres así, pero Klaus tenía el arrepentimiento grabado en el rostro.

- Pero, Claire, quiero que sepas que ya no soy así. Aprendí de mala manera a valorar mis relaciones. Es por eso que… bueno…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Claire.

- Que me enamoré de ti. – dijo el rubio

Claire lo miró intensamente. Era la primera vez que le decía que la quería, quizás era muy pronto para un 'Te amo', pero eso significaba que realmente le importaba y que la quería.

- Klaus… - dijo Claire, sonriéndole. Se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo en los labios con suavidad. Klaus la miró a los ojos cuando se separaron, como lo había hecho tantas veces ya. Sintió que se derretía.

- No es que me moleste pero… ¿por qué viniste?

- Vine porque necesitamos hablar. Hay algunas cosas acerca de tu pasado que me gustaría saber. Así que cambié de habitación con Carlos para poder charlar.

- Hmph. Sexy y perversa… me encanta. – dijo el rubio. Claire rió mientras era envuelta en sus brazos. - ¿Qué quieres saber? Responderé lo que quieras.

- Bueno… - dijo la pelirroja, dudosa. Miró al rubio, quien asintió para darle confianza. – Hoy, cuando nos contaste lo de tu amigo Richard, mencionaste el nombre de una antigua pareja tuya. Alexia. ¿Podrías contarme algo acerca de ella?

Klaus la miró. Al final, Claire no se había atrevido a preguntar si era la misma que ella conocía directamente.

- No creo que deba contar demasiado. Tú la conoces. – dijo Klaus, mirándola. La pelirroja lo miró. – Exacto, Alexia Ashford.

Claire se separó, alejándose de él, antes de ponerse de pie y darle la espalda. Esa confesión había sido un golpe bastante grande para ella, no podía imaginase cómo alguien podría ser capaz de tener cualquier tipo de relación con una chiflada como esa.

- Claire…

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó la pelirroja. - ¿Cómo es que alguien puede emparejarse con alguien como ella?

- Claire, déjame…

- Ella, una maldita desquiciada. – volvió a interrumpir Claire. – Trató de matarme, al igual que su hermano, y a Chris también.

Recordó a Steve, transformado en ese monstruo y después tirado en el suelo muriendo.

- Ella, mató a un gran amigo… mató a…

- Steve. – dijo Klaus, Claire lo miró sorprendida, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo pudiste…?

- No es que tuviera muchas opciones. – dijo Klaus, mirándola con ojos suaves. Era la primera vez que la veía así, y no le gustó para nada. – Me ordenaron protegerla, ser su guardaespaldas. Desde el primer día me pareció una engreída sin corazón, nunca me sentí ni siquiera atraído por ella. Hasta que su experimentación con el T-Verónica llegó a cierta fase.

Claire lo estaba escuchando.

- De pronto sentí que algo en ella había cambiado. Algo en su interior. Comencé a sentir algo por ella, llegué a amarla… pero ni siquiera me gustaba. – dijo el rubio. Claire le lanzó una mirada aterrada y llena de dudas. – No sé cómo explicar eso. Mi relación con ella progresó muy rápido y bueno… como en toda relación pasaron cosas…

- ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Klaus asintió.

- Más adelante me enteré que se había inyectado el T-Verónica en pequeñas dosis. Y que sus habilidades se desarrollaban lentamente. Ella usó los extraños poderes mentales que había desarrollado para hacer que me fijara en ella. – contó el rubio. – A mi no me importó, estaba completamente atrapado por su "hechizo". ¿Sabes lo que me dijo después? 'No eres nada para mí, sólo eres un arma de la Umbrella Corp, un B.O.W. Lo hice nada más porque tú eres el único que puede seguir mi ritmo y satisfacerme como me lo merezco', y debido a su control sobre mí, fue increíblemente doloroso.

Claire no dijo nada. Recordaba la manera de ser de la rubia que la había atormentado.

- A medida que el virus se extendió por su cuerpo, fue perdiendo la conciencia y su control sobre sus poderes. Me liberé de ella y su control. Enfurecido, la enfrenté, y por la ira que sintió, su cuerpo cambió. – dijo Klaus, y miró a la pelirroja. – Yo fui el que la dejó encerrada en la Antártica. Fui un cobarde y no fui capaz de eliminarla, justo como con el doctor Marcus, y es porque, supongo, que al haber otras personas con condiciones parecidas a las mías, no me sentía tan solo. Te juro que si hubiera sabido que ella sería capaz de liberarse, la habría matado.

Klaus miró por la ventana.

- Lo que sentí cuando ella me menospreció, fue terrible. Como si de verdad la hubiera amado, pero todo fue por su "conjuro".

Claire se arrepintió de haber tocado el tema, no le gustaba para nada verlo en ese estado, pudo sentir el dolor impreso en sus palabras. Se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó, sabiendo que debería haber confiado en él.

- Lo siento… no debería haber tocado ese tema. – dijo. No podía dejar que su rencor contra Alexia la llevara a estar enfadada con él, cuando él mismo había sido también una marioneta para ella.

- Está bien. He aprendido de mis errores, Claire. La próxima vez… no me frenaré, ya que ahora hay mucho más en juego que sólo yo. – dijo el rubio, volteándose para mirarla. – También aprendí… que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros. Si estoy… "destinado" a estar junto a alguien, esa persona debe quererme por lo que soy. Por eso… te contaré lo que desees acerca de mí.

Claire lo miró, antes de ponerse en las puntas de los pies y besarlo suavemente en los labios. Cuando volvió a bajar, lo miró intensamente a los ojos. Supo que no necesitaba saber nada más, por ahora. Sabiendo lo que sentía estaba satisfecha, y feliz. Se perdió en esas lagunas plateadas… y entonces una duda la asaltó.

- Hay una cosa más que quiero saber. – dijo.

- Pregunta. – la animó el rubio.

- ¿Usas lentes de contacto? – preguntó la pelirroja. Klaus pareció sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- Vi en algunos de los videos que tienes los ojos parecidos a los que tiene Wesker. Él siempre utiliza las gafas de sol, además el color que tienen ahora los tuyos es muy inusual. ¿Los usas?

- Ah, eso. No, este color es natural. Así los tenía antes… del accidente. – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Pero cómo…?

Klaus la miró, pensando.

- Recuerda que estás a salvo. – dijo. La pelirroja se sorprendió.

Klaus cerró los ojos un momento. Y volvió a abrirlos para mirarla. Claire fijó sus ojos en los de él, plateados y calmados. Reprimió un gritito cuando éstos comenzaron a cambiar. Las pupilas se rasgaron y alargaron hacia arriba y abajo. El color plateado del iris comenzó a oscurecerse hasta quedar en un color café, que comenzó a aclararse hasta que quedaron rojos. Claire se quedó mirando el color sangre que había reemplazado al color plata. Eran iguales a los que le había visto a Wesker, los mismos que había visto en las grabaciones de Klaus cuando era niño. Pero había una gran diferencia entre éstos y los que vio en Rockfort Island. Los ojos rojos de Klaus no la asustaban, no mostraban esa ira y malicia que estaban impresos en los de Wesker. La ferocidad estaba presente en la mirada, como en la de un depredador, pero no sentía peligro… sabía que no tenía porqué temer.

- ¿Asustada? – preguntó el rubio.

- Sorprendida. – dijo Claire, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla del hombre, de _su_ hombre. - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- Concentrándome. Así es como… "activo" todo el potencial de B.O.W. que poseo. Me tomó años poder hacerlos volver al color original, y fue bastante difícil controlar los cambios a voluntad. – dijo el rubio, antes de que el color rojo volviera a ser plateado y las alargadas pupilas se redondearan de nuevo.

- Sorprendente. – dijo Claire.

- Si, lo soy. – bromeó el rubio. Claire lo golpeó con suavidad en el hombro, sonriendo.

Volvieron a sentarse en la cama y se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo.

- ¿Crees que Chris y Jill nos perdonarán por lo que pasó hoy? – preguntó Klaus, de pronto.

- A mi si, él es mi hermano y ella mi cuñada, no les queda otra. Tú por otro lado… vas a tener que sumar muchos puntos para que te perdonen. – respondió la pelirroja.

- Genial. – dijo Klaus, de forma bastante melodramática. – Y el hecho de que ande por ahí, abrazando y besando a su hermana y cuñada, debe darme muchos puntos.

Esa frase fue puro sarcasmo. La pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿Tú y yo… crees que lo haremos? – preguntó la pelirroja, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

- Siendo una pareja de adultos es lo más natural. – respondió el rubio. – Pero no pretendo acelerar las cosas, yo estaré ahí cuando tú quieras.

Claire sonrió con esas palabras. Era comprensivo, y demostraba que lo suyo iba más allá de lo físico. Aunque eso de acelerar lo encontró algo exagerado. ¿Cómo se podía acelerar más un enamoramiento que se había producido en manos de cinco días? Ella era una mujer adulta. Y el amor que sentía por él le indicaba que ella estaba preparada para ese gran paso, y quería compartirlo con él, el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Miró hacia arriba, para poder ver al rubio, quien sonreía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su compañía. Se inclinó hacia arriba para besarlo ferozmente en los labios, saboreando el alcohol. Tuvo que pensarlo, la cerveza nunca le supo mejor. Klaus fue tomado por sorpresa, pero comenzó a responder. Fusionando sus labios con los de ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¡¡¡**LEMON ALERT**!!!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire, sin romper el beso, se movió hasta sentarse sobre las piernas del rubio, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y envolviendo su cintura con sus piernas, presionando todo su cuerpo contra el de él. Klaus la abrazó por la cintura, apretándola más hacia él. Sintiendo sus pechos contra su cuerpo. Habían pasado más de tres meses desde que había estado con una mujer, y para alguien quien tenía un ritmo muy elevado, este simple estímulo fue suficiente para que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar.

Klaus se levantó, cargándola mientras ella seguía besándolo y frotando su cuerpo contra el de él. Klaus separó sus labios de los de ella para guiarlos a su cuello, donde continuó besando y saboreando. El aroma de su cuerpo era intoxicante y requirió de todo su control no tomarla en ese momento. No, ésta era su primera vez juntos, se iba a encargar de que ella lo disfrutara al máximo, así que se tomaría su tiempo. Después de todo, un poco de "tortura" no era malo. Klaus sonrió, mientras seguía besando, lamiendo y mordiendo delicadamente el cuello de la pelirroja.

La respiración de Claire comenzó a agitarse mientras su cuerpo ardía. Sus caricias, sus besos… todo lo que él le estaba haciendo la encendía. Desesperada, enredó sus dedos entre el cabello rubio, para guiarlo hacia arriba y poder besarlo. Se separaron un poco para respirar, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba de pie y que la sostenía sin ninguna dificultad. Klaus subió una mano por su espalda, por debajo de su chaqueta y su camiseta, sintiendo la suave piel de su espalda con sus dedos. Claire, queriendo sentir más, desabrochó su chaqueta y la tiró al suelo, antes de sacarse la camiseta, mientras Klaus la sostenía.

La mirada de Klaus se distorsionó por un momento al verla así, sólo con un sujetador, un deseo enorme de poseerla casi lo dominó. Claire volvió a rodear su cuello con sus brazos y se presionó contra él, disfrutando de sus roces y del calor que emanaba de él, comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio, hipnotizándose con sus gemidos y jadeos.

Klaus subió un poco más la mano, acariciando la pequeña espalda de la pelirroja y haciendo que ésta temblara, hasta que se topó con la tira del sujetador. Esperó… mientras besaba el hombro de la chica.

- Hazlo. – dijo Claire, con un gemido.

Klaus contrapuso dos de sus dedos y el seguro cedió, la prenda cayó entre ellos. Claire se presionó contra él, el rubio inspiró fuertemente entre sus dientes cuando sintió su calor contra él, miró hacia abajo, asombrado de su belleza descubierta. Sus pechos eran perfectos y pálidos, sus pezones rosados y tensos, rogándole que los probara. Klaus bajó su cabeza para capturar la punta de uno en su boca.

Claire gimió ante el extraño cosquilleo que hizo que su estómago se contrajera en respuesta a sus delicadas lamidas. La vista de él probando sus pechos hizo que se excitara aún más. Klaus se alejó, lanzando su cálido aliento sobre sus pechos, ella se estremeció, antes de que la besara de nuevo. Cuando se separó de ella, para que pudiera respirar, la quedó mirando un momento antes de llevar una de sus manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza y quitar suavemente la liga que sostenía su cabello.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó Claire, respirando agitadamente. Los ojos del rubio mostraban pasión… una pasión enorme, que estaba dirigida hacia ella.

Klaus asintió, lentamente la bajó hacia la cama, antes de posicionarse sobre ella, sosteniéndose con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro acariciaba su espalda, atacó su cuello nuevamente, bajando lentamente hasta sus pechos. Sentir su peso, sus caricias y su calor sobre ella, la hizo desear más. Dirigió sus manos al botón de los vaqueros de él, para desabrocharlos y bajar la cremallera. Deslizó sus manos con los vaqueros hacia abajo, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y Klaus se encargó de terminar el trabajo, antes de hacer lo mismo con ella. Ya sólo los separaba un par de prendas de ropa interior.

Klaus asaltó los labios de la pelirroja, lamiendo suavemente su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Claire abrió su boca, dándole acceso. Sus lenguas exploraron la boca del otro, regodeándose de los sabores que tanto los aturdían. El rubio aprovechó la distracción para llevar la mano con la que acariciaba la espalda de la pelirroja hacia sus piernas, recorriéndolas suavemente hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde comenzó a bajar lentamente la prenda que se interponía en su camino. El aroma de Claire asaltó su olfato, pero aún no estaba lista. Volvió a subir su mano a lo largo de sus piernas, mientras sus lenguas y labios seguían danzando, deteniéndose en su centro.

Claire gimió contra su boca cuando él tocó su parte más privada. Y siguió haciéndolo mientras él frotaba con suavidad sus pliegues, y ahogó un gritito cuando tocó la parte de ella que cobró vida ante el contacto. Klaus estaba disfrutando de los sonidos que ella hacía con sus estímulos, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lanzó un fuerte grito ahogado en el momento en que él introdujo uno de sus grandes dedos en su interior.

Sin embargo, su tacto le confirmó algo que no esperaba y que lo obligó a detenerse al instante, mientras se separaba de ella para mirarla.

- ¿Eres virgen? – preguntó.

- Si. – respondió Claire, mirándolo.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

- Sí. Te quiero a ti.

Algo apareció en los ojos del rubio, la miraba con cariño y adoración antes de que pasara, pero ahora la veía como si fuera una diosa. No era para menos, ella había decidido compartir su cuerpo por primera vez… con él. Discretamente miró el reloj, era pasada la medianoche, ciertamente este era un gran regalo.

Sacó su dedo con delicadeza, ganándose otro gemido por parte de la pelirroja. Iba a disfrutar esto.

Volvió a besar a la pelirroja, acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos, y fue descendiendo lentamente, probando cada centímetro de ella. Su oreja, su mandíbula, su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre… haciendo temblar a Claire durante todo el trayecto. Y siguió bajando, saltándose ese lugar especial que iba a reservar para el final. Llegó a sus pies, besando y probando cada uno, subió por sus piernas saboreando, hasta que llegó a su centro y abrió sus piernas con delicadeza.

Claire gimió fuertemente cuando él comenzó a probar su esencia, arqueando su espalda y levantando las caderas para darle mejor acceso. Estaba en el cielo, no quería que esto terminara. Quería que él siguiera saboreándola por el resto de la eternidad. El calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, alcanzando cada una de sus extremidades. Una presión comenzó a crecer en su vientre, estaba cerca.

- Klaus… -gimió.

El rubio escuchó que ella lo llamaba, con su voz llena de placer y deseo. Sonrió. La pelirroja gemía y jadeaba fuertemente, mientras estiraba sus piernas lentamente. Klaus comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, lamiéndolo. Claire enredó sus dedos en su cabello, acercándolo más, y tembló fuertemente mientras gritaba su nombre. Él siguió lamiendo hasta que bebió todo su clímax. Antes de subir lentamente para mirarla y besarla en los labios, dejando que ella se saboreara a si misma.

La pelirroja respondió ferozmente, enredando su lengua con la de él, mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos, disfrutando cada vez que sus músculos se contraían bajo ellas. Claire sintió la presión de su miembro contra su vientre, y sintió la necesidad de liberarlo de su prisión de algodón. Siguió bajando sus manos hasta que se topó con la única tela que continuaba cubriendo al rubio, comenzó a bajar los bóxers ajustados hasta que ya no tubo alcance, pero Klaus volvió a encargarse de finalizar el trabajo. Claire volvió a subir las manos hasta sus grandes brazos, que recorrió hacia arriba para alcanzar sus fuertes hombros, y recorrer su espalda con sus dedos, antes de bajar sus brazos hasta su vientre, y acariciar sus abdominales. Dios, su cuerpo era un trofeo. Siguió descendiendo hasta que lo envolvió entre sus dedos. _'Oh Dios Mío.'_ Pensó la pelirroja, bajó la mirada, rompiendo el beso que hasta ahora los había mantenido unidos, para comprobar su tamaño. Quedó atónita.

Klaus gruñó cuando sintió que su mano lo envolvía, y miró la expresión de la pelirroja, que analizaba su virilidad con la mirada. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa… siempre era lo mismo, pero qué podían esperar ellas… él era un hombre grande, después de todo.

Klaus volvió a asaltar su cuello, llenándose con su aroma. Era tan dulce… tan femenino. Comenzó a gruñir levemente mientras ella lo masajeaba. Acariciando cada parte de ella, llevó una de sus grandes manos hacia abajo, para palpar su clítoris, mientras sostenía su peso con el otro brazo. Claire emitió un gemido, que fue acallado cuando Klaus la besó. Ya estaba lista, húmeda y caliente. Klaus lamió y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, antes de susurrarle.

- ¿Realmente esto es lo que quieres? – preguntó. Claire se estremeció cuando el miembro del rubio se alejó de su mano, y se posicionó en su entrada.

- Mmmm Hmmm – contestó Claire, cuando el rubio se rozó con ella. Arqueó su cuerpo para pegarlo al de él, mientras el rubio seguía estimulándola. – Klaus… por favor, Klaus…

La pelirroja lo atrapó, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas. Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba. La penetró, tratando de hacerlo con un solo movimiento, delicado y fluido. Gruñó al sentir cómo lo recibía.

Los músculos de Claire se tensaron cuando el dolor interrumpió su placer.

- Lo siento. – susurró él contra su oído. Klaus no se movió, dándole tiempo para que se ajustara a su tamaño.

Quedarse quieto fue muy difícil, lo que sentía al estar dentro de ella era… incomparable. Claire estaba jadeando, por el dolor y el placer de tenerlo dentro de ella. Klaus la besó tiernamente, pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, para apegarla a él, consolándola. Miró su rostro, Claire tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba, con lágrimas formadas en ellos.

Así estuvieron unos momentos, hasta que ella comenzó a intensificar el beso. El dolor ya estaba pasando, disminuyendo… pero seguía ahí. Pero no le importaba, quería que Klaus siguiera… que disfrutara como la había hecho disfrutar a ella.

Klaus retrocedió lentamente y volvió a entrar. Claire gimió contra su boca. Y así siguieron, marcando un ritmo, ella levantaba las caderas cada vez que él entraba, permitiéndole ir cada vez más profundo. La presión volvió a crecer dentro de ella, y comenzó a gemir y jadear cada vez más fuerte. Klaus gruñía suavemente, mientras sentía que ella lo apretaba, aumentando la fricción. El calor dentro de ella los llevó a ambos hasta el límite, haciendo crecer la presión dentro del vientre de la pelirroja. Hasta que finalmente explotó en un gran orgasmo, extendiéndose por todo su ser. La pelirroja clavó sus uñas en los hombros de él, gritando su nombre. Klaus sonrió cuando sintió que ella se estremecía alrededor de él, y que todo su cuerpo temblaba en su abrazo. Comenzó a embestir más fuerte para intensificar su orgasmo, hasta que se le unió en su clímax, lanzando un grave gruñido. Claire lo sintió derramarse en lo más profundo de su ser, llenándola por completo con su calidez.

El rubio de desplomó sobre sus brazos, para no aplastarla. Se quedó mirándola, estaba con los ojos cerrados, y su respiración era rápida e irregular. Una ola de amor lo invadió al verla así, debajo de él, desnuda, acabando de compartir con él algo que nadie más tendría jamás. Claire abrió los ojos, y se encontró con su mirada de plata.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el rubio, preocupado.

- Nunca mejor. – respondió ella, entre jadeos. – ¿De esto me perdí todo este tiempo?

Klaus sonrió, saliendo de ella con cuidado, el olor metálico de la sangre llegó a su nariz, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Maldición, a veces odiaba sus sentidos súper desarrollados. Se recostó a su lado y la recostó sobre su pecho, con un cálido abrazo. Claire alzó la mirada hacia él, sonriendo antes de besarlo en su pecho, y luego moverse para besar sus labios. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Claire?

- Estoy bien. – respondió la pelirroja. – Sólo un poco adolorida.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Klaus, acercándola más a él.

- No te disculpes. Es normal que duela la primera vez. – dijo Claire, sonriendo. – Estuviste asombroso. Yo debería disculparme, no hice nada.

Klaus rió.

- Nada de eso. Este era un momento único para ti, así que debía ir por mi cuenta. – dijo el rubio. – Además, gracias a ti, disfruté un gran regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¿Cumpleaños? – preguntó Claire. Recordó la fecha y miró hacia el reloj. – Es cierto, hoy es ocho de Abril. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- Gracias, ¡y si que estoy feliz! – bromeó Klaus, Claire sonrió, antes de besarlo.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca imaginé que mi primera vez sería con alguien como tú. Antes de conocerte, nunca antes había pensado tanto acerca de perder mi virginidad. – dijo Claire. – Llevamos casi una semana de conocernos. ¿Cómo es posible que me sienta tan unida a ti?

- No lo sé. Esto es nuevo para mí también. Tú me vuelves loco, mi corazón se acelera cada vez que escucho tu voz. En este momento, siento que existo para estar junto a ti. – dijo Klaus, mirándola. Una ola de ternura y felicidad invadió a Claire, esa era exactamente como ella se sentía respecto a él. No le importaba en absoluto lo que él fuera. Para ella, él era Klaus, el hombre que ella amaba.

- ¿Cómo cambiarán la cosas ahora? – preguntó Claire, apoyando su cabeza en su fuerte pecho.

- No lo sé. No tienen porqué cambiar tanto. Será lo mismo que teníamos, pero más definido, o algo así. – dijo el rubio, acariciando su cabeza. Juró haber escuchado a Claire ronroneando ante esa caricia. – Aunque hay algo que me molesta. ¿Tendré que llamarte cariño o algo así?

Claire rió.

- Con Claire está bien, por ahora. Aunque un querida o un cariño de vez en cuando más adelante no estaría mal. – dijo la pelirroja. – por ahora reservemos las cursilerías para la intimidad.

- Está bien por mí. – dijo el rubio. Claire bostezó. - ¿Cansada?

La pelirroja contestó con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

- Duerme. Ha sido una noche… movida. – dijo Klaus. Claire rió otra vez. Estaba agotada. Se acomodó sobre su pecho, apoyando su cabeza sobre su corazón, disfrutando de su calor de su cuerpo y del sonido palpitante. – Dulces sueños.

- No los necesito. – dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo mientras inhalaba su fragancia masculina.

Claire, por primera vez desde que todo lo que sucedió en Raccoon City, se durmió sin preocuparse por tener pesadillas. Sabía que no se atreverían a acercarse con él cerca de ella, y si alguna llegaba tan lejos como para atormentarla, Klaus estaría ahí para protegerla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Debo decir que esta es la primera vez que escribo un Lemon, espero que me haya quedado bien. Esperen el próximo cap... los zombies se toman la historia JAJAJA!!!!!!! Dejen sus Reviews!!!!


	13. Feliz cumpleaños

Lamento la demora, es que sufrí un bloqueo de escritor. Pero ya está aquí el cap 13. Disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios y SUGERENCIAS, por favor... últimamente ando muy ido y a veces me cuesta pensar en nuevas ideas. y las sugerencias me sirven para inventar cosas nuevas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire ronroneó cuando Klaus se movió debajo de ella. Le encantaba sentir sus músculos contra su piel, era el paraíso estar así con él, acurrucada sobre su pecho. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando el rubio besó su cabeza, pero no se movió.

- Claire, no finjas. Sé que estás despierta. – le susurró Klaus al oído, haciéndola temblar con su cálido aliento. – Creí que no eras tan buena para dormir.

- Mmmmm. La almohada es cómoda.

- Ya es pasado mediodía. Tenemos que levantarnos.

Claire gruñó, ganándose una pequeña risa de Klaus.

- Vamos, ¿por mí? Piensa en lo que los demás sospecharán si no apareces. – rogó Klaus.

- Déjalos que piensen lo que quieran. – dijo Claire. Mirándolo mientras sonreía. - ¿Qué importa lo que piensen? Quedémonos un poco más, ¿si?

Claire lo miró, suplicante. Klaus sonrió.

- De acuerdo. Pero no es lo que piensen los demás lo que me preocupa. Es lo que podría hacer cierto hermano tuyo cuando se entere de lo que pasó. – dijo el rubio. Claire pensó en eso.

- Eso si sería malo… no me gustaría que ustedes se pelearan. – dijo la pelirroja. – Pero estoy segura de que él sabe que no podría contra ti.

- ¿Y tú crees que a él le importaría eso? – preguntó Klaus. Claire iba a hablar, pero el rubio puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no interrumpiera. – Tomando en cuenta que ayer lo interrumpimos y que vi un poco más de Jill de lo que debería.

Claire se quedó en silencio, pensando. Al final no pudo seguir discutiendo.

- Tienes razón. Supongo que es mejor que llevemos con cuidado este asunto hasta que ya no esté enfadado. Si estás de acuerdo… - dijo.

- Por mi está bien. No me gustaría que te vieras forzada a estar en medio de una discusión. – dijo Klaus. Claire sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

- Buenos días. – dijo.

- Buenos días.

Se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro. Hasta que algo le molestó a Claire.

- ¿Exactamente cuánto fue lo que viste de Jill? – preguntó la pelirroja, con una ceja alzada.

- Más de lo que debería… mucho más. – respondió el rubio, sin pensarlo. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando percibió la molestia en la mirada de Claire. – Pero fue un accidente. Además… verte a ti fue mucho, mucho mejor.

Claire siguió mirándolo, antes de sonreír, complacida.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó.

- Si, Claire. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás. – dijo Klaus, antes de besarla.

- Mmmm… ya lo sabía. – bromeó Claire. – Pero nunca dejes que lo olvide.

- Nunca. – Klaus sonrió. - ¿Quieres ducharte primero?

- No traje mis cosas. Ve tú primero mientras voy a buscarla. – dijo Claire, mientras se levantaba. Cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama se llevó una mano al vientre, silbando a través de los dientes.

- ¿Claire? – preguntó Klaus, moviéndose rápidamente hacia un lado, sosteniéndose en un solo brazo, para apoyar la espalda de la pelirroja contra su pecho y acariciar uno de sus hombros.

- No es nada. Me moví muy rápido y aún me duele un poco. – dijo la chica.

- Perdón. – se disculpó Klaus.

- Ya te dije que no te disculparas. – dijo Claire, mirándolo. Lo besó en los labios. – Es normal que sea así. Además, valió la pena.

Claire le guiñó un ojo. Klaus sonrió.

- Claire, entra tú primero al baño, yo iré por tus cosas. – dijo.

- No, tú entra primero. Yo puedo ir a buscarlas.

- Me sentiré culpable si no me concedes este capricho. – bromeó Klaus, mirándola. Claire rodó sus ojos.

- Está bien.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el baño, pero el rubio sujetó su brazo para detenerla. Claire se volteó y se encontró con la hermosa mirada de plata de su amado. Esa mirada reflejaba todo lo que él sentía… amor, preocupación, adoración… la miraba como si ella fuera una deidad o algo parecido. Ella sonrió, adivinando lo que quería. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó ferozmente en los labios. Klaus rodeó su cintura y la apegó a él, sintiendo su piel contra la de ella, rozándose, mezclando sus fragancias. Se apartó ligeramente cuando sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar por su cercanía. Debía esperar a que ella estuviera bien.

Klaus se añejó y se quedó mirándola, apreciando su perfecta desnudez. Dios, si que era hermosa. Claire se sonrojó cuando recordó que estaba desnuda. Miró al rubio, quien tenía sus bóxers ajustados puestos. _'Eso no es justo. ¿En qué momento se los puso?'_ si bien habían estado juntos ya, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de estar así de descubierta frente a él. Movió sus brazos para cubrirse

- No. – dijo Klaus. Claire se paralizó. – No te escondas. No de mí, nunca… por favor.

Claire lo miró a los ojos, y no demoró en entender la magnitud de esas palabras. No era sólo de ese momento, de esa situación, de la que estaba hablando. Estaba hablando de todo lo relacionado a él, a ellos. Le pedía que nunca dudara de él, que no le temiera, que no lo traicionara.

Claire asintió, con sus ojos brillantes. Bajó los brazos y dejó que él la contemplara. Klaus recorrió su cuerpo con los ojos, de pies a cabeza. Claire ya no estaba incómoda. Había ago en sus ojos, un brillo en su mirada… era como… la mirada de un niño que espera ansioso poder abrir un regalo. El rubio la miró a los ojos. Claire se sonrojó ante el contraste, su cabello rubio blanquecino y una corta barba negra. Se veía increíblemente bien.

- Ve. – dijo Klaus. Claire asintió y se dirigió al baño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Listo. – dijo Klaus, saliendo del baño mientras se frotaba el cabello con la toalla para secarlo. El olor de la comida lo hizo voltear y salir de la habitación. – Mmmm, ¿qué huele tan delicioso?

Claire estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. La pelirroja se volteó de la estufa y le sonrió.

- Desayuno especial de cumpleaños. – dijo Claire. Se quedó mirando el torso desnudo del rubio, y fue ascendiendo lentamente hasta su rostro. Se había afeitado, lo que hacía que sus ojos y su cabello se vieran aún más claros.

- No era necesario. – dijo Klaus. – Podríamos haber comprado algo.

- No. Un desayuno especial debe ser preparado… con amor. – dijo la pelirroja, mirándolo a los ojos. Klaus torció una esquina de sus labios hacia arriba, mientras se perdía en sus claros brillantes.

- ¿Quién podría discutir eso?

El rubio iba a sentarse a la mesa, pero Claire lo detuvo.

- Sin camisa no hay servicio. – dijo la pelirroja, fingiendo un tono de severidad. Klaus alzó una ceja, dudoso.

- ¿No te gusta lo que ves?

- Me encanta. Ese es el problema, creo que me olvidaría de la comida y me dedicaría a "comer" otra cosa si no te proteges.

- Aha. ¿La señorita Claire Redfield se me está insinuando? – preguntó el rubio, juguetón. Claire le guiñó un ojo.

- Ojalá pudiera recuperarme tan rápido como tú. Prepárate, cuando esté lista estarás acabado. – amenazó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa hambrienta.

- Me gusta como suena.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos momentos antes de comenzar a comer, luego de que Klaus se pusiera una camiseta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus se volteó, Rebecca y Carlos hicieron lo mismo, cuando Claire salió de la habitación de Chris. Los tres se quedaron mirándola, esperando su respuesta.

- Están… molestos. – dijo Claire, dudando acerca de su respuesta.

- ¿Molestos? – preguntó Carlos.

- Furiosos, en realidad. – corrigió Claire. – Me tomó bastante tiempo que dejaran de gritarme. Así que es mejor que ustedes no se acerquen por ahora.

Carlos alzó las cejas.

- Supongo que es natural. – dijo Rebecca. – Yo también estaría furiosa si me interrumpieran mientras yo…

La castaña hizo silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba ayudando.

- No están enojados contigo, Rebecca. – dijo la pelirroja. – Sólo contra los dos hombres que observaron el espectáculo.

- Eso no es justo. – dijo Carlos. Klaus asintió lentamente.

- Soy su hermana, y Jill me quiere tanto como a una propia. No tenían opción. – se defendió Claire.

Carlos suspiró.

- ¿Qué van a hacer este día? – preguntó el moreno.

- Se quedarán adentro hasta que nos vayamos. Chris dice que podemos usar el Jeep para salir si queremos. – respondió la pelirroja.

- Bueno, debemos ir al centro comercial a buscar el encargo de Klaus… ¡y a celebrar su cumpleaños! – dijo Rebecca. Klaus la miró, sorprendido. – No habrás pensado que lo olvidaría, ¿no?

Rebecca se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – lo felicitó.

- Gr… gracias. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo. Realmente no se esperaba eso.

Carlos se acercó cuando la castaña se separó de él.

- No tenía ni idea, feliz cumpleaños. – dijo el moreno. Klaus le sonrió.

- Gracias, y no te preocupes.

Carlos le sonrió, asintiendo. Claire le sonrió al trío, antes de acercarse y pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio.

- Ya es hora, tu abrigo debe estar listo… ¿y qué tal si te invitamos un almuerzo, cumpleañero? – dijo Claire, mientras el rubio la miraba y pasaba un brazo sobre su hombro, sonriendo.

- Un abrigo arreglado y un almuerzo con dos hermosas mujeres y un buen amigo… esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor. – Klaus, se inclinó hacia Claire un poco más, para susurrarle al oído. – Aunque tu regalo está fuera de alcance.

Claire sonrió, con un leve sonrojo. Rebecca miró a Claire, luego a Klaus, después a Claire de nuevo. _'Hablar… si claro.'_ Pensó, escondiendo una sonrisa. Estaba feliz por su amiga, si bien le preocupaba el hecho de que el rubio fuera… lo que era, si Claire estaba bien con eso, ella los apoyaba. Y debía decirlo, se veían muy bien juntos. Sacudió la cabeza cuando el recuerdo de cierto hombre que la ayudó a escapar en el centro de Umbrella de las montañas Arklay apareció en su mente.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos andando ya. – dijo Carlos. Al ver que las chicas temblaban por el frío. Los tres asintieron y se dirigieron al Jeep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Este es… - dijo Klaus, y sus palabras murieron.

- Si, señor. Este es su abrigo. – dijo el sastre.

Frente al rubio y la pelirroja, colgado, estaba el abrigo de cuero negro de Klaus. Aunque ahora no era nada parecido a lo que era antes. El convencional abrigo de cuero había cambiado a uno mucho más elaborado.

Los botones habían sido cambiados por una cremallera dorada, que subía desde la altura de la cintura hasta el cuello. También tenía cremalleras más pequeñas en el lado interior de las mangas, para poder abrirlas y doblarlas hacia arriba, algo que había sugerido el mismo sastre. El interior estaba forrado con vestón negro, algo que Claire había sugerido para abrigarlo, dada su costumbre de usar sólo camisetas y camisas debajo del abrigo sin importar la temperatura exterior. La parte exterior, delantera y trasera, de los hombros también estaba forradas de vestón negro, y en la parte alta de la espalda, éste descendía hasta terminar en punta a la mitad de la espalda, y cada una de las puntas del diseño tenía un adorno metálico dorado.

- Pruébeselo.

Klaus se movió y tomó el abrigo. Se lo puso. Le quedaba perfecto. Claire quedó con la boca abierta, se veía increíble, y mejoró aún más cuando el rubio subió las cremalleras de las mangas y las dobló hacia arriba, para abotonarlas en la mitad de su antebrazo, lo que dejaba ver sus brazos y parte de las mangas de su camisa de media manga verde oliva. La combinación del brillante cuero y el opaco vestón negro se veía muy bien, y el verde de la camisa que se veía al usar el abrigo abierto resaltaba sus músculos.

- Está genial. – dijo Klaus. Miró al sastre. – Usted es un genio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- … y un pastel, por supuesto. – finalizó Rebecca.

- Realmente te gusta esto, ¿no? – preguntó Carlos.

- Por supuesto. No todos los días uno está de cumpleaños. Además… con todo esto que está pasando, hace mucho que no nos divertíamos tanto. – dijo la castaña. – Desde que Klaus llegó con nosotros, la hemos pasado muy bien, se lo debemos.

Carlos la miró a los ojos, resplandecían. Comenzó a imaginarse como debía haber sido convivir con el rubio, basado en lo poco que lo conocía. Era cierto, Klaus era divertido, simpático, bastante cooperador e "imaginativo". Se le ocurrían cosas divertidas en cualquier momento y disfrutaba y se divertía en todo tipo de situaciones. Era bastante… único.

Un jadeo de Rebecca lo hizo voltear hacia la tienda en donde Klaus había encargado su abrigo.

Un hombre rubio vestido con un largo abrigo negro se acercaba a ellos, hablando animadamente con una pelirroja que caminaba a su lado. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que era Klaus, y le habría tomado más si no fuera porque Claire estaba a su lado.

- Genial. Quedó muy bien. – dijo Rebecca, sonriendo.

Klaus sonrió, asintiendo. Claire le tomó la mano al rubio, él la miró.

- A almorzar. ¿Qué se te antoja? – dijo ella. Klaus iba a responder, pero la pelirroja puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios antes de que lo hiciera. – Hamburguesas no. Ésta ocasión es especial, así que elige otra cosa.

- Mmmmm… busquemos algo. – dijo el rubio al fin.

Los otros tres sonrieron y asintieron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus dio un gran suspiro mientras salían del Buffet. No había comido tanto desde hacía años. Comenzaba a sentir algo de remordimiento por el dueño del lugar, pero se le quitó cuando recordó lo mal educado que había sido con ellos cuando llegaron.

El rubio se había sentido un poco avergonzado de que sus amigos lo invitaran a almorzar, así que había optado por un Buffet de todo lo que pueda comer, que estaba de inauguración, con promoción de entrada 2X1 que duraba 3 horas. Habían llegado justo a tiempo, a un minuto de que el tiempo de promoción se terminara. Una pareja había entrado antes que ellos, y cuando les tocaba pagar a ellos el dueño había aparecido para decirles que la promoción ya había terminado. Aunque, según el reloj del propio restaurante, eso no era cierto.

Claire y Carlos habían discutido con él acerca del horario, pero el dueño no cedió, incluso cuando ellos tenían razón. Klaus se había distraído con un letrero cercano a la entrada del restaurante, que promocionaba otra cosa. Klaus había sonreído.

El dueño había perdido la paciencia y les había dicho que si no les gustaba, que se fueran. Klaus les había dicho que entraran, aunque eso significaba pagar el doble del precio en promoción por cada uno. El rubio les había dicho que confiaran en él… y la tortura comenzó.

Al principio todos estaban un poco irritados aún, y un poco molestos porque ese almuerzo les había costado casi todo el dinero que llevaban encima. Pero esas sensaciones desaparecieron al ver comer al rubio. Estaba llevando el término "todo lo que pueda comer" a un nuevo nivel. Cuatro ensaladas, había comenzado con eso, luego había seguido con seis rebanadas de pizza, y, ya casi al final, siete platos de carne asada, tres de cerdo y cuatro de vacuno. Y siguió, más carne y más pizza, y en un momento dado, el dueño apareció por su mesa. Le preguntó amablemente si no creía que había comido demasiado, a lo que Klaus había respondido que no. El dueño trató de convencerlo de que dejara de comer, que era malo para su salud, pero Klaus señaló el letrero de "todo lo que pueda comer". Al final Klaus se compadeció de él, comprendía que los cuatro habían comido más de tres veces el valor de entrada que les habían cobrado, aunque la mayoría lo había hecho Klaus.

Antes de que el dueño se fuera, Klaus le preguntó por el letrero que había visto a la entrada. El dueño le explicó que si conseguía terminar tres litros de helado, se les regresaría el dinero que habían pagado. El hombre casi se desmaya cuando Klaus le pidió que le trajeran el helado… y se enfureció cuando Klaus se lo tomó todo frente a él. Se había rehusado a devolverles el dinero, Klaus no se alteró, simplemente dijo que si no tenían que irse aún, podía seguir comiendo. El dueño palideció al escuchar eso… y de mala gana les devolvió el dinero.

Klaus sonrió al recordar la expresión de sus amigos y del resto de los clientes al verlo comer.

Claire, Rebecca y Carlos lo alcanzaron.

- ¿Cómo diablos pudiste comer tanto? – preguntó Claire.

- No fue difícil. – dijo Klaus.

- Es imposible. El volumen de todo lo que comiste es mucho mayor a toda tu masa torácica. – dijo Rebecca.

- Todo tiene una explicación. Mi metabolismo de por sí ya es más elevado que el de una persona normal, y yo puedo acelerarlo un poco más cuando… Bueno, no entraré en detalles sobre eso. – explicó el rubio. – También, mi cuerpo digiere y absorbe mucho muchos más nutrientes que el de alguien normal, así que puedo comer casi diez veces más que cualquiera. Aunque el apetito se me pasa con cantidades normales de comida, puedo comer diez veces más. No lo hago casi nunca, pero ésta vez ese hombre se lo merecía.

- ¿Así que comiste más de cuatro kilos de carne, prácticamente dos pizzas familiares completas, y tres litros de helado, sin contar las ensaladas, los acompañamientos, el pan y las bebidas, para darle una lección a ese idiota y hacerle perder dinero? – preguntó Carlos. Klaus se encogió de hombros, haciendo que el moreno sonriera. – Creo que te he juzgado muy mal hasta ahora.

Los dos hombres rieron, y las dos mujeres rodaron sus ojos. Todos los hombres eran iguales. Antes no se llevaban, pero a la hora de hacerle daño a un enemigo común, eran buenos amigos. Una mentalidad que sirvió bastante en esa ocasión.

El enorme reloj central del centro comercial comenzó a sonar, todos miraron la hora, eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde.

- Creo que ya es hora de volver. – dijo Rebecca. – Hay que salir de Gaylord antes de que anochezca.

- Si. – dijo Carlos.

En eso, una voz femenina hizo eco a través de todas las bocinas del centro comercial. _**'Estimados clientes, debido a la fuerte tormenta que se ha desatado estas últimas horas, el centro comercial cerrará sus puertas en diez minutos, antes de que la nieve cubra recubra las calles y el tránsito vehicular se vuelva demasiado peligroso. Se solicita salir del edificio dentro del tiempo acordado. Gracias por venir, conduzca con cuidado y vuelva pronto.'**_

- ¿Se puso a nevar otra vez? – preguntó Rebecca, alterada.

- Salgamos de aquí, tenemos que largarnos de este pueblo antes de que cierren los caminos. – dijo Claire.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida este, para poder llegar al estacionamiento. Estaban a medio camino cuando Klaus se detuvo, abriendo las aletas de la nariz. Ese olor, lo conocía muy bien. El aroma de la muerte. Se apretó el puente de la nariz con dos de sus dedos, para tratar de despejarla, sólo para estar seguro. El olor seguía ahí, pero iba y venía, y llegó un momento, cuando las puertas se abrieron y el viento entró fuertemente, en que ya no pudo percibirlo.

- Hmph. Debo haber comido demasiado. – dijo Klaus, alcanzando a los demás, abrazó a Claire para protegerla del viento helado.

Llegaron a la puerta de salida, que estaba abierta. Carlos y Rebecca salieron primero, y Claire y Klaus iban a seguirlos, pero el rubio se detuvo y la pelirroja se quedó con él.

- ¿Klaus? – preguntó Claire, mirando su rostro hacia arriba. Klaus estaba pensativo.

El rubio escuchó el radio de uno de los guardias que estaban junto a las puertas. _**'Seguridad, al sector oeste, tenemos un incidente.'**_ Agudizó el oído, escuchaba bastante barullo a los lejos.

- ¿Vienen? – preguntó Carlos, quien se asomaba por la puerta para verlos.

- Ustedes adelántense, voy a ver una cosa y los alcanzo. ¿Si? – dijo Klaus, mirando a Claire.

La pelirroja dio un respingo, había algo en su voz y en su mirada que no le gustaba.

- Vamos contigo. – ofreció Claire, enredando sus brazos alrededor de uno de los de él. Klaus la miró, serio.

- No se preocupen, los alcanzo. – dijo, con una sonrisa obligada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Claire, mientras él la alejaba.

- Espero que nada. – dijo Klaus, por lo bajo, mientras se alejaba hacia el lado contrario. Claire, sin embargo, alcanzó a escucharlo.

La pelirroja se volteó y salió del edificio, reuniéndose con sus amigos.

- ¿Y Klaus? – preguntó Rebecca, temblando. Estaba congelándose. Había mucho viento y la nieve la golpeaba con fuerza.

- Regresó a ver algo, dice que viene enseguida. – dijo Carlos, mientras se dirigían hacia el Jeep. – Se veía un poco extraño. Quizás se indigestó y necesita ir .

Claire permaneció callada durante todo el trayecto. Sacó las llaves de su bolso de mano y se subieron al automóvil, para esperar al rubio.

'_Algo va mal.'_ Pensó la pelirroja, observando expectante la puerta de salida a través del parabrisas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus llegó al sector oeste, la gente estaba algo inquieta, todas las personas presentes se amontonaban alrededor de un sitio, mirando hacia el centro. El rubio se acercó, ese olor se intensificaba, pero no era posible… ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó a un hombre.

- Un idiota atacó a una mujer.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos y se abrió paso a través de las personas. Había tres guardias, dos de ellos tenían a un sujeto contra el suelo, éste forcejeaba fuertemente, tratando de liberarse del agarre.

Una oleada de peste asaltó su olfato y lo alarmó.

- Ese hombre se acercó a ella, está ebrio, vi como se tambaleaba, y la mordió en el cuello. – escuchó que una mujer hablaba a su lado.

El rubio se volteó hacia donde estaba el tercer guardia, y se percató del cuerpo de una mujer al que examinaba. Estaba muerta. Inhaló profundamente, el olor de esa mujer… ya no había duda. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su espalda por debajo de su abrigo, buscando sus armas. Entrecerró los ojos y gruñó cuando no encontró nada. Recordó el desayuno con Claire, como ella le había pedido que se pusiera una camiseta antes de desayunar, después, antes de salir, simplemente se había puesto la camisa verde sobre ella.

Se maldijo a si mismo en silencio por haber cometido ese error.

- ¡A un lado! – gritó mientras corría hacia el tercer guardia. Este se volteó al verlo acercarse.

- ¡Mantenga su distancia, joven! – ordenó el guardia. El cuerpo de la mujer detrás de él abrió los ojos, y estiró los brazos para sujetar su pierna.

Klaus embistió al guardia justa a tiempo para alejarlo de las frías manos de la infectada, apartándose del hombre, dio una vuelta y acertó una fuerte patada en la cara de la mujer, quien voló unos metros hasta estrellarse contra una pared alejada de todos los espectadores. La infectada emitió un gemido frustrado, antes de caer de cabeza al suelo desde casi cuatro metros de altura. Su cuello crujió cuando llegó al suelo.

'_Uno menos.'_ Pensó. Miró al infectado que sostenían los otros dos y se volteó para encargarse de él.

- ¡Quieto! – gritó el guardia que acababa de salvar. – La mataste, no te muevas.

'_Esto no está saliendo bien.'_ Pensó Klaus, quizás debería haber pensado mejor sus movimientos. Aunque no le importaba mucho, había salvado al hombre, ¿no?

- Escuche, esa mujer… - Klaus se silenció cuando escuchó varios gemidos a lo lejos, detrás de los aterrados espectadores.

Klaus trató de mirar detrás de ellos, pero eran demasiados. El olor de los infectados venía ahora de todas direcciones. Miró al grupo de personas. _'Claro, todo el alimento está reunido.'_ Detectó al zombie más cercano y se movió para ir a detenerlo antes de que lastimara a alguien.

Sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo, miró hacia atrás y se encontró con el guardia tratando de esposarlo. _'¡Maldita sea!'_

El grito de un hombre lo hizo voltearse otra vez, y el guardia se quedó paralizado, mirando en la misma dirección que el rubio. La masa de gente se estaba abriendo, las personas se estaban alejando de algo. En medio de todas las personas, un hombre estaba mordiendo a otro en el cuello desde atrás. Pero eso no fue lo que más conmocionó al rubio, detrás de esa escena de muerte, varios infectados se tambaleaban hacia las demás personas.

Un hombre corrió para ayudar al que estaba siendo atacado, quien forcejeaba para quitarse al zombie de encima.

- ¡No te acerques! – gritó Klaus, se soltó del agarre del guardia y corrió hacia ellos. No logró llegar.

El zombie liberó al hombre del que se estaba alimentando y se lanzó hacia el que se aproximaba, mordiendo su brazo. El hombre dio un gran grito, antes de golpear al infectado para sacárselo de encima, Klaus le dio otro golpe para mandarlo a volar lejos de ellos. Miró el resto del ejército de cadáveres, cada vez más cerca de todas las personas, que ya habían comenzado a correr para escapar, por lo menos la mayoría. El rubio se volteó para mirar a las personas que se habían quedado paralizadas por la sorpresa.

- ¡Corran!

La gente que estaba quieta pareció reaccionar y comenzaron a correr por sus vidas. Klaus se acercó a los otros dos guardias, sujetó al infectado que tenían sometido por el cabello con una mano y por la barbilla con la otra, aplicó fuerza. La cabeza del infectado se volteó casi por completo, si cuello crujió fuertemente, haciéndose pedazos.

Los guardias lo miraron, sorprendidos.

- Ellos no dudarán en matar a la gente. Son ellos o ustedes. Vuélenles las cabezas, rompas sus cuellos… y no dejen que los muerdan, o se convertirán en uno de ellos. – dijo Klaus, antes de saltar hacia los cinco infectados que se les acercaban.

Empujó al más cercano, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Sujetó la pierna del infectado caído con una mano, lo levantó y lo pasó sobre él, para arrojarlo sobre el zombie que se acercaba por detrás de él. Dio una vuelta, con el brazo derecho extendido y el puño apretado, y golpeó a una infectada en la mandíbula con el reverso de su puño. La zombie dio tres vueltas en el aire, con el cuello ahora destrozado, antes de caer al piso y no volver a levantarse. Escuchó disparos, se volteó y descubrió que los guardias se las habían arreglado para reducir a los dos que faltaban. Los tres hombres encargados de la seguridad lo miraron. Klaus asintió una vez y los guardias se fueron por los pasillos para comprobar el resto de la situación.

Gritos. Desde los pasillos y en los pisos superiores. Klaus miró hacia arriba. Varios infectados se tambaleaban hacia las personas, que corrían para escapar de ellos. _'¿Cómo diablos llegaron hacia allá arriba?'_ pensó el rubio. Miró hacia delante, media docena de zombies se acercaba a él, pero al menos ya no había gente de la que pudieran alimentarse por ahí. Los ojos de Klaus volvieron a dirigirse hasta el segundo piso, donde aún había gente, y dio un gran salto, aterrizando en medio de un grupo de muertos andantes.

- Hora de la fiesta. – dijo, antes de golpear de forma ascendente a uno de los infectados, para hacerse camino e ir a ayudar a las personas que aún estaban en el interior del centro comercial.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Ya han pasado cuarenta minutos. – dijo Carlos.

- ¿Qué lo estará demorando tanto? – preguntó Rebecca.

Ellos dos estaban en el asiento trasero, inclinados hacia el centro para poder ver por el parabrisas delantero. Claire estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, totalmente en silencio, mirando hacia la puerta de salida del centro comercial, esperando por su novio.

'_Esa mirada. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba molestando? Parecía… preocupado.'_ Pensó. _'Y eso de que no nos haya dejado acompañarlo. ¿Acaso se trataba de algo peligroso? ¿Era eso?'_

La puerta que estaban observando se abrió, los tres dieron un respingo al ver que un montón de personas salían corriendo, y el hecho de que su Jeep era el único automóvil estacionado en ese sector les llamó aún más la atención.

- ¿Qué rayos…? – Carlos se silenció cuando las dos chicas salieron del auto y comenzaron a correr hacia el centro comercial. – Mujeres.

Carlos cerró el Jeep y corrió detrás de ellas.

Lejos, entre el viento y la nieve, más cadáveres andantes fueron atraídos por ellos tres y los siguieron tambaleantes hacia el recinto, llamados por el olor de la carne viva.

Claire y Rebecca llegaron a la entrada a tiempo para toparse con un hombre que iba saliendo a toda prisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Claire. El hombre la miró, y se sorprendió de que estuviera pensando entrar.

- No vayan allá adentro. No estoy muy seguro pero hay una serie de lunáticos mordiendo a la gente, y un desquiciado rubio está matando personas. – respondió el hombre, en ese momento Carlos llegó con ellas. – Es peligroso estar ahí, les recomiendo que den la vuelta y se vayan de aquí.

El hombre siguió corriendo entre la nieve. Los tres anti Umbrella se miraron, incapaces de creer lo que habían escuchado. La noticia los había aturdido, incluso a Carlos, quien también había podido escuchar la explicación del asustado sujeto. Pero cuando el tipo había mencionado a un rubio que estaba cometiendo asesinatos, los tres habían borrado la información anterior sólo se habían quedado con esa.

'_Klaus… ¿matando personas?'_ pensó Claire. Sin ninguna advertencia, su mente trajo las imágenes del video que lo mostraba asesinando a sangre fría a un grupo de científicos. _'No… él no lo haría. Pero si estaba un poco raro antes de que nos separáramos… ¿y se perdió el control?'_

La pelirroja no pensó en nada más antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior del centro comercial, seguida de cerca por sus amigos. Los tres se detuvieron al encontrarse con… nada. Pasillos vacíos… no era en nada parecido a lo que se habían esperado, basándose en la descripción del hombre asustado. Avanzaron con cuidado, a lo lejos se podían escuchar algunos gritos, así que comenzaron a trotar hacia esa dirección.

Nnnnnngggggggghhhhhhh.

Los tres se paralizaron, ese sonido… los tres lo reconocían muy bien, ese gemido los había atormentado por meses desde todo el asunto de Raccoon City, aún lo hacía. Se voltearon lentamente hacia donde provenía.

Claire jadeó, Rebecca reprimió un grito y Carlos abrió los ojos como platos al momento en que la vista de los tres se topó con un ser sacado de las pesadillas. Un zombie, un grupo de ellos de hecho, avanzaba torpemente hacia ellos. Por instinto, los tres comenzaron a retroceder, poniendo espacio entre ellos mientras maldecían en silencio, ninguno llevaba ningún arma encima.

- No de nuevo. – dijo Rebecca.

- ¿Es que acaso esta mierda no se terminará nunca? – preguntó Carlos, enfurecido. - ¡Maldita Umbrella!

- Chicos, tenemos que encontrar a Klaus y salir de aquí. – dijo Rebecca. Los otros dos la miraron y asintieron.

Comenzaron a correr hacia el sector central, esquivando a los infectados que se les cruzaban, por suerte para ellos, aún no eran demasiados. O eso pensaron, hasta que llegaron a la plaza central. Una docena de infectados, que antes habían sido hombres, mujeres y niños, se paseaban por el área torpemente. Todos comenzaron a voltearse hacia ellos, extendiendo sus brazos con anticipación, mostrando así su deseo de alimentarse… de ellos.

- Si nos movemos rápido, podemos esquivarlos e ir al sector oeste. – dijo Carlos. – Por la izquierda.

Los tres corrieron rodeando al grupo de hambrientos monstruos, Carlos embistió a uno que logró acercarse a ellos, derribándolo. Y siguieron corriendo hasta que…

- Esperen un minuto. – dijo Rebecca. Los tres se detuvieron, Claire y Carlos la observaban mientras ella registraba los alrededores, el piso y las paredes estaban manchados con sangre y todo el lugar estaba desordenado, pero no había nadie. – Está vacío, todo este sector está vacío.

- Suerte para nosotros. – dijo Claire.

- No, no es eso. Esas… cosas van detrás del alimento, si en ésta área no hay de ellos, entonces eso significa…

- Que las personas que estaban por aquí lograron escapar. – continuó Carlos. – O que los infectados ya se alimentaron de todos los que habían aquí.

Los tres se tensaron ante esas palabras.

Haaaaahhhhhhh.

Se vieron forzados a seguir moviéndose cuando la sonata de los muertos se hizo bastante audible. Los zombies que habían dejado atrás los estaban alcanzando. Era un inconveniente que no pudieran revisar las tiendas, pero si se detenían mucho tiempo estaban muertos.

Gritos, en los pisos superiores. Eran personas. Los tres se miraron antes de asentir. Aún había personas en el interior de ese lugar, Klaus podía cuidarse solo, de hecho, era el que estaba más seguro en ese lugar. Lo más probable era que ya estuviera en acción para ayudar a quien pudiera. Subieron rápidamente por las escaleras mecánicas, siguiendo los gritos, hasta que llegaron al tercer piso.

Los gritos venían desde su derecha, desde atrás de una puerta. Ahora podían distinguir las palabras que eran gritadas. "¡Está cerrada!" "¡Ahí vienen! ¡Abre la puerta!" "¡Mamá!" "¡Ya casi llegan!" "¿¡Hay alguien allá afuera!? ¡AUXILIO!"

Corrieron hacia la puerta que estaba siendo golpeada desde el otro lado, trataron de abrirla, pero estaba firmemente cerrada. ¿Quién diablos cerraba la puerta de la salida de emergencia?

- ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!? – gritó un hombre.

- ¡Resistan! ¡Vamos a sacarlos! – gritó Carlos.

- ¡De prisa! ¡Esas cosas vienen subiendo las escaleras!

- ¡Apártense de la puerta lo más que puedan! – gritó Claire.

Carlos, Claire y Rebecca se alejaron un poco de la puerta y la embistieron con toda su fuerza al mismo tiempo. La pesada puerta metálica se abolló, pero no se abrió. Volvieron a alejarse y embistieron de nuevo, la abolladura se hizo más grande, pero la condenada puerta no cedió.

- ¡Mierda! – gritó Carlos.

- ¡Algo viene más rápido! – gritó una mujer.

- ¡Niños, María, Pónganse detrás de mí! – gritó el hombre.

Carlos y las dos mujeres volvieron a alejarse y embistieron de nuevo… nada. Los gritos de la mujer, el llanto de los niños pequeños se escuchaba muy de cerca, seguramente ya estaban pegados a la puerta para intentar poner distancia entre los depredadores y ellos. Ya no había nada que pudieran hacer. Los gemidos de los infectados al otro lado de la puerta ya podían escucharse, incluso sobre los gritos. Los tres se alejaron de a poco, sólo por instinto. Rebecca cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando el sonido de carne siendo arrancada, el ruido de golpes y empujones comenzó a superar el de los llantos de angustia y dolor.

De pronto, los gritos cesaron y el gemido de los zombies perduró, pero había algo más, el sonido de pesados objetos cayendo al suelo, y el crujir de huesos y la salpicadura de sangre sobre las paredes. Después de unos momentos, se hizo el silencio absoluto.

Rebecca aún tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Carlos se mordía el labio y Claire había llevado una de sus manos hacia su boca, para detener un grito y las ganas de vomitar.

El sollozo de los niños fue audible de nuevo. ¿O era una ilusión?

- ¿C… Cómo…? – habló el hombre al otro lado de la puerta.

- A un lado.

El rostro de Claire se iluminó, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Se escuchó que las personas se movían, y un segundo después un fuerte, casi monstruoso, golpe resonó a través de todo el centro comercial. Claire y los demás observaron asombrados cómo la enorme y pesada puerta metálica salía disparada por los aires, pasando por sobre el barandal y cayendo a los pisos inferiores.

Klaus estaba donde esa puerta había estado, con su pierna derecha extendida hacia delante. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par al verlos a ellos tres de pie frente a él, pero no demoró en correr hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Les dije que yo los alcanzaría. – dijo el rubio, inspeccionándolos, se acercó a Claire y la abrazó.

- Te esperamos cuarenta minutos. Nos tenías preocupados. – reprendió la pelirroja, dándole un golpecito en el pecho para reprenderlo.

- ¿Cuarenta minutos? El tiempo vuela cuando salvas vidas. – dijo Klaus, quien se percató de la mirada severa de sus amigos. – Claire, chicos, lo siento. Percibí el olor de los infectados, pero no estaba seguro de que el T- virus se hubiera propagado por aquí. No quería que corrieran riesgos.

Unos jadeos de asombro los hicieron voltearse, del pasillo de emergencia salieron varias personas. El primero fue un hombre, quien les indicó a una mujer y a dos niños que lo siguieran, ellos eran lo que habían estado atrapados ahí. Después de ellos, salieron cuatro hombres más, siete mujeres y cinco niños. Entre ellos estaba Sam, el niño con el que Klaus había jugado la última vez que habían ido a ese lugar.

- ¿Cómo… cómo demonios…? ¡Destruiste una puerta metálica de sesenta kilos! – gritó el hombre, el primero que salió. - ¿Qué rayos eres?

- La persona que acaba de salvarte el trasero. – respondió Klaus. Que lo trataran como a un objeto siempre lo había hecho enojar.

Todo el grupo de sobrevivientes que venía con él lo miraba con gratitud, admiración… pero el miedo estaba presente en todos ellos, bueno, casi todos.

- Fue increíble, señor Klaus. – dijo Sam, acercándose a ellos.

- Así soy yo. – bromeó el rubio. – Dime Klaus.

El chico asintió.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí. – dijo uno de los otros hombres.

- Si. Los escoltaré hacia alguna salida, después seguiré buscando sobrevivientes. – dijo Klaus. – Lo siento por todos ustedes, pero Gaylord ya no es seguro. Cuando salgan de aquí, deben irse del pueblo inmediatamente.

- ¿Estás loco? Hay tormenta. – dijo una de las mujeres, que estaba abrazando a una niñita.

- Señora, créame, es mejor arriesgarse a salir de aquí con la tormenta a quedarse y terminar siendo convertido en uno de ellos. – dijo Carlos, apuntando al montón de infectados que estaban tirados en el piso del pasillo de emergencia, los que Klaus había exterminado.

La señora lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Klaus se separó de Claire y miró al grupo que había rescatado.

- Nos iremos hacia el sector norte, por ahí saldrán. – dijo, volteándose para comenzar a caminar en esa dirección, sus amigos y Sam lo siguieron.

Klaus se detuvo, los que lo seguían lo imitaron, también cuando el rubio volteó para ver al resto del grupo. Ninguno se estaba moviendo, se quedaron ahí viendo como se alejaban.

- ¿Qué esperan? – preguntó el rubio.

- No pienso ir por ese lado. – dijo el hombre que acababa de ser salvado, estaba abrazando a su mujer y a sus dos hijos. – De ese lado es por donde vinimos nosotros. Está repleto de esos monstruos.

- No tienen de qué preocuparse. – afirmó Klaus. – Yo les abriré el camino, ustedes sólo tienen que correr y largarse de aquí, ir con la policía… pero, eso sí, no pueden quedarse en el pueblo. Andando.

Nadie se movió.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó Carlos. Varios de los individuos miraron a Klaus, no se movieron y tampoco dijeron nada.

- Es sólo que… hay algo con este tipo. – dijo uno de los hombres. Klaus entornó sus ojos, pero sostuvo la mirada de todos. – Él es algo… vi el brillo de sus ojos cuando estaba golpeando a esas cosas.

- Es tan peligroso como ellos. – dijo una mujer.

Instintos humanos. Si bien la gente se había alejado de su lado primitivo, aún los poseía. Cada uno de ellos estaba inmerso en una situación de alto riesgo, la adrenalina y los peligros había alertado sus sentidos… era normal que varios se dejaran llevar por la atmósfera arriesgada que los rodeaba y desconfiaran de todos los que los rodeaban. Pero eso que ellos sentían contra él era simplemente instinto de supervivencia, percibían que él podía ser mucho más peligroso que todos los infectados juntos.

Todos los de ese grupo parecían estar de acuerdo con eso.

- Escuchen… - comenzó Klaus, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿Cuál es su problema? – preguntó Sam. – Klaus nos salvó a todos, y está tratando de sacarnos de este lugar.

- No te metas, niño. – dijo otro de los hombres, el más alto y fornido de todos. – Y mejor aléjate de él, ya viste como derribó la puerta metálica. Podría hacerte pedazos en segundos si quisiera. Como lo estaba haciendo con esas cosas.

Klaus abrió los ojos de par en par, pero permaneció serio.

- ¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando!? – exclamó Claire, furiosa. Sabía que Klaus no se defendería contra ese tipo de insultos, pero el infierno se congelaría antes de que ella permitiera que alguien hablara así de él en su presencia. – Él está usando esa fuerza para protegerlos a todos ustedes, a sus hijos y mujeres. Lo menos que pueden hacer es cooperar para hacerle la tarea más sencilla. ¡Y dejar de hablar de él como si fuera un monstruo!

- Ella tiene razón. Que Klaus los esté ayudando a sobrevivir es lo mejor que les podía haber pasado en esta circunstancia. – dijo Rebecca, enojada también. Carlos asentía.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, Klaus dio un respingo, y olfateó. Claire, Rebecca, Carlos y Sam, quienes estaban cerca de él, lo escucharon hacerlo. El niño lo veía con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – preguntó uno de los hombres del grupo.

- Bueno… pueden seguirme y aprovechar la oportunidad que les estoy dando para escapar. – Klaus señaló hacia las escaleras mecánicas que estaban a lo lejos, detrás del grupo de sobrevivientes. – O pueden esperarlos a ellos.

Todo el grupo volteó, justo a tiempo para ver como un infectado tropezaba al bajarse de la escalera mecánica, más zombies aparecieron detrás de ese, cayendo sobre él. Todos estaban cubiertos de sangre, con heridas por doquier, pero ninguno estaba podrido aún, eran recientes. Los niños en el grupo se aferraron a sus madres, con miradas llenas de terror. Los más pequeños parecían a punto de llorar.

- Niños. Sin llorar. – dijo Klaus, mirando a los pequeños con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Pronto saldrán de aquí. Lo prometo. Ahora, cuando se los indique, quiero que corran lo más rápido que puedan hacia la salida que les señale. ¿Bien? Andando.

Comenzaron a marchar, con Klaus, Claire, Rebecca, Carlos y Sam en el frente. El rubio miró al chico de ojos verdes y sonrió, sin duda era valiente, otro parecido que el le daba con Richard.

La pelirroja miró al rubio mientras caminaban, esto era totalmente distinto a Raccoon City o a Rockfort Island, bueno… casi. La única diferencia era que Klaus estaba con ella, y que, con él a su lado, no tenía miedo.

'_Quizás sólo un poquito.'_ Pensó la pelirroja, caminando junto a Klaus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lamento informar lo siguiente. Debido a unas vacaciones OBLIGADAS voy a ausentarme durante una semana, tiempo en el que ni siquiera voy a poder escribir. Lo único que voy a poder hacer es pensar en lo que voy a escribir cuando regrese, pero no se preocupen... subiré el proximo cap tan pronto como esté listo.

Read and Review!!!!!!!! Nos leemos!!!!!!!!!


	14. Conquistas, matando a los muertos

Listo... otro día, otro capítulo. Jajaja. Espero que lo disfruten, sobre todo del humor que le puse en momentos de crisis. No se preocupen los amantes del drama, ya se acercan las lágrimas nuevamente... y líos amorosos también.

A leer!!! Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El camino hacia la salida norte estaba bloqueado por un gran grupo de zombies, todos los del grupo se detuvieron al comienzo de la escalera que utilizarían para bajar al primer piso. Un mar de muertos andantes los esperaba abajo, cada uno se tambaleaba torpemente. Klaus, Claire y los demás podían ver la salida desde donde estaban, pero era totalmente inaccesible gracias a los cadáveres caníbales que estaban en el camino.

- ¡JA! Miren eso. – Claire miró al rubio cuando éste habló. El resto del grupo también lo hizo. – El mar muerto.

Nadie rió ante la broma, sólo se le quedaron viendo. Klaus frunció el entrecejo y se encogió de hombros ante la falta de humor.

- Bueno, no pueden esperar que TODOS mis chistes sean buenos. – dijo el rubio, comenzando a acercarse a la escalera. Se detuvo cuando nadie lo siguió, y volteó para verificar lo que estaba mal. - ¿Qué esperan? Vamos.

- ¿¡Estás loco!? – preguntó un hombre. - ¡Esas cosas nos acabarán!

'_¡Genial! Como si no tuviera suficientes complicaciones ya.'_ Pensó Klaus, mirando al hombre.

- Ya les dije que voy a encargarme de su seguridad, les abriré el camino. Lo único que deben hacer es correr. – dijo.

- Vete al diablo. – dijo el mismo hombre, el más grande y fuerte de los del grupo de sobrevivientes. – No pienso bajar con esas cosas ahí. Me voy por mi cuenta, el que quiera seguirme, hágalo por su bien.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio, observando los alrededores para no ser tomados por sorpresa.

- No te recomiendo que…

- ¿Acaso vas a detenerme? – desafió el hombre, interrumpiendo a Klaus. El rubio se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, antes de suspirar.

- Haz lo que quieras. – dijo, volteándose. – Pero no esperes salir con vida de aquí. Por allá hay muchos más, jamás lo lograrás.

El hombre se quedó mirándolo, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Cómo está tan seguro? – preguntó uno de los niños, sorprendiendo a todos con su tranquilidad.

- Es difícil de explicar, pero estoy seguro de eso. – respondió Klaus, un poco complicado con la pregunta. ¿Cómo demonios le explicaba a un niño que podía olfatear a los infectados?

- ¡Mientes! – gritó el hombre.

- ¿Saben qué? Me cansé de esto. – Klaus se volteó hacia las escaleras otra vez. – Yo haré lo que debo, el que quiera salir de aquí puede seguir el camino que abriré.

- Klaus, espera. – dijo Carlos. – Quizás deberíamos pensar en otro camino.

- No hay tiempo. – dijo el rubio. – Mientras más nos demoremos en salir, más gente morirá sin que pueda ayudarla.

- Sabemos que debemos movernos rápido, pero tienes que entender que no es posible que podamos contra todos ellos. – dijo Rebecca. – No tenemos ningún arma.

Klaus miró a sus tres compañeros, antes de hablar en voz baja.

- Creo que están olvidando cual es la intención que Umbrella tiene al tratar de capturarme. – dijo el rubio, alzando las cejas.

Los tres lo miraron, con los ojos bien abiertos. Claire juntó las cejas, no le gustaba que hablara así de él mismo.

Agggghhhhhhhhhh…

Todos miraron hacia atrás. Un grupo de infectados se dirigía hacia ellos, estaban muy lejos, pero llegarían pronto.

- Muy bien, se acabó la discusión. – dijo Klaus, acercándose a la escalera.

- ¿Klaus, qué…? – Sam hizo silencio cuando el rubio saltó hacia abajo. - ¡KLAUS!

Todos corrieron hacia el comienzo de la escalera, y sus mandíbulas se abrieron cuando posaron sus ojos en el rubio.

Klaus golpeaba ferozmente a cada infectado que estuviera a su alcance, cada golpe era seguido por el enfermizo sonido de huesos crujiendo y el desplome de los cuerpos que había golpeado. Era rápido, requirió de toda su concentración poder seguirlo y descubrir la efectividad de sus golpes.

El rubio sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado, golpeó a un infectado que estaba frente a él con el dorso de su puño, y aprovechó la fuerza de ese golpe para seguir girando y golpear a varios más. Los cuellos y las espinas rompiéndose resonaron a lo largo de los pasillos. No obstante, los zombies que derribaba no volvían a levantarse, pero había algunos a los que no había golpeado en el cuello o en la espalda.

- Monstruoso. – dijo Carlos. Las chicas lo miraron, enojadas. - ¿Qué? Lo es. Ni siquiera los golpea a todos en los puntos precisos para romper las columnas vertebrales. Imagínense la magnitud que tienen esos golpes para que cause esos daños cuando golpea sus hombros o sus pechos. La fuerza que tiene para que el poder del impacto atraviese la densidad de los músculos y rompa los huesos de la espina.

- ¡Genial! – celebró Sam.

Todos miraron al niño, y se voltearon para ver al resto de los infantes. Todos tenían miradas esperanzadas en sus rostros, no así los adultos, quienes parecían estar más asustados de Klaus que de los zombies.

- ¡Creo que ya podrían comenzar a bajar! – gritó el rubio, derribando a media docena de infectados con una patada giratoria. - ¡Pero tengan cuidado!

Todos los sobrevivientes se tensaron al escuchar sus palabras, tendrían que bajar ya. Sólo había pasado un poco menos de un minuto desde que el rubio había saltado hacia el primer piso, y el grupo de infectados que se les acercaba desde atrás aún estaba bastante lejos.

Claire, Rebecca y Carlos analizaron lo que Klaus había logrado desde que había comenzado a luchar. El "mar muerto" ahora estaba dividido en varios grupos tambaleantes, que dejaban suficiente espacio entre ellos para que pudieran correr y llegar hasta la salida. Los tres anti Umbrella se miraron antes de asentir.

- Muy bien. Es hora de salir de aquí. – dijo Carlos. Miró a Claire y a Rebecca. – Ustedes guíen a las mujeres y a los niños. Los hombres las cubriremos. Sígannos.

Ninguno se movió.

- No pienso ir. Es suicidio. – habló el hombre grande.

- No. Es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos. – dijo Rebecca. Claire asintió. Aún así, ninguno además del pequeño Sam parecía estar dispuesto a cooperar.

- Escuchen. Si no quieren intentarlo porque tienen miedo es totalmente comprensible. Pero piensen en sus hijos. – dijo la pelirroja, mirando sobre todo a las madres y a los niños. – Deben hacerlo para que ellos puedan escapar.

Varios de los padres miraron a sus hijos y luego se miraron entre ellos. Al final, una de las madres, una bajita mujer delgada de cabello negro, empujó gentilmente a sus dos niñas hacia la escalera.

- Emma. ¿Qué estás…?

- Ella tiene razón. Fred. Cariño, si nosotros morimos está bien, siempre y cuando Emily y Donna logren escapar. – dijo Emma, interrumpiendo a Fred, quien seguramente era su marido. Fred, un hombre delgado de pelo castaño, miró a sus hijas, antes de mirar a su esposa. – Vamos, Fred.

Se extendió un silencio extenso entre todo el grupo, que era roto ocasionalmente por el sonido de algún hueso que se quebraba y el alarido de los infectados.

- ¡No se preocupen por eso! – gritó Klaus, desde abajo. - ¡Saldrán todos con vida de aquí! ¡Pero para eso tienen que bajar antes de que estas cosas vuelvan a bloquear los espacios!

Los sobrevivientes se quedaron inmóviles, pero finalmente el hombre llamado Fred se encaminó hacia su esposa y sus hijas.

- Corran lo más rápido que puedan. – dijo, antes de besar a las niñas en sus frentes y darle un beso en los labios a Emma.

- ¿Ustedes qué harán? – preguntó Carlos. El resto del grupo lo miró, pensando.

- ¡Gott Verdammt! ¡Rápido! – los apresuró Klaus, hablando en Alemán para ocultar la blasfemia, sólo porque había niños presentes.

Finalmente, el resto del grupo comenzó a moverse hacia las escaleras. _'Realmente somos un festín. Seis hombres, diez mujeres y siete niños.'_ Pensó Claire. _'Si fallamos esos zombies se van a agasajar.'_

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando en el primer piso, y seguramente a los demás les pasó lo mismo, ya que el grupo entero se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera. Era una masacre. El rubio se la estaba pasando en grande, golpeando a cada infectado que estuviera a su alcance.

Klaus le dio una fuerte patada a un zombie en el pecho, lo huesos crujieron bajo el poder del impacto, el infectado salió disparado hacia atrás, estrellándose contra varios de sus compañeros, que se desplomaron. El rubio se volteó rápidamente y le dio otra patada a otro infectado que se acercaba desde esa dirección.

- ¡JA! ¡Sí! – celebró el rubio, y conectó un golpe ascendente a la barbilla de un zombie que trató de morderlo. La mandíbula del infectado se hizo añicos - ¡Cómete eso!

'_OK. Ciertamente no debería estar disfrutando tanto de esto.'_ Pensó Claire. Comenzó a preguntarse cómo era que aún quedaban infectados de pie con el ritmo en el que Klaus los eliminaba. Aterrada, miró hacia los pasillos que se conectaban al enorme recibidor al que estaban bajando, docenas de zombies llegaban desde ellos.

- Tenemos que irnos… ahora. – dijo Claire. – Si no, volverá a llenarse de ellos.

Comenzaron a bajar, y, llenos de temor, los sobrevivientes llegaron al primer piso. Los zombies cercanos los percibieron, y se olvidaron de Klaus para dirigirse hacia ellos, lenta y torpemente. Los niños se paralizaron cuando los vieron acercarse, y gritaron cuando el que estaba más cerca saltó hacia ellos. Se cubrieron los rostros mientras sus padres los cubrían con sus cuerpos, viendo con horror mientras el cuerpo del zombie se elevaba hacia ellos. No obstante, el infectado no cayó encima del grupo, sino que pasó sobre ellos ganando cada vez más altura, hasta que se estrelló sobre la parte superior de la escalera. El infectado lanzó un gemido lleno de frustración, pero no se movió.

Todos los rostros de los sobrevivientes se alzaron y sus miradas se encontraron con la de Klaus, quien sonreía, animándolos a seguir. Los infectados que se habían estado dirigiendo hacia ellos, además del que el rubio mandó a volar, estaban inmóviles en el suelo.

- Hora de correr. – les dijo el rubio, guiñándoles un ojo, las pequeñas se le quedaron viendo, llenas de gratitud. Claire pudo notar un leve sonrojo en la mayor de las dos. Se volteó y dio un gran salto hacia el grupo de infectados más cercanos.

- Andando. – dijo Carlos.

El grupo comenzó a correr, los niños y las mujeres en el centro de la formación, con los hombres en el borde exterior para encargarse de los infectados que lograran acercarse demasiado. Klaus iba delante de ellos, varios metros, acabando con los zombies que bloquearan el paso del grupo. La salida estaba cada vez más cerca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡Muy bien. Ahora deben salir de este lugar! – gritó Klaus, mientras Fred, Emma y las pequeñas subían a su automóvil. – ¡No importa a quién se encuentren en el camino, no se detengan y no recojan a nadie!

Tenía que gritar porque el viento que soplaba no permitía escuchar bien. Hacía mucho frío, y la nieve caía sobre ellos brutalmente.

- ¡Gracias… por todo! – gritó Fred, desde el asiento del conductor. - ¡Buena suerte!

Klaus asintió una vez con su cabeza, y les envió una sonrisa y un guiño a las pequeñas que estaban en el asiento trasero, quienes se despedían agitando sus manos. La mayor, Emily, se sonrojó. Fred puso el auto en marcha, y se alejaron entre la nieve.

Ya habían escoltado a todos los sobrevivientes, comenzando por los que cuyo vehículo estaba más cerca.

- Nuestro turno. – dijo el rubio, volteándose hacia sus amigos.

- Vamos. – dijo Carlos, comenzando a trotar hacia el estacionamiento en donde estaba el Jeep.

- Ven, Sam. Te llevaremos a tu casa. – dijo Rebecca, abrazando al niño, quien temblaba de frío. Los dos fueron detrás de Carlos.

Klaus se quedó mirando a Claire, quien lo miraba, y se acercó a ella, se quitó el abrigo y lo deslizó sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, le quedaba enorme, pero estaba cálido.

- Klaus, no. Te puede dar una pulmonía. – dijo Claire, mirándolo a los ojos. Klaus levantó una ceja, mirándola intensamente. – Oh, claro.

- Vamos. – dijo el rubio, acercándola a él. – Se están acercando.

Comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo los pasos de Carlos, Rebecca y Sam. Claire presionó su mejilla contra el pecho de Klaus, refugiándose del viento. Le costaba caminar, se había acumulado bastante nieve.

- Estuviste muy impresionante allá adentro. – dijo Claire, castañeando los dientes. Klaus ahogó una risa.

- Aún no has visto nada. – dijo Klaus, bromeando. Claire decidió ver hasta cuanto podía durar la broma.

- Fue muy sexy. Toda esa fuerza, el poder de tus músculos en acción. Me hizo desear tener todo ese poder sobre mi… o mejor aún, debajo de mi. – dijo Claire, seductora, mientras se reía en su fuero interno. _'Mira que hacer bromas en un momento como este.'_ Pensó. – Deslizar mis manos sobre ellos, sentir que tengo el control de toda esa fuerza.

Klaus la miró, sorprendido. Sus ojos de plata se entrecerraron y una esquina de sus labios se elevó. Se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

- Si mal no recuerdo, ya has tenido estos músculos sobre ti. – dijo Klaus, cuando se separaron para tomar aire. – En cuanto a estar sobre ellos y tomar el control… cuando quieras.

- Entonces podría… - Claire se alzó y le susurró al oído. Klaus abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó mirándola.

- Nunca se me habría ocurrido algo así. – dijo el rubio, antes de sonreírle. – Hermosa, inteligente… y con una imaginación sin igual. Debo haber hecho algo muy bueno para merecer a alguien como tú.

Ya habían llegado al Jeep, y Carlos, Rebecca y Sam los miraban. El moreno y la castaña tenían los ojos abiertos al máximo por la sorpresa, Sam tenía los ojos llenos de dudas. El niño miró a Rebecca y tiró suavemente de su chaqueta para hacer que le prestara atención.

- ¿Puede explicarme eso de estar arriba? – preguntó. Rebecca se sonrojó al máximo.

- ¿Pu… Pudieron… nos escucharon? – preguntó Klaus, mirando al niño y después a Rebecca. Habían hablado en voz alta, ya que era difícil escuchar con la tormenta.

Carlos, Rebecca y Sam asintieron.

- Emmm… creo que eres muy pequeño para que nosotros te expliquemos eso. – dijo Rebecca, mirando a Sam, quien asintió lentamente.

- Bien. Vamos. – dijo Klaus, terminando con el tema.

Carlos y Rebecca se subieron en la parte delantera, Klaus, Claire y Sam en el asiento trasero. El niño iba entre el rubio y la pelirroja para indicarle a Carlos el camino hacia su casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Sheisse. – dijo Klaus, mientras miraba hacia delante.

- Dios, esto no puede estar pasando otra vez. – dijo Claire.

En las calles, cientos de infectados se tambaleaban hacia todas direcciones. Había gente corriendo de ellos, por suerte para ellos, las calles eran amplias y podían esquivar a los zombies fácilmente.

- Por ahí. – indicó Sam. Carlos viró hacia la izquierda en la esquina siguiente. – Esa es mi… casa.

Sam quedó mudo al ver que su vecindario estaba repleto de zombies, tambaleándose en las calles, aceras y patios.

- No te preocupes, tu familia está bien. – dijo Klaus.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Sam, mirándolo.

- Mira hacia el techo de tu casa. – respondió el rubio.

Todos los que estaban en el interior del Jeep hicieron lo que había dicho. Ahí estaban, su padre, su madre y la que seguramente era su hermana mayor. Los tres estaban rociando con gasolina al grupo de zombies que estaba a la entrada de su casa.

- Tenemos que ayudarlos a bajar. – dijo Claire.

- Carlos, ¿Puedes arrollar a ese grupo de infectados? – preguntó Klaus.

- No creo que a todos. – dijo Carlos.

- La idea es que ellos puedan entrar en su automóvil para escapar. – explicó Klaus, apuntando al cedan que estaba estacionado frente al garaje. – Ve de una sola acelerada y detente frente a la puerta de entrada, yo me encargo de los que queden y de los que se acerquen. Ustedes ayúdenlos a bajar.

- Muy bien, sujétense. – dijo Carlos, acelerando.

El sonido del motor fue apagado por el ruido de los cuerpos que eran atropellados, y los gemidos de los muertos que quedaban fuera de alcance. Fue todo muy rápido, ya que cuando se dieron cuenta, a su lado derecho ya estaba la puerta de la casa.

- Ustedes salgan y alerten a los padres de Sam, por ese lado. – dijo el rubio, antes de abrir su puerta y salir al encuentro de los caníbales que se acercaban.

- Vamos. – dijo Claire. Ella y Rebecca salieron del vehículo.

El olor a gasolina era penetrante, esperaban que ninguno de los que estaban sobre el techo prendiera fuego, lo que seguramente estaban a punto de hacer antes de que ellos llegaran.

- ¡Cuidado! – le gritó el padre de Sam a Klaus. - ¡Es peligroso!

- ¡Veo que ya me conoce! – respondió el rubio, a modo de broma.

- ¡Deben bajar de ahí! – gritó Rebecca.

- ¿¡Estás chiflada!? – preguntó la hermana de Sam.

- ¡Grace! – la reprendió su madre. – ¡Suban! ¡Estarán seguros aquí!

- ¡No! ¡No se puede matar a esas cosas tan fácilmente! – gritó Claire. - ¡Tienen que subirse a su auto y salir de la ciudad!

- ¿¡Cómo esperas que bajemos si está repleto de…!? – la hermana de Sam hizo silencio cuando vio como Klaus acababa con los zombies que se acercaran demasiado al vehículo. Se quedó embobada viéndolo pelear.

- ¡Salir de la ciudad es la única oportunidad que tienen! – gritó Klaus, dándole un golpe con el reverso del puño a un infectado, rompiendo su cuello.

- Mamá, deberíamos hacerle caso. – dijo Grace, mirando a su madre antes de voltearse para seguir viendo a Klaus. _'Típico.'_ Pensó Claire. – Sexy.

- No es el momento para tus enamoramientos, Grace. – le dijo su padre. – ¡Vamos! ¡Suban!

- Vaya que son testarudos. – dijo Carlos, desde el interior del Jeep.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Sam salió del vehículo.

- ¡Mamá, es Sam! – gritó Grace, llena de alegría.

- ¡Sam, mi bebé! – gritó su madre. - ¡Voy a ayudarte a subir!

- ¡No! ¡Tenemos que hacer lo que ellos dicen! ¡Ellos me ayudaron en el centro comercial! – gritó Sam. - ¡Ellos saben lo que está pasando!

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada, tratando de decidir.

- ¡No se preocupen! ¡Yo los detengo! – gritó Klaus, mandando a volar a varios zombies de una patada. - ¡Salgan de aquí!

Los tres que estaban sobre el techo se miraron, y luego voltearon hacia Klaus, quien golpeaba zombie tras zombie.

- Muy bien. – dijo el padre de Sam.

- Los ayudaremos a bajar. – dijo Claire. – Salten al techo del Jeep y luego al suelo.

Chris no iba a estar nada feliz. Primero bajó el padre de Sam, quien ayudó a su esposa a bajar también, y luego a que bajara del techo del vehículo. Hizo lo mismo con su hija, antes de saltar y aterrizar junto a ellas. Los tres arremetieron contra Sam, y lo abrazaron y besaron.

- ¡Mi pequeño! – gritó su madre, besándolo en las mejillas.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó Sam, tratando de apartarse. - ¡Me avergüenzas!

- No digas eso. – dijo su madre, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Obedece a tu madre, Sam. – dijo Klaus, desde lejos. – La familia es algo invaluable.

Siguió eliminando a los zombies que se acercaban.

- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó el padre de Sam.

- Se llama Klaus. Es muy fuerte, nos ayudó a todos a salir del centro comercial. Nos abrió paso entre un montón de esas cosas. – explicó Sam.

- Klaus, ¿no? – dijo Grace, sonriendo, para si misma, aunque todos la escucharon.

- Klaus es el novio de Claire. – dijo Sam, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermana. Grace miró a Claire, analizándola.

- Lindo abrigo. – dijo, maliciosa. – Bastante masculino.

Claire frunció el entrecejo hacia la chica y la analizó también. Era joven, de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, era hermosa. Tenía el cabello rubio y ligeramente ondulado, como el de su padre, y ojos color miel. Y, sin lugar a dudas, poseía un cuerpo de modelo.

- Klaus se lo dio para protegerla del frío, Grace. – la enfrentó Sam, enojado, antes de voltearse hacia Claire. – No le haga caso, señorita Claire. Grace siempre se enfada cuando el hombre que le gusta está con otra mujer.

- Niños, este no es el momento. – los reprendió su madre.

- Si, mamá. – respondieron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

'_Pues si que se están tomando todo esto con bastante calma.' _Pensó Claire. Casi como si el padre de Sam le hubiera leído la mente, él le habló.

- Esto ya había pasado en Raccoon City. – dijo. Claire y Rebecca abrieron los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, Carlos dio un gemido atónito, incluso Klaus se paralizó ante la revelación… un error.

Claire iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

- ¡¡¡ACH DU SHEISSE!!! – gritó Klaus. Todos voltearon a verlo, el rubio rasgó su camisa y la arrojó al suelo cubierto de nieve, donde se deshizo, víctima de la regurgitación de los infectados. El rubio miró a los zombies, que tenía la ácida sustancia escurriendo entre sus dientes. - ¡Hijos de…!

Rebecca cubrió los oídos de Sam para que no escuchara el insulto. Vieron asombrados como Klaus sujetaba a uno de los zombies por los pies y lo agitaba sobre sus compañeros, golpeándolos con él.

- Sabroso. – dijo Grace, mirando con ojos hambrientos como los músculos del cuerpo de Klaus, completamente visibles ahora que su pecho estaba desnudo, se contraían.

- ¡Grace! – gritaron su padre, su madre y su hermano. La chica rodó sus ojos. _'Cálmate, Claire. Es sólo una chiquilla con las hormonas alborotadas.'_ Se dijo Claire a si misma en el interior de su mente.

- Oigan… - les alertó Carlos. Se dieron cuenta de que cada segundo aparecían más infectados.

- ¿Creen que podríamos irnos ya? – preguntó Klaus, aún estaba molesto por lo de su ropa.

Los demás entendieron su mensaje, y se apresuraron a llegar a su vehículo, mientras Claire y Rebecca esperaban cerca de ellos. Klaus lanzó lejos a un infectado más antes de ir con ellos, el resto de los zombies estaban a bastantes metros de distancia como para tomarse un buen tiempo para despedirse. El pequeño Sam bajó una ventanilla del asiento trasero.

- Gracias, Klaus. Gracias a todos. – dijo el niño de ojos verdes.

- Un gusto. – dijo Klaus, pidiendo los cinco desde abajo. Sam le dio los cinco y después le pidió lo mismo al rubio, quien también los dio. Asintió hacia los padres para que se fueran. – Ummm… lávate bien esa mano.

Sam entendió y asintió. Claire y Rebecca se despidieron también. La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo cuando vio que Grace le lanzaba una mirada provocativa al rubio, antes de mandarle un beso y una señal de 'llámame'. Claire no aguantó más, y decidió darle una buena despedida. Se acercó y se estrechó contra el rubio, acariciando su pecho desnudo antes de ponerse en las puntas de los pies y darle un feroz beso en los labios, que tomó al rubio por sorpresa. La pelirroja se separó de él y sonrió ante la cara de Grace, llena de odio hacia ella.

Sam miró a su hermana y después a Claire, con una enorme sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro. Claire le guiñó un ojo, y se fueron.

- Vamos. Hay que ir por Chris y Jill. – dijo Rebecca. Los zombies ya se estaban acercando demasiado, así que se apresuraron a entrar en el Jeep.

Carlos aceleró y dio la vuelta, arrollando a varios infectados en el proceso. El rubio miró a Claire, con una ceja alzada. La pelirroja lo miró, entendiendo la pregunta silenciosa.

- Sólo marcaba mi territorio. – dijo Claire, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo. Klaus sonrió. La pelirroja sabía perfectamente que debería proteger lo que era suyo, después de todo, era increíblemente atractivo.

- ¿Claire Redfield estaba celosa?

- ¿De esa? Por favor, soy mil veces mejor que ella. – bromeó Claire.

- En eso tienes razón. – dijo Klaus.

Se quedaron mirando un rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Rebecca los miraba desde el asiento delantero, y Carlos hacía lo mismo por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Siiii…? – preguntó Claire.

- Nada. – dijo Rebecca, volteándose.

- Si tienen algo que decir, háganlo. – dijo Klaus.

Carlos y Rebecca se miraron.

- ¿Sólo hablar…? – preguntó Carlos finalmente, haciendo mención a los planes que Claire había tenido la noche anterior. – No fue eso lo que escuchamos hace poco.

- Bueno, esa era mi intención original… pero, una cosa llevó a la otra… y… - dijo Claire, increíblemente avergonzada.

- Lo que pasa es que Claire no pudo aguantar mis irresistibles encantos. – bromeó Klaus.

Claire lo golpeó en el hombro. Al segundo siguiente, estaban los cuatro riendo como locos. Y las dos mujeres y el moreno estuvieron de acuerdo en que sólo con Klaus podrían haber estado tan felices en un infierno igual al de Raccoon City.

Rebecca los miró.

- Estoy feliz por ustedes dos. – dijo, sonriendo, y mirando por sobre todo a Claire. La pelirroja sonrió, asintiendo agradecida.

- Gracias. – dijo Klaus, antes de enseriarse. – Muy bien, a buscar a mi cuñado y a su novia.


	15. BioGen, parte 1

- Andando. – dijo Carlos, bajando del Jeep.

Los otros tres pasajeros lo imitaron. Habían llegado al motel sin muchos problemas, la ausencia de infectados y de potenciales víctimas los había relajado bastante. Según parecía, había dicho Rebecca, la infección había comenzado en el sur de Gaylord, y había seguido ascendiendo hacia el norte. Eso los había alegrado, ya que el motel estaba cerca de los límites superiores del pueblo. Aún así, había dicho Klaus, por muy lentos que fueran los humanos infectados para trasladarse, debían recordar que había más especies que podían infectarse.

- Toma, Klaus. – le dijo Claire al rubio, entregándole su abrigo.

- No, Claire. Te congelarás. – dijo el rubio.

- Estaré bien de aquí hasta nuestra habitación. – aseguró la pelirroja. – Además, no quiero que vayas por ahí conquistando a cada chica que encuentres.

- Vamos, Claire, sabes que esa no era mi intención. – dijo el rubio, poniéndose el abrigo. – Y no hay más gente hospedada en…

Klaus hizo silencio y volteó la cabeza ligeramente, escuchando. La tormenta se había detenido, así que el rugido del viento ya no era un problema.

- ¿Klaus? – preguntó Claire. Carlos y Rebecca se habían quedado quietos. Klaus levantó una mano para que se quedaran en silencio.

Miró hacia el camino que llevaba hacia el centro del pueblo. Había poca luminosidad, no se podía ver nada más allá de un par de metros, sólo una manta negra de oscuridad. Había algo, se estaba acercando rápidamente, podía escuchar sus pesadas pisadas en la nieve.

Claire trató de escuchar, pero no le fue tan fácil como al rubio. La castaña y el moreno hicieron lo mismo. Algo estaba corriendo, velozmente, pero ninguno logró ver nada hasta que el peligro salió a la luz, en forme de una ráfaga negra y roja, con un hocico lleno de dientes afilados.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Klaus.

El rubio se hizo a un lado rápidamente, empujando a Claire con su mano derecha para que se apartara de la trayectoria del depredador. Carlos y Rebecca, al estar más alejados, pudieron apartarse del camino sin mucha dificultad.

Los cuatro se voltearon cuando escucharon que el atacante aterrizaba. Ahí estaba, con la cabeza baja y el hocico abierto, jadeando, un enorme perro. Estaba infectado, no había duda. Cuando estaba vivo había sido un Rottweiler, pero ahora era una mutación, mucho más grande, fuerte y rápida.

- Tengan cuidado, hay más acercándose. – advirtió Klaus. – Vayan a buscar a Chris y Jill, yo me encargo de esta cosa.

- Más te vale que no mueras. – dijo Claire.

- Como si una rata gigante pudiera conmigo. – dijo el rubio, poniéndose frente al grupo. – Vayan.

- Se cuidadoso. – dijo Rebecca.

- ¿No lo soy siempre?

- No. – respondieron los tres, Claire, Rebecca y Carlos.

Klaus ahogó una risa y se concentró en el perro, que hasta entonces se había quedado inmóvil. _'Raro comportamiento.'_ Pensó el rubio. Se había enfrentado a uno una vez, no había demorado nada en acabar con él. Si bien era rápido, sus ataques eran directos, lo que le daba la ventaja a alguien que tuviera un arma, como Klaus, en ese entonces.

La pelirroja, la castaña y el moreno estaban en el segundo piso, y se detuvieron para ver como le iba a Klaus. Lo vieron inmóvil, de pie frente al enorme perro, quedaron extrañados con eso. Pero otra cosa los hizo temer, atrás de Klaus aparecieron tres perros más, un poco más pequeños que el primero. Habían sido un dálmata, un labrador y un doberman. Klaus pareció no haberlos notado.

No obstante, antes de que ninguno de los tres anti Umbrella pudiera advertirle, los tres perros se abalanzaron hacia él desde atrás. El rubio se movió rápidamente hacia un lado, lanzándose al suelo y rodando en un instante, antes de que cualquiera de los nuevos atacantes lo tocara. Klaus se puso de pie, ahora tenía a los cuatro perros frente a él. Las tres personas en el segundo piso lanzaron un suspiro aliviado.

El rubio analizó a sus nuevos rivales, antes de encorvarse hacia delante y golpear sus muslos con sus manos.

- Muy bien. ¡Venga! – dijo Klaus, sonriendo, provocando a los perros. Las cuatro bestias comenzaron a acercarse, gruñendo y ladrando fuertemente, mientras la infectada saliva caía de sus hocicos llenos de mortales dientes.

Los tres anti Umbrella decidieron apresurarse en ir a buscar a sus otros compañeros para poder salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Unos minutos antes…**_

- ¿Aún estás enojado? – preguntó Jill.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – preguntó Chris, con un gruñido.

Jill suspiró y fue a sentarse junto a él.

- Fue un accidente. – dijo Jill, tranquila.

- Ni siquiera ha venido a disculparse por haber…. – repuso Chris, enojado. Levantándose de la cama en la que estaba sentado. – Si lo tuviera frente a mí le daría un buen golpe.

- Quizás es por eso que no viene, además, creo que eso sería peor, considerando lo que Klaus puede hacer. – dijo Jill, caminando hacia él para sujetar su mano. – Tienes que calmarte.

Chris gruñó, Jill rodó sus ojos.

- Claire ya nos explicó cómo ocurrió todo. – le recordó Jill. - ¿Perdonaste a Carlos?

- Si, con eso ya estamos a mano porque te salvó en Raccoon City. – dijo Chris. Jill sonrió con ese comentario. Cuando Jill le había contado sobre el envenenamiento que sufrió por culpa del monstruo que la persiguió en la maldita ciudad, y que Carlos se había internado en un hospital a punto de volar en pedazos para encontrar un antídoto, Chris le había dicho que estaba en deuda con él, y que jamás terminaría de agradecérselo.

- Vamos, Chris. Yo también estaba enfadada, pero fue un accidente. – dijo Jill.

- Accidente o no, nos interrumpió. – dijo Chris, molesto. Jill lo supo entonces.

- ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? – preguntó Jill, con tono de burla.

Chris se alejó de ella lentamente y fue a sentarse a la cama de nuevo. Jill sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a él.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – preguntó Chris, gruñendo. – Con todo lo que está pasando, apenas tenemos tiempo para nosotros dos.

- Si mal no recuerdo, Klaus fue el que nos dio todo ese tiempo, si no se hubiera llevado a Rebecca y a Carlos no habría podido pasar nada en absoluto. – le recordó Jill.

- ¿Por qué insistes en defenderlo?

- No es que lo esté defendiendo, estoy siendo justa. Fue un accidente. – repitió Jill. – Podría haber sido lo mismo si nosotros hubiéramos entrado y Claire y Klaus…

- ¡Jill! Eso si que no. Puedo llegar a perdonar a Klaus por… nosotros. Pero jamás si él se atreve a... – Chris ni siquiera se atrevió a decirlo, sólo hizo una mueca. – Eso si que no.

- Chris, no estás pensando bien. – dijo Jill. – Tienes que afrontar el hecho de que ellos ya tienen una relación.

- Se conocen hace una semana. – interrumpió Chris, mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación, estaba seguro de haber escuchado perros ladrando. _'¿Con este frío?'_.

- … y si esa relación sigue tendrá que pasar. – siguió Jill, ignorando a Chris. – Y yo diría que pronto, viendo el ritmo al que su "amistad" progresa. Me sorprende que no lo hayan hecho ya. Viendo lo enamorada que está Claire y, bueno, lo ardiente que es Klaus.

Chris la miró, pensando en lo que había dicho, finalmente miró al piso.

- Lo mato. – susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza fuertemente. – Aún así, debería disculparse por interrumpirnos.

- Bueno, estamos solos ahora. – dijo Jill, fingiendo desinterés. – Otra vez, deberíamos agradecerle a Klaus por estar de cumpleaños hoy.

- Cierto, supongo que debería… olvidar lo que pasó. Así no tendré que comprarle nada.

Jill rodó los ojos, y miró hacia Chris cuando éste sujetó su mano.

- Gracias por ser tan… paciente conmigo. – dijo Chris, mirándola a los ojos. Jill sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

- Vale la pena. – dijo la rubia, cuando se separaron.

Chris sonrió y sus ojos resplandecieron, Jill sonrió seductoramente al saber qué seguía. Sus labios se conectaron y Chris se posicionó lentamente sobre ella. La rubia puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y envolvió la cintura de él con sus piernas, apretándose contra él, sabía que a él lo volvía loco tenerla así contra su cuerpo. Sentir sus pechos contra él, sus piernas alrededor de él.

- ¡CHRIS!

El castaño gruñó cuando Jill lo liberó de su agarre.

- ¿¡Ahora qué!? – rugió Chris, poniéndose de pie, a tiempo en que Claire, Rebecca y Carlos entraban en la habitación.

La furia se le apagó de inmediato al ver la cara de urgencia que los tres tenían. Se fijó en Rebecca, esa cara de preocupación, miedo a tal grado, la había visto una sola vez. Hubo un fuerte sonido del motor de un vehículo afuera, como si alguien hubiera acelerado a fondo un vehículo pesado por alguna razón.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí. – dijo Carlos. – Voy a buscar nuestras cosas.

Rebecca asintió.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Jill.

- T-virus. – respondió Rebecca.

- No… no puede ser. – dijo Chris, corriendo hacia su hermana. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si. Estoy bien.

Chris suspiró, aliviado, pero se percató de algo.

- ¿Y Klaus?

- Está abajo… tenemos que irnos de aquí. – dijo Rebecca.

- Si. Buscaré nuestras cosas. – dijo Chris.

- Tengo que buscar mis cosas a la habitación de Klaus. – dijo Claire, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

- ¿¡A la habitación de quién!? – gritó Chris, horrorizado.

- ¡No es el momento, Chris! – gritó la pelirroja antes de salir, reprendiéndose a si misma por haber hablado de más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La pelirroja terminó de meter sus cosas en su maleta, al igual que las de Klaus. Habían pasado menos de dos minutos desde que había entrado en la habitación. Claire se acercó a la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama de Klaus, la cama que ellos habían compartido la noche anterior, y agarró las pistolas del rubio, que estaban guardadas dentro de sus fundas. De pronto, un muy mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella y sintió la necesidad de llevar esas COLT .45 ella misma, en lugar de la nueve milímetros que Chris le había dado. Se abrochó el cinturón de cuero café alrededor de la cintura, en diagonal hacia abajo, para que quedara bien ajustado, con las dos pistolas acomodadas en la parte baja de su espalda. Sacó ambas y las dejó listas para disparar, aún así, la preocupación no se esfumó.

Volvió a guardarlas y agarró las dos maletas para llevarlas hacia fuera. Cuando salió de la habitación, se topó con Rebecca.

- Bajaremos juntos. – le informó la castaña, tomando una de las maletas, había algo en su semblante que hizo que la preocupación de la pelirroja aumentara. – No podemos encontrar a Klaus, tampoco a los perros.

Claire sintió preocupación, que iba creciendo a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo. Las dos chicas se detuvieron junto al resto del grupo, Carlos y Chris llevaban dos maletas cada uno. Chris estaba mirando a su hermana con el seño fruncido, lo había estado haciendo desde que ella había salido con sus cosas desde la habitación que Carlos, supuestamente, compartía con Klaus.

El castaño miró al moreno.

- Ella me lo suplicó. – dijo Carlos, defendiéndose.

- ¿Y tú accediste? – preguntó Chris, incrédulo.

- Me dijo que sólo iban a hablar. – dijo Carlos.

- Y hablamos. – intervino Claire, no era toda la verdad, pero al menos no era mentira. - ¿Puedes dejar esto, Chris? No es el momento.

Chris la miró, y gruñó.

- Muy bien, andando. – Chris acomodó una de las maletas que tenía bajo su brazo izquierdo y sujetó la otra con la misma mano. Carlos lo imitó, y los dos sujetaron sus nueve milímetros con la mano derecha. – Con cuidado.

Rebecca sacó su nueve milímetros, Jill estaba armada con una escopeta. Claire agarró una de las COLT con su mano derecha. Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, lentamente, mientras registraban los alrededores del Jeep, que podía verse desde su posición. No había nada que pareciera peligroso. Carlos, Claire y Rebecca notaron los grandes montículos de nieve manchada de rojo.

Chris, quien iba a la cabeza, llegó al primer piso y apuntó con su arma en todas direcciones, antes de voltearse y asentir hacia sus compañeros para que bajaran. Los otros cuatro bajaron lo que les quedaba de escaleras y corrieron hacia el Jeep. Los dos hombres comenzaron a acomodar rápidamente las cosas en el maletero, mientras las mujeres vigilaban los alrededores, en busca de peligros.

- ¿Dónde rayos está? – preguntó Rebecca.

- No se ve por ningún lado. – dijo Jill.

Claire posó su mirada sobre los montículos de nieve rojiza que estaban a un par de metros de ellos, y se le ocurrió lo peor. Lentamente y sin dejar de apuntar hacia las manchas de sangre, comenzó a acercarse.

- Claire… - dijo Rebecca, y la siguió. Los hombres ya habían terminado de acomodar las cosas, así que Chris, Carlos y Jill fueron tras ellas también.

Claire y Rebecca estaban frente a los montones de nieve cuando ellos las alcanzaron. La pelirroja removió la nieve con su pie y reveló el cuerpo de uno de los perros, parecía ser el labrador. Rebecca hizo lo mismo con otro montón, revelando al doberman. Carlos y Chris descubrieron los cuerpos de otros dos enormes perros.

Dieron un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Se encargó de estos sin portar ningún arma? – preguntó Jill.

- Eso no es nada. Deberían haberlo visto contra la horda de zombies que invadió el centro comercial. – dijo Rebecca.

- Eso no explica donde está ahora. Tenemos que irnos. – dijo Chris, y gruñó. – Umbrella realmente se pasó esta vez, propagar su maldito virus en otra ciudad… realmente…

Jill se percató de algo.

- Miren eso. – dijo, señalando.

Eran marcas en la nieve, un vehículo había pasado por ahí… pero lo que les llamó más la atención fueron las huellas a las que el vehículo parecía haber estado siguiendo.

Los anti Umbrella se miraron entre si y asintieron, levantando sus armas para seguir las marcas, que iban hacia el otro lado del motel. Al llegar a una esquina, Chris, quien había tomado la cabeza del grupo otra vez, les hizo señas para que se escondieran. Los cinco se agacharon detrás de unos arbustos que había cerca de las huellas, justo a tiempo para refugiarse de una luz brillante que pasó sobre ellos.

Cuando fue seguro, se asomaron sobre el arbusto y quedaron atónitos con lo que vieron.

Un enorme grupo de hombres armados estaba de pie sobre la nieve frente a ellos, todos apuntando a un blanco en común… Klaus, que en ese momento sostenía contra una de las cuatro camionetas negras a uno de los mercenarios.

- Umbrella. – susurró Chris.

- Silencio, están hablando. – dijo Jill.

Si se mantenían en silencio, podían escuchar lo que Klaus estaba diciendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Es que acaso Umbrella no puede dejarme en paz? – preguntó Klaus, sarcástico.

Un hombre vestido de militar se bajó de una de las camionetas cercanas. Tenía el torso envuelto por un chaleco antibalas negro, era lo único que se diferenciaba de su uniforme.

- Klaus Vander. – dijo el soldado.

- ¿Y tú eres…? – preguntó el rubio. No lo conocía, jamás lo había visto, eso era raro, conocía a todos los líderes de los equipos especiales de Umbrella. Quizás éste era nuevo. El militar ahogó una risa, ignorando su pregunta.

- Hace siete años te infiltraste en la cede principal de nuestra Corporación, junto con un equipo especial de agentes. Mataste a la mitad de los equipos mercenarios de defensa que había en ese momento. Más de cuarenta personas. – dijo el militar. – Mataste a casi treinta de ellos sin ningún arma, a golpes. Y, por si fuera poco, eras un niño de dieciséis años.

- BioGen. – dijo Klaus, sorprendido. – Es imposible, después de la destrucción de su base principal, las pérdidas los obligaron a disolverse. Umbrella se adueñó de lo que quedó de ustedes.

- Muy bien, veo que lo recuerdas. – dijo el militar. – Aunque me sorprende que realmente pensaras que BioGen se disolvería así de fácil.

Klaus miró al mercenario que estaba sosteniendo con una mano en contra de una de las camionetas, lo soltó dejándolo deslizarse hasta caer sobre la nieve, desmayado.

- ¿Y todo esto es para matarme y vengarse por lo que hice? – preguntó el rubio. El militar rió.

- ¿Crees que esto es por venganza? Nosotros no somos como ustedes, los desalmados de Umbrella. – dijo el militar, sonriendo.

- Me permito recordarte que BioGen destruyó por completo una de las cedes más grandes de Umbrella. Cientos de personas murieron en ese atentado. – dijo Klaus, enojado.

- ¿Y por eso Umbrella podía hacer lo mismo?

- No estoy defendiendo a Umbrella. Yo era un chico, obedecía órdenes. Lo que tampoco es excusa. – dijo Klaus.

- No estoy aquí para discutir eso. Tampoco para matarte, si cooperas. – dijo el militar, acercándose. – Todo lo que hiciste esa noche quedó registrado en nuestra base. Pareció imposible que alguien pudiera moverse como tú lo hiciste, mostrar esa fuerza. Así que comenzamos a investigarte. Fue mucho más fácil lograr averiguar sobre ti, una vez que Umbrella se adueñó de la mayoría de las acciones del "quebrado" BioGen. Así nos enteramos de tu particular condición, y de tu conexión con ciertos virus que Umbrella desarrolló.

Un involuntario gruñido resonó en el pecho de Klaus.

- Planeamos muchas formas de adueñarnos de ti. Registrando la información del avance de proyecto T-000. Nuestros científicos idearon una infinidad de formas para mejorar el error que Umbrella cometió contigo, un error que le costó la vida a todos los que estaban en el laboratorio al momento de la prueba de la fase final. – continuó el militar. – Que formaras parte del ejército B.O.W de BioGen era una prioridad en ese entonces, y lo es ahora. Pero el aspecto que más les interesa a los científicos es el ilimitado potencial que se encuentra en el núcleo de tus células.

Klaus juntó sus cejas.

- Exacto. También logramos sustraer esa información. Personalmente la encuentro bastante fascinante. Que tu genoma reviva a la célula luego de que a ésta se le sean extraídos los organelos es impresionante, pero lo que de verdad no tiene precio es que esa célula revivida se modifique para convertirse en el T-virus. – dijo el militar. Klaus escuchó un jadeo atrás de él, a un par de metros de distancia. Ninguno de los mercenarios pareció notarlo. – Es ese potencial el que BioGen quiere, el potencial que hay en tu cuerpo para crear virus mutagénicos de increíble poder, como el increíble G-virus. Sin mencionar las infinitas posibilidades para crear armas biológicas con ellos.

- Están tan enfermos como los que crearon esos virus. – dijo Klaus, le dolía decir eso sobre el doctor Marcus y William, pero sabía que tenía razón.

- Si, bueno, el camino a la supremacía ha sido visto de esa forma en muchas ocasiones. – dijo el militar.

- ¿Supremacía? – preguntó Klaus, alzando su voz. – Lo único que han hecho es jugar con el orden natural de la vida. Reconozco que yo debería haber permanecido postrado en la cama de ese hospital, o haber muerto. Ahora veo eso. Yo no debería haber sobrevivido al accidente.

- Eso ya no puede cambiarse.

- Lo sé. Incluso aunque muriera en este momento, ya es muy tarde, y si muero, mis células volverán a la vida y el T-virus se apoderará de mi cuerpo. Y el tormento no terminará. No tienes ni idea de la angustia que me carcome por dentro desde que supe que el T-virus y el G-virus fueron creados de mí. – dijo el rubio, y miró firmemente al equipo de mercenarios que estaba frente a él. – Por eso no permitiré que ustedes me capturen.

- ¿Crees que puedes escapar de nosotros? Cada uno de estos mercenarios está armado. – dijo el militar, dando la señal para que los mercenarios se prepararan. - ¿No lo entiendes? Debemos llevarte con nosotros. Esta operación fue planeada desde que nuestro satélite captó tu imagen en esa reserva afuera de esta ciudad.

Los ojos de Klaus se abrieron de par en par, antes de que una furia que nunca antes había sentido se apoderara de él.

- ¡Ustedes esparcieron el T-virus aquí! – gritó. Su voz estaba distorsionada, más grave.

Escuchó otro jadeo detrás de él, a lo lejos. Comprendió que debían ser sus compañeros quienes estaban observando todo, la idea de que alguno de ellos saliera lastimado en medio de la balacera que se aproximaba lo hizo calmarse. Fácilmente podía saltar sobre todos esos mercenarios, pero las balas seguirían su trayecto hacia cualquiera que estuviera atrás de él en ese momento.

'_Mierda. Pelear y que alguien salga herido o rendirme. ¿Qué debo hacer?'_ pensó Klaus, desesperadamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquí estoy otra vez. ¿Qué pasa gente? No hubo Reviews por el capitulo anterior. Bueno... no es tan grave. Lamento que el capítulo haya sido tan corto, pero es que necesito de su cooperación. Tengo dos opciones, que son las que Klaus nombró al final. Si pelea, quieren que gane?? o prefieren que lo capturen y los demás lo rescaten. O prefieren que se entregue para evitar que sus amigos salgan lastimados???

Ayudenme con eso, escribiré lo que prefiera la mayoría. y lo otro. He estado a punto de escribir cosas bastante explícitas sobre Chris y Jill, pero me contuve. Lo que me lleva a preguntarles: Quieren Lemon de ChrisxJill??? Más lemon de KlausxClaire???

Vamos, ustedes son los que leen, y la idea es que ustedes disfruten tanto leyendo como yo disfruto escribiendo.

Nos leemos. REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!


	16. BioGen, parte 2 Sala de urgencias

Aquí estoy de nuevo... La verdad es que este cap también se me hizo corto. Lo que pasa es que estuve pensando en el asunto de BioGen, y la verdad es que me di cuenta de que el enemigo aquí es Umbrella. Así que decidí restarle bastante protagonismo a BioGen en este fic. También he estado sufriendo con el tiempo. Cada vez tengo menos para escribir, y el bloqueo de escritor que estoy sufriendo en este momento no está ayudando.

No es que quiera presionar, pero extraño los reviews de varias personas. Espero que sea por algo así como que... su compiutador murió o algo, y no porque la historia ya no les interese.

Sin más, aquí con el cap...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire miraba la escena llena de preocupación. Ahí, rodeado de mercenarios armados, estaba su novio. El rubio estaba de pie sin moverse, analizando con la mirada a los enemigos que tenía enfrente. La joven Redfield aún estaba atontada por lo que ella acababa de escuchar.

La pelirroja miró hacia su derecha, su hermano estaba arrodillado ahí, mirando a Klaus con el ceño fruncido. Todos los demás estaban mirándolo de la misma forma, quizás la única que no lo miraba con resentimiento, aparte de ella misma, era Rebecca, quien, aunque también mostraba cierto enojo, tenía una mirada llena de preocupación.

Era natural que estuvieran molestos, no sólo por el hecho de que ahora tenían a otra organización detrás de ellos, sino que también acababan de descubrir que el maldito virus que había ocasionado todos los problemas que los agobiaban había sido creado de las células de Klaus, un detalle que él había omitido cuando le exigieron que les dijera la verdad acerca de él.

- Tenemos que ayudarlo. – susurró Claire, mirando a su hermano. Los demás la miraron, esperando la respuesta de su líder.

- Necesitamos un plan. – susurró Chris, mirándola, serio.

- Son demasiados. – dijo Jill, contando a los enemigos con la mirada. – Jamás podremos contra ellos.

Todos se callaron cuando el militar comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

- ¿Y bien, señor Vander? ¿Se entregará voluntariamente para evitar el uso de la violencia? – preguntó, mirando a Klaus, listo para dar la señal de fuego. – Sé perfectamente que a estas alturas es imposible dispararle un tranquilizante por sorpresa.

El rubio cerró los puños con fuerza, debatiendo consigo mismo si debía pelear o rendirse. En menos de un segundo, recordó lo que sucedió en el asalto a la cede de BioGen, los enfrentamientos de prueba de B.O.W. que hacía en Umbrella, su enfrentamiento contra el doctor Marcus, lo que vivió en Raccoon City ayudando a Sherry a resguardarse en el departamento de policía, Cuando peleó contra William, infectado con el G-virus. Lo que hizo en la Ensenada de Calibán, cuando enfrentó al Fósil en las instalaciones bajo el desierto… y lo que había hecho unas pocas horas atrás. El caos que había quedado en el centro comercial.

Pensó que Gaylord estaba condenada a sufrir el mismo destino que Raccoon City, una furia pasiva se apoderó de él.

- ¿Liberaron el T-virus en esta ciudad sólo para atraparme? – preguntó Klaus, mirando la nieve.

- Era parte del plan para encontrarte. – contestó el militar, con voz neutral.

- ¿Y cómo planean limpiar la infección que han causado?

- ¿Sabía usted que hay una planta nuclear a las afueras de Gaylord? – Klaus lo miró al oír esto. – Ya hemos preparado todo. En dos horas, todo este lugar desaparecerá.

Tanto el rubio como sus aliados jadearon ante esas palabras. Klaus frunció el entrecejo y decidió. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que estos infelices lo capturaran y se dedicaran a utilizarlo para crear más armas biológicas y tampoco permitiría que ninguno de los que estaban escondidos a su espalda saliera lastimado. Escuchó que se cargaban armas detrás de él, y así confirmó que eran sus amigos los que estaban escondidos, ya preparados para ayudarlo.

- Esto es una locura. – susurró Carlos, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es cierto que nosotros cinco no podríamos contra todos ellos. – susurró Rebecca. – Pero acabamos de escuchar que Klaus se enfrentó a un grupo un poco más grande él sólo y venció.

- Klaus marca el comienzo. – susurró Chris, preparado para disparar contra los mercenarios que estaban más cercanos al rubio.

Claire apuntó hacia otro de los mercenarios, había pensado en dispararle al tipo vestido de uniforme militar, pero los que estaban armados eran prioridad. Así se quedaron todos, apuntando, listos para disparar en cuanto Klaus hiciera el primer movimiento.

El rubio recorrió al grupo de enemigos que tenía enfrente con la mirada una última vez.

- ¿Evitará el derrame de sangre, señor Vander? – preguntó el militar.

- En sus sueños, _señor_. – dijo Klaus. – Después de todo… ¿qué tiene de divertido la vida si no hay peleas de vez en cuando?

- Que decepción, señor Vander.

- Si, bueno… he decepcionado a varios a lo largo de mi vida.

Finalizado ese diálogo, Klaus se encontró en el medio del aire, sobre los mercenarios, quienes estaban subiendo las miras de sus rifles de asalto hacia él. Uno de ellos se movió más rápido, y ya le estaba apuntando. El sonido de un disparo provino desde la dirección contraria a la que el rubio había esperado, y el mercenario que le apuntaba fue impactado por un proyectil que lo hizo tambalearse.

Todo eso sucedió en casi un segundo, en ese momento, Klaus ya estaba cayendo sobre sus enemigos, con su puño derecho alzado, listo para golpear a los que tuviera a su alcance en cuanto tocara el suelo.

Las botas del rubio hicieron contacto con la nieve, y su puño derecho bajó a toda velocidad, impactándose contra el casco de un mercenario que se "atravesó" en su trayectoria, el casco se hizo añicos y el mercenario que lo portaba cayó al suelo y no se movió más.

Klaus miró a su alrededor rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado completamente. Sujetó el rifle de uno de los mercenarios que estaba a su derecha y tiró de él, el agente no pudo sostener el arma, que se escapó de sus manos debido a la enorme fuerza, la misma fuerza que llevó al arma a golpear a otro mercenario que estaba al lado izquierdo del rubio. El mercenario golpeado cayó de espaldas inconsciente.

Hasta ese momento, seis personas estaban tiradas sobre la nieve, seis de dos docenas. Algunos de los mercenarios comenzaron a disparar hacia donde Klaus había estado, pero el rubio ya estaba en el aire otra vez. Otro mercenario volvió a caer, víctima de una patada que le dio Klaus en el pecho al momento de saltar. Escuchó más disparos provenientes desde atrás.

- ¡Nos atacan desde allá! – gritó un mercenario.

Klaus miró hacia abajo, vio que varios de los mercenarios subían las miras de sus armas lentamente hacia él, mientras que otro grupo apuntaba hacia los arbustos en donde Claire y los demás estaban escondidos. El rubio se movió rápidamente, cambiando su postura para patear a uno de los agentes que estaban debajo de él hacia un lado. El mercenario golpeado fue lanzado hacia sus compañeros, los que le apuntaban a los anti Umbrella, y aterrizó sobre ellos justo en el momento en el que el primero comenzaba a presionar el gatillo.

Las balas volaron, pero gracias al movimiento de Klaus, lo hicieron hacia arriba. Klaus apretó los dientes cuando sintió que dos de los proyectiles se impactaban contra su pecho, justo en el centro, y uno pasaba junto a su cuello, por el lado derecho. Proyectiles de rifle de asalto, si hubiera sido una persona normal, habrían atravesado su pecho sin problema alguno.

No le importó un poco de dolor, mientras sus amigos estuvieran a salvo. Más disparos provenientes desde atrás se escucharon, y varios mercenarios más cayeron. Klaus aterrizó sobre uno que estaba de pie, tumbándolo. Llevó su puño izquierdo hacia la cara cubierta de uno de los agentes, rompiendo el casco y golpeando su rostro directamente. Se giró un poco hacia su derecha, levantando su pierna para patear el costado de otro. Se dio cuenta de que varios lo tenían en la mira así que volvió a saltar hacia el otro lado de la camioneta que tenía frente a él.

Varios mercenarios sucumbieron frente a los disparos que cayeron sobre ellos provenientes de los anti Umbrella. Y los pocos que quedaban de pie fueron acabados por Klaus, quien se apoyó con una mano sobre el capó de la camioneta y, girando sobre esa mano, les dio una patada a los tres que hizo que se estrellaran fuertemente contra el costado de la camioneta que sus espaldas encaraban.

Klaus se quedó de pie ahí, en medio de todos los cuerpos de los mercenarios vestidos de negro, varios inconscientes, varios muertos. El rubio se dirigió hacia los últimos tres mercenarios que había golpeado y los apartó de la camioneta. Se agachó y sacó de abajo del vehículo al hombre vestido de militar.

- Infeliz. – dijo Klaus, levantando su puño para golpearlo.

- Espera, espera… ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. El virus ya se propagó, ya es muy tarde… si no destruimos este lugar, el virus seguirá esparciéndose. – dijo el hombre, asustado. – Golpearme no hará que nada mejore.

El rubio lo miró por unos instantes, considerando lo que había dicho. Era cierto, ya nada podía hacer. Pero, de todas formas, le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, desfigurándolo. El militar cayó inconsciente, mientras su rostro se cubría con la sangre que brotaba desde su nariz.

- Mmmm… te equivocaste. Golpearte mejoró mi estado de ánimo. – dijo Klaus, volteando su cabeza sobre su hombro, hacia sus compañeros, quienes emergían desde los arbustos.

La pelirroja comenzó a trotar hacia él y Klaus comenzó a voltearse para ir hacia ella. El sonido de un arma siendo cargada hizo que el rubio se detuviera de inmediato, giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, para ver que uno de los mercenarios tenía una nueve milímetros apuntada hacia la pelirroja. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo para interponerse entre los disparos y la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. El mercenario comenzó a disparar seguidamente, tres disparos y Klaus ya estaba de pie en medio de la trayectoria de los proyectiles. Alarmado, escuchó que una de las balas pasaba cerca de su oreja mientras otras dos se incrustaban en su abdomen. El rubio se lanzó hacia el mercenario con fuerza, impulsado por el miedo y la furia que le provocaba pensar en que, tal vez, la bala que había logrado pasar junto a él hubiera alcanzado a Claire. El mercenario alcanzó a disparar otras dos veces antes de que Klaus detuviera sus acciones para siempre con un golpe. Las últimas dos balas se incrustaron en su carne también, una en medio de su muslo izquierdo y la otra en su pecho, para acompañar a los proyectiles de rifle que estaban albergados ahí.

El rubio se tambaleó. No debería tener tanto plomo adentro de su organismo.

- ¡Claire!

El grito de Chris lo hizo voltearse de inmediato. No pudo ver a Claire de inmediato, sólo vio a Chris corriendo en su dirección, son Rebecca y Jill detrás de él. Bajó un poco la mirada, y su corazón subió hasta su garganta. Un gran bulto estaba tirado en la nieve, no le tomó nada descubrir que eran Claire y Carlos. La pelirroja estaba debajo del moreno, y la nieve que los rodeaba se estaba tiñendo de rojo.

Klaus se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, pero se detuvo cerca de ellos cuando Jill y Rebecca ayudaban a Carlos a levantarse y Chris hacía lo mismo por su hermana. Carlos se sujetaba la herida de su brazo con una mano. Klaus pudo volver a respirar, lo que le provocó un gran dolor en el pecho, el sabor de su propia sangre llenó su boca.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Rebecca a Carlos, revisando la herida.

- Si, fue sólo un rasguño. – aseguró el moreno, todos se aliviaron. Chris miró a su hermana a los ojos.

- ¿Tú estás bien? – preguntó.

- Si. – dijo la pelirroja. De verdad parecía ilesa. Volteó su lindo rostro hacia el rubio, y sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de terror. - ¡Dios mío! ¡KLAUS!

Chris, Carlos, Jill y Rebecca se voltearon para mirar al rubio, y sus ojos reflejaron el mismo terror que el de Claire.

El rubio estaba de pie frente a ellos, con su torso empapado en sangre. El rojo líquido se escurría hacia la nieve junto a sus pies.

Claire fue la primera en llegar a él, mirando aterrada su sangrante torso con ojos vidriosos. Subió su mirada hacia su rostro, y quitó el hilo de sangre de su barbilla, se dio cuenta de que su cuello también sangraba. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas provocadas por el miedo a perderlo a él.

- Claire, estoy bien. – aseguró Klaus, tragando su sangre antes de hablar para no salpicarla con ella.

- No, no estás bien. Te dispararon varias veces… por mi culpa. – dijo Claire, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla izquierda. Klaus puso una mano en esa mejilla, limpiando la lágrima con su pulgar.

- Para que tú te salves, no lo dudes, moriría si es necesario. – dijo Klaus.

- ¡No digas eso! – gritó Claire. - ¡No quiero que hagas algo así nunca más!

Klaus iba a decirle que lo haría de todas formas, pero Rebecca se lo impidió.

- No es el momento. Tengo que extraer las balas, ahora. – dijo, examinando las heridas en el pecho del rubio. Se dio cuenta de que su pierna sangraba también. – Y esa también.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tardarás? – preguntó Klaus.

- Probablemente veinte minutos en extraer las balas, las suturas otros quince. – dijo Rebecca.

- Olvida las suturas, las heridas sanarán solas. – dijo Klaus, y miró a Carlos. - ¿Tú estás bien?

Carlos asintió, sonriendo.

- Te debo una, una muy grande. – dijo Klaus.

- Basta de eso. Andando. – dijo Rebecca. Dios, cuando ella se molestaba era algo para temer.

El grupo completo comenzó a regresar hacia el Jeep, donde habían guardado todos los equipos médicos de Rebecca. Claire ayudaba a Klaus a caminar, aunque éste no lo necesitaba. La verdadera razón de este comportamiento, aparte de querer estar junto a él para protegerlo, era evitar que siguiera esforzándose, como sabía que haría.

Al darle la vuelta al edificio, entrando al estacionamiento del motel, fueron recibidos por un grupo de zombies, siete infectados, que se interponían entre ellos y el Jeep. Chris, Jill y Rebecca apuntaron hacia ellos, Klaus iba a acercarse para apoyar, pero Claire se lo impidió, evitando que avanzara empujándolo hacia atrás con su cuerpo.

Klaus bajó la mirada hacia ella, quien lo miraba hacia arriba. Sus ojos resplandecían y sus labios estaban apretados.

- No. – dijo Claire, severa. Klaus la miró y sonrió, asintiendo una vez. La expresión de la pelirroja se suavizó. Los demás comenzaron a disparar, y los zombies comenzaron a caer.

- Tu ropa se manchó. – dijo Klaus, mirando la vestimenta de la pelirroja.

- La ropa puede reemplazarse. – dijo Claire, y miró el torso y la pierna herida de Klaus. - ¿Duele mucho?

- Casi nada. – mintió el rubio. Le dolía, como cada vez que se hería, pero estaba acostumbrado y podía soportarlo bastante bien.

Los demás finalizaron con los zombies, así que siguieron avanzando hacia el vehículo. Chris abrió el maletero y Rebecca buscó su equipo médico básico. Una vez la castaña sacó al botiquín, cerraron el vehículo y subieron hacia la habitación más cercana a las escaleras, que era la que Rebecca y Carlos habían compartido la noche anterior. Aún tenían las llaves, así que entraron sin problemas.

Rebecca guió a Claire y a Klaus hacia las camas. Klaus se acostó sobre una de ellas, boca arriba. Rebecca abrió su botiquín, lista para comenzar con el procedimiento. Primero sacó un puñado de algodón y se lo entregó a Carlos, quien estaba sentado en la otra cama, para que limpiara su herida.

- ¿Sientes mareos, náuseas, dificultades para respirar? – preguntó Rebecca.

- No. – respondió Klaus.

- Bien, quítate el abrigo. – dijo Rebecca, el rubio obedeció. Rebecca revisó la herida de su cuello, y sacó otro puñado de algodón y se lo entregó a Claire. – Mantén presionada la herida de su cuello, no es grave, pero así dejará de sangrar. No tengo nada parecido a alguna anestesia, Klaus. Así que prepárate, lo haré lo más delicadamente que pueda.

- Mmmm… una linda chica torturándome, no se oye tan malo. – bromeó Klaus, nadie rió.

Rebecca sacó unas largas pinzas y una paleta para mantener abierta la herida. Comenzó con las del pecho. Había tres heridas, por suerte, ninguno de los proyectiles había alcanzado el corazón. Rebecca acomodó la paleta en la herida grande que estaba sobre el pectoral izquierdo. Klaus siseó con los dientes apretados mientras Rebecca buscaba el proyectil dentro de su carne con las pinzas.

- Ahí está. – dijo la castaña, sujetando el objeto metálico con las pinzas.

Los músculos de los brazos de Klaus se tensaron cuando ella extrajo el proyectil. Era del rifle de asalto.

- Ciertamente habría estado en problemas si hubiera tenido que hacerlo yo mismo. – dijo Klaus, mirando a Rebecca. La castaña quitó la paleta de la herida y la colocó en la que estaba a un lado.

Rebecca sacó la bala de nueve milímetros que había ahí, incrustada en la unión de las costillas, al centro del pecho. Klaus apretó la mandíbula al momento de la extracción. Rebecca jadeó cuando vio el pequeño proyectil que acababa de extraer. Claire, Chris, Jill y Carlos imitaron su reacción cuando Rebecca alzó la bala para examinarla a la luz. La punta de la bala estaba completamente desfigurada, como si hubiera impactado contra una placa de acero.

- ¿Qué rayos? – susurró Chris.

- Huesos recubiertos y reforzados. – le recordó Rebecca.

La castaña se dirigió entonces hacia la herida que el rubio tenía a la altura de la boca del estómago, esta estaba más complicada.

- Ésta está muy profunda. – dijo Rebecca, deslizando la pinza hacia adentro de la herida. Klaus se tensó por completo, una reacción natural al dolor que estaba sintiendo. – Klaus, necesito que te relajes. Si contraes los músculos me será más difícil.

Klaus obedeció y trató de relajarse. Rebecca rebuscó con las pinzas un poco más, hasta que se topó con el proyectil. Claire sujetó la mano derecha de Klaus, ayudándolo a relajarse. La castaña comenzó a tirar del proyectil para poder extraerlo. Klaus siseó y se movió un poco. Con un tirón final, la bala salió. Se escuchó que algo era triturado, y las luces de la habitación parpadearon. Todos se giraron hacia donde el sonido había provenido.

En la mesita de noche junto a la cama, envueltos por los dedos de la mano izquierda del rubio, yacían los destrozados restos del reloj despertador digital que solía estar ahí. Chris y Rebecca miraron a Claire, quien estaba sentada junto a Klaus, y se enfocaron en la mano que sostenía la del rubio.

- Ni un rasguño. – dijo la pelirroja, alzando la mano para demostrarles que estaba bien. Luego volvió a envolver sus dedos con los del rubio.

- Ahora las del abdomen. – dijo Rebecca, dirigiendo la pinza hacia la herida de bala que estaba entre los músculos abdominales superiores.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Ya está. – Informó Rebecca.

Había sido mucho más complicado de lo que había imaginado. Varias de las balas se encontraban alojadas entre dos o más músculos, lo que había hecho muy difícil poder localizarlas y extraerlas. Hubo una en el centro del abdomen que la hizo pedir ayuda a Jill para que sostuviera la herida abierta, después de verse obligada a abrir más la lesión original. Finalmente lo logró, y extraer la bala de su pierna fue cosa sencilla.

Envolvió su torso, su abdomen y su muslo con vendajes. Klaus se levantó, lentamente, órdenes del médico. Chris y Jill entraron en la habitación.

- Ten. – dijo Chris, entregándole unos vaqueros para que se cambiara. Rebecca había rasgado los que tenía puestos para extraer la bala de su pierna. Jill le entregó una camisa roja.

- Gracias. ¿Qué tendrá el mundo contra mi ropa? – preguntó Klaus, mirando los vaqueros rasgados y manchados de sangre.

- Al menos tu abrigo está intacto. – dijo Chris. Jill, Claire, Rebecca y Carlos lo miraron, con los ceños fruncidos. - ¿Qué?

Una risa de Klaus hizo que se abstuvieran de regañarlo por la broma.

- Tienes razón. Tuve suerte esta vez. – dijo el rubio, quitándose los vaqueros.

- Ummm… Klaus… - dijo Jill.

- No creo que tenga nada que alguien aquí no haya visto. – dijo el rubio, poniéndose los vaqueros nuevos.

- Hablen por ustedes. – dijo Rebecca, quien se había volteado para que el rubio se cambiara.

Chris miró a su hermana y luego al rubio, antes de emitir un gruñido.

- Ya madura, Chris. – dijo Claire. – Soy una mujer adulta y yo decido con quien lo hago.

El rostro de Chris palideció, antes de tornarse completamente rojo. Había escuchado que ellos dos habían compartido la habitación, tuvo sus sospechas acerca de ese tema, pero las descartó porque apenas llevaban una semana de conocerse. Ahora si que estaba furioso. Miró el rubio.

'_Está herido. Creo que podría darle unos cuantos golpes.'_ Pensó. Pero luego desistió, no era de los que atacaba a hombres heridos, y el hecho de que Claire se interpusiera entre ellos para protegerlo en caso de que decidiera ignorar su lado honorable también ayudó.

Chris miró a Klaus otra vez, él estaba mirando a Claire, preocupado. Le preocupaba que pelearan, que se viera forzada a escoger entre su hermano y él. Recordó como el rubio se había lanzado frente a su hermana para impedir que fuera herida por las balas del mercenario.

Miró a su hermana. Lo estaba viendo a los ojos, estaba llena de determinación. Finalmente volvió a mirar al rubio, quien lo miraba a él. Analizó las heridas que tenía, ahora envueltas por unos vendajes. Se dio cuenta de que todos los demás miraban expectantes, esperando por si era necesario que intervinieran. Finalmente lanzó un suspiro y relajó sus hombros.

- Supongo que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. – dijo Chris, sonriendo un poco mientras miraba a su hermana. El rostro de Claire se iluminó antes de abrazarlo. – Aunque hay algo que debe quedar claro.

Chris miró a Klaus, aún sonriendo, pero su expresión se enserió.

- Me caes bien, Klaus. Supongo que fue sólo una reacción sobre protectora. – dijo Chris. – Pero, te lo juro. No me importa que seas superfuerte y que tengas huesos de acero. Eso no será suficiente para salvarte de mí si le haces daño.

- Estamos de acuerdo en eso. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo. Chris sonrió también, antes de dejar que Claire fuera junto al rubio.

- Debemos irnos ya. – dijo Jill.

- Si. Los infectados están comenzando a agruparse aquí afuera. – dijo Chris.

- Muy bien, entonces hay que largarnos ya. – dijo Klaus, poniéndose la camisa roja y el abrigo.

Rebecca se interpuso en su camino hacia la salida.

- Estás herido. – dijo, severa.

- Rebecca, yo… - Klaus fue interrumpido.

- Nada. Te prohíbo que vayas por allá afuera, saltando y golpeando a los infectados. – dijo Rebecca, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. – Nada de eso hasta que estés completamente curado.

- Pero…

- ¡Nada!

Klaus levantó las manos a la altura de sus hombros, se había quedado paralizado, al igual que todos los demás. Realmente no era muy común ver a Rebecca siendo tan estricta.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Klaus, finalmente. – Te parece si al menos me dejas disparar.

Rebecca lo analizó un momento.

- Bien. – dijo, sonriendo. Klaus bajó los brazos derrotado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Afuera había comenzado a nevar otra vez, y, ciertamente, había varios zombies rondando por ahí. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo, y había bastantes obstáculos que se interponían entre ellos y el Jeep.

Klaus se acercó al barandal para saltar hacia el primer piso y comenzar a atacar, pero a mitad de camino se encontró con la mirada de Rebecca… eso lo hizo detenerse y sacar su COLT, para luego dirigirse hacia las escaleras y bajar como cualquier persona civilizada.

- Gracias por enseñarme el secreto. – susurró Claire. – Así lograré que no esté haciendo cosas arriesgadas si se lastima.

- De nada. – dijo Rebecca, sonriendo. Realmente debería haber estudiado actuación. Tal vez así se habría ahorrado todos esos problemas con Umbrella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno. Analizando los patrones que he utilizado hasta ahora, se viene un pequeño tiempo de paz, antes de que la guerra definitiva comience. En los próximos caps se vienen las peticiones especiales que he recibido. Leon aparece, al igual que Billy. En el próximo capítulo, LEMON ChrisxJill, Tal vez ClairexOC también. Por cierto, Les agrada la idea de RebeccaxBilly???

nos vemos... y dejen sus comentarios. y encargos, si quieren!!!!!!!


	17. Futuras reuniones

Aquí Está este capítulo, arreglé un poco una parte, ya que no calzaba con la historia original y... eso... disfruten...

Marqué la parte que cambié con Flechas en negrita

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris conducía el Jeep a máxima velocidad, necesitaban alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

Les había tomado casi una hora salir de la ciudad, con todo el caos que había quedado en las calles. Los zombies se tambaleaban por todas partes, así que había tenido que acelerar simplemente y pasar por encima de ellos. Siempre asegurándose de que fueran infectados, y no personas, los que estaban atropellando.

Llevaban más de una hora y media en carretera, ya no debería faltar mucho. Tenían que alejarse más. Si bien ya estaban lejos de los veinte kilómetros de radio que se calcinarían instantáneamente al momento de la explosión, en caso de que ésta fuera de un megatón, que era lo más probable si BioGen planeaba hacerlo parecer como si el reactor nuclear hubiese sufrido una falla, necesitaban estar lo más lejos posible de la onda radiactiva que se expandiría.

Tenían suerte de que Gaylord estuviera en medio de una reserva natural de más de cien hectáreas. Ninguna de las ciudades cercanas se vería afectada, ni siquiera Flamemore, que era la más cercana.

- Ya debería ser hora. – dijo Jill, quien iba en el asiento del copiloto.

- Seguramente el tiempo que ese sujeto dijo fue una aproximación. – dijo Rebecca.

- O quizás iban a activar el conteo luego de capturar a Klaus. – dijo Chris.

Nadie supo si estar feliz o preocupado ante esa idea. Si eso era cierto, entonces la explosión nunca ocurriría y el T-virus seguiría expandiéndose. La falta del holocausto nuclear era lo positivo, la propagación de un virus mutante mortal no lo era. No importaba por donde lo miraran. La destrucción de Gaylord, sus alrededores y todos y todo lo que estuviera ahí era lo mejor.

Atrás de ellos, lejos, muy lejos, el negro del cielo fue reemplazado por un resplandor rojizo, y el estruendoso sonido de destrucción y muerte llegó a los oídos de todos los que se encontraban en el interior del vehículo.

Claire, Rebecca y Carlos se voltearon para ver el espectáculo luminoso a través del cristal trasero, lo mismo hizo Jill, desde su asiento delantero. Chris miraba también usando el espejo retrovisor.

Klaus estaba sentado en medio de Claire y Rebecca, la pelirroja estaba sentada junto a la ventanilla izquierda, Carlos junto a la ventanilla derecha. Así que Rebecca y Klaus estaban en el medio.

El intenso brillo anaranjado del cielo sobre lo que había sido una ciudad era hermoso, cualquiera que no supiera el origen de ese resplandor pensaría que no había nada que igualara ese espectáculo. Pero todos ahí sabían lo que era, así que para ellos era terrible.

Klaus apretó los puños, tan fuerte que sus dedos tronaron y la piel sobre sus nudillos pareció que iba a romperse. Miró fijamente sus piernas, mientras pensaba en todo aquello. Esa explosión aniquiló a cualquier sobreviviente que pudiera haber estado refugiado en la ciudad, esperando ayuda para poder salvarse de los infectados.

Y ninguno de ellos se salvó… y todo era su culpa.

El rubio sintió que los que estaban sentados a su lado se movieron para acomodarse nuevamente para mirar hacia delante. Klaus no se inmutó, siguió mirando sus rodillas mientras la furia lo sofocaba.

Claire y Rebecca, quienes estaban sentadas junto a él, escucharon el gruñido que se manifestaba en lo profundo de su pecho. Ambas lo miraron. Tenía la cabeza baja, miraba sus piernas.

- ¿Klaus? – llamó Claire, acariciando su brazo. Ya se imaginaba qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, y no iba a permitir que se viera afectado por eso.

El rubio no se volteó a mirarla, ni siquiera hizo algún gesto o movimiento que le indicara que la había escuchado. Estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Todos los que ignoraban el trance en el que Klaus estaba metido se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía. Jill se volteó para mirar al rubio, al igual que Carlos, y Chris lo miró utilizando el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó Rebecca. Klaus no dijo nada.

- Lo prometiste. – le recordó Claire. Las imágenes de él mismo, Claire y Rebecca en la habitación del hotel pasaron por la mente de Klaus. Era el momento en el que él les había prometido que les informaría si lo herían o se sentía mal.

- Estoy bien. – dijo Klaus.

Todos se resaltaron con el tono de su voz. Era más grave de lo normal, y parecía algo… distorsionado.

Klaus alzó la vista. Jill jadeó al verle el rostro y se pudo ver a Chris por el espejo abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Los otros tres, Claire, Rebecca y Carlos, se hicieron hacia delante para poder ver el rostro del rubio. Rebecca jadeó y se alejó, topándose con Carlos en su intento por huir. Claire fue la única que se quedó casi sin inmutarse, casi, porque un jadeo escapó de sus labios. Se había olvidado de eso.

El rubio salió de su trance cuando escuchó que la pelirroja se inquietaba. Sintió que todos a su alrededor estaban temerosos de algo. Miró hacia su derecha. Rebecca y Carlos estaban apretados contra la puerta. El moreno lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y envolvía a la castaña con sus brazos en un gesto protector. Rebecca estaba aturdida, lo miraba, pero era como si no lo conociera, pero sabía que si lo conocía.

Volteó hacia delante. Jill tenía la misma mirada que Rebecca. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Miró a Claire. Ella también lo miraba. No era una mirada que él hubiera visto antes en ella. Sus ojos azules mostraban una extraña mezcla de preocupación y, sin duda alguna, miedo.

El rubio no entendía nada. ¿Por qué esa reacción? No fue hasta que posó sus ojos en el espejo retrovisor que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Vio el rostro de Chris reflejado en el espejo. Sus cejas estaban juntas. Lo miraba como… si lo odiara. Giró sus ojos un poco y se encontró con su propio reflejo.

Alzó sus cejas. Sus iris estaban rojos y sus pupilas estaban alargadas hacia arriba. ¿Pero cómo? Él no lo había hecho. Acaso había sucedido de modo inconsciente. Si se ponía a pensar, ese cambio a voluntad que podía hacer estaba relacionado con sus emociones, así que no era imposible que su estado cambiara en un momento como ese, en el que la furia, el arrepentimiento, la tristeza y el dolor amenazaban con asfixiarlo.

Se concentró en volver sus ojos a la normalidad, en olvidarse de los malos pensamientos para poder lograrlo. Pero no lo consiguió. Pudo olvidarse de todo el asunto con BioGen, pero no pudo apartar de su mente la relación que él tenía con los virus de la Umbrella Corporation y de la conversación que tendría con sus compañeros acerca de eso, ni lo que acababa de suceder en Gaylord… ni las miradas que acababa de recibir de sus amigos. El odio en la mirada de Chris, que seguramente estaba dirigido a Albert, la desconfianza en las miradas de Jill, Rebecca y Carlos, la preocupación en la mirada de Claire… el miedo que estaba inmerso en sus ojos azules.

El hecho de pensar que Claire le tenía miedo hizo que fuera más difícil concentrarse. Finalmente se rindió y bajó la mirada. Apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y se hizo hacia delante, para apoyar su frente en la palma de sus manos.

- No puedo… en este momento... – dijo el rubio, avergonzado y triste. Su voz seguía agravada y distorsionada. – Lo siento. Es sólo que… la ciudad… mi culpa…

Lo último que dijo fue en un susurro. Las miradas de todos se suavizaron, nunca habían visto a Klaus en ese estado, y sabían que sus reacciones no estaban ayudándolo.

Claire entendió lo que había susurrado, y era exactamente lo que ella pensaba que lo atormentaba.

- Klaus, no es tu culpa. – dijo Claire, acariciando su espalda.

- Claire tiene razón. – dijo Chris, mirando la carretera. – Esos enferm…

- Por favor. – interrumpió Klaus, sin alzar la cabeza. – No quiero hablar de eso.

Nadie volvió a hablar del tema, pero Klaus estaba seguro de que volvería a ser mencionado tarde o temprano, al igual que el asunto de los virus.

Jill volvió a sentarse derecha, mirando hacia delante, y Rebecca y Carlos también se posicionaron correctamente. Klaus, sin embargo, no se movió. Se quedó mirando hacia abajo, con su frente apoyada en sus manos.

La pelirroja se quedó mirándolo, con su corazón apretado y adolorido. Odiaba esto, era la primera vez que lo veía así y no quería volver a hacerlo. Se iba a encargar de que Umbrella pagara por la creación de esos virus aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

El rubio siguió quieto, Claire no pudo seguir sin hacer nada. Lentamente, se inclinó hasta apoyar su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de Klaus. Con su mano, hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello rubio plateado que cubría su oreja, para asegurarse de que sus sentimientos no fueran detenidos por nada.

- Te amo. – susurró en el oído del rubio.

Klaus dio un leve respingo, pero no se enderezó. Ni él mismo se dio cuenta de cómo sus ojos volvieron a tomar el color plateado que la pelirroja amaba tanto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado algunas horas. Klaus se había vuelto a acomodar contra el respaldo del asiento, aunque fue más por Claire que por él mismo. La pelirroja se había dormido con su barbilla apoyada en su hombro.

Preocupado por que la posición le provocara alguna lesión, el rubio la sostuvo delicadamente para poder apoyarse con comodidad en el asiento, y luego acomodarla sobre su pecho.

La pelirroja dio un suspiro y se apegó más a él, sin despertar. Chris miro hacia atrás por el espejo, Klaus miró el reflejo del castaño. Se veía agotado, realmente necesitaba dormir. Iba a ofrecerse para conducir, pero Chris habló primero.

- Lamento lo de antes, Klaus. – susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Klaus lo escuchara, pero no tanto para no despertar a los demás.

- No, yo lo siento. Debería haberles dicho lo de los virus y tendría que haber mantenido el control para… - Klaus no siguió, también había susurrado. Chris volvió a concentrarse en el camino.

- No era de eso de lo que estaba hablando. – dijo Chris. – Es que… tus ojos, en ese momento, eran iguales a los de Wesker. No pude evitar verlo a él en ti.

- No puedo culparte por ello. Conozco la historia de él y los ustedes los S.T.A.R.S. Yo quiero a Albert, es un hermano para mí. Él me enseñó muchas cosas cuando entré a las fuerzas de Umbrella. – Klaus hizo una pausa. – No es que lo esté defendiendo por lo que hizo, es sólo que… es mi hermano y…

- No te compliques. Sé a qué te refieres. – dijo Chris, miró a su hermana y volvió a concentrarse en el camino. – La última vez que lo vi, en Rockfort Island, dijo algo… me hizo odiarlo más de lo que lo odiaba hasta ese momento. Recuerdo cada palabra.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – preguntó Klaus.

- Él me tenía agarrado del cuello, fue antes de encontrar a Claire, insinuó que iría por Claire, para efectuar experimentos con ella. – Klaus frunció el ceño. – Me preguntó si Claire es atractiva, e hizo algunas insinuaciones para _pasarlo bien un rato_.

Klaus dejó de respirar.

- Chris, créeme, no importa cuánto quiera a Albert, lo mataría antes de permitirle que le pusiera una dedo encima a Claire, o que lastimara a alguno de ustedes. – dijo el rubio. Chris lo miró a través del espejo y se dio cuenta de su determinación. El castaño sonrió.

- ¿Quién es más fuerte? – preguntó.

- ¿Albert o yo? – preguntó el rubio.

- Si. Yo me enfrenté a él, y no es que me enorgullezca de decirlo, pero estoy vivo por suerte. – dijo Chris. - ¿Crees que eres más fuerte que él?

Klaus lo pensó un momento.

- Si. Yo soy más fuerte. Yo crecí con esta condición, desarrollé un mayor potencial debido a eso. Y, con todos los años que tuve para aprender a controlar toda esa fuerza, puedo utilizar ese potencial a voluntad casi a la perfección. – explicó Klaus. – Pero Albert sabe eso. Por eso llegó con todo un equipo de mercenarios cuando me localizó. Debo admitir que me lancé al río esa vez porque no habría podido enfrentarme a Albert y a los mercenarios si trabajaban en equipo.

Chris no dijo nada. El rubio estiró el cuello para poder ver el rostro de Chris reflejado en el espejo. El castaño tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

- Chris, ¿quieres que conduzca? – preguntó Klaus.

- La verdad es que el sueño me está ganando. ¿Crees poder mantenerte despierto? – preguntó Chris.

- Nada me mantiene más despierto que ir a máxima velocidad por una carretera cubierta de nieve a mitad de la noche. – dijo Klaus. Chris se quedó serio por un momento, analizando la broma.

Finalmente se orilló para que él y el rubio cambiaran de lugar. Jill se movió ligeramente y despertó.

- ¿Llegamos a algún lado? – preguntó la rubia, adormilada.

- No, estoy a punto de quedarme dormido. Klaus va a conducir. – susurró Chris.

- ¡NO! – gritaron Claire y Rebecca al mismo tiempo. Se habían despertado al oír que Klaus iba a conducir. ¿Cómo lo habían oído estando dormidas?

Carlos se retorció en su lugar.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué sucede!? – gritó el moreno, poniendo sus puños frente a su rostro a modo defensivo.

- Chicas, me metieron varias balas en mi pecho y aquí estoy. – dijo el rubio, sonriendo. – Creo que puedo conducir hasta encontrar algún lugar para poder quedarnos.

Rebecca y Claire lo miraron. Se veía mucho más tranquilo y parecía bastante despierto. Mucho más que cualquiera de ellos, al menos.

- Supongo que pisar el acelerador no te hará nada. – dijo Rebecca, feliz de que estuviera mejor.

- Voy para adelante contigo. – dijo Claire.

Chris, Klaus, Jill y Claire cambiaron de lugar. El rubio puso el Jeep en marcha y siguieron su camino.

Chris se había sentado junto a la ventanilla, y Jill estaba ahora apoyada contra él, durmiendo nuevamente. La pelirroja estaba quedándose dormida lentamente, algo que ella no quería y al final no pudo evitarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire apretó los párpados para proteger sus ojos de la luminosidad que golpeaba su rostro. Lentamente abrió los ojos, escudándolos con el dorso de su mano. ¿Dónde estaba?

Se sentó apresuradamente. Estaba sobre una cama, dentro de una habitación de paredes de color verde limón. Volteó su cabeza hacia todos lados, buscando algo que le pareciera familiar. Posó sus ojos en los dos bultos que había junto a ella en la cama. Eran Jill y Rebecca, estaban dormidas.

Al saber que estaba con sus amigas, se sintió más tranquila. Siguió registrando la habitación, había un par de sofás en una pequeña estancia, y sobre ellos estaban recostados Chris y Carlos. Klaus, sin embargo, no estaba por ninguna parte.

Rebecca se movió a su lado y abrió sus ojos para mirarla.

- Buenos días. – dijo la castaña, estirándose. Jill se volteó y despertó también.

- Hola. – dijo la rubia. - ¿Dónde estamos?

- No lo sé. – respondió Claire. – Parece la habitación de una cabaña o algo así.

Las tres analizaron el lugar. Por el aspecto, sin duda era una cabaña, bastante decorada, pero cabaña al fin y al cabo. Claire miró hacia su izquierda, junto a un ropero, había una entrada hacia un baño. Estaba abierta, así que no creía que el rubio estuviera ahí dentro.

- Demonios. – dijo Rebecca, y de un salto salió de la cama. Claire se levantó también.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que las dos usaban sus pijamas de invierno, y ahora que ya no estaba cubierta por las sábanas, notó que hacía un frío espantoso. Soportó los escalofríos y fue hacia al lado de Rebecca, quien estaba arrodillada junto a la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Jill, desde la cama.

- Esto. – dijo Rebecca, volteándose para mostrar un ceño fruncido y un montón de telas blancas y rojas en sus manos. Les tomó unos segundos a Claire y a Jill distinguir qué eran.

- Los vendajes de Klaus. – jadeó Claire, antes de dirigirse hacia la estancia.

Chris y Carlos dormían plácidamente sobre los sofás, en el suelo, entre los dos soldados, estaba instalado el catre de Chris, seguramente Klaus había dormido ahí, pero en ese momento estaba vacío.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cabaña, a medio camino se topó con la entrada a la cocina, que estaba también vacía.

- Chris, Carlos, despierten. – dijo Rebecca, sacudiendo a los dos hombres. Ambos gruñeron porque su sueño fue interrumpido.

- ¿Qué diablos? – preguntó Chris.

- Klaus no está. – dijo Rebecca. - ¿Ustedes saben algo?

Las miradas de los hombres respondieron la pregunta. No tenían ni idea.

Claire ya estaba en la entrada, notó que el abrigo de Klaus estaba colgado en un perchero junto a la puerta. Salió al exterior.

Tuvo que cubrir sus ojos para protegerlos del brillante reflejo de la luz del sol. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz, lanzó un jadeo. El paisaje era hermoso. La cabaña estaba rodeada de blanco. Seguramente había vuelto a nevar. Los grandes árboles que se veían en todas direcciones resplandecían, la nieve sobre ellos y sobre el suelo reflejaba la luz del sol. Todo a la vista brillaba.

Divisó el Jeep estacionado frente a la cabaña. No había nieve sobre el, lo habían conducido recientemente. Buscó un poco más, girando su cabeza en todas direcciones. No había nadie.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Claire. Rebecca, Chris, Jill y Carlos salieron también.

- ¿Lo encontraste? – preguntó Rebecca. La pelirroja iba a responder, pero unos ladridos la interrumpieron.

Todos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Los ladridos eran de un perro grande, sin duda, y provenían desde atrás de la cabaña. Chris y Carlos tenían sus nueve milímetros, asintieron y bajaron las escaleras del porche para comenzar a rodear la cabaña. Los ladridos fueron reemplazados por gruñidos.

- ¡No me ganarás!

Esa era la voz de Klaus, estaba agitada, como si estuviera… peleando.

- Se lo advertí. – dijo Rebecca. Su cara estaba roja por la furia. – ¡Voy a matarlo!

- Yo te ayudo. – dijo Claire, también furiosa. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Klaus? Peleando con esas heridas. – Ahora si se las buscó.

Cuando Klaus pudo ser visto todos se sobresaltaron. La espalda del rubio estaba vuelta hacia ellos, su cuerpo estaba tenso. Chris y Carlos apuntaron sus armas en cuanto vieron que delante del rubio, bastante apegado a él, había algo peludo y grande.

- ¡Klaus! – gritó Chris, corriendo hacia él con Carlos a su lado.

El rubio se volteó, y todos pudieron tranquilizarse. Con su brazo izquierdo mantenía apegada a su pecho una bolsa de papel llena de mercadería, y con su mano derecha sostenía una gran rama de un extremo, cuya otra punta estaba apresada por las fauces del animal. Era un perro enorme de color gris, era hermoso.

- Ya despertaron. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo.

- ¿Un lobo? – preguntó Carlos.

- Si. Lo encontré rondando por aquí cuando salí. Es bastante amistoso. – el rubio hizo un poco más de fuerza para intentar quitarle la vara al lobo, pero el animal no se rendía. – Es muy inteligente, el mismo me trajo la rama para jugar.

El rubio soltó la rama y el canino trotó alrededor de él, sin soltar la vara, proclamando su victoria. Era muy gracioso.

Claire se acercó al rubio y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- No vuelvas a asustarme así. – reprendió la pelirroja. Klaus la miró, confundido. – Te saliste cuando todos estábamos durmiendo. ¿Esperabas que no me preocupara? Es imposible que eso pasara después de lo de anoche…

La pelirroja dejó de hablar cuando recordó lo que le había susurrado al rubio, un color rosa tiñó sus mejillas. Rebecca se acercó, ahora era su turno. A todos les pareció que Klaus palidecía a medida que la pequeña castaña se acercaba.

- Creí haberte dicho que nada de esfuerzos, y te encuentro aquí afuera forcejeando con un lobo. – dijo Rebecca, generalmente era amable y cariñosa, pero al momento de cuidar a sus pacientes era una fiera. La castaña le mostró los vendajes. - ¿Qué significa esto?

- Bueno, ya las cambié. – dijo Klaus. Con una mano se abrió la camisa roja que estaba usando y les enseñó su pecho envuelto en vendas blancas. – Iba a quemar esas en cuanto encendiera la chimenea. Pero este amigo me distrajo.

El lobo se acercó a Klaus y dejó caer la rama que aún tenía en su hocico. Se sentó a un lado del rubio, mirándolo. No parecía importarle que había muchas más personas alrededor.

El rubio acarició su cabeza.

- No deberías estar tan confiado de un lobo. – dijo Jill.

- Silver no es peligroso. ¿Verdad? – Klaus miró al lobo mientras decía eso.

Todos suspiraron.

- Yo me regreso al sofá. – dijo Chris, volteándose para volver a entrar a la cabaña.

- Yo voy contigo. – dijo Jill.

Claire, Klaus, Rebecca y Carlos se quedaron de pie, viendo como se alejaban. Klaus miró a sus amigos.

- Siento haber hecho que se preocuparan. – dijo, sonriendo, apenado.

- ¿Traes comida en la bolsa? – preguntó Carlos.

- Si.

- Por mi parte todo está olvidado, entonces. – dijo el moreno.

Klaus iba a volver a hablar, pero miró hacia abajo cuando sintió que algo rascaba sus vaqueros. El lobo estaba llamando su atención con una de sus patas delanteras, todos miraron al animal, que estaba sentado y movía la cola de un lado a otro. Finalmente ladró suavemente.

- Lo había olvidado. – dijo Klaus, y metió una de sus manos a la bolsa que cargaba. Sacó un paquete más pequeño y lo abrió, sacando de su interior un trozo de carne. – Aquí tienes, Silver.

El lobo ladró antes de tomar el trozo de carne con sus fauces y alejarse para devorarlo con calma.

- ¿Silver? – preguntó Rebecca.

- Todos necesitan un nombre. – dijo Klaus, mirando al lobo. – Vamos para adentro, tengo hambre.

- Apoyo esa idea. – dijo Carlos, arrebatándole la bolsa de víveres de las manos al rubio. – Me adelanto.

Lo vieron desaparecer en un segundo.

- Si que debe estar hambriento. – dijo Claire. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la cabaña, pero a mitad de camino Klaus detuvo a la pelirroja sosteniendo tu brazo.

- Estás descalza. – dijo el rubio, mirando los pies de Claire, que estaban rojos por el contacto con la nieve.

- Salí rápido y no me di cuenta. – dijo la pelirroja.

- Lo siento. – dijo Klaus.

- Ya no impor… ¡Hey! – chilló Claire, antes de reír. Klaus la cargó de sorpresa, ahora estaba recostada en sus brazos, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó Klaus.

- Mmmm… - Claire se acercó más y apretó sus labios contra los de él. Se quedaron así hasta que necesitaron respirar. – Ahora si.

Klaus sonrió. Rebecca miraba la escena con una sonrisa, que desapareció eventualmente. No pudo evitar recordar a cierto amigo que había estado junto a ella en las montañas Arklay, mucho tiempo atrás. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, cosas que los habían unido bastante. Pero ella fue lo bastante responsable como para dejarlo ir para poder socorrer a sus amigos en problemas. La imagen de Billy Coen apareció en su mente.

'_¿Responsable?'_ pensó la castaña. _'Fui una estúpida. Debí haberme quedado junto a él, y no esperar hasta que estuviéramos separados para darme cuenta que me había enamorado de él.'_

- ¿Vienes? – llamó Claire, habían pasado junto a ella y Rebecca no lo había notado. La castaña se apresuró para alcanzarlos, y caminaron juntos hacia el interior de la cabaña.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Y Chris trajo a Jill, Carlos a Rebecca y yo a ti. – finalizó Klaus, mirando a Claire. Las chicas habían preguntado dónde se encontraban y cómo habían llegado ahí.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, Klaus había encontrado un desvío hacia un conjunto vacacional. Ya algo cansado, había tomado el desvío y había rentado la cabaña que ellos estaban ocupando. La recepción estaba al pie de la montaña, así que debió conducir por el camino a través de los árboles para llegar a la cabaña.

Cuando encontró la acogedora vivienda, bajó todo el equipaje y después despertó a Chris y Carlos, y entre los tres habían llevado a las chicas hacia adentro.

Klaus se había despertado temprano, al mediodía, y había salido para ir a comprar algunas cosas a la recepción, al pie de la montaña. Afuera de la cabaña se había encontrado con el lobo, y había logrado acariciarlo. Y cuando volvió a subir, el lobo lo esperaba con una rama para jugar.

- Así que hay lobos en esta montaña. – dijo Chris.

- No sólo eso. En la recepción me advirtieron de lobos, osos, alces, zorros y mapaches. – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Cuánto costó todo esto? – preguntó Carlos.

- El dinero no es problema. – dijo Klaus, rápidamente.

- ¿Pagaste tú otra vez? – preguntó Claire, molesta.

- No es para tanto. Desde que me uní a las fuerzas de Umbrella comencé a recibir un sueldo, y como yo era "propiedad" de la corporación, ésta pagaba todo lo que yo necesitaba, así que nunca gasté de mi dinero. – explicó Klaus. – Tengo bastante, así que no se preocupen, por favor.

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada más. Ya hablarían sobre eso en alguna otra ocasión.

- Hay otra cosa que deben saber. – dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie. Se dirigió hacia la bolsa de víveres y rebuscó en su interior. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá junto a Claire. – Miren esto.

Klaus dejó un periódico sobre la mesa de centro, y una enorme fotografía de una ciudad destruida, tomada desde el aire, se exhibía en la primera plana. Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par.

- Dice que las autoridades sospechan de una falla en el reactor nuclear de la planta de energía que había a la afueras de Gaylord. Todo en un radio de veinte kilómetros quedó destruido. – dijo el rubio. – Descartaron la posibilidad de un ataque terrorista. BioGen lo planeó muy bien, ya que el punto cero de la explosión fue precisamente la planta nuclear.

Todos lo escuchaban con atención. La sombra del enojo y la culpa de la noche anterior estaban presentes en Klaus nuevamente.

- Chicos, esto ya no puede seguir así. – dijo el rubio, todos lo miraron fijamente. – Es mi culpa, me he tomado este asunto con mucha calma. Y he hecho que ustedes se relajen demasiado también.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Jill.

- Yo creo que es hora de que comencemos a hundir a Umbrella. – respondió Klaus, y sacó su PALM de su bolsillo. – Aquí está lo que necesitamos saber acerca de las cedes más importantes de la corporación.

Chris asintió.

- Tienes razón. Es hora de contactarnos con el resto del equipo. – dijo el castaño. Todos se miraron entre sí, y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol ya se había ocultado, y la luna, acompañada de las estrellas, adornaba el oscuro cielo.

Se habían pasado toda la tarde contactando a los compañeros ausentes. Chris había logrado ponerse en contacto con Barry Burton, su mejor amigo. El antiguo S.T.A.R.S. levantador de pesas había estado esperando noticias desde más de una semana. El castaño le relató todo lo sucedido desde que se había ido para ver a su familia. Barry casi se había desmayado al oír que Klaus, un agente de Umbrella, había estado viviendo con ellos desde un poco después que él se había marchado.

Chris se había tomado bastante tiempo tratando de convencerlo de que era uno de los buenos, y aún así no lo había logrado. Barry se había limitado a decir que eso lo vería cuando lo conociera.

Claire le había enviado a Leon un correo electrónico, explicándose mejor de lo que había hecho después de que tuvieron que huir de Flamemore. La respuesta del policía novato había sido casi inmediata, y, aunque no podían estar seguros, había mostrado la misma desconfianza que Barry en cuanto al tema de Klaus.

Klaus miró a todos durante el almuerzo, la pelirroja notó su inquietud.

- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó Claire.

- Mmmm…

- Les caerás bien, Klaus. – dijo Chris. – Digo, si lograste que Carlos confiara en ti. ¿Por qué no podrías hacer lo mismo con ellos?

El moreno miró al castaño, antes de gruñir.

- No es solo eso. – dijo el rubio. – ¿Barry y Leon son los únicos miembros de este equipo que faltan?

- No. – dijo Jill. – Hay algunas personas más, otros S.T.A.R.S, pero en este momento no podemos contactarlos.

- No quiero desanimarlos, pero con nueve de nosotros no podremos llegar muy lejos. – dijo Klaus.

- Es todo con lo que contamos por el momento. – dijo Chris. – Sé que será difícil, pero no podemos esperar más. Tú lo dijiste.

El rubio bajó la mirada para mirar sus manos, y volvió a quedar inmerso en sus pensamientos.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Claire. El rubio la miró.

- Hay una forma de aumentar nuestro número. – dijo el rubio.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Chris.

- Hay otro grupo, además de los S.T.A.R.S, que está intentando destruir a Umbrella. – respondió Klaus, mirando a todos. – Le ha causado bastantes problemas a la Corporación. Si lográramos que se unieran a nosotros, tendríamos más posibilidades de lograrlo.

Todos lo miraban, prestándole máxima atención.

- No estoy seguro de cuántos hombres son los que conforman ese grupo, pero conozco algunos nombres. Su líder se llama Kevin Ryman. – Klaus hizo una pausa y miró a Chris, Rebecca y Jill.

- Kevin. – dijo Jill.

- ¿Lo conocen? – preguntó Carlos.

- Si. Fue miembro de S.T.A.R.S por un tiempo, pero luego fue reasignado a S.P.F cuando fuimos suspendidos. – dijo Chris, y sonrió. – No puedo creer que esté vivo. Genial. Es un gran tirador.

Jill miró al rubio.

- ¿Cómo supiste de este grupo? – preguntó. El rubio la miró.

- De la misma forma en que supe de ustedes. Me ordenaron acabar con ellos. – respondió Klaus, directamente. – Aunque, si les sirve de consuelo, ustedes eran la prioridad.

- Eso si que me hace feliz. – dijo Rebecca, sarcástica.

- Volviendo al tema. Hay otra persona que resalta en ese grupo. Su nombre es Ark Thompson. Es un policía que fue enviado para investigar las acciones de Umbrella en otra de sus cedes, en Sheena Island. – dijo Klaus. – Cuando el señor Spencer se enteró de esto, me envió de inmediato a… encargarme de él.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que todos lo escuchaban con gran interés.

- Cuando llegué a Sheena Island era un caos, casi tan grande como del de Raccoon City. Y después de una corta búsqueda me encontré con Ark. – La voz de Klaus se apagó, al recordar el encuentro que había tenido con Ark. El agente había quedado bastante moreteado después de eso, pero Klaus no lo había matado. – En ese tiempo, yo ya contemplaba la posibilidad de alejarme de la Corporación, así que lo dejé escapar, sabiendo que sería de ayuda para detener a Umbrella.

Todos seguían mirándolo.

- Me parece una buena idea unir fuerzas con ellos. – dijo Chris. - ¿Pero cómo nos ponemos en contacto con ellos?

- Eso no será un gran problema. – dijo Klaus. – Probablemente ellos ya estarán planeando venir hacia aquí.

El rubio les mostró el periódico nuevamente, ésta vez, señalando una línea del artículo acerca de la explosión en Gaylord. "_**… segunda explosión nuclear después del bombardeo a Raccoon City. Según testigos, algunos accidentes similares a los de la ciudad del medio Oeste habían comenzado a manifestarse en Gaylord. Unas horas antes de que la explosión nuclear que acabó con todo…**_"

- Ciertamente, eso me haría venir a investigar. – dijo Chris. Los demás asintieron. El silencio se extendió sobre ellos, y la tensión se hizo presente. No cabía duda que la batalla final estaba por iniciar.

- Bueno. Lo primero es esperar a que llegue el resto del equipo. – dijo Chris.

Barry y Leon les habían informado que partirían enseguida para reunirse con ellos. Habían calculado que estarían todos reunidos dentro de los próximos dos días.

- Bien. Supongo que algo de alcohol no estará nada de mal. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo y poniéndose de pie. - ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme a la recepción a comprar algunas cosas?

- Yo te acompaño. – dijo Carlos.

Rebecca y Claire estaban conversando en voz baja. Ambas se voltearon para mirarlo.

- Nosotras también vamos. – dijo Claire, sonriendo. Había algo… malvado en esa sonrisa. Rebecca tenía una réplica muy similar en su rostro. Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, antes de que se volteara para mirar a Jill y a Chris y se acercara a ellos.

- Son veinte minutos para llegar a la recepción, una vez allá debería tomarnos un poco más de diez minutos comprar todo lo que necesitamos, y otra media hora para regresar hasta aquí. – calculó el rubio, en voz baja. – Les da una hora, más o menos. Conduciré más lento de lo usual, así que les aseguro una hora y media. Aprovéchenla.

Jill se sonrojó y Chris lo miró fijamente. Se había olvidado del asunto. Si lograba retenerlos a todos durante el tiempo prometido, lo perdonaría.

'_Espero que una hora y media sea suficiente para ellos dos.'_ Pensó Klaus. _'Creo que se los debemos. Un momento… eso me da una idea.'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chris miró como el Jeep se alejaba a través de la ventana, y una vez que las luces del vehículo desaparecieron entre la oscuridad, se volteó hacia Jill.

Estaba algo complicado con el asunto. Él siempre estaba dispuesto a complacer a Jill, pero con todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, no estaba seguro si debería intentar algo sin saber si ella quería que él intentara algo.

'_Ya sabes lo que dicen.' _Pensó Chris. _'El hombre cuando puede, la mujer cuando quiere.'_

- Hmmm… sé que lo que dijo Klaus era algo… tentador. Pero si prefieres que habl… - Chris fue enmudecido cuando la rubia corrió hacia él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, juntando sus labios con los de él.

El castaño demoró un poco en registrar el hecho antes de comenzar a responderle a la rubia, y rodear su cintura con sus brazos. La rubia se apegó más a él, apretando sus pechos contra su cuerpo. Sabía que eso lo volvía loco, ya no habría nada que lo hiciera dudar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¡¡¡LEMON ALERT!!!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chris la levantó del piso, haciendo que Jill lo envolviera con sus piernas. El castaño se dirigió hacia la habitación y depositó suavemente a la rubia sobre la cama, antes de posicionarse sobre ella.

Jill sujetó la camiseta que el castaño estaba usando y la pasó sobre su cabeza.

- Algo impaciente, ¿no? – dijo Chris.

- No tenemos tanto tiempo. – dijo la rubia, sonriendo mientras comenzaba a quitarle el pantalón a Chris. – Y quiero disfrutar un par de rondas adicionales.

El cuerpo de Chris reaccionó con esas palabras. Si que iba a disfrutar eso. Besó a Jill apasionadamente, casi con violencia. Ganándose un par de gemidos por parte de la rubia. El castaño comenzó a abrir los botones de la blusa de Jill, disfrutando de la vista que iba desbloqueando con cada botón que desabrochaba. Finalmente, la prenda fue lanzada hacia el piso por la rubia.

Atacó su cuello, haciendo que la rubia temblara debajo de él. Siguió mimándola gentilmente, llevando una de sus manos lentamente sobre su vientre hacia el botón de su pantalón, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabello.

Chris bajó su pantalón, besando sus largas piernas mientras lo hacía. Una vez llegó a sus pies, la entretuvo mordiendo sus dedos con suavidad, sonriendo en su fuero interno con cada gemido y risita que ella emitía, aprovechando el tiempo para quitarse su propio pantalón.

Los dos se encontraban en ropa interior, y Chris tuvo que contenerse al máximo para ser delicado teniendo a la rubia, recostada frente a él, casi desnuda, y con una ligera tinción rosada en su rostro. Jill se sentó y sujetó a Chris por los hombros, antes de lanzarse hacia atrás para que él estuviera sobre ella otra vez. Siguieron besándose mientras él la liberaba de su sujetador.

La prenda fue hecha a un lado, y Chris se enderezó levemente para poder admirarla. Jamás podría cansarse de eso… de verla así. Jill volvió a sujetarlo por los hombros, esta vez para girarlos a ambos y así sentarse sobre él. Juntaron sus labios, permitiendo que sus lenguas danzaran entre sí y exploraran la boca del otro.

La rubia se separó para tomar aire, antes de dirigirse a la oreja izquierda del castaño. Allí lamió su lóbulo, antes de bajar por su cuello, besando toda la trayectoria hasta llegar a su pecho, disfrutando el ver sus músculos contraerse bajo su tacto.

- Mío. – susurró la rubia, escuchando los siseos del castaño.

Chris no lo soportó más, la sujetó y giró sobre ella. Atacó fervientemente el cuello de la rubia, haciendo que Jill gimiera con sus besos y delicadas mordidas. El castaño descendió más, besando y lamiendo todo a su paso, antes de detenerse frente a sus pechos. Bajó su cabeza para atrapar el erecto pezón del pecho izquierdo entre sus labios, mientras masajeaba el derecho.

Jill disfrutaba de las caricias, acercando más hacia ella la cabeza de Chris con sus manos, mientras arqueaba la espalda para apegar todo su cuerpo al de él. Él finalizó con sus masajes en esa zona, así que siguió descendiendo. Besó su vientre, introduciendo la punta de su lengua en su pequeño ombligo, antes de seguir su camino.

Aún había una prenda que le impedía alcanzar su premio. Chris se deshizo de ella deslizándola por sus piernas, antes de volver para reclamar lo que buscaba.

- Mía. – susurró Chris, antes de comenzar a embriagarse con el sabor de la rubia.

Jill sintió que la presión comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella, mientras que alentaba a Chris a seguir con gemidos y jadeos. El castaño usó sus brazos para abrir sus piernas, obteniendo un mejor acceso hacia su elixir favorito. Él siguió lamiendo y succionando, y ella llevó instintivamente sus manos a la cabeza de él, empujándola para que hubiera más contacto, animándolo a que le diera más placer.

La rubia fue tomada por sorpresa cuando el castaño insertó dos dedos en su interior, y no pudo evitar lanzar un gritito. Algo que sólo animó más a Chris, quien besó alternadamente sus muslos y su centro, mientras masajeaba su interior con sus dedos y su clítoris con su pulgar.

El cuerpo de la rubia fue invadido por temblores.

- ¡Chris! – gritó Jill. El castaño miró hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver que la rubia arqueaba su espalda y su interior se contraía alrededor de sus dedos.

El castaño ascendió, mientras Jill se recuperaba de su clímax respirando agitadamente, aún gimiendo. El castaño se quitó sus bóxers y se posicionó sobre ella, con su punta rozando su entrada. En el momento en que la rubia abrió los ojos se conectaron sus miradas… Chris entró en ella… Jill volvió a cerrar los ojos y se mordió el labio para retener el gemido que iba a emitir.

Chris comenzó a embestirla, estimulando su punto G cada vez que entraba. La rubia comenzó a levantar las caderas antes de rodear su cintura con sus piernas para que el castaño llegara más profundo. Juntaron sus labios entreabiertos, y la danza de las lenguas comenzó otra vez. Los gemidos de Jill morían en el interior de la boca del castaño. La presión había vuelto a formarse en el interior de la rubia, estaba cerca.

- Chris… voy a… - jadeó la rubia.

- Sigue… - jadeó Chris. – Yo estoy cerca también.

Chris aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas, impulsado por el deseo de sentirse rodeado por ella cuando su clímax la alcanzara. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella comenzara a contraerse alrededor de él. Jill lanzó un grito mientras se apretaba contra él usando la fuerza de sus brazos y sus piernas. Chris gruñó, esparciendo su semilla en el interior de la mujer que amaba.

El castaño se dejó caer, sujetándose con sus brazos para poder seguir mirando a Jill, mientras ella seguía jadeando. Los brazos y piernas de la rubia deshicieron su agarre y cayeron hacia los lados. Chris siguió mirándola, antes de moverse para recostarse a un lado.

- No. – dijo Jill, apresándolo con sus piernas nuevamente, evitando que saliera de ella. – Aún no, por favor.

- Jill… - susurró Chris. Se inclinó para besarla. No lo había notado, pero ahora veía que la preocupación por la batalla que se aproximaba estaba presente en su mente.

- Aún nos queda tiempo. – dijo la rubia, acercándose al cuerpo de él con sus brazos.

Chris notó el tono provocativo en la voz de Jill. La rubia gimió al sentir que el castaño revivía en su interior.

- Tú lo pediste. – dijo el castaño, retirándose para volver a embestir.


	18. Castigos y Torturas

Aquí estoy de regreso. Lamento la demora. El asunto de mis estudios y mi trabajo me tiene todo copado. La cosa es que ya tenía listo el capítulo, pero rehice el Lemon, así que me demoré un poco más. En este cap más que nada se relatan los últimos tiempos de paz antes de comenzar con las misiones.

Por cierto, el Lemon ClaireXOC de este cap, se me anduvo saliendo de control y quedó bastante... no sé. Ustedes juzguen y después me dicen que tal.

Próximo cap tan pronto como pueda, y otro Lemon ClairexOC, un poco más suave... creo.

Nos vemos. Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus Vander detuvo el Jeep en el estacionamiento que había frente a la recepción del conjunto de cabañas en el que se estaban hospedando.

La recepción era un edificio enorme. Una enorme edificación de madera que en ese momento estaba cubierta de nieve. Su estilo era bastante similar a la cabaña en la que habían dormido la noche anterior, pero con varios pisos adicionales.

El rubio miró las expresiones de sus amigos, todos parecían impresionados con el tamaño de la recepción. Recordaba que él había tenido la misma reacción cuando encontró ese lugar. Y estaba seguro de que si así estaban en ese momento, sus corazones se detendrían en cuanto vieran lo que había en el interior.

- ¿Entramos? – preguntó el rubio, mirando a los demás, quienes asintieron sin dejar de mirar el edificio.

Klaus se encaminó hacia Claire y le ofreció su brazo. La pelirroja le sonrió y enredó su brazo con el de él.

- Cursi… - susurró Carlos, bromeando, ganándose una palmada en el brazo por parte de Rebecca.

El grupo se encaminó hacia el interior de la recepción y, como Klaus había esperado, Claire, Rebecca y Carlos se quedaron paralizados cuando captaron la atmósfera que los rodeaba. El piso era de piedra pulida, era lo único que variaba del color madera que cubría las paredes y el techo. Todo el lugar brillaba, tanto la piedra como la madera estaban lustrosos.

Claire, Rebecca y Carlos inspeccionaban el lugar mirando en todas direcciones con las bocas abiertas, pero se compusieron en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que Klaus los miraba a ellos con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- Yo puse la misma cara la primera vez que entré aquí. – dijo el rubio, antes de voltearse y seguir caminando, con Claire aún a su lado. Los otros dos comenzaron a seguirlos. – Este lugar tiene cuatro pisos, el primero es la recepción y registro de las cabañas en las que la gente se hospeda. En el segundo nivel se encuentra todo lo que a gente necesite para llevar a las cabañas. Hay un mini mercado, farmacia, y licorería, hasta ropa venden.

- Me da la impresión de que ya recorriste este lugar. – dijo Carlos. El rubio lo miró y sonrió.

- Me pareció interesante conocer este lugar. Pero prosigo. En el tercer piso hay un restaurante, un bar y un gran salón de juegos. Con un centro de custodia para niños. Y finalmente, en el cuarto piso hay un spa, con termas mixtas exteriores e interiores. Un salón de masajes y una piscina interior. – finalizó Klaus. – En mi opinión, se esmeraron bastante en la construcción de este recinto vacacional invernal.

Sus tres acompañantes estaban impresionados.

- ¿Realmente recorriste todo este lugar? – preguntó Claire, mirándolo.

- No. Sólo leí el folleto. – dijo Klaus, mostrando el folleto que llevaba en el bolsillo. – Y creo que nuestro destino de esta noche es el segundo nivel. A no ser que alguien más esté tentado en jugar una partida de pool y disfrutar de un par de bebidas.

- Klaus. – dijo Rebecca, con tono severo de advertencia, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. El rubio desvió la mirada hacia un lado, sólo para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Claire. Miró a Carlos, en busca de ayuda. El moreno lo miró, lleno de arrepentimiento, antes de desviar la mirada.

- Recuerda que estás en recuperación. – dijo Rebecca.

- Estoy bien. Ya ni siquiera cojeo. – se defendió el rubio. Claire jaló de su brazo para hacer que él la mirara.

- Por favor. – pidió.

Allí estaban otra vez, los ojos de cachorro.

- Está bien. Pero ten presente que el truco de los ojos no te funcionará para siempre. – advirtió Klaus, sonriendo.

- Ni tú mismo te crees eso. – dijo Claire, alzando una ceja. Klaus la miró, pensando en que decir.

- Me atrapaste. – dijo, finalmente.

Claire rió, victoriosa. Klaus, Rebecca y Carlos se unieron a ella. Cuando dejaron de reír, Klaus habló de nuevo.

- No celebres tan pronto, cariño. Yo también tengo algunas tácticas. – informó el rubio. Tanto Claire como Rebecca como Carlos se sorprendieron con lo que acababa de decir. _'¿Cariño?'_ pensó Claire, y sonrió. Nunca se había sentido atraída por ese tipo de demostración de afecto, le parecían cursis palabras como esas. Pero ahora que eran habladas por el hombre que amaba, tenía toda una nueva visión sobre ellas. – Bien, vamos. Al segundo piso.

El grupo siguió hacia delante, hasta que pasaron junto a la recepción, antes de voltear a la derecha por un pasillo que guiaba hacia un pequeño ascensor, en cuyos costados había escaleras.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos de este lugar. – dijo Klaus, cargando las bolsas llenas de mercadería.

- Somos seis personas. ¿Era necesario comprar tanta carne? – preguntó Rebecca.

- Silver es un lobo grande. – respondió Klaus. – Necesita mucha comida.

- ¿No se supone que está prohibido alimentar a los animales salvajes? – preguntó Carlos.

- Lo que los guardias no sepan no les afectará. – dijo el rubio.

- Realmente te agrada ese lobo. – dijo Claire.

- Por supuesto. Él es como yo, un depredador. – bromeó Klaus. – Adoro a los animales y a los niños, con ellos todo puede ocurrir.

Claire y Rebecca lo miraron con ojos enternecidos, Carlos pareció estar pensando en lo que había dicho.

- Aún pienso que es demasiado. – dijo Rebecca. – Sólo estaremos aquí un par de días, pero llevas suficiente como para una semana.

- Bueno, no es sólo para nuestro almuerzo y para Silver. – dijo Klaus. – Con la heridas que me hicieron, el nivel de Litio en mi bajó bastante. Ya estoy sintiendo los efectos, así que necesito equilibrar ese asunto para poder recuperarme más rápido.

Sus tres amigos se alarmaron al escuchar eso.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó Claire.

- Te dije que tenías que reposar. – dijo Rebecca.

- Calma. Estoy bien. – aseguró Klaus, apartándose de las mujeres. – Sólo siento una distorsión en mis sentidos del oído y de la vista. Después de comer se me pasará, siempre me sucede luego de dejar de alimentarme por algunos días o después de alguna pelea agitada.

Claire y Carlos miraron a Rebecca, quien miraba a Klaus a los ojos. Finalmente, le joven médico asintió, sonriendo, lo que tranquilizó a la pelirroja y al moreno.

- Muy bien. ¿Ahora a dónde? – preguntó el rubio. Para su sorpresa, y la de Carlos, las dos mujeres se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo.

- A la farmacia. – dijeron al unísono.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Creo que ya tenemos todo. – informó Rebecca.

Habían ido a comprar varias cosas. Utensilios de aseo, cremas especiales, algo de maquillaje, algunos medicamentos para el botiquín de Rebecca, vendajes y algodón.

Los hombres habían aprovechado de llevar algunas cosas para ellos, también para el aseo. Y ahora llevaban todo hacia el lugar de pago para pedir los medicamentos que Rebecca deseaba llevar.

- Diablos. – se quejó Claire, una vez que llegaron a la máquina registradora. – Me olvidé de una cosa.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó Klaus. Claire llevaba muchas cosas sobre ella, se había negado a dejar que Klaus la ayudara. – Voy de una carrera a buscarlo.

La pelirroja sonrió. Klaus dejó de respirar al verla… había algo maligno en esa sonrisa. Claire se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído. Carlos juntó las cejas cuando vio el leve rubor en las mejillas de Klaus cuando la pelirroja se separó de él.

- ¿Hmmmm? Creo que no sabría cuales…

- No te preocupes. Siempre hay una mujer por ahí para ayudar. – interrumpió Claire. – Sólo dile lo que yo te dije y que te explique. Es un paquete rosa, siempre olvido la marca.

El rubio miró a Carlos. El moreno había adivinado de qué se trataba todo, así que evitó su mirada de auxilio. Finalmente, Klaus le entregó sus cosas al moreno y se volteó para regresar a los estantes que contenía la mercadería.

'_Esto será incómodo. ¿Y qué diablos es eso de las alas?' _pensó el rubio mientras caminaba.

- Tráeme algunas a mí también. Misma marca. – le pidió Rebecca, desde atrás.

Klaus estaba ahora explorando un territorio desconocido. Si bien nunca le había faltado una mujer, en realidad nunca había llegado a conocer esos aspectos tan íntimos del mundo femenino. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Si esto no era prueba de la profundidad de la relación que tenía con Claire, no sabía que otra cosa podría serlo. Claire era especial… única para él. No obstante, su sonrisa se borró en cuanto llegó al pasillo. _'Un paquete rosa.' _Pensó el rubio, sarcástico.

- Todo el condenado pasillo está forrado de rosa. – se quejó para si mismo. Había una mujer, algo mayor que él, de pelo negro, bastante atractiva, que reconoció su predicamento y se acercó a él.

- Disculpe señor, ¿necesita ayuda? – preguntó la mujer. Estaba junto al rubio, y antes de que Klaus pudiera responder a su pregunta, le echó un vistazo de arriba a abajo antes de pegar sus ojos a los de él.

- Emmm… si. Mi novia me pidió que le llevara algunas de estas toallitas. – respondió Klaus.

- ¿Ella no pudo venir? – preguntó la mujer.

- Está en la registradora, esperándome. – dijo Klaus. La mujer hizo un gesto extraño, como si acabara de descubrir algo.

- Ya entiendo. – dijo para si misma, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué entiende? – preguntó el rubio.

- Oh, no es nada, señor. – se apresuró a decir la mujer. – Mi nombre es Prudence, por cierto.

- Klaus, encantado. – dijo el rubio, estrechando la mano de la mujer. – Y… bueno… ¿cree poder ayudarme?

- Por supuesto. ¿Le dio ella alguna indicación? – preguntó Prudence.

Klaus le dijo lo que Claire le había dicho, aunque no entendía muchos de los detalles o significados. De hecho, no entendía casi nada. Sólo sabía que las mujeres las usaban en esos días del mes.

Explicar su falta de conocimiento fue un poco vergonzoso, pero lo que sucedió después no se comparó en nada con eso. Prudence comenzó a explicarle, MUY detalladamente sobre todo ese tema. Pero lo peor fue encarar a las otras compradoras que pasaban por ahí, y que lo miraban de forma extraña al escuchar de lo que estaban hablando.

El rubio escuchaba lo que Prudence decía, pero no podía evitar distraerse con las mujeres que se estaban agrupando a lo largo del pasillo, y que miraban disimuladamente en su dirección. _'Genial. Me enfrento a zombies y a otras criaturas salidas de pesadillas, sin mencionar a un par de corporaciones malignas, y me pongo nervioso porque un grupo de mujeres me mira cuando estoy recibiendo una pequeña clase de higiene femenina.' _Pensó el rubio. _'Realmente nunca termino de conocerme a mi mismo'_

- Creo que entiendo. No es tan complicado. – dijo el rubio.

- Le dije que era sencillo. – dijo Prudence. – Entonces, basándose en la explicación que le acabo de dar y en las instrucciones que la señorita Claire le dio… ¿cuál escogería?

Klaus miró todos los productos, sintiendo la mirada del resto de las mujeres clavada en su nuca, mientras leía los empaques. Finalmente se topó con uno que pareció encajar con las descripciones.

- Creo que ésta. – dijo el rubio, tomando un empaque de entre los muchos.

- Muy acertado. – lo felicitó Prudence.

Klaus iba a hablar, pero cerró la boca en cuanto escuchó aplausos a su espalda. Se volteó y se encontró con que todas las mujeres que habían estado fisgoneando estaban rodeándolos a él y a Prudence, sonrientes.

- Lo felicito, joven. – dijo una de las mujeres.

- Si. Jamás había visto a un hombre que se interesara por aprender estas cosas. Su novia si que es afortunada. – dijo otra.

- Ahhh… ¿Gracias? – dijo Klaus.

- Ojalá y todos fueran así de preocupados por la intimidad femenina. – agregó otra mujer.

- ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo? – preguntó una chica más joven, con ojos esperanzados y hambrientos. Klaus calculó que tendría unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

- Lo siento, ya tengo dueña. Hace que mi mundo gire. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo. – Gracias, Prudence. Y gracias a todas por los aplausos, pero ya debo irme. Me están esperando.

El rubio, aún algo sonrojado y avergonzado, agarró algunos paquetes más y se dirigió a la registradora, en donde la "afortunada", Rebecca y Carlos aún lo esperaban. Las caras de Claire y de Rebecca estaban deslumbrantes, de una forma levemente burlona.

- Acertaste en el primer intento, nada mal. – lo felicitó Claire, sorprendida.

- Fue toda una odisea. – admitió Klaus, con un suspiro.

- Si, bueno. Quizás así aprendas a no volver a preocuparnos de la manera en que lo hiciste esta mañana. – dijo Rebecca, alzando las cejas.

Klaus se quedó en silencio, analizando lo que la castaña acababa de decir. Miró a Claire y luego a Rebecca, descubrió la complicidad en sus rostros.

- Oh no… no… ustedes… no podrían… - balbuceó Klaus, sin poder creer que todo ese asunto había sido una especie de castigo por lo que había sucedido esa mañana. – Claire… tú…

- Fue mi idea la del castigo. Rebecca pensó en como aplicarlo. – explicó la pelirroja.

Klaus quedó con la boca abierta. Tenía una expresión en su rostro que nunca había sido vista. Las chicas pensaron que quizás habían llegado demasiado lejos, con lo del orgullo masculino y todo eso. Fue por eso que ambas se sorprendieron cuando el rubio comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Ya aprendí la lección. – dijo Klaus, dejando de reír. – Será mejor que paguemos esto para poder irnos ya.

Cada uno pasó y pagó las cosas que llevaba, y una vez que tenían todo, se encaminaron hacia la salida.

A medio camino se toparon con una de las mujeres que había visto las clases que le daban a Klaus. Sus ojos se posaron en Claire, quien iba de la mano con el rubio, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- Hay pocos como él. – le dijo la mujer a la pelirroja cuando pasaron por su lado. – No lo dejes ir.

Claire levantó una ceja, confundida. La mujer simplemente miró a Klaus, antes de volver a mirar a la pelirroja y dedicarle un guiño. La joven Redfield miró a su novio, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa. Klaus simplemente sonrió, disfrutando de la expresión en las caras de Claire, Rebecca y Carlos.

- Digamos que su castigo no salió al 100% de cómo ustedes esperaban. – dijo Klaus, dejando a sus amigos aún más confundidos. - ¿Seguimos recorriendo?

- ¿Qué más quieres comprar? – preguntó Claire.

- Ya que no puedo quedarme un poco en el bar, me gustaría llevar algo hacia la cabaña. – respondió el rubio. Rebecca lo miró con ojos severos. – Por favor, sólo un poquito.

- Vamos, Rebecca. No creo que le haga mal. – lo apoyó Carlos, una forma de disculparse por sus últimas evasivas.

- Está bien. – concedió la castaña, suavizando su expresión. El rostro de Klaus se iluminó, esta iba a ser una noche divertida.

- A la licorería, entonces. – dijo el rubio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Para qué ir a una licorería si sólo ibas a comprar cerveza? – preguntó Rebecca. – Podrías haber comprado en el mini market.

- En el mini market no habría encontrado un barril de diez litros de Weissbier. – explicó el rubio, cargando el gran barril metálico sobre su hombro izquierdo. – Creo que con este amiguito podré aguantar…

- Cinco días. – interrumpió Rebecca.

- ¿Bromeas? – preguntó Klaus, incrédulo.

- No. Cinco días, es lo mínimo que te permito. Son dos litros diarios, podrás aguantar eso. – Rebecca frunció el ceño cuando el rubio trató de protestar. – Eres un paciente en recuperación, no importa que tu regeneración celular sea cientos de veces mayor que lo normal. Así que es eso, o regresamos esa cosa a la licorería.

Klaus se quedó en silencio y miró a Claire y a Carlos en busca de apoyo.

- Lo siento, Klaus. – se disculpó Claire, sonriendo. – Nadie puede contra ella cuando se trata del bienestar de alguno de sus "pacientes".

- Ya la escuchaste, Klaus. – dijo Carlos, sonriendo también. El rubio chasqueó la lengua.

- De acuerdo. De todas formas no iba a beberme el contenido de este bebé yo solo. – dijo. – Una Weissbier siempre sabe mejor si se bebe con las personas que uno aprecia.

Dejaron sus bolsas y el barril en el amplio maletero del Jeep antes de subirse a el. El rubio iba a encender el motor, pero se detuvo antes de girar la llave. _'Casi lo olvido.'_ Pensó, y miró el reloj en la consola. _'Una hora y cuarenta minutos. Supongo que puedo darles diez minutos más.'_

- Olvidé una cosa. Esperen aquí, vuelvo en un segundo. – dijo Klaus, y antes de dejar que alguno de los demás le preguntara a dónde iba, se bajó del Jeep y se dirigió hacia la recepción.

- Eso fue… sospechoso. – dijo Carlos, con el ceño fruncido. A Rebecca se le ocurrió algo.

- Creo que está intentando darles un poco más de tiempo a Chris y a Jill. – dijo. Sus dos amigos la miraron con las cejas alzadas. – Usen su imaginación. No creo que quiera volver a aparecer en el momento equivocado.

- Tienes razón. – dijo Claire.

La pelirroja se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar la vez en que ella había interrumpido a su hermano mayor y a su cuñada en mitad del asunto, Klaus había intentado evitar que lo hiciera, pero no lo había logrado, ganándose así la ira de Chris por varias horas.

Claire recordó la forma de Klaus sobre ella. Había sido esa misma noche, la primera vez que ellos habían estado juntos. Ella no había hecho demasiado, debido a los nervios y a la inexperiencia, así que se había dejado consentir por él. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que quería volver a tenerlo, sólo para ella, sin ropa ni ninguna otra barrera que se interpusiera entre sus cuerpos. Ella ya estaba lista, el malestar de la pérdida de su virginidad había desaparecido, y estaba ansiosa por volver a hacerlo. Pero ésta vez, aprovecharía la oportunidad para aprender lo que el rubio disfrutaba, ella tomaría el control. _'La práctica hace al maestro.'_ Pensó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero esa idea se desvaneció al recordar que el rubio estaba herido.

Klaus entró en el Jeep en ese momento.

- Listo. – dijo, antes de encender el motor.

- ¿Qué habías olvidado? – preguntó Rebecca.

- Tenía que atender algunas cosas acerca de la reservación de la cabaña, ahora que vamos a quedarnos un poco más para esperar a Leon y a Barry y a buscar a los posibles miembros del otro grupo que podrían llegar a aparecer. – dijo el rubio, poniendo el Jeep en marcha. _'Y algunas otras cosas.'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chris estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama. Acababa de terminar de ordenar la habitación, mientras Jill se daba una ducha.

Escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría, y se volteó para mirar a una radiante rubia que salía de el. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Disfrutaste el baño? – preguntó el castaño.

- Si. Realmente lo necesitaba. – respondió la rubia, acercándose para sentarse a su lado. – Apenas puedo caminar sin tambalearme, ¿sabes?

Chris rió, antes de besar la frente de la rubia.

- Suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres. – bromeó el castaño. Jill le dio una palmada en el pecho. – Si mal no recuerdo, tú quisiste la segunda ronda.

- Y tú la tercera. – recordó Jill, sonriendo.

- No recuerdo que te haya molestado. – dijo Chris.

Sus labios se juntaron, justo unos segundos antes de que el motor del Jeep pudiera ser escuchado en el exterior.

- Klaus realmente lo logró esta vez. – dijo Jill.

- Si. Supongo que le debemos una. – dijo Chris.

- Tres. – dijo Jill.

Ambos rieron, y fueron hacia la puerta de entrada para recibir a sus amigos.

- Espero que traigan algo de comer. – dijo Chris. Jill rió.

- Yo también, y conociendo a Klaus es lo más probable. – dijo la rubia.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, eso les llamó la atención a los dos ex S.T.A.R.S, quienes se ocultaron detrás del sillón, sólo por si acaso.

Ambos pudieron volver a respirar en cuanto vieron a Claire y a Rebecca aparecer bajo el umbral. Se movían de forma bastante precavida.

- No hay ruidos extraños. – dijo Rebecca. – Y el aire está bastante limpio.

- ¿Están seguras? – preguntó Klaus, desde el exterior. – A ustedes no pueden golpearlas si los interrumpimos de nuevo. Asegúrense.

Las mejillas de Chris y de Jill se tiñeron de rosa al recordar las caras de Claire, Klaus y Carlos al encontrarlos en medio de la acción. El castaño se levantó.

- Creo que pueden relajarse. – dijo. – Los dos estamos presentables.

- Hola, Chris, Jill. – saludó Claire, también algo sonrojada. – Está bien si entras, Klaus.

El rubio y Carlos entraron en la cabaña también, cargando algunas bolsas, y sobre el hombro izquierdo del rubio, un enorme barril.

- ¿Alguien quiere divertirse un poco? – preguntó el rubio, sonriendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡Con fuerza! – gritó Jill.

- ¡Lo intentamos! – gritó Carlos.

El castaño y el moreno estaban jugando vencidas contra Klaus… al mismo tiempo. Ambos sujetaban la mano izquierda del rubio y empujaban con todas sus fuerzas, el rubio ni siquiera se esforzaba. Chris y Carlos estaban sudando, y parecían que los brazos y los ojos les iban a explotar.

- ¿Puedes terminar con esto ya? – le preguntó Claire a Klaus. El rubio la miró y sonrió.

- Seguro. – dijo, y sin apartar la vista del rostro de la pelirroja, estrelló las manos del castaño y del moreno contra la superficie de la mesa.

Los dos perdedores respiraban de forma agitada y se frotaban las manos. Estaban sudados y sus músculos adoloridos, pero no habían podido mover el brazo de Klaus ni un centímetro.

- Y eso es a lo mínimo que se enfrentarán. – dijo el rubio.

- Ciertamente, estamos en problemas. – dijo Chris.

- No es que quiera desanimarte, pero que hayas podido escapar de Albert en Rockfort Island fue un golpe de suerte. – explicó Klaus. – Si no conseguimos más armas antes del ataque, estamos acabados. Pero asumo que eso ya lo tienen en cuenta.

Era un hecho que ellos estaban concientes de ese asunto, pero que se los dijera Klaus, una persona que podía enfrentar a los monstruos de Umbrella desarmado, lo hacía ver aún más urgente.

- Y hay algo más de lo que tenemos que discutir. – Klaus se puso serio. – Hay que localizar al otro equipo.

El resto del grupo se puso aún más serio. Ya habían dado al incidente bastante tiempo como para atraer a los posibles interesados en la verdad, ahora era tiempo de ir a buscarlos.

- Tienes razón. – dijo Chris. – Tendremos que decidir quienes serán los integrantes del equipo de búsqueda.

- Si, acerca de eso… - Klaus interrumpió, buscando las palabras adecuadas. – Creo que es mejor que yo vaya solo.

Los demás miraron al rubio fijamente, analizando sus palabras, tratando de averiguar si hablaba enserio. Algunos de ellos estaban a punto de reír, pero se detuvieron a medio camino al darse cuenta de que el rubio no bromeaba.

- ¿Estás hablando enserio? – preguntó Carlos.

- Si. – respondió el rubio, seriamente.

- ¡No! – gritó Claire, alarmada. - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué ir tú solo?

- Calma, Claire. – dijo Klaus. – He estado pensando sobre eso por un par de horas y...

- De ninguna forma. – interrumpió la pelirroja, severa. – Es cierto que a explosión puede haber atraído a esas personas, pero también puede haber llamado la atención de Umbrella, además de que BioGen aún debe estar por las cercanías.

- Exacto. Es por eso que debe ser esa forma. – dijo el rubio, mirándola a los ojos. – Umbrella puede estar allá afuera, y Albert no tiene idea de que estoy con ustedes.

Claire lo miró, un extraño sentimiento se estaba acumulando en su pecho.

- Pero… será muy peligroso si no…

- Claire. – interrumpió Klaus. – La prioridad es detener a Umbrella. Y si alguno de sus agentes se entera de que estoy trabajando con ustedes, la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa devastador quedará arruinada.

Nadie pudo discutir ese punto. Era verdad, en ese momento acabar con la Corporación era lo más importante. Y gracias a Klaus ahora contaban con información muy valiosa acerca de las cedes más importantes. Lo más probable era que Wesker esperara un ataque de Klaus en cualquier momento, pero no creían que esperara un asalto basado en la información de la PALM por parte de todo el equipo de los S.T.A.R.S rezagados.

- Tienes razón, pero… aún así deberías llevar apoyo. Wesker no conoce Leon, y es poco probable que conozca a Carlos, así que e incluso menos probable que alguno de los agentes lo haga. – dijo Jill, preocupada también.

- Pero ninguno de los dos conoce a ninguno de los miembros que estamos buscando. – dijo Klaus, y miró al moreno. – No te ofendas, pero sólo me retrasarías.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Rebecca, interrumpiendo a Carlos, quien estaba a punto de hablar.

- Verán. Conozco directamente a uno de ellos, y podré rastrearlo. – el rubio levantó una mano para detener a Carlos, quien estaba a punto de hablar otra vez. – Y podría hacerlo durante días y noches. Yo no _necesito_ descansar ni dormir a diario. Podré buscar el triple de tiempo, tres veces más rápido. Si es que no más.

Todos se quedaron analizando lo que había dicho.

Claire miró al rubio, y sin que se diera cuenta, un gran enojo comenzó a formarse en su interior.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire miraba el cielo, triste y furiosa al mismo tiempo. No había importado que dijeran, Klaus seguía exponiendo su punto, y finalmente no hubo nada más que pudieran decir para persuadirlo de llevar compañía.

Rebecca había intentado hacerlo cambiar de opinión, mencionando en reiteradas ocasiones las heridas que había recibido hace poco. Finalmente, el rubio se había quitado los vendajes frente a todos, quienes descubrieron que ya estaban casi totalmente curadas.

Claire no había vuelto a hablar, temía que si lo hacía, expulsaría toda la furia que tenía en su interior en ese momento. Y había salido de la cabaña luego de que el rubio había informado que partiría una vez que Leon y Barry llegaran.

La pelirroja escuchó que alguien se acercaba a ella desde atrás. Se volteó, no quería hablar con nadie, por eso había salido sin que nadie lo notara. Ahí estaba Silver, el lobo con el que Klaus había estado jugando en la mañana.

Claire sonrió. El animal se veía hermoso bajo la luz de la luna, un resplandor plateado emanaba de él.

- Silver es un buen nombre para ti, después de todo. – dijo Claire. El lobo se acercó a ella con la cabeza baja, hasta que llegó a su lado, donde se sentó.

Claire levantó una ceja hacia el canino. Silver la miró a los ojos y lanzó un pequeño quejido. La pelirroja sonrió, enternecida, y estiró la mano para acariciarlo.

- Estoy bien. – dijo Claire. – Sólo un poco preocupada. Klaus va a marcharse solo, y eso es muy peligroso considerando la situación en la que nos encontramos.

Silver ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión de entendimiento.

- También estoy un poco enojada. – Silver se quedó. Claire rió suavemente. – De acuerdo, bastante enojada porque Klaus simplemente llegó a esa decisión sin consultar a nadie. Ni siquiera me lo había mencionado a mí. Por supuesto que iba a oponerme, pero que ni se le ocurra venir con la excusa de que no quería pelear conmigo.

- Es bueno saberlo. – habló un hombre, desde la escalera de entrada de la cabaña.

La mirada de Claire se encontró con la de Klaus, la cual estaba triste.

- Klaus…

- Estás enojada conmigo. – dijo el rubio, sin apartar la mirada. Claire lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada. Silver se apartó del lado de la pelirroja y trotó hacia Klaus, empujando sus piernas con su cabeza. El rubio sonrió y acarició al lobo, antes de mirar a la mujer, quien se había vuelto para darles la espalda. – Escucha, Claire. De verdad, no quería ocultarte esto, pero sabía que me discutirías.

- ¿Y qué te hizo pensar eso? – preguntó la pelirroja, sarcástica y hostil.

- Claire… - Klaus comenzó a acercarse y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Claire, quien se apartó ante el contacto. – No tienes porqué preocuparte, estaré bien. Entiende que es la mejor forma. Por favor, no me gusta que te enojes conmigo.

Claire se suavizó con esas palabras, pero no permitió que eso fuera visible. El rubio la abrazó desde atrás, esperando que ella no se apartara, cosa que no sucedió.

- Es lo mejor para detener a Umbrella de una vez por todas, y pronto. Y… así podríamos… - Klaus parecía algo complicado con su elección de palabras. – continuar con esta relación de una forma más normal, o lo más normal que pueda hacerse teniendo a un monstruo como novio.

Eso si fue demasiado para ella, Klaus quería seguir junto a ella, luchaba por ponerle fin a todo este asunto con la Corporación para poder seguir con su vida juntos. La pelirroja se volteó, sin separar los brazos de Klaus. Miró al rubio con detenimiento, y no pudo reprimir un gemido.

La luna brillaba sobre él, haciendo que su cabello y sus ojos adquirieran un brillo espectral, casi místico. Se veía increíblemente hermoso.

- Hermoso… - susurró la pelirroja.

- ¿Hmmm?

- No, nada. – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza en un intento de liberarse del encantamiento que la aturdía. – Klaus, me gustaría que hubieras hablado conmigo sobre esto.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Klaus, besando la cabeza de Claire. – Te prometo que estaré bien.

Claire lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos resplandecientes, y se inclinó hacia arriba para saborear sus labios. Habían pasado varias horas desde su último beso, ninguno sabía cómo habían logrado soportar tanto sin el sabor del otro.

- ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó Klaus, en cuanto se separaron.

- Es imposible para mi no hacerlo. Sólo asegúrate de volver pronto a mi lado. – dijo Claire.

- Lo haré.

Volvieron a besarse.

- Adentro las cosas ya se calmaron, y los chicos se van a la cama. – dijo Klaus, mirando la cabaña que estaba detrás de ellos.

- Será mejor que entremos, entonces. – dijo Claire, algo decepcionada.

- En realidad, esperaba que quisieras acompañarme en una caminata. – pidió Klaus, sacando su labio inferior ligeramente.

- ¿Una caminata?

- Confía en mí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¡¡¡LEMON ALERT!!!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los labios de la joven pareja estaban juntos de nuevo. Claire estaba en los brazos de Klaus, quien la cargaba sin ningún esfuerzo hacia la cama.

La reacción de Claire no había sido como Klaus había esperado totalmente. Después de caminar más o menos diez minutos, charlando y jugueteando con Silver, habían llegado a otra cabaña, y la pelirroja se había enterado que Klaus la había rentado para ellos.

Eso la había molestado, no la intención sino el hecho de que el rubio siguiera gastando así su dinero. Habían vuelto a discutir sobre eso, pero Klaus había vuelto a salir triunfador al decirle que como iba a marcharse, esperaba poder pasar con alla algunas horas… solos.

Klaus la depositó suavemente sobre la cama, con su cabeza cómodamente sobre la almohada. El rubio se quedó de pie, mirándola, hasta que la pelirroja lo llamó.

- Ven. – le dijo provocadoramente, moviendo su dedo. Klaus obedeció, acomodándose sobre sus pechos, inhalando su femenino aroma.

- Extrañaba esto. – susurró el rubio, inhalando más. Claire rió suavemente.

- Yo también. – la pelirroja sonrió, sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello. Klaus se hundió más entre sus pechos, antes de subir y reclamar sus labios.

Claire abrió sus piernas, y Klaus se acomodó entre ellas al instante. Ella podía sentir el bulto bajo sus pantalones. Su lengua estaba masajeando la de ella, sus pequeñas manos acariciaban su cabello rubio.

Klaus llevó sus manos sobre ella, bajo su chaqueta, y acarició su pecho izquierdo con una de ellas. Claire gimió ante las sensaciones que las caricias causaban en su cuerpo. La pelirroja usó sus caderas para empujar a Klaus, y así rodar para quedar sobre él, con sus piernas a cada lado del rubio. Las manos de Klaus se movieron hacia su trasero, apretándolo ligeramente.

Claire frotó su centro contra él, mientras lo besaba y gemía contra su boca, se sentía increíble. Comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta, con Klaus ayudándola. Cuando estuvieron listos con ella, ambos se encargaron de remover el abrigo del cuerpo de Klaus.

La pelirroja se sentó sobre el regazo del rubio, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y besándolo con todo lo que tenía. Si Klaus había ganado las discusiones, estaba segura de que esta iba a ser **su** victoria.

- Recuéstate. – dijo Claire, con sus labios aún presionados contra los de él.

Klaus se quitó la camisa antes de obedecer. Claire se inclinó sobre él, besando su mandíbula, y lentamente recorrió su camino hacia abajo por su cuello. Se detuvo en sus pectorales, lamiendo y besando cada centímetro de ellos, antes de seguir hacia sus abdominales, escuchando cómo Klaus gruñía de placer.

Siguió su camino, saboreándolo completamente, hasta que se topó con la orilla de sus vaqueros, y sin pensarlo mucho desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera lentamente. Sujetó los vaqueros y los removió lentamente a lo largo de sus fuertes piernas.

Claire se dio cuenta de que Klaus ya no traía sus botas puestas, y que estaba descalzo. Poniéndose de pie, lo miró completamente. El rubio estaba apoyado sobre sus antebrazos, haciendo que los músculos de su torso se contrajeran. Los ojos plateados que la miraban de regreso estaban hambrientos, nublados por la pasión y el deseo.

Claire sintió que ya no podía contenerse, sentía algo extraño en su centro, agradable, y todo su cuerpo irradiaba calor. Se agachó y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, antes de volver a subirse a la cama, gateando sobre Klaus hasta que sus rostros estuvieron frente a frente, se inclinó para besarlo apasionadamente, sintiendo que él respondía con la misma intensidad.

Ella se apartó de él y volvió a descender, metiendo sus dedos por debajo del borde de sus bóxers. Klaus sonrió ante la mirada insegura de la pelirroja, aunque estaba aún más intrigado por la curiosidad que se manifestaba en sus ojos azules. Claire retiró la prenda con cuidado.

Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, antes de sujetarlo delicadamente con sus manos. El rubio gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que su tacto le causó. Comenzó a mover sus manos a lo largo de su miembro lentamente, Klaus lo estaba disfrutando, así que siguió así.

Lo gemidos y gruñidos del rubio no pasaban desapercibidos, influyendo su efecto en la pelirroja, quien ya no pudo contenerse más, y unió su boca al trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Las manos del rubio se dirigieron instintivamente hacia la cabeza de la pelirroja, enredando sus dedos en su cabeza, quitando la liga que formaba la coleta, todo esto mientras disfrutaba de la calidez de su boca, y el suave movimiento de sus pequeñas manos.

Claire no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba guiando por las reacciones del rubio, pero no podía negar que ella misma también estaba disfrutando, sentir el poder, teniendo el control.

Comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo, mientras consentía la punta del miembro con su lengua. Sintió que las piernas del rubio comenzaban a moverse, y que sus grandes dedos apretaban un poco más su cabello. Entonces sintió que esas manos se movían hacia su rostro, alejándola de su "amigo".

Abriendo sus ojos, vio el fuego en los ojos de Klaus, antes de que él se inclinara hacia ella y la besara casi con desesperación. Los dos gimieron en medio del beso. Volvieron a darse vuelta, ahora Claire volvía a estar debajo del rubio.

Entre los dos se encargaron de desvestirla, hasta que ambos estaban desnudos. Klaus asaltó el cuello de la pelirroja, descendiendo lentamente, imitando la tortura que ella misma acababa de aplicar sobre él.

Se detuvo en sus pechos, obviamente. Él era un hombre, después de todo, y los pechos femeninos eran algo hipnótico para él. Sobre todo unos tan perfectos como los de ella.

Claire no entendía eso, tampoco Jill o Rebecca. Pero mientras él utilizara esa atracción para hacerla sentir de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, no le importaba.

Klaus la saboreaba, lamiendo y mordiendo delicadamente sus rosados y erectos pezones. Envolvió su cintura con sus piernas, haciendo que el miembro del rubio se lubricara con la humedad de su entrada.

Klaus subió hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, posicionándose para llegar al siguiente paso. Levantó una de sus piernas ligeramente y entró en ella. Claire contuvo la respiración, su centro ardía mientras él mantenía sus piernas abiertas.

Comenzó a embestirla, primero lentamente pero aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. Había algo en los movimientos de Klaus, cierto ángulo de entrada que estaba haciendo que la presión en su interior creciera rápidamente. La respiración de ambos comenzó a agitarse, y Claire pudo sentir el aliento de Klaus contra su cuello, algo que hizo que la lujuria en ella aumentara.

La pelirroja sentía sus pechos moverse con cada embestida, sintiendo también la fuerza que el rubio aplicaba cada vez que entraba. Una de las manos del rubio comenzó a descender por su costado, antes de que le susurrara al oído.

- No tienes porque contenerte, no creo que haya nadie que nos escuche. – dijo, entre jadeos. Y su mano derecha, que era la que estaba descendiendo, se detuvo sobre su vientre, mientras que utilizaba el brazo izquierdo para sostenerse. - ¿Quieres más?

- Klaus, por favor. Tó…ca…me…

Klaus obedeció, frotando su clítoris. Olas de placer recorrieron el cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras Klaus embestía más rápido y fuerte.

- Oh, Klaus… - gimió Claire, no podía evitarlo. – Si… Klaus… ¡Si!

Klaus sonrió, sintiendo que ella estaba cerca de terminar. Él podría seguir varios minutos más, debido a que sólo habían pasado un par de días desde su último clímax.

- Klaus… más… - gimió Claire. Klaus comprendió, y se internó más profundo dentro de ella, con fuerza. – Voy a…

El rubio no le permitió seguir hablando, embistiendo más rápido. Sintió que ella comenzaba a contraerse alrededor de él, y espasmos recorrieron todo su delicado cuerpo. Su orgasmo la alcanzó, y si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, habría gritado tan fuerte que habría provocado una avalancha. Mordió el hombro del rubio.

Esa acción la sorprendió tanto a ella como a él, pero no pudo aflojar su mandíbula hasta que su orgasmo cesó, después de algunos minutos.

La pelirroja abrió la boca y examinó el hombro del rubio. Salvo unas leves marcas de dientes, parecía estar bien.

- Klaus… lo si…

- Shhh. Eso fue extremadamente sexy.

Klaus volvió a besarla y ella comenzó a responder de inmediato. Esta iba a ser una larga noche, y Claire estaba segura de que Klaus no la dejaría dormir para nada, aunque podía aguantar más de estas "torturas". Sonrió ante la idea, y gimió cuando el rubio se retiró y volvió a entrar.


	19. Hola y adiós

Hola a todos!!!!!!! Siento el retraso, pero el tiempo no me alcanza para mucho que digamos. Les traigo otro cap... con otro Lemon como les prometí en el cap anterior. Disfruten!!!!!!! Agradecimientos especiales a LucyRedfield y a namine redfield, quienes aún siguen esta historia como lo han hecho desde un comienzo. Y gracias a todos, en general, quienes me animan a seguir escribiendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las cejas de la pelirroja se juntaron cuando la luz del sol le dio en la cara. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y esbozó una sonrisa cuando se encontró con un par de orbes plateados que la observaban. Recordó la increíble jornada de la noche anterior, pudo sentir que la sangre fluía hacia sus mejillas.

- Hola. – saludó el rubio, sonriendo.

- Buenos días. – dijo Claire y se inclinó hacia arriba para besarlo.

La pelirroja volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Klaus, deleitándose con los latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el rubio.

- Mejor que nunca. – respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo para si misma. – Cansada pero bien. ¿Qué hora es, por cierto?

- Pasada la una de la tarde.

- ¿¡Qué!?

La cara de Klaus no indicaba que eso fuera una broma, era verdad.

- ¿Cómo es que dormimos hasta tan tarde?

- Bueno, no es que hayamos dormido mucho anoche. Aunque tú eres la que ha dormido todo este tiempo, yo me desperté a las once y media. – dijo Klaus, apegándola más hacia él.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – preguntó Claire.

- Iba a hacerlo, pero me quedé hipnotizado viéndote dormir… y también aproveché para estar junto a ti, simplemente admirándote.

La pelirroja lo miró intensamente, antes de besarlo, quizás para el resto de las personas esas eran meras palabras, pero para ella esas palabras no tenían precio. Ni las palabras ni los sentimientos que transmitían. Que él fuera feliz simplemente mirándola era algo que le llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, se quedaron viendo los ojos del otro. Una semana, era poco tiempo, pero ambos lograban ver los sentimientos que se habían desarrollado en ese tiempo.

Increíble, ¿no?

Una mujer que no había ni pensado en compartir algo así con un hombre antes, y un hombre que se había pasado toda su adolescencia y lo que llevaba de adultez, hasta antes de que Claire apareciera, saliendo con mujeres nada más que por placer. Ahora estaban juntos, felices disfrutando la compañía del otro.

- Rebecca vino hace más o menos una hora. – dijo Klaus, de pronto. – Nos dejó algo de comida.

- ¿Cómo supo dónde estábamos?

- Yo les dije que estaríamos aquí. – explicó el rubio. – Y otra cosa, Leon y Barry ya están aquí.

Claire se esforzó para que lo que sintió en ese momento no se reflejara en su rostro, pero falló. Que el resto del equipo hubiera llegado sólo significaba una cosa, Klaus iba a marcharse para realizar la búsqueda del otro equipo.

- Claire… - dijo Klaus, sonriendo. – Estaré bien.

- Prométeme que no harás cosas arriesgadas.

- ¿Cosas arriesgadas? ¿Yo? – bromeó el rubio, pero la cara de Claire lo hizo ponerse serio, ¿acaso nadie disfrutaba de esa broma? – Lo prometo.

Claire pareció satisfecha, y volvió a recostarse sobre él.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tardes?

- Unos días. Lo haré lo más rápido que pueda. No pienso dormir hasta que los encuentre. Así podré volver más pronto. – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? – preguntó Claire, riendo. – Aún no te vas y ya te extraño.

- Tengo ese efecto en todas las mujeres.

Claire le dio una palmada en el pecho, antes de besarlo en el mismo lugar que había golpeado.

- Creo que deberíamos levantarnos, reponer las calorías que quemamos, vestirnos e ir a reunirnos con los demás. – dijo Klaus. Claire lo miró con sus ojos de cachorro y con su labio inferior para afuera. – Vamos, te prepararé algo especial para… desayunar/almorzar.

- Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito. – dijo Claire, besando el pecho del rubio hacia arriba.

- Dios mío, he creado a un monstruo. – bromeó Klaus, haciendo su cabeza hacia un lado para que la pelirroja tuviera mejor acceso a su cuello. – Un monstruo que parece querer matarme por deshidratación e inanición.

Claire rió suavemente, antes de posar una mano en la mejilla del rubio y besarlo en los labios. Sintió la textura de su barba en la palma de su mano.

- Picas. – dijo Claire, sonriendo.

- Me encargaré de eso si tú comes algo.

- Puedo soportarlo por algún tiempo más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¡¡¡LEMON ALERT!!!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La pelirroja volvió a reclamar sus labios, y el rubio respondió de forma inmediata. Lentamente, el rubio fue llevando sus labios hacia el delicado cuello de la pelirroja, sus pequeños hombros, su suave espalda, y antes de que Claire se diera cuenta, estaba recostada boca abajo, y el rubio besaba su espalda mientras la tenía acorralada con sus fuertes brazos.

Klaus pasó una de sus manos debajo de ella, acariciando su vientre, y la levantó para que la espalda de ella se pegara a su pecho, Claire se apoyó en sus manos y en sus rodillas, mientras el rubio dirigía sus labios desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su oído.

- Hagas lo que hagas, no voltees. – susurró Klaus, haciendo que una descarga bajara por la espalda de la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué?

- Confía en mí. Si no me ves, podrás concentrarte en lo que sientes. En lo que te hago.

Claire pensó en eso, la sola idea de tenerlo así sobre ella hizo que su centro hirviera y que se humedeciera. Klaus retiró la mano que tenía en su vientre y la deslizó a lo largo de su pierna, por afuera, para volver a subir por el lado interior, deteniéndose en sus labios. Claire gimió ante el contacto. Él tenía razón. El no saber a qué se dirigían las cosas, la hacía disfrutar aún más.

Klaus notó que ella ya estaba lista, masajeó su clítoris con los dedos. Claire volvió a gemir, más fuerte aún, y sintió que la presión comenzaba a crecer de inmediato, justo como la noche anterior. Arqueó su espalda apegando sus hombros con más fuerza al pecho de él. Klaus siguió acariciando, delicado, mientras depositaba suaves besos, lamidas y mordiscos en la espalda y cuello de ella.

Finalmente Claire no pudo más, y su orgasmo la golpeó con todo poder. Klaus sintió que el sexo de Claire se contraía, y movió su mano rápidamente para sostenerla en el momento en que las fuerzas la abandonaron. La ayudó a recostarse, apoyándose sobre ella.

Iba a retirarse, pero las manos de Claire lo sostuvieron sobre ella. Esto lo hizo dudar, ella estaba agotada, no se había recobrado del todo. La pelirroja lo soltó y se volteó para mirarlo. Lo abrazó, pegando sus pechos a él, sabía que eso lo volvía loco. Klaus dejó de lado sus preocupaciones, si ella estaba dispuesta a seguir, supuso que conocía sus límites.

La besó en los labios, pidiendo acceso con la punta de su lengua. La pelirroja abrió su boca y enredó su lengua con la de él. El rubio separó sus piernas para poder ubicarse entre ellas, y subió su mano hasta los pechos de la chica. Comenzó a masajearlos delicadamente, deleitándose con los gemidos que Claire que se amortiguaban en su boca. Se separó de ella, y descendió, besando su cuello y todo el camino hasta sus pechos. Miró el que estaba a su derecha, besando todo su contorno en espiral hasta llegar al pezón, y reclamarlo entre sus labios, jugando con él utilizando su lengua y sus dientes.

La pelirroja enredó sus dedos en su cabello platinado, y lo apegó más a ella. Klaus siguió descendiendo, había algo que no había hecho la noche anterior. Llegó hasta su centro.

Claire casi había olvidado cómo se sentía, casi. El rubio utilizó su lengua para estimular su clítoris, haciendo que su centro volviera a hervir. La pelirroja arqueó la espalda, y envolvió los hombros del rubio con sus piernas, dándole un mejor acceso. Dios, ¿cómo es que alguien podía ser tan hábil con la lengua?

El calor y la presión en su vientre llegaron al límite, y la explosión de placer recorrió su cuerpo al tiempo en que gritaba el nombre de su amado. Klaus se embriagó con el sabor de su éxtasis y siguió lamiendo hasta que no quedó nada. Apartó las piernas de Claire de sus hombros y ascendió hasta encontrarse con sus labios. La pelirroja lo atrapó por el cuello con sus brazos. Pero separó sus labios de los de él en cuanto escuchó lo que estaba haciendo.

- No. Esta vez no. – pidió Claire, al escuchar que Klaus abría uno de los preservativos que había comprado en la farmacia. – Tomaré píldoras, pero no quiero que haya ninguna barrera entre nosotros hoy.

- Pero Claire… - dijo Klaus, mirándola. – Aún con la píldora, eso sería bastante irresponsable.

- Soy una chica mala. – bromeó la pelirroja, sonriendo. – Por favor.

Klaus siguió mirándola, la mirada en sus ojos pudo más que él. Hizo el preservativo a un lado. Podía permitirlo esta vez. La noche anterior había usado algunos, un embarazo sorpresa no era algo que podían permitirse en su situación. La pelirroja se había sorprendido mucho en cuanto mencionó el tema y Klaus le dijo que los había usado. Eso la había dejado más tranquila, y feliz de saber que uno de los dos pensaba más claramente que el otro en esas situaciones.

El rubio entró en ella por sorpresa, y la pelirroja arqueó la espalda fuertemente. Aún estaba algo adolorida de la noche anterior, después de todo, era relativamente nueva en eso, y tantas repeticiones hicieron que su interior quedara algo sensible e irritado por la fricción.

Pero no dudó en ningún momento que él haría que esa incomodidad desapareciera… y así fue. Pronto estaba siendo embestida por él, y el placer se apoderó de ella. Otra serie de orgasmos la invadió, y pudo sentir que el momento para que él terminara se acercaba.

Klaus estaba podía sentir que ella estaba apretándose alrededor de él una vez más, iban a acabar juntos. La pelirroja lo envolvió con las piernas, y los clímax de ambos se unieron. La pelirroja sintió el clímax de Klaus dentro de ella. Sólo eso podía ser tan cálido y abundante, justo como la primera vez.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Y eso es lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. – finalizó Chris, les había explicado con lujo de detalles los acontecimientos a Leon y a Barry.

Los dos recién llegados se mostraban sorprendidos, pero aún no confiaban del todo en Klaus. Cuando lo conocieran quizás podrían cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Chris? – preguntó Barry.

- Al principio no confié mucho en él, después de que supimos la verdad. – confesó Chris. – Pero nos ha dado información importante, y ha arriesgado la vida por nosotros. Es un buen hombre. Claire lo escogió, después de todo.

Las cejas de Leon se juntaron. Había vivido bastante junto a Claire como para que este sujeto recién llegado le causara celos.

- Aún no estoy seguro de esto. – dijo Barry, concordando con los pensamientos de Leon. – Podría ser una trampa.

- No creo. Ya te dije que Wesker se apareció con un grupo de agentes de Umbrella y trataron de llevárselo. Cuando habría sido fácil para ellos reducirnos a nosotros. – explicó el castaño.

- Además, Klaus estuvo viviendo con nosotros casi cuatro días, habría sido muy fácil llamar a los agentes para que nos cayeran encima de sorpresa. – agregó Jill. – Y, al contrario, fuimos nosotros los que los alertamos por error, y él nos ayudó a escapar, distrayendo a Wesker, e insistiéndonos en mantenernos alejados de él al momento de huir, para que no cayéramos con él.

Aún, ninguno de los dos estaba convencido.

- Barry, Leon. – llamó Carlos, los susodichos voltearon a verlo. – Klaus es alguien en quien se puede confiar, yo estaba igual que ustedes, sabiendo lo que era y lo que es.

- ¿Lo que es? – preguntó Leon.

- Bueno, resulta que él…

- Carlos, creo que es mejor que lo explique él mismo. – interrumpió Rebecca. – Ya sabes lo sensible que es respecto a ese tema.

- Cierto, lo siento.

Barry y, por sobre todo, Leon, quedaron aún más desconfiados. _'¿Qué es?'_ se preguntó Leon. Bueno, ya lo averiguaría… y no tuvo que esperar mucho.

- Llegaron. – informó Rebecca.

Leon y Barry se pusieron de pie en cuanto escucharon que la puerta de entrada se abría, y permanecieron sin inmutarse a ver a la pareja que entraba por ella, salvo por un ligero entrecerrado de ojos por parte de Leon.

Ahí estaba Claire, de la mano con un alto hombre de cabello rubio platinado. Los ojos de la pelirroja se toparon con los del policía novato, y una alegre sonrisa iluminó su rostro. La chica soltó la mano de Klaus y se encaminó hacia él, aún sonriendo.

- Leon, Barry. – saludó, abrazándolos. – Me alegra que estén bien.

- Hola, pequeña. – saludó Barry, devolviendo el abrazo. Se había acercado bastante a Claire desde que se habían conocido, al ser la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, había pasado a ser una hermana también para él. Y el sentimiento era mutuo. - ¿Todo bien?

- Perfectamente. – respondió Claire, y se volteó hacia Leon. - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien. – respondió Leon, y le dirigió la mirada a Klaus.

Klaus le sostuvo la mirada a ambos, Barry y Leon, antes de sonreír y presentarse.

- Hola. Soy Klaus, creo que ya les han hablado de mí. – dijo, levantando una mano, ninguno de los dos la estrechó, por lo que Klaus retiró la mano. – Bueno… ¿es idea mía o hace frío aquí?

Nadie dijo nada, y un incomodo silencio se extendió sobre todos los presentes. Claire iba a decir algo para intentar suavizarle la situación a Klaus, pero fue interrumpida por Barry, quien estalló en carcajadas.

Todos lo miraron, extrañados. ¿Le había dado un ataque o algo?

- Esa fue una buena broma. – dijo Barry, entre risas. Miró a Klaus, antes de extenderle la mano. – Barry Burton.

Klaus lo miró, atónito, antes de sonreír y estrecharle la mano.

- Klaus Vander. – dijo el platinado. – No es que no me sienta aliviado pero… ¿sabes que yo trabajé para Umbrella, cierto?

- Si, Chris ya me contó al respecto. – respondió el policía.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Siempre he sido bastante bueno para juzgar a las personas. Y si Chris dice que puedo confiar en ti, pues lo haré. Y no veo razón para no ser amigos si Carlos también hizo lo mismo antes de unirse a nosotros. – dijo Barry. – Soy de personalidad bastante simple en realidad.

- Entonces tú y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien. – aseguró Klaus, sonriendo, antes de mirar a Leon. – Entonces tú debes ser Leon.

El policía novato conectó su mirada con la de Klaus, aún sin confiar en él.

- Leon S. Kennedy. – se presentó Leon, aunque solo por educación.

- Un placer. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo. Las cejas de Leon se juntaron aún más.

Klaus no era idiota, notaba perfectamente que no le agradaba al joven policía. Pero no podía evitar sentirse agradecido por todo lo que había hecho. Primero, había ayudado a Claire y a Sherry a salir de Raccoon City. Además de alertar a Chris acerca de que la pelirroja estaba atrapada en Rockfort Island. Bueno, él había sido parte de la operación que había provocado el desastre en Planeta, y gracias a eso había tenido que enfrentarse al Fósil, pero de todas formas eso había sido divertido.

Decidió que no le prestaría atención a la hostilidad que emanaba del rubio, ya se llevarían mejor con el tiempo. En ese momento, la PALM de Klaus comenzó a vibrar, así que la sacó de su bolsillo y contestó a quien fuera. Se alejó un poco del grupo mientras hablaba, y una vez que colgó volvió a acercarse.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de comenzar. – dijo el platinado, Claire se apartó del lado de Barry y Leon y se encaminó hacia él.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Claire.

- Mientras antes comience más pronto terminaré. – dijo Klaus, sonriéndole. Se volteó hacia los demás. – Y para ustedes tengo algunas tareas.

Klaus se acercó a Chris y le entregó la PALM.

- Dejé en el menú principal todos los archivos que deben ver, hay varias cosas sobre lo que posiblemente enfrentemos una vez que comencemos a atacar. – informó el platinado, y se volteó a Rebecca. – Hay también varios informes acerca de los virus que son invención de Umbrella, acerca de la creación de estos y sus usos.

- Genial. – dijo la castaña. Averiguar acerca de la composición del T-virus siempre había sido de su interés.

- También hay registrados varios códigos de seguridad que posiblemente estén activos aún. Planos de varios lugares importantes, informes sobre las actividades realizadas dentro de esos complejos. – continuó Klaus. – Así que, necesito que memorices los planos del conjunto de laboratorios de Detroit, ya que es ahí en donde el segundo "cerebro" de Umbrella se encuentra. Si logramos infiltrarnos hasta él, tendremos acceso a la localización del tercero.

Todos escuchaban atentamente.

- Si pueden preparar un plan, en el que solo nos incluyamos nosotros, háganlo. En caso de que no encuentre a los que estoy buscando. – dijo Klaus. La atmósfera de la sala estaba cargada de seriedad, nadie hablaba, solo Klaus. – Si logro encontrar a Kevin y a los demás, y si deciden unirse a nosotros, los incluiremos en el plan. Pero lo más importante es que no importa cuanto me tarde en regresar, no hagan nada si no estoy aquí.

- De acuerdo, eso nos mantendrá ocupados mientras vuelves. – dijo Chris.

- Aunque creo que nos iría bastante bien sin ti con toda esta información. – dijo Carlos.

- Probablemente, pero no pienso perderme toda esa diversión. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo hacia el moreno. – Y creo que mejor me pongo en marcha.

- ¿Vas a llevarte el Jeep?

- No. Es mejor que ustedes lo tengan en caso de que necesiten salir de aquí.

Claire miró a Klaus con desaprobación.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes movilizarte? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Bueno, para eso fue la llamada que recibí hace un rato. – dijo Klaus, mirándola. – ¿Alguien puede llevarme a la recepción?

- Yo te llevo. – dijo Chris, agarrando las llaves del vehículo. - ¿Quién nos acompaña?

Claire no tuvo necesidad de responder, simplemente enredó sus brazos alrededor de uno de los de Klaus. Rebecca también se acercó, pero nadie más lo hizo.

- Muy bien. Entonces ya nos vamos. – Klaus se acercó a Jill, quien lo abrazó. – Nos vemos Jill.

- No hagas locuras, ¿si? – dijo la rubia. Klaus asintió y sonrió, antes de dirigirse hacia Carlos y estrechar su mano.

- Asegúrate de apresurarte. – se despidió el moreno, Klaus le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Barry se acercó y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

- Es una lástima que no podamos tener un par de rondas de vencidas. Chris me contó que tienes bastante fuerza. – dijo sonriendo el levantador de pesas. – Bueno, ya será en cuanto vuelvas.

- Dalo por hecho. – dijo Klaus, y miró a Leon. – Nos vemos.

Leon no se inmutó, permaneció serio. Había algo que no le gustaba de Klaus, algo que él estaba escondiendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasados treinta minutos, Klaus, los dos Redfield, y la joven científica estaban en la recepción del conjunto de cabañas.

- Claire, ten. – le dijo Klaus a la pelirroja, entregándola las llaves de la cabaña que ellos usaban. – Ahora hay más gente, así que es mejor que se acomoden en ambas cabañas. Está rentada por otros tres días. Al igual que la otra.

- Bien. ¿Cómo te moverás? – preguntó Claire, preocupada.

- Ya me he encargado de eso. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo. – Volveré pronto.

- Más te vale. – bromeó Claire, poniéndose de puntitas para besarlo. – Ten cuidado, por favor. Aún puede haber sujetos de Umbrella o BioGen por los alrededores.

- Lo haré. – dijo Klaus, y volvió a besarla.

Rebecca se movió, ansiosa.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Klaus.

- Quería preguntarte algo. – dijo la castaña, algo tímida. - ¿Crees que podría investigar también sobre el proyecto T-000?

- Mmmmm… si, no veo por qué no. – dijo Klaus.

- Gracias. Buena suerte. – Rebecca lo abrazó.

Klaus se dirigió a la entrada, y los demás lo siguieron.

- Aún no veo cómo vas a poder movilizarte. – dijo Claire. – Quizás deberías…

La pelirroja guardó silencio en cuanto un hombre vestido de traje se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Señor Förh? – preguntó.

- El mismo. – dijo Klaus.

- Bien, tenemos su encargo listo. ¿Quiere verlo antes de firmar?

- No, confío en usted. Muéstreme los papeles.

Claire, Chris y Rebecca se quedaron en silencio, curiosos, mientras veían que Klaus firmaba varios documentos.

- Muy bien, aquí tiene. – dijo el hombre, una vez que todo estuvo listo. Le entregó un juego de llaves.

- Ya puede retirarse. Creo que podré encontrarlo yo mismo. – dijo el rubio.

- Muy bien, señor. Que lo disfrute. – el hombre le dio la mano a Klaus y se fue.

Los demás se acercaron al rubio.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Chris.

- Trámites para conseguir transporte. – dijo el rubio, sonriendo.

- ¿Señor Förh? – preguntó Rebecca.

- Nombre falso. Por precaución.

- ¿Y qué conseguiste? – preguntó Claire.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿¿¿¡¡Un FERRARI!!??? – gritó Claire.

- Un Ferrari 360 Modena, modelo 1999. – dijo Klaus.

Frente a ellos había un automóvil color negro.

- Klaus… - comenzó Chris.

- Nada. Tengo que realizar una búsqueda, y necesitaba un vehículo. – dijo Klaus.

- ¿Y rentaste un Ferrari? – preguntó Rebecca, incrédula.

Klaus se quedó en silencio con la boca abierta.

- No lo rentaste, ¿cierto? – dijo Claire.

- De todas formas necesitaba algo que reemplazara a mi Harley. Y con este bebé voy a encontrar a Kevin y su grupo en un santiamén. – dijo el rubio. – Creo que es mejor que me vaya ya.

Klaus miró a Claire, quien, evidentemente, luchaba contra la necesidad de reprender al rubio por ese acto tan imprudente. Mira que gastar más de cien mil dólares en un automóvil.

Al final no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a besarlo, esta vez para despedirse de veras.

La pelirroja, su hermano y su amiga vieron que el auto italiano se alejaba a toda velocidad por la carretera… un mal presentimiento recorrió la mente de los tres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahí estuvo. No fue largo para nada, de hecho, lo subí porque me imaginé que ya debían estar aburridos de esperar. La verdad no se cuando podré subir el prox cap. Y más encima en este momento estoy con una especie de bloqueo, si bien el final de este fic ya lo tengo ideado, al igual que los detalles importantes, pero los detalles mínimos no puedo verlos aún.

Algunas consultas, necesito, primero que nada, a un consejero. ¿alguien se ofrece? Quien quiera el trabajo, de preferencia alguien que haya leido todo el fic, mandeme un mensaje y ahí le explico de que se trata.

Lo otro, y esto es para los lectores. He estado calentándome la cabeza acerca si incluir algún tipo de infidelidad en esta historia. ¿Quieren que se le ponga cuernos a alguien? ¿A quién? Y cosas así.

Lo otro, ¿quieren que Klaus regrese con el grupo que encontró o no? Ustedes guíenme.

Gracias de antemano, espero que alguien acepte el trabajo de consejero/socio en este fic. realmente necesito ayuda en este momento.

Ciao, Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!


	20. Localizados

Bueno... he me aquí otra vez con un nuevo cap de mi FFic. No hay nada tan especial en este cap... excepto por un LEMON doble JillxChris.

Disfruten!!!!!! Por cierto, antes de leer este cap deben saber que hice un cambio mínimo en el capítulo 17, en la parte en el que Klaus les habla acerca del otro grupo que está intentando detener a Umbrella, lo marqué con flechas negras. si ustedes quieren pasar por ahí, ustedes deciden!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Deberías tranquilizarte. – dijo Rebecca, posando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de la pelirroja. – De seguro está bien.

- Lo sé. Es sólo que no puedo evitarlo. – dijo Claire, mirando al piso.

Ella, Rebecca, Barry y Leon se estaban hospedando en la cabaña que Klaus había rentado para ellos dos. Lo habían decidido entre los cuatro, para darles espacio a Jill y a Chris. Que tuvieran que planear los próximos ataques en contra de Umbrella no significaba que no pudieran tener algo de privacidad, o eso pensaban Claire y Rebecca, al menos.

La castaña se volvió hacia la pantalla de la TV, concentrándose nuevamente en el video que estaba analizando. Había estado mirando los archivos acerca del proyecto T-000 prácticamente desde que Klaus se había marchado, cada segundo del día en que la PALM no estuviera siendo utilizada para planear los ataques.

- Miren esto, chicos. – dijo la castaña, de pronto. Barry dejó a un lado su COLT Python, a la que estaba limpiando en ese momento, y se acercó a las chicas. Leon simplemente alzó la vista hacia la pantalla. – Es un video en el que se registran varias pruebas físicas que le hicieron a Klaus.

- ¿Pruebas físicas? – preguntó Leon.

- Al parecer son varios enfrentamientos de prueba. – dijo Rebecca.

Leon juntó las cejas. Rebecca les había explicado acerca de las singularidades de Klaus. A Barry ciertamente no le había importado demasiado, al contrario, estaba bastante interesado en una competencia de vencidas con él, además de velar por la gran ayuda que les brindaría en contra de Wesker.

Leon, por otro lado, se había mostrado bastante… negativo ante la sorpresa. Había comenzado a decir cosas bastantes desagradables acerca de todo lo relacionado con los experimentos de Umbrella, abarcando a Klaus dentro de ellos. Claire se había enfurecido y una discusión bastante acalorada había comenzado.

Finalmente Chris y Jill habían intervenido, y Leon y Claire no habían vuelto a hablarse desde entonces.

El video comenzó a reproducirse, mostrando una fecha al inicio. 'Abril 09, 1993.'

Un chico alto y rubio estaba de pie, vestido con un pantalón de tela negro, botas de combate y una camiseta blanca ceñida. No cabía duda de que era Klaus, mucho más joven.

- ¿Cuál es el objeto de esto, Al? – preguntó Klaus, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Ya tienes diecisiete años, Klaus. Creo que ya es tiempo de que te asignemos a un equipo en las fuerzas especiales de Umbrella. – dijo una voz, la de Wesker. – Hasta ahora has estado bajo las órdenes de varios capitanes y has realizado con éxito todas las misiones que se te han asignado. Así que si haces esto de forma correcta, te ascenderemos para que lideres tu propio equipo.

- ¿Y cuánto más debo esperar? – preguntó el joven de ojos plateados.

- Paciencia. – dijo Wesker.

Wesker volvió a suspirar. Hasta ese momento, la cámara sólo enfocaba el cuerpo de Klaus, pero de pronto la imagen se alejó, revelando que el joven rubio se encontraba en el interior de un gimnasio, donde muchos hombres, vestidos con las mismas ropas que él, se encontraban ejercitándose.

- Ya era hora. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo.

El enfoque de la cámara se apartó del chico y se dirigió hacia un grupo de hombres que entraban en el enorme gimnasio, un movimiento que permitió tener una mejor apreciación del lugar en el que se encontraban.

- Ese lugar… - dijo Rebecca, juntando las cejas. – Es el Centro de Formación de Umbrella.

- ¿No fue ahí donde estuviste con Billy buscando al resto del equipo Bravo? – preguntó Barry.

- Exacto.

Seis hombres se acercaban a Klaus, todos vestidos igual que él. La cámara volvió a enfocar a Klaus, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, antes de volver a enfocar a los hombres.

- Ellos son los mejores combatientes novatos que hay en este Centro. – dijo Wesker, ahora era obvio que era él el que manejaba la cámara. – Te enfrentarás a cada uno de ellos y…

- Albert, estoy corto de tiempo. – interrumpió Klaus, quien fue enfocado por la cámara nuevamente. – Mételos a todos y yo me encargo.

- Klaus, debo recordarte que están entrenados en técnicas militares de combate. – dijo Wesker.

- Bueno, yo tomé clases de salsa, ¿y qué? – dijo, rodando sus ojos. Antes de mirar a los soldados novatos. – Vamos chicos. Terminemos con esto.

Wesker enfocó a los soldados, quienes miraban a Klaus con ira contenida.

- Como quieras. – dijo Albert, finalmente. Cuando la cámara se volteó hacia Klaus, el rubio ya no estaba donde la última vez lo habían enfocado.

La cámara finalmente lo localizó, de pie sobre un ring de box, apoyado sobre las cuerdas mirando a los soldados.

- Uno a uno, de a dos, tres o todos… ustedes deciden. – dijo Klaus, calmado.

- Suban todos. – dijo Wesker.

Uno a uno, los novatos entraron en el cuadrilátero. Klaus se encaminó lentamente hacia el centro, hasta que terminó rodeado.

Rebecca, Claire y Barry se inclinaron para ver mejor.

- Ese chico está en problemas. – dijo Barry.

- No creas. – dijo Rebecca.

- Es imposible que pueda contra todos en ese espacio tan reducido. – dijo Leon.

Ese era el primer video que Barry y Leon veían. En parte porque Barry no quería inmiscuirse en la vida de Klaus y porque Leon no estaba interesado.

- Hemos visto muchas cosas sobre él que ustedes no conocen. – dijo Claire.

- Chicos… ya terminó. – dijo Rebecca.

Leon, Barry y Claire volvieron a concentrarse en el video, sólo para descubrir que todos los novatos estaban tirados en el piso fuera del cuadrilátero.

- Como comer pastel. – dijo Klaus, saltando sobre las cuerdas y aterrizando cerca de Wesker.

- Buen trabajo. – dijo la voz de Wesker. – Desde este momento serás el capitán de un escuadrón que se te será asignado en la próxima reunión de…

- Tengo una cita, Albert. – interrumpió Klaus, impaciente.

- Oh, ya veo cual es el apuro.

- Gracias. – dijo Klaus, sarcástico.

- ¿Vas a verte con la chica rubia de ayer? – preguntó Wesker.

- ¿Laura? No, iré a comer algo con otra. – explicó Klaus.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Aaahhh… No sé. La encontré en mi camino hacia acá. – confesó el rubio de ojos plateados.

Se escuchó que Wesker lanzaba un suspiro.

- Klaus, eres un adolescente. Pienso que deberías tomártelo con calma. – dijo Albert.

- Deja eso, Albert. William ya me ha dicho eso bastantes veces. No tienes que preocuparte, siempre soy cuidadoso. – aseguró Klaus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Sólo trata de ser más precavido. Bastantes problemas tuvimos para mantener el asunto de la maestra en cubierto. – dijo Wesker.

- ¿Emma? Si, fue una pena que se haya terminado tan pronto. – dicho esto, el rubio se volteó y se alejó. – Nos vemos, Al.

La cámara se quedó estática, antes de enfocar los cuerpos de los novatos que estaban inconscientes en el piso del gimnasio y a los otros mercenarios, quienes habían dejado entrenar y se encontraban en ese momento mirando a los jóvenes inconscientes.

Wesker se aclaró la garganta. Los mercenarios miraron hacia a cámara y se voltearon para seguir entrenando, antes de que la cámara se volteara hacia la puerta doble por la que Klaus había salido.

- Ciertamente no podrás escapar de él, Marcus. – dijo Wesker.

El video finalizó en ese momento.

Nadie dijo nada. Rebecca, Barry y Leon miraban a Claire, quien tenía una atemorizante mirada en su rostro.

- Así que así de fácil, ¿no? – dijo la pelirroja, apretando los dientes. – Vamos a tener una larga charla acerca de esos "encuentros accidentales".

- Claire, quizás deberías tomártelo con calma. – dijo Barry, bastante preocupado por la suerte de Klaus en cuanto volviera. – Era un adolescente, quería divertirse. Como todos a esa edad.

- Barry tiene razón. – dijo Rebecca, al percatarse del color rojo en la cara de la pelirroja. Dios si que estaba furiosa. – Si no te calmas sufrirás una embolia.

Claire se calmó, dejando que los celos y el enojo se alejaran de su mente. Es que era bastante difícil averiguar de esa forma el estilo de vida amorosa de Klaus, más encima después de haber pasado seis días sin saber de él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos hombres entraron en la pequeña tienda, ubicada en los suburbios de Cowen Town. Ambos tenían el cabello castaño oscuro, uno con un corte militar y el otro más largo, y los dos personajes estaban vestidos abrigadamente.

- Hace un frío de los mil demonios allá afuera. – dijo uno de ellos.

- No seas exagerado, Ark. – dijo el otro, el de cabello más largo.

- ¿Exagerado? – se quejó Ark. – Por si no te diste cuenta, Kevin, hay más de quince centímetros de nieve en las calles. Casi me da gangrena de puro pensarlo.

Kevin puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sabía que su compañero tenía razón. Salir de noche para reabastecerse era una medida de seguridad, sólo en caso de que Umbrella estuviera rondando por ahí.

Habían llegado al pueblo dos días después de que la noticia sobre la explosión nuclear sobre Gaylord fuera publicada y que saliera en los noticieros. Algunos habitantes que habían logrado escapar habían informado a las autoridades acerca de los extraños sucesos que comenzaron a manifestarse a pocas horas antes de la destrucción de la ciudad.

Kevin había reaccionado de inmediato al enterarse de que varios de los habitantes de la ciudad manifestaron comportamientos caníbales… justo como en Raccoon City. Sin duda Umbrella estaba detrás de esto. Movilizó a todo el equipo activista que había logrado reunir, y se dirigieron hacia una de las ciudades que se encontraba dentro de un radio de doscientos kilómetros de la explosión.

Ark y él comenzaron a reunir las cosas que necesitarían para continuar con su investigación, que hasta ahora no había llegado muy lejos… no habían podido localizar nada que estuviera relacionado con Umbrella.

Mientras recolectaban alimentos, no se daban cuenta de que alguien los observaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un par de orbes plateados estudiaron al par de hombres que se acercaban a la destartalada tienda, y Klaus no pudo evitar sonreír. Finalmente los había encontrado, Ark era uno de esos dos hombres. Aunque el otro no era totalmente desconocido para él, Klaus entrecerró los ojos en cuanto reconoció al segundo hombre.

_Flashback. _

_Klaus miró hacia atrás al tiempo en que las grandes puertas de la estación de policía se cerraban, y logró captar una última mirada de su pequeña sobrina Sherry, quien lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. _

'_Volveré tan pronto como pueda, Sherry. Primero debo encontrar a tus padres.' Pensó el rubio, mientras salía hacia las letales calles de Raccoon City, letales al menos para la gente normal. _

_Algunos de los infectados se acercaron torpemente a él, pero el rubio simplemente los liberó de su miseria con un par de tiros entre los ojos. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía encontrar a William y a Annette, tenía que sacarlos de ese lugar antes de que todo acabara. _

_Recorrió los destrozados vecindarios de la ciudad, disparando ocasionalmente hacia algunos infectados y otras criaturas que se atravesaban en su camino. Hasta que llegó hasta un muro de ladrillos que estaba destruido, a un costado de la entrada al Zoológico. Recordaba que lo había visitado con Sherry en una ocasión, algunos años atrás, cuando sus padres se habían encontrado bastante ocupados en sus investigaciones. _

_Era un buen atajo hacia las entadas de los laboratorios subterráneos, en donde su hermano y su esposa realizaban las investigaciones. _

_Entró en lo que quedaba del zoológico, no sin percatarse del cuerpo de una mujer que yacía bajo los escombros del muro destruido_. _Apenas estuvo adentro se dio cuenta de que debería haber seguido, ya que los animales infectados que aparecieron frente a él serían un verdadero retraso._

_Un par de hienas se acercaron peligrosamente hacia el rubio, quien no se inmutó. Ciertamente habría disfrutado un enfrentamiento con criaturas salvajes genéticamente alteradas, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo. Les disparó en sus cabezas y siguió su camino luego de asegurarse de que no volverían a levantarse. _

_El olor de los animales infectados estaba por todos lados, así que decidió que tendría que tomar otra ruta para evitar los enfrentamientos innecesarios. Saltó hacia el techo de la jaula más cercana, y siguió saltando por los techos. _

_¡AHHHH! _

_Un desgarrador grito y el sonido de un gran choque lo hicieron detenerse y mirar hacia su izquierda. Se encontraba sobre el techo de lo que parecía ser un escenario, sobre la torre de control de las luces y efectos especiales. A unos ciento cincuenta metros de distancia vio algo que lo hizo desear tener más tiempo para poder entretenerse._

_Un elefante forcejeaba contra una pared de concreto, con su cabeza perdida por el hueco que una vez había sido una ventana. El enorme animal se retiró y comenzó a rodear el edificio que estaba embistiendo, y Klaus pudo ver a través del hueco en la pared a un alto afro americano de chaqueta azul apoyado de espaldas contra la pared, seguramente así había logrado evitar al elefante._

_- Algunos tienen tanta suerte. – dijo, lamentándose._

_Saltó hacia delante, sujetándose de la orilla del techo en el que estaba para cambiar de dirección y entrar en la cabina del control de luces. Analizó el pequeño lugar, buscando las llaves que lo llevarían hacia el exterior. Ahí estaban, colgadas en un pequeño clavo en la pared junto a la puerta. _

_Una vez que las tuvo en su poder se acercó nuevamente a la ventana para salir, y ahí, sobre el tablero de control, encontró un rifle, junto a unas cargas para éste. El rubio sonrió y tomó el arma. Sabía perfectamente que hacer con ella. _

_Salió de la cabina y volvió a subir al techo. Siguió recorriendo su camino, hasta que llegó al techo de una alta torre de madera que estaba frente a un lago artificial. Vio que un grupo de personas corrían hacia la torre, así que, imitando lo que había hecho frente al escenario, entró en la oficina que había en la punta, y dejó el rifle apoyado contra la pared antes de volver a salir. _

_Se quedó apoyado en la barandilla exterior que había junto a la ventana y esperó. Escuchó que las personas entraban._

_- Miren esto. – dijo un hombre, y Klaus escuchó que tomó el rifle. – Esto nos servirá para encargarnos de ese maldito elefante si es que vuelve a aparecer. _

_Klaus sonrió, mirando de reojo hacia el interior. Había tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, el que había tomado el rifle era policía. El rubio se dejó caer hacia la tierra y continuó hacia la salida, listo para ir a rescatar a William y a Annette. _

_Fin del Flashback._

- Ja. Si que es una coincidencia extraña. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo, mientras observaba la tienda.

- ¿Es él? – preguntó un chico a su lado, de unos dieciséis años.

- Si.

- Le dije que lo había visto.

- Tenías razón. – dijo Klaus, entregándole una bolsa, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo. – Ten las cervezas y veinte billetes.

El rubio le entregó el dinero.

- Gracias, señor. – se despidió el chico, antes de marcharse.

- Realmente sería un gran padre. – se dijo Klaus a si mismo con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos. – Pero fue algo necesario.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que los dos salieran para poder seguirlos hasta donde se ocultaban. Ciertamente podría simplemente plantarse frente a ellos y decirles la verdad, pero en caso de que eso fallara ellos desaparecerían y no sabría donde encontrarlos.

Después de varios minutos, los dos antiguos policías salieron del lugar cargando un par de bolsas con mercadería. El rubio sonrió y esperó a que ellos dos se alejaran un poco, antes de levantarse de la banca en la que estaba sentado y comenzar a seguirlos, por la acera opuesta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¡¡¡LEMON ALERT!!!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jill sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, que sus brazos y sus piernas no podrían seguir resistiendo su propio peso, pero decidió aguantar en cuanto sintió el torso desnudo de Chris contra su espalda.

'_Dios… cuanto aguante.'_ Pensó la rubia, sonriendo para si misma.

El castaño besó suavemente la parte trasera de sus hombros, volviendo a penetrarla. Las piernas de Jill temblaron de placer, el placer de tenerlo en su interior. Chris se retiró lentamente y volvió a entrar, marcando el ritmo, deleitándose con los sonidos que emitía la rubia.

Jill llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás, sujetando al castaño por la cintura, obligándolo a ir más adentro. Chris aceleró el ritmo, haciendo que la rubia perdiera la firmeza de su apoyo, pero él la sostuvo, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos.

- Chris… - gimió Jill, cuando el castaño se enderezó, levantándola con él hasta que su espalda estuvo pegada a él.

La rubia llevó sus manos hacia el cabello de él, volteando su cabeza en busca de sus labios. Chris bajó su rostro para complacerla, fundiendo sus labios con los de ella mientras seguía embistiendo. La rubia gimió contra su boca, podía sentirla apretándose contra él mientras movía sus caderas al compás de sus movimientos.

Jill separó sus labios de los de él para poder respirar, estaba cerca, y unos jadeos involuntarios tomaron el control de ella. Chris comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza, aumentando la fricción y llevando sus manos sobre el vientre de ella hacia arriba, deteniéndose en sus pechos.

- Voy a… - jadeó Jill

- Adelante. – le susurró Chris al oído. – Yo te sigo.

El interior de Jill lo aprisionaba con fuerza, y la rubia sintió que la presión que había vuelto a acumularse se liberaba. Todo el cuerpo de Jill tembló, y unos intensos gemidos escaparon de sus labios mientras Chris la embestía con fuerza, prolongando su orgasmo, hasta que él no pudo más y se derramó en su interior.

Jill se desplomó sobre el colchón, con Chris sobre ella, sosteniéndose con sus brazos para no aplastarla. Ambos estaban agotados y sudorosos, y era lo más fantástico del mundo. El castaño se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole voltearse. Permanecieron en silencio mientras acompasaban sus respiraciones, mirándose a los ojos.

- ¿Recuerdas… la primera vez que hicimos esto? – preguntó Chris, de pronto. Jill sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente al recordarlo.

- Si. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – respondió Jill. – Fue poco después de que Raccoon City fuera destruida.

- Si. No nos habíamos comunicado desde que nos separamos, cuando me fui a Europa. Cuando me enteré de que la ciudad había sido bombardeada, intenté contactarte lo más pronto posible. Pero me fue imposible. – relató Chris. – Fue en medio de esa desesperación cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, y me odié a mi mismo por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

El rostro del castaño se ensombreció al recordar lo mal que había estado en cuanto pensó que no volvería a ver a su amada nunca más. Que no podría ver su sonrisa, escucharla reír de nuevo.

Jill, enternecida por sus palabras, lo besó ferozmente en los labios.

- Pues, estoy aquí… contigo. – dijo la rubia, animándolo.

- Si. Y la próxima vez que escapes milagrosamente de una explosión trata de avisarme por favor. – bromeó el castaño. Ambos rieron, y se quedaron dormidos recordando su reencuentro.

_Flashback._

_- Chris… - dijo Rebecca. – Ya sé que es duro, pero debes superarlo. Tenemos una misión que cumplir y necesitamos tu ayuda para planear las cosas._

_El castaño simplemente se quedó mirándola, inexpresivo. Había estado los últimos tres días en ese estado, había dejado de comer, le era imposible dormir, y había dejado de participar en las planeaciones contra Umbrella. Se pasaba todo el día y la mayoría de las noches pensando en ella. En Jill. _

'_Si no te hubiera metido en esto, estarías bien… estarías viva. Perdóname, Jill.' Pensó el castaño. Era una mujer joven, si no fuera por él, ella estaría viva, tendría un futuro, podría formar una familia junto a un hombre que la hiciera feliz._

_Chris juntó las cejas al pensar en Jill estando con un hombre que no fuera él. 'Un momento… ¿celos?'_

_Ya había pensado en invitarla a salir cuando estaban con S.T.A.R.S., pero nunca se había atrevido. Y luego el Umbrella apareció y arruinó todo. La malvada Corporación le había arrebatado a su mejor amiga. '¿Amiga? Claro… como si nunca hubieras deseado que fuera algo más.'_

_Pero ya no se podría. 'Lo siento, Jill. Nunca te olvidaré.'_

_Rebecca lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un suspiro._

_- De acuerdo. Supongo que podemos seguir esperando un poco más. – dijo la castaña. Y miró a Barry, quien, tan preocupado por su amigo como ella, había intentado hacer reaccionar a Chris, pero había fallado también. – Vamos a hacer las compras._

_Barry asintió, y miró a Chris._

_- ¿Vienes, Chris? – preguntó._

_El castaño simplemente negó con la cabeza. Rebecca volvió a suspirar, y Barry y ella salieron del departamento hacia el mercado._

_Chris se quedó solo. Así que, sin tener nada más que hacer, decidió que intentaría dormir un poco. Se fue hacia su cama y se recostó, cerrando los ojos, pero sabiendo de antemano que el sueño nunca vendría hacia él._

_Después de bastante tiempo, escuchó que la puerta de entrada al departamento se abría. Seguramente sus amigos ya habían regresado. No prestó atención… hasta que, analizando el sonido de los pasos, se dio cuenta de que era solo una persona la que había entrado. No era ni Rebecca ni Barry. Tenían reglas, y esas eran nunca salir solo y siempre estar juntos en el exterior._

_Se levantó lentamente y recogió su Beretta de la mesita de noche, sin hacer el menor ruido. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, que llevaba hacia un pasillo que conectaba con la sala, en donde el intruso se encontraba. _

'_¿Un ladrón? ¿Umbrella? No me interesa quien sea. En este momento me servirá cualquiera a quien pueda disparar.' Pensó Chris, furioso. _

_De un saltó entró en la sala, y localizó de inmediato la figura del intruso, apuntándole con su Beretta._

_- ¡No te muevas! – gritó. El intruso se sobresaltó, tenía su espalda vuelta hacia Chris._

_- ¿Chris?_

'_Esa voz… no… imposible…' la voz de su mente sonó llena de esperanza._

_El intruso se volteó lentamente. El firme agarre en el arma de Chris tembló, y bajó la Beretta lentamente mientras abría sus ojos como platos._

_- Jill… - dijo._

_- Chris. – Jill sonrió al decir su nombre. Aunque esa sonrisa se borró en cuanto vio el estado en el que él estaba. Totalmente acabado. Parecía como si no hubiera comido ni dormido en días. _

_Aún así, para ella no importaba como se viera, siempre sería perfecto._

_La rubia iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo en cuanto vio que Chris se volteaba y le daba la espalda. _

_- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jill, acercándose._

_Chris no dijo nada, sufriendo en silencio la agonía de esta tortura, de la alucinación que había aparecido frente a él. Pero entonces lo sintió, una mano se posaba en su hombro._

_- Eso depende. – respondió finalmente, ni moverse._

_- ¿De qué?_

_- En si sigues aquí en cuanto me voltee. – dijo Chris._

_Jill se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué había querido decir?_

_La mano aún estaba en su hombro. Chris se forzó a voltearse, y se topó con lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Incapaz de contenerse, la acercó a él y la besó._

_Jill quedó paralizada por la sorpresa. 'Chris me está… besando.' Fue lo único que pasó por su mente antes de que quedara en blanco. Apenas podía respirar en el furioso abrazo de Chris, pero sus labios comenzaron a responder. Había soñado con ese momento. _

_Hundió sus dedos en su corto cabello castaño y cerró los puños, tirando de él. Chris ni siquiera pareció notarlo mientras su lengua danzaba con la de ella. _

_- Parece que estás feliz de verme. – dijo Jill, separándose para respirar._

_- Más que feliz. _

_Chris volvió a besarla, sujetándola por la cintura para levantarla y sentarla sobre la mesa del comedor. Jill sujetó la camiseta que Chris tenía puesta y la deslizó hacia arriba, pasándola por sobre su cabeza. Chris hizo lo mismo con su top azul, arrojándolo al suelo al tiempo en que Jill se libraba de su sujetador. Volvieron a besarse, y la rubia percibió como el castaño le quitaba sus bragas desde debajo de la falda, arrojándolas también al suelo. _

_Chris separó sus labios, y Jill dejó de respirar cuando su cabeza descendió para jugar con su seno derecho. Su barba le hacía cosquillas que enviaban electricidad por su espalda mientras que su lengua la atormentaba con placer, saboreando su piel, cada parte de ella. _

_Jill acariciaba sus grandes hombros, mientras él seguía saboreando sus pechos. Cuando había salido de Raccoon City nunca había esperado este recibimiento por parte de su compañero, apenas si había tenido oportunidad de comprar ropa interior nueva para poder cambiarse, aún seguía con el mismo top y la misma falda que usó de vuelta en ese infierno, y sólo en sus más profundos sueños podía imaginarlo a él tan hambriento de ella como ella lo estaba de él. Se sentía tan bien estar así con él, que su aliento le acariciara la piel, estar rodeada por sus fuertes brazos. Hacía que su centro hirviera y se humedeciera. _

_- Te quiero, Chris. – le susurró al oído mientras le bajaba los pantalones. – No quiero esperar. _

_Se sujetó del borde de la mesa mientras él la penetraba. Chris gruñó al sentirse dentro de ella. Cada parte de él gritaba de alivio. Comenzó a embestirla, haciendo que ella gimiera. El castaño la miró, disfrutando de la sonrisa que ella tenía mientras lo miraba embistiéndola. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con el placer de estar así, envuelto por su calor. _

_Esperar por ella fue lo más difícil que haya hecho en su vida, y pareció tomar una eternidad antes de que ella finalmente hundiera sus uñas en su espalda y echara su cabeza hacia atrás, gritando mientras su interior se contraía alrededor de él. En el momento en que sintió que su orgasmo la alcanzaba, él se le unió._

_Se quedaron así, envueltos en los brazos del otro, recuperando su respiración. Chris salió de ella, separándose para mirarla._

_- De verdad estás aquí. – dijo._

_- Si, creo que deberías tenerlo claro. – Jill rió, antes de ponerse seria. - ¿Qué fue todo esto?_

_Chris la miró, pensando. Pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía que pensar demasiado, sólo sentir._

_- Una muestra de lo que siento. – dijo finalmente. Los ojos de Jill se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa._

_- ¿Lo dices de verdad? – preguntó, esperanzada y llena de alegría._

_- Si, me di cuenta en el momento en que creía que habías muerto en Raccoon City. – dijo Chris, sin dudarlo. Jill lo besó tiernamente. – Sólo lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes._

_- No es tan malo. Sólo tuviste que creer que había muerto. – Jill volvió a reír. Chris sonrió y la besó._

_- Te quiero. Nunca más vuelvas a separarte de mí. _

_Jill lo miró y asintió, con una enternecida sonrisa en su rostro. Volvieron a besarse, y luego se vistieron para esperar el regreso de sus compañeros._

_Fin del Flashback. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Rebecca. Ya es tarde, deberíamos acostarnos ya. – dijo Claire.

- Sólo uno más, ¿si? – pidió Rebecca, sacando el labio inferior. Le enseñó la PALM. – Mira, hay grabaciones de Klaus en Raccoon City.

Claire, Barry y Leon no pudieron evitar mostrar su curiosidad. ¿Así que Klaus si había estado en medio de todo ese caos?

- De acuerdo… pero sólo uno. – dijo Claire.

Todos se acercaron a la TV, realmente curiosos de saber que había ido a hacer Klaus a la ciudad del medio Oeste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno ahí estuvo. Ya tengo parte del próximo Cap escrita. Pero me preguntaba si quieren que escriba esos videos que Claire y el resto están por ver????

Y si tienen alguna petición especial... sólo háganmelo saber. Dejen Reviews plis!!!!!!!!!!! Nos vemos!!!!!!


	21. Raccoon City, part 1

He vuelto... y aquí les dejo el cap 21. Como ya les he dicho varias veces, si alguien tiene alguna petición, solo tiene que hacerla. Enjoy!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las calles estaban maltratadas y oscuras. La mayoría de los faroles en las aceras estaban apagados. Había basura y escombros por todos lados, y varios vehículos destrozados bloqueaban la entrada a varios edificios y callejones. Los aparadores de las tiendas estaban destruidos, y una quietud y silencio casi totales reinaban en el ambiente.

Dos cosas sobresalían en esa imagen.

Unas criaturas, que antes habían sido humanos, torpes que se tambaleaban con los brazos extendidos hacia su alimento, gimiendo con ansias y anticipación. Y un hombre de cabello rubio platinado usando botas de motociclista, vistiendo pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta, guantes y un largo abrigo de cuero, todo de color negro.

Klaus veía expectante como los infectados se acercaban a él, eran cuatro, nada que temer. El rubio sacó una de sus COLT y disparó una vez a cada uno de los zombies, volándoles las cabezas. Los cuerpos cayeron pesadamente, con la sangre coagulada derramándose lentamente por la parte de atrás de sus podridas cabezas.

Guardó su arma y comenzó a correr en medio de la calle, saltando sobre los automóviles destruidos que le bloqueaban el paso, sin percatarse de que las cámaras de seguridad ocultas los seguían. Todo volvía a estar casi completamente en silencio, sólo se escuchaban los pasos de Klaus y algunos lastimeros quejidos distantes.

El rubio había estado corriendo por un par de minutos, con el hedor de la muerta golpeándole la cara. Se internó en un callejón que le ayudaría a acortar su camino, dejando atrás a varios infectados que llevaban varios minutos siguiéndolo, intentando alcanzarlo.

El callejón estaba despejado, pero aún así el rubio se detuvo a mitad de camino, junto a una ventana, alzando su rostro, olfateando. Puso una cara de disgusto.

De un segundo a otro, el silencio reinante fue roto cuando la ventana estalló en pedazos al ser atravesada por una grotesca criatura de color verde, que se paraba con la espalda encorvada y acarreaba enormes garra. Klaus había dado un pequeño salto hacia delante justo a tiempo para evitar la agresión de su atacante.

- Ja. Muy bien. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo.

El Hunter lanzó un chillido antes de lanzarse contra su presa, con las garras en alto. La criatura bajó sus garras de golpe, Klaus se hizo a un lado rápidamente, sacó su arma y acertó un perfecto disparo entre los ojos del cazador. Se echó hacia atrás para evitar que el B.O.W. cayera sobre él mientras se desplomaba.

- Reptiles. – se quejó Klaus, rodando los ojos y guardando su arma.

Volvió a la carrera, tenía que llegar pronto. Finalmente salió de entre los edificios y se adentró en un barrio residencial, igual de acabado que el resto de la ciudad. Todas las casas, en un tiempo pasado, habían sido iguales, pero en esos momentos estaban todas destrozadas, seguramente por los infectados y el caos en general.

- Sherry… - dijo Klaus, y apresuró el paso.

Corrió en medio de la calle principal, pasando junto a varios automóviles aparcados y destruidos y césped muerto. Varios zombies cambiaron la dirección de sus torpes pasos al percatarse de su presencia, pero el rubio ni siquiera los miró, simplemente siguió corriendo.

Un infectado se cruzó por su paso e inmediatamente intentó alimentarse del rubio, pero éste lo hizo a un lado con un fuerte golpe, sin detenerse para asegurarse de que estaba muerto. Finalmente se detuvo frente a una casa.

Estaba hecha un desastre, las ventanas de que daban al jardín delantero estaban rotas, y las paredes estaban manchadas con sangre, tierra y carbón. El rubio inspeccionó un poco la fachada antes de acercarse a la entrada. Todo esto estaba siendo captado por una cámara que había sobre el faro de la acera frente a la casa.

Klaus intentó abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada.

- Supongo que eso es una buena señal. – dijo el rubio, echándose hacia atrás.

La puerta de la casa voló hacia el interior por la fuerza del golpe de la pierna de Klaus, quien entró hacia la residencia.

- ¡Sherry! – gritó el rubio, analizando el recibidor y la sala.

Se escuchó movimiento y golpes, fuertes, en el piso de arriba, el rubio miró las escaleras que tenía a su derecha y comenzó a subirlas, saltando el último tramo. En el pasillo en el que estaba se podía ver una gran habitación con una cama matrimonial al fondo, y varias otras puertas que estaban abiertas.

El rubio, sin embargo, fijó su mirada en la única puerta que estaba cerrada y en lo que había frente a ella. Lo que antes había sido una mujer que llevaba un delantal estaba golpeando la puerta cerrada con la palma de las manos, desesperada por abrirla.

La infectada se percató de su presencia y se volteó hacia él, dejando sus golpes para comenzar a tambalearse torpemente hacia el rubio. Klaus ahogó una risa, sacó su arma y le voló la tapa de los sesos al zombie. Saltó sobre el cadáver y se paró frente a la puerta cerrada.

- ¿Sherry? ¿Estás ahí? – su voz era suave. – Soy yo. Klaus.

No hubo sonido alguno, pero después de algunos segundos la puerta se abrió, revelando a una pequeña niña rubia, que aún llevaba puesta el uniforme de su escuela.

- ¡Klaus! – gritó la pequeña, y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, quien la sostuvo contra su pecho.

- Ya está bien. Estoy aquí. – dijo el rubio, tranquilizándola.

- No sé que pasó. Ayer volví de la escuela y la casa estaba destrozada y Jane se estaba comportando extraño. – dijo la niña entre lágrimas. – Trató de atacarme, pero escapé y me escondí en el baño. Sabía que alguien vendría, pero no sabía cuando. Estaba asustada.

Klaus la abrazó, acariciándole la cabeza.

- Lo hiciste muy bien. Voy a sacarte de aquí. – dijo Klaus, Sherry alzó el rostro para mirarlo, aún había lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Pero hay más de esos… monstruos allá afuera.

- Si. Hay muchos de ellos. Pero no puedo dejarte aquí. – le dijo el rubio. – Voy a llevarte al departamento de policía. Ahí hay varias personas refugiadas que están siendo protegidas por los policías que quedan.

- ¿Vas a dejarme ahí? – preguntó la niña, aterrada.

- Si, pero volveré. Una vez que te haya llevado hasta allá y me asegure de que estés bien, voy a ir a buscar a tus padres. Luego regresaré por ti y los sacaré de esta ciudad. – explicó Klaus

La niña lo siguió mirando un momento, antes de asentir. Klaus la cargó, bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Se detuvo antes de salir al exterior, y miró directamente a la cámara que lo grababa. Contuvo una risa y salió del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la cochera.

Bajó a la pequeña y abrió la puerta de la cochera con sus manos, revelando en el interior una motocicleta. Ambos entraron, y Klaus ayudó a Sherry a montarse en la moto.

- Y tu padre decía que era mala idea que tuviera una de éstas en su casa. – dijo el rubio, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a la niña.

Klaus buscó entre las cosas que había por ahí y levantó una vieja mochila del suelo, se la entregó a Sherry junto con el casco que colgaba del manubrio de la moto, antes de montar detrás de ella. La niña se puso el casco y acomodó la mochila contra el pecho.

- Iremos bastante rápido. Pero no podremos ir en moto hasta allá todo el camino, las calles están bloqueadas en el centro de la ciudad, así que tendremos que seguir a pie. – dijo Klaus, la pequeña asintió. – Sujéta…

La imagen se tornó completamente negra, y Rebecca dio un pequeño saltito en cuanto la PALM vibró en su mano.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó Leon.

- Batería baja. – dijo Rebecca. – Tendremos que dejar que se cargue durante la noche.

- El chico tiene buena puntería. – dijo Barry. – Ni siquiera se inmutaba para acabar con los infectados. Es una suerte tenerlo de nuestro lado.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, pensando en lo que Barry había dicho.

- Es cierto. – dijo Rebecca.

Leon tenía las manos juntas, con los codos en sus rodillas, y miraba sus dedos con gesto pensativo. Un sonido curioso resonó en su garganta.

- ¿Leon? – preguntó Claire, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara.

- ¿Cómo es que supo lo de esa cosa verde? – preguntó Leon, sin levantar la vista. - ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba?

Claire miró a Rebecca, quien la miró de vuelta.

- Hizo lo mismo en el centro comercial, en Gaylord, unas horas antes de que escapáramos de la ciudad. – dijo Rebecca.

- Creo que es capaz de olfatear a los infectados. – dijo Claire. – Eso fue lo que nos dijo en el centro comercial.

Leon frunció el entrecejo.

- Detecta a los suyos. – dijo, en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente.

Subió la mirada y se encontró con la de Claire, quien estaba furiosa.

- ¡Él no se parece en nada a esas cosas! – regañó Claire, tenía las mejillas encendidas por la ira.

- Según lo que me han contado, los infectados y todos esos monstruos tienen bastante en común con él. – dijo Leon, levantándose.

- ¡No te atrevas a compararlo con esas cosas! – gritó la pelirroja, sin siquiera parpadear. - ¡Tú no lo conoces! ¡No tienes derecho a decir nada sobre él!

- Y supongo que ustedes dos lo conocen muy bien, ¿no? – dijo Leon, mirando a Claire y a Rebecca.

Claire se quedó en silencio un momento, pero la cara de enojo no desapareció ni un instante.

- Él es bueno. – dijo la pelirroja, sin gritar esta vez, pero aún enojada. Barry y Rebecca se quedaron en silencio, mirando a los dos personajes que estaban discutiendo. – Está intentando acabar con Umbrella al igual que todos nosotros. Nos está ayudando a hacerlo. Nos ha salvado la vida varias veces ya.

- Lo mismo debe haber hecho Albert Wesker en más de una ocasión. Y mira cómo están las cosas. – dijo el rubio. La pelirroja lo miró severamente, y luego se volteó y se encaminó hacia la habitación.

- Él no es así, ya te darás cuenta de eso, Leon. – dijo Claire, caminando al cuarto. Miró a Rebecca y a Barry cuando pasó por su lado. – Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, Barry.

- Buenas noches, pequeña.

Rebecca miró a Leon y a Barry, les dio las buenas noches y se fue hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Claire estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con su rostro perdido en sus manos. Rebecca intuyó lo que estaba pensando.

Pensó en Billy. ¿Qué haría ella si estuviera en el lugar de su amiga? Billy Coen estuvo a punto de ser ejecutado. Según la ley, él era un criminal, y podía esperarse que sufriera discriminaciones parecidas a las que Leon le hizo a Klaus… eso claro si él no estuviera "muerto".

Aún así, no importaba lo que los demás pensaran, Rebecca conocía a Billy, él era bueno. _'Y eso es lo único que importa.' _pensó la castaña, sonriendo.

Rebecca se acercó a la pelirroja y se sentó junto a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro, Claire la miró.

- No dejes que te afecte, Claire. – dijo la castaña, mirándola a los ojos. – Leon… está preocupado por tu seguridad. Eso es todo.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan idiota? – preguntó la pelirroja, con un suspiro. Rebecca sonrió.

- Bueno, no es como si hubiese conocido a otro B.O.W. de Umbrella que fuese bueno. – Claire la miró con las cejas juntas. – Sabes a qué me refiero, Claire. Klaus es… Klaus. Él es bueno, demasiado para ser tratado como arma biológica, pero de alguna forma debía decirle para hacerme entender.

Claire la miró unos instantes y asintió.

- Debes hacerle caso a lo que sientes, y no a lo que los demás piensen. – continuó Rebecca, pero Claire supo que lo decía más para si misma que para confortarla.

Claire sabía perfectamente lo de Billy. Se había enterado en una de esas muchas noches en vela. Generalmente compartía la habitación con Rebecca, y algunas veces con Jill también, cuando no ella no dormí con Chris, y varias veces se quedaban charlando hasta altas horas de la noche, sobre cualquier tema. Estudios, sueños, recuerdos… de todo.

Rebecca se había mostrado… melancólica al hablar de Billy. No le tomó ni siquiera un segundo darse cuenta de que ella tenía sentimientos por el ex presidiario.

- Tienes razón. – dijo la pelirroja, finalmente. Y se levantó. – Yo lo amo, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Rebecca alzó ambas cejas, señal de asombro. Claire se percató de eso y la miró, extrañada.

- ¿Qué?

- Acabas de decir que lo amas. – dijo Rebecca. Claire se sonrojó, pero esbozó una sonrisa. – Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por nada más. Él es Klaus. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Claire asintió.

- Voy a darme un baño. – dijo Claire y se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

- Después voy yo, así que no hagas un desastre allá adentro.

Claire rió suavemente y entró para darse una ducha. Rebecca permaneció sentada, suspiró. _'Billy.'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¡¡¡MATURE RATING!!!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La pelirroja probó la temperatura del agua con sus manos antes de desvestirse y meterse bajo el chorro tibio. Dejó que el agua se deslizara sobre su piel y que las palabras de Rebecca resonaran en su mente.

Vislumbró la cara de Klaus, sonriendo. Una alegre sonrisa se dibujó en su propio rostro, recordando las locuras y los momentos de diversión con él.

Cuando finalizó de lavar su cuerpo y su cabello, apoyó su espalda contra la cerámica y recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, hasta que una de ellas rozó uno de sus pechos, enviando temblores de placer a través de su espalda y haciendo que su pezón se endureciera. Gimió y miró sus pechos, tomándolos con sus manos y frotando las puntas de los pezones con sus pulgares, enviando más temblores de placer a través de su cuerpo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Su centro comenzó a hervir, y la imagen sonriente de Klaus que tenía en su mente cambió. Del rostro alegre y sonriente pasó a uno lujurioso y seductor. Con una esquina de sus labios hacia arriba, y un brillo hambriento y sensual en sus ojos. La pura imagen hizo que la presión en su interior aumentara.

Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su vientre, siguiendo el camino del agua caliente, que era bastante gélida en comparación con el cuerpo de Klaus. Recordó lo que sus manos sentían al acariciar esos poderosos músculos, lo que sentía cuando el rubio la tocaba, la saboreaba, cuando lo tenía en su interior.

Las puntas de sus dedos entraron en contacto con suaves rizos e introdujo uno de ellos a su interior. La boca de Claire se abrió mientras ella luchaba por respirar, puro placer recorriendo su cuerpo. Comenzó a gemir, no podía controlarlo, mientras su pulgar describía círculos alrededor de su clítoris. Introdujo otro dedo en su interior.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el placer se acumulaba en su interior. Klaus apareció frente a los ojos de su mente, con sus ojos plateados envueltos por la sombra de la lujuria justo cuando posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y se inclinaba hacia ella.

Claire se lamió los labios, y Klaus la besó, apasionadamente. Claire gimió, frotando cierto punto en su interior con la punta de sus dedos mientras separaba más las piernas. Podía sentir las manos de Klaus en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo mientras la besaba, sus lenguas danzando mientras él deslizaba una de sus manos hacia sus piernas, acariciándolas, mientras la otra rodeaba su cintura y subía por su espalda, hasta toparse con su cabello castaño rojizo.

Comenzó a respirar rápida y agitadamente, anticipando su orgasmo, mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos fuertemente. Klaus, en su fantasía, había movido su rostro a lo largo de su cuerpo y ahora su boca ocupaba el lugar de su mano en su centro. La imagen de él arrodillado frente a ella, brindándole tanto placer la hizo acabar.

Con un último roce de su pulgar sobre su clítoris, Claire lanzó un gritito cuando su orgasmo explotó. Se mordió su labio inferior para impedir que un grito más grande escapara, pero gemidos bastante fuertes ocuparon su lugar mientras los músculos de su espalda y de sus piernas temblaban. Las paredes de su interior se contrajeron fuertemente alrededor de sus dedos.

Cuando su orgasmo cesó, dejó de morder su labio y se sonrojó, esperando que nadie haya podido escucharla. La imagen sonriente de Klaus apareció en su mente frente a ella, y la pelirroja no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde se encontraba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'_Hmph. Esto ya lo he vivido. Aunque esta vez se ve mucho peor.'_ Pensó Klaus, mientras levantaba las manos lentamente. Había seis personas en el lugar, todas con al menos un arma de fuego en sus manos, apuntándole. _'Ah. Ya recuerdo.'_

_Flashback._

_Klaus detuvo la moto en medio de la calle, ya no podrían seguir en ella, todos los caminos desde ese punto estaban bloqueados. No había de otra, tendrían que caminar._

_- Muy bien señoritas, hora de caminar. – dijo el rubio, bajó la horquilla de la moto y desmontó. _

_El rubio levantó a Sherry y la dejó en el suelo, luego le tendió la mano a la señora Addison, una maestra de Sherry, a quien habían encontrado en medio de su trayecto en moto. La pequeña se sujetó con fuerza a su pantalón mientras la maestra, Martha Addison, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, morena y bastante bien conservada, sujetaba la mano del rubio y desmontaba._

_- ¿Por dónde vamos? – preguntó Martha en un susurro, mirando con cautela hacia todos lados. Obviamente sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad, su marido había muerto defendiéndola de esos monstruos come carne._

_- Seguiremos por esta calle por ahora. – susurró Klaus, sujetando la mano de Sherry y comenzando a caminar. – A medida que avancemos iré decidiendo el resto de la ruta. Las cosas son como ya le dije. Si yo digo alto, se detienen, si digo corran, corren en la dirección que yo les señale. Sin preguntas ni dudas, y sin importar lo que yo me quede haciendo. _

_Miró a Sherry, quien asintió tímidamente. Miró a Martha, quien lo miraba como si estuviera loco. Desde el momento en que la habían encontrado en medio de la calle y le habían dicho que se dirigían al centro de esa locura había estado en desacuerdo. Había dicho que deberían salir de la ciudad, alejarse lo más que pudieran de ella, pero Klaus le dejó bien claro que iban a quedarse en el departamento de policía hasta que él fuera a recogerlos. Le había dicho que si no quería ir con ellos, podía volver a esconderse en donde había estado hasta que ellos aparecieron. _

_- De acuerdo. – susurró la morena. Ni en sueños volvería a encerrarse en su sótano por quien sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que otro vehículo volviera a pasar. La alegría que había sentido al escuchar la moto había sido incomparable, tanto que se había arriesgado a salir a mitad de la calle para interceptarla._

_El olor a carne putrefacta era mucho peor en el centro de la ciudad, el penetrante hedor mareaba a Sherry y a la señora Addison, Klaus parecía no verse afectado por el. Habían avanzado un par de cuadras cuando el rubio se detuvo, acercando a Sherry a su cuerpo y levantando la mano izquierda para que Martha se detuviera también. _

_- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sherry, nerviosa, mirando hacia todas direcciones._

_- Martha, a mi derecha. – dijo Klaus, la mujer lo miró antes de posicionarse donde le habían dicho. _

_El rubio metió su mano izquierda por debajo de su abrigo y sacó una COLT .45 de las que llevaba. Se volteó hacia su izquierda, sujetando por el hombro a la pequeña para que quedara detrás de él. En ese preciso instante, el ventanal de la tienda de mascotas explotó, y una enorme sombra voló hacia ellos. El canino infectado los habría alcanzado sin ningún problema, pero Klaus disparó tres veces dándole al perro en la cabeza y el hocico. Finalmente levantó su pierna izquierda y le dio una patada al cadáver, enviándolo hacia un lado, lejos de ellos. _

_Martha estaba pasmada. Apenas había tenido tiempo de ver como los trozos de cristal saltaban por lo aires cuando este sujeto, el tío de Sherry, había disparado y acertado, y para rematar, sin el mas mínimo cambio en su expresión, le había dado una increíble patada a la sombra que se acercaba hacia ellos, que era un perro. Podía ver eso ahora que estaba tirado muerto a unos metros de ellos. _

'_Quizás… no sea tan descabellado ir con él.' Pensó la morena._

_El rubio miró a Sherry, quien había cerrado los ojos al momento en que el cristal se hacía pedazos._

_- ¿Estás bien? _

_- S… si. – dijo Sherry, el rubio se volteó hacia la morena. _

_- ¿Tú? _

_Martha asintió._

_- Bien. Debemos movernos, el ruido puede haber alertado a más de esas cosas. – dijo el rubio, volteándose para seguir por el camino. Martha aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado izquierdo._

_- Espera, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó la mujer. Klaus volteó su rostro para mirarla. - ¿Eres policía o algo?_

_Klaus se tomó su tiempo para responder._

_- Algo… - dijo el rubio. Sherry miró hacia arriba, analizando su expresión. 'Está mintiendo.' Pensó la pequeña. – Por aquí._

_- ¿Y ese "algo" vendría siendo…? – insistió Martha. Klaus ignoró su pregunta mientras se internaban en un callejón. La morena estaba realmente curiosa acerca de eso, pero aún así se encontraba atenta a su alrededor. – Vamos… lo que hiciste fue asombroso. Diría que eres mejor en esto que los miembros de S.T.A.R.S…_

_- Silencio. – susurró Klaus, interrumpiendo a la morena, quien dejó de hablar al acto. El sonido de pequeñas rocas cayendo los hizo mirar hacia arriba. Sherry ahogó un gritito y escondió su rostro contra la pierna de Klaus. – Corran._

_Los tres comenzaron a correr y salieron hacia la calle, seguidos de cerca por los predadores. Los lickers, criaturas rápidas y con garras enormes, llamados así por su larga y letal lengua, que usaban para capturar a su presa. Había dos de esas cosas detrás de ellos, avanzando rápidamente por las paredes de los edificios._

_Klaus sacó una de sus armas y apuntó hacia atrás, mientras seguía corriendo. Localizó a uno de los lickers y disparó, la bala impactó de lleno en el muro de la ferretería, que era donde el licker había estado un segundo antes. _

_Escuchó un alarido lastimero y un chillido, emitido por Sherry, el rubio miró hacia delante y apartó al zombie que se acercaba con un golpe. Había varios más al frente, pero estaban dispersos, podrían esquivarlos fácilmente. Los lickers le preocupaban más, en un lugar tan abierto como esa calle sería muy difícil darles, y más aún si debía correr con Sherry pegada a su pierna derecha. _

_Volteó hacia su izquierda, y se le ocurrió una idea al ver que se acercaban a una cafetería. _

_- ¡Martha! ¡Hacia la cafetería! – gritó Klaus. La mujer miró hacia donde apuntaba y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con Klaus y Sherry siguiéndola. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró, con los dos rubios pisándole los talones._

_Los lickers saltaron hasta la pared exterior de la cafetería, trepando por ella hasta una de las ventanas del segundo piso, que estaba rota, y entraron por ella. Estaban en el interior, ya sólo debían encontrar a sus presas, comenzaron a olfatear, buscando. Uno de ellos encontró el rastro, estaban abajo. Siguió el olor hasta su origen y, luego de un estruendo, no percibió nada más._

_Sherry miró a la criatura que ahora yacía en el piso a unos metros de ellos. Era horrible._

_- Es como si hubieron vuelto de revés a una persona. – susurró, Klaus fue el único que la escuchó._

_El rubio la sostuvo apegada a su lado, empujando a Martha hacia atrás al mismo tiempo. El segundo licker se acercaba a ellos, atraído por el ruido del disparo. No alcanzó a hacer nada. Una vez que apareció por las escaleras, una bala se incrustó en su cerebro, matándolo de inmediato. _

_- Difíciles de alcanzar en grandes espacios abiertos, pero si los encierras solo tienes que tener buena puntería. – explicó Klaus. Miró hacia la puerta de la cafetería. – Bien._

_Se acercó hasta una máquina expendedora y la examinó, antes de hacerse hacia atrás y romper el cristal de una patada. Comenzó a sacar varias cosas de su interior, barras de chocolate, frituras, refrescos, barras de cereal nutritivas y botellas de agua, antes de acercarse a Sherry y a Martha. Sherry se sacó la mochila de la espalda y la sostuvo abierta para que Klaus pudiera guardar las cosas. El rubio sonrió, Sherry comprendía todo muy rápido._

_Guardó casi todo, pero se quedó con dos latas de Coca Cola en las manos, y le tendió una a cada una de ellas._

_- Tengan. – dijo. Sherry lo miró a los ojos, pero no quiso tomar la lata. – Sherry, estuviste desde ayer encerrada en el baño, debes ingerir algo de glucosa. Ya estamos a solo unas calles del departamento de policía, una vez allí podrás comer tranquilamente, pero necesitarás la energía para llegar hasta allá._

_Martha aceptó la lata, la abrió y bebió un poco de su contenido. Acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba hambrienta, y tener algo en el estómago le sentó muy bien._

_- De verdad te hace sentir mejor. – dijo. Klaus la miró y sonrió levemente._

_- Vamos, Sherry. – dijo el rubio, mirando a la niña. – Bebe._

_La niña tomó la lata y la abrió. Se la acercó a la boca con recelo y bebió un pequeño sorbo. La señora Addison tenía razón, sintió algo cálido recorrer su cuerpo y sintió hambre por primera vez desde antes del almuerzo escolar del día anterior. Terminó de beber y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que deseaba tener un poco más._

_- Muy bien. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo. Miró hacia el exterior, los infectados se estaban reuniendo afuera de la puerta. – Podrán comer en cuanto las haya dejado seguras en el departamento de policía. Y creo que mejor salimos por atrás. _

_Se dirigieron hacia la cocina, en donde encontraron la puerta trasera. Antes de abrirla, Klaus se armó con una de sus armas y luego salieron al exterior. Había un par de zombies esperándolos, pero unos cuantos disparos se encargaron de ese problema. _

_Sherry y Martha pudieron relajarse un poco, se encontraban frente a la gran puerta de madera doble del departamento de policía. En el exterior había unos cuantos infectados dando vueltas, buscando alguna posible víctima, quizás también alguna forma de entrar a la estación, que estaba llena de alimento. _

_- Hora de entrar. – dijo Klaus. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. – Hmmm… háganse para atrás. _

_- Klaus… - dijo Sherry, pero ya era tarde. El rubio le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta, que se abrió al instante bajo la potencia del impacto. _

_Una vez el polvo se asentó, Klaus entró al edificio para asegurarse de que fuera seguro. Quizás era más seguro estar afuera._

_En menos de un segundo se vio rodeado por varios policías armados, respaldados por varios civiles, armados también. Instintivamente subió los brazos y se quedó quieto._

_- ¡Esperen! – gritó Sherry. Varios de los policías se voltearon a apuntarle, pero bajaron las armas al ver que eran una niña y una mujer. Habían llegado, ahora estaría a salvo por un tiempo. _

_Fin del Flashback._

'_Claro, ésta vez es diferente. Decir que no soy un zombie en este momento no me ayudará.' _Pensó el rubio.

- ¡Tú! – gritó un hombre de pelo castaño corto. Ark Thompson. – Te recuerdo, eres ese agente que Umbrella envió para eliminarme cuando estaba en Sheena Island.

- Ha pasado bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado, Ark? – preguntó Klaus, sonriendo.

- Ni se te ocurra ser así de condescendiente conmigo, marioneta de Umbrella. – amenazó Ark, apuntando su arma al rostro del rubio. Los demás miembros del equipo estaban en silencio, analizando las palabras de su compañero.

- Ya no estoy con Umbrella. – dijo Klaus, tranquilo. Aún con los brazos alzados. – Estoy en contra de ella, de hecho. Por eso estoy aquí…

- ¡Mientes! – gritó Ark. – ¡Tú eres un asesino de la Corporación! ¡Seguramente te enviaron a eliminarnos! ¡Justamente como cuando te enviaron a asesinarme a mí!

- Si mal no recuerdo, te dejé irte con vida. Y eso que habría sido muy fácil cumplir con mi misión. – dijo el rubio, mirando al castaño a los ojos.

En medio de la discusión, Un hombre de cabello castaña, más largo que el de Ark, se acercó.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? – preguntó.

- Porque lo que les diré les ayudará bastante con su misión en contra de Umbrella. Mi nombre es Klaus Vander, por cierto. – respondió Klaus, mirando al hombre. Lo reconoció de inmediato. Kevin Ryman.

- ¿Vander? – preguntó la única mujer del grupo. Alta, de cabello rubio, vestida con un traje de oficina negro.

- Sólo les pido un poco de tolerancia para así poder explicarles las cosas. – pidió el rubio.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos? Tu gente no se caracteriza por mostrar mucha tolerancia. – intervino Ark. Klaus se volteó a verlo.

- ¡Hey! Admito que los alemanes tuvieron un período oscuro, pero ahora no hay nadie más tolerante que el pueblo alemán. – se defendió Klaus. Se quedó en silencio al ver que todos ponían una extraña expresión en su rostro. Como si acabara de decir algo estúpido. - ¿Qué?

- Me refería a la gente de Umbrella. – dijo Ark, enojado.

- Ah. Lo siento. He encarado el prejuicio contra los alemanes a lo largo de mi vida, así que… como que me confundí. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo.

Pudo notar que la atmósfera opresora se aligeraba. Incluso vio que Kevin, la mujer y un hombre de cabello negro y largo sonreían ligeramente.

- De acuerdo. Explícate, pero no intentes nada extraño. – dijo Kevin, aún apuntándole.

- Bien. Verán… hace unos cuantos meses, yo…

Klaus comenzó su narración, explicándoles su deserción, sus planes y el motivo por el que los buscaba, incluso les relató lo que había hecho por ellos en el zoológico de Raccoon City, sin mencionar que ya sabía que eran ellos. Esperaba que eso le diera algunos puntos a favor. En cuanto terminó con los detalles importantes, guardó silencio y esperó a que los miembros del nuevo equipo hicieran sus preguntas.

- ¿Hay otro equipo que va contra Umbrella? – preguntó un alto afro americano.

- Así es… ¿Hmmm? – Klaus lo miró, el hombre pareció dudar por un momento.

- Mark Wilkins. – respondió finalmente.

- Un placer. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo. Miró a los demás, quienes se debatían entre dar a conocer sus identidades o no.

- Mi nombre es George Hamilton. – se presentó un hombre de cabello negro y corto, vestido de traje.

- Yo soy Alyssa Ashcroft. – dijo la mujer.

- Bueno, ya que… yo soy Kevin Ryman. – se presentó Kevin finalmente. Klaus se saltó a Ark y miró al hombre de cabello negro y largo.

- Billy Coen. – se presentó.

Los ojos de Klaus se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Billy Coen? ¿El mismo que sobrevivió en la Training Facility de Umbrella en las montañas Arklay?

- El único. – dijo Billy, sonriendo. – Veo que soy famoso.

El rubio sonrió. La situación podría llegar a ser muy fácil.

- Bueno. Hay un miembro del otro equipo que te conoce. – dijo Klaus, Billy lo miró, confundido. Se suponía que él estaba "muerto". – Rebecca Chambers.

- ¿Rebecca?

- La misma que tú recuerdas.

Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de Billy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El rubio se había abierto paso a través de las calles infestadas de zombies, luego de dejar a Sherry segura en el interior de un edificio lleno de civiles y policías, haciéndole un refugio en caso de que lo peor sucediera. Había tomado un atajo a través del zoológico, donde había tenido un breve enfrentamiento contra unos cuantos animales salvajes infectados, y ya se encontraba en el sector muerto de Raccoon City.

Las fuerzas de rescate le habían puesto ese nombre al sector noroeste de la ciudad, en donde el T virus había tenido su brote más violento. Prácticamente, todos los habitantes de ese sector habían sido infectados, muy pocos habían logrado escapar, y todo el resto se había convertido o había sido devorada.

El grado de muerte había sido tal, que ni siquiera los zombies rondaban por las calles, seguramente se habían trasladado hacia el centro de Raccoon City, guiados por el olor de la carne fresca.

Ya le faltaba poco, unos cuantos kilómetros y llegaría a la entrada del Laboratorio subterráneo de William. Desde que Albert había muerto, lo habían ascendido para que ocupara su puesto, así que no le fue difícil enterarse de que el equipo de Hunk había sido enviado para recuperar sus investigaciones sobre el nuevo virus en el que estaba trabajando.

Había logrado comunicarse con Annette para informarle de los planes del señor Spencer, y así se había enterado de que Sherry estaba sola, y que ni ella ni William podían salir para ir a rescatarla.

Sabiendo que Hunk y su equipo sólo eran enviados para misiones "especiales", consiguió transporte inmediato para él y su equipo desde París hasta las instalaciones en Detroit, y luego desde ahí hasta las afueras de Raccoon City, en donde había dejado a su equipo para que ayudaran a las autoridades a contener a las masas que insistían en entrar a la ciudad para rescatar a sus familias.

El rubio se detuvo, en medio de Oak Street, la calle principal que cruzaba toda la ciudad, había un enorme incendio. No podría seguir por ahí.

- Supongo que los callejones tendrán que servir. – se dijo el rubio a si mismo, antes de voltearse hacia su derecha y caminar hacia el espacio entre dos edificios.

Tendría que seguir abriéndose paso a través de los callejones y las tiendas, eso lo demoraría. Salió del callejón hacia una de las calles paralelas a Oak Street, pero no llegaba tan lejos como él necesitaba. Caminando hacia el oeste, hacia donde él se dirigía, la calle se desviaba para unirse a la calle Oak. Tendría que seguir, entrar hacia la casa que se veía desde donde él estaba y continuar hasta que formulara otra ruta… o pudiera regresar a Oak Street.

Comenzó a caminar por la mitad de la calzada, no es que hubiera muchos automovilistas por ahí. Se detuvo al escuchar un fuerte graznido. Miró hacia el cielo, en donde vio pasar a varios cuervos, enormes cuervos. Se dirigían hacia el centro de la ciudad.

- Sherry… - dijo el rubio, algo preocupado. Negó con la cabeza lentamente y sonrió, viendo como los enormes carroñeros se alejaba. – La ciudad es grande. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que se dirijan precisamente al departamento de policía?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La puerta calló, haciendo que las ventanas temblaran, y el rubio entró en el lugar. Había intentado regresar a Oak Street, pero el incendio era mucho más extenso de lo pensado, era posible incluso que hubiera sido iniciado a propósito para retener a los infectados, así que había seguido y entrado en la Guardería que había encontrado al inicio de la curva.

El lugar estaba vacío, al menos no podía detectar a ningún zombie, el silencio reinaba. Se adentró más en el recibidor. A su izquierda había una cocina y hacia la derecha una gran sala. Había papeles y crayones por todas partes, tirados en el piso, y una gran mancha de sangre esparcida a los largo de la pared.

- Pero todo esto estaba cerrado. Hmmm… - dijo Klaus, pensando. – El ataque comenzó… desde adentro.

El rubio se acercó hacia la mancha de sangre y, algo que la mayoría de los que lo observaban encontró repugnante, la olfateó. No era tan vieja, quizás del día o la noche anterior.

- Espero que no haya habido niños ahí cuando eso sucedió. – dijo Rebecca, mirando como Klaus se volteaba y volvía hacia el pasillo frente a la entrada.

- Lo mismo digo. – dijo Claire, mirando a su amiga por un momento, antes de volver a concentrarse en el video.

Klaus se adentró en el pasillo, seguramente habría una salida al patio trasero por ahí, y entonces sólo tendría que saltar de propiedad a propiedad hasta llegar al camino. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, junto a una puerta. Había algo ahí adentro. Tomó la perilla y la giró teniendo acceso así hacia la habitación.

Realmente era un cambio total. De un ambiente frío y mortífero, a una habitación cálida con paredes de colores alegres. Distribuidas a lo largo y ancho de la habitación, había una docena de cunas. El estilo recordaba a una típica sala de recién nacidos de un hospital, pero todas las cunas estaban vacías… o casi todas.

El rubio se abrió paso a través de la primera fila de cunas, y se detuvo frente a una de las de la segunda. Algo se movió debajo de la manta que había en ella. La cara de Klaus era de horror. Apretó la mandíbula y alzó una temblorosa mano hacia la manta.

- Por favor… no. – susurró antes de levantar la prenda.

Un pequeño bebé se retorció ante el cambio de temperatura, abriendo sus blancos ojos y su boca sin dientes, estirando sus pequeños brazos hacia el rubio, como si le pidiera cargarlo. Klaus lo analizó, estaba totalmente pálido, las arterias y las venas se veían claramente a través de su piel. El rubio no pudo reprimir una mueca afligida, mientras levantaba la otra mano para cargar al bebé. Lo sostuvo frente a él un momento, mientras el pequeño agitaba sus piernas. El bebé comenzó a gemir, una versión más aguda e infantil del llamado de los infectados.

El rubio acomodó al pequeño sobre uno de sus brazos, acurrucado contra su pecho, mientras acariciaba su suave mejilla con el dedo índice. Ciertamente era un bebé hermoso cuando estaba vivo. El pequeño infectado volteó su cabeza, hasta que alcanzó el dedo del rubio con su boca.

- No podrás, pequeño. – le dijo el rubio, sonriendo tristemente. – No tienes dientes.

Aún así, el rubio dejó que el bebé saboreara su dedo.

- Esto es mi culpa. Si… si yo hubiera muerto, tú habrías podido seguir viviendo. Lo que te sucedió… - le habló Klaus al bebé. – Lo que transformó fue creado a partir de mi, se podría decir que ahora eres una especie de hijo mío, al igual que todos los caníbales que rondan por afuera. Un bebé… ¿crees que sería un buen padre?

El bebé seguía mirándolo, mientras intentaba arrebatar algún pedazo de carne del dedo de Klaus.

- Quizás algún día. – dijo Klaus, retirando su dedo de la boca del bebé, bajando a la pequeña criatura, acomodándola en su cuna. – De verdad, lo siento.

Klaus sacó una de sus COLT y, sin dudarlo un segundo, le disparó al pequeño en la cabeza. Se volteó de inmediato y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo demonios sucedió todo esto? – preguntó el rubio, a nadie en particular. – Quizás… he estado del lado equivocado. Umbrella…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muy Bien... en estos caps me encargo de revelar algunos detalles sobre las actividades de Klaus durante el desastre de Raccoon City y ya estamos casi en el final... un par de capítulos más y ya.

Read&Review!!!!!!! y hagan sus peticiones, por supuesto.


	22. Encuentro Inesperado

Otro capítulo... más cerca del final...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- El tiempo se acaba, deben decidir. – dijo Klaus. - ¿Van a ayudarnos?

Se quedaron viendo al rubio. Les había explicado todo, que Chris y los otros se encontraban en ese momento planeando un ataque a una de las cedes principales de Umbrella, y que necesitaban de su ayuda.

- Cuenta conmigo. – dijo Kevin, sin siquiera pensarlo. – Estaré más que encantado en darle un buen golpe a Umbrella, y de encontrarme con mis antiguos compañeros de armas.

- Yo también voy. – dijo Billy, sonriendo.

- Y yo. – dijo Mark, serio.

Klaus miró a los otros tres, Ark, George y Alyssa, esperando que aceptaran también.

- Soy un médico, no puedo permitir que Umbrella siga esparciendo virus. – dijo George.

- Yo tengo mis motivos, así que ayudaré. – dijo Alyssa. Todos miraron a Ark, quien miraba a Klaus con enojo y desconfianza.

Klaus no estaba sorprendido, supuso que ningún hombre en su sano juicio aceptaría ayudar así nada más a alguien que casi lo mató en su último encuentro.

- Ark, de verdad siento lo que hice la última vez que nos vimos. – se disculpó Klaus.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? Me golpeaste y me lanzaste contra las paredes. – dijo Ark, sarcástico, acercándose a Klaus con una expresión llena de ira. – Mi hombro derecho se dislocó, me rompiste tres dedos de la mano izquierda y la nariz. ¡Casi pierdo mi ojo derecho! ¡Oriné sangre por semanas!

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia el rubio, algunos de los rostros tenían las cejas juntas, otros las tenían alzadas.

- Y cuando te aburriste… ¡me dejaste tirado ahí! – acusó Ark. – Si los hermanos Klein no hubieran estado ahí, jamás habría llegado al hospital. Habría muerto por las hemorragias internas que me causaste. ¡Estuve dos meses internado en el hospital!

Klaus lo miró a los ojos.

- No sé que decir… yo simplemente seguía órdenes en ese tiempo. Pero no te eliminé, como me habían dicho que hiciera. – dijo Klaus, apartando la mirada. – Sé que no sirve de nada que te diga esto, pero realmente necesitamos ayuda para lograr que Umbrella caiga. Por favor, no dejes que tu odio hacia mí te impida ayudarnos a mejorar el mundo.

Ark lo miró unos momentos, antes de voltearse y dirigirse hacia una silla, en la que se sentó.

- También iré, pero sólo para ayudar a mi amigo Leon y al resto del equipo. Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso. – dijo, enojado. Klaus lo miró, y asintió.

- Entiendo… y de verdad lo siento. – dijo el rubio en voz baja.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Entrar en el recinto será lo más difícil. El laboratorio principal se encuentra en el centro. Desde las entradas, son casi tres kilómetros hasta él. – explicó Chris, como por sexta vez. – Si pudiéramos conseguir alguna forma…

Todos intentaban pensar en algún plan para poder entrar a través de la entrada principal sin causar conmoción, por lo menos hasta estar dentro de las instalaciones. Era lo más sensato, ya que era preferible que la Corporación se diera cuenta de su presencia una vez que estuvieran dentro, ya que era imposible que no se dieran cuenta.

- Tal vez… - dijo Jill, en voz baja. – No. Muy complicado.

- Estará difícil. – dijo Barry, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

Claire, Leon y Rebecca también intentaban encontrar alguna forma de lograrlo. _'¿Habrá alguna forma de entrar sin ser detectados?'_ Pensó Claire. _'Para eso tendríamos que mezclarnos con el personal que…'_

Claire alzó la mirada, mientras analizaba la idea que acababa de cruzar su mente. Ciertamente era arriesgado, pero de todas formas iba a ser peligroso. Su idea podía no funcionar, pero era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento. Se volteó hacia Rebecca.

- ¿Recuerdas el video de cuando a Klaus se le asignó un nuevo equipo? – preguntó Claire, haciendo que la castaña y todos los demás la miraran. Rebecca pareció pensar un momento, antes de abrir sus ojos como platos y formar una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje de su amiga. - ¿Crees que podría funcionar?

- Podría ser… - dijo Rebecca, levantándose para instalar los cables de la PALM en la televisión. Chris se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Les importaría explicar? – preguntó el castaño.

- Se me ocurrió que podríamos usar un detalle en el entrenamiento de los novatos de las fuerzas especiales de Umbrella. – dijo Claire. Carlos levantó las cejas.

- Claro. Los entrenamientos en el exterior. – dijo el moreno. - ¿Cómo no pensé en eso?

- ¿Les parece si comparten un poco de información? – preguntó Jill. En ese momento, Rebecca volvió a sentarse.

- Miren esto primero, luego les explicamos. – dijo la castaña, iniciando la reproducción del video.

La pantalla de la TV mostró el nombre del archivo. **'Entrenamiento. 1'**

Estaban en el interior de un gran gimnasio, Klaus y otros seis hombres. Klaus estaba vestido completamente de negro. Botas planas de combate, los pantalones negros de su uniforme militar, una de sus camisetas negras ceñidas y guantes de cuero negros. Se paseaba frente a los hombres, quienes se encontraban de pie, derechos e inmóviles.

Klaus debía tener un poco más de diecisiete años, casi todos los novatos eran mayores que él, menos uno. Un joven de cabello negro y piel blanca, vestido, al igual que los otros novatos, con botas negras, pantalones verdes y una camiseta blanca con el símbolo de Umbrella en la manga derecha, además del chaleco antibalas negro que usaban sobre la camiseta, que tenía las siglas U.B.C.S. en la parte posterior.

Klaus sonrió.

- Así que quieren ser miembros de U.B.C.S, ¿no? – dijo Klaus, hablándole a todos. – Muy bien, todos ustedes poseen las condiciones mínimas necesarias para lograrlo. Si no, no estarían aquí.

Miró a cada uno a la cara, antes de volver a hablar.

- Mi nombre es Klaus, y voy a ser el capitán de este equipo. – se presentó Klaus. Los ojos de todos los reclutas se abrieron de par en par, haciendo que Klaus se sorprendiera. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Pero… es sólo un chico. – dijo uno de los reclutas, al parecer sin darse cuenta, ya que se disculpó de inmediato. - ¡Lo siento, señor!

- No pasa nada. – dijo Klaus, mirando al que había hablado, un hombre de unos veintiocho años, de cabello castaño y corto. – Es cierto, soy bastante menor que la mayoría de ustedes, pero de cualquier forma no soy sólo un chico. Ya aprenderán eso. Muy bien… vamos a hacer algo de entrenamiento.

Klaus tronó los dedos de sus manos y flexionó las piernas.

- Como es su primer día, y viendo la hora que es, haremos algo básico dentro de las fuerzas U.B.C.S. – dijo Klaus. – Vamos a trotar un par de kilómetros alrededor de la cede. De la entrada A hasta la E, son más o menos 8 kilómetros y medio. Será bastante divertido para su primer día, ¿no creen?

- ¡Si, señor! – gritaron todos.

- Bien, así se habla. Estas carreras son habituales en todos los equipos, se hacen al menos una vez al día, todos los días. A cualquier hora, mañana, tarde, noche, depende de cómo este mi humor. – bromeó el rubio. – Muy bien, andando.

Klaus comenzó a trotar, y los novatos comenzaron a seguirlo. Siguieron así durante quinientos metros, y se detuvieron frente a un punto de entrada, vigilado por un par de guardias.

- Capitán Klaus Vander, voy a torturar a los nuevos reclutas un rato. – le dijo Klaus a los guardias, sonriendo.

- Bastante te duró el "No quiero ser capitán", Klaus. – le dijo uno de los guardias, sonriendo de manera burlona.

- Te lo dije, ya se le subió a la cabeza. Seguramente la próxima vez que nos veamos nos obligará a darle el saludo. – bromeó el otro, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Klaus sonrió aún más.

- Sigan así, quizás haga que los despidan por insultar a un oficial superior. – dijo el rubio, y los dos guardias y él rieron.

Todos los reclutas miraban confusos la escena. ¿No se suponía que un líder debía mostrar más seriedad en ese tipo de situaciones?

- Pues, adelante. – dijo uno de los guardias. – Esculpe a estos novatos.

- Ya verán. Este equipo será reconocido en toda la Corporación. – dijo Klaus, comenzando a trotar hacia el exterior de los terrenos de la cede. – Solo esperen.

- Ya lo creo. – dijo el otro guardia, asintiéndole a los reclutas mientras pasaban junto a él. – Tienen suerte. No hay ningún agente mejor que Klaus en Umbrella.

- ¡Hablas demasiado, Fred! – gritó Klaus, a lo lejos, antes de reír y seguir trotando, con la fila de novatos detrás de él.

Incluso en contra de lo que Chris, Jill, Barry y Leon esperaban, el video continuó. Había cámaras en las alambradas que cercaban la cede, vigilando el exterior. Había árboles a lo lejos, tal y como habían visto en los planos, la cede estaba rodeada por un pequeño bosque, que era atravesado por varios caminos para que los vehículos ingresaran.

Ya llevaban trotando varios minutos, y poco a poco los reclutas iban quedándose atrás, cada vez más cansados. Habían pasado frente a otro de los puntos de entrada, en donde Klaus, aprovechando la ventaja que tenía sobre los demás corredores, se había detenido a trotar en el lugar y a charlar con los guardias.

- Vamos. Ya nos falta poco. – animó Klaus, desde la delantera. Los reclutas estaban cansados y sudorosos, pero él estaba como si nada. – Un kilómetro más.

Algo hizo que el rubio se detuviera y se volteara.

- Oh, oh, oh… - Klaus se apresuró en la dirección contraria al trote, y se arrodilló junto a uno de los novatos, que estaba en el suelo. El resto del equipo se detuvo, mirando a su compañero y a su capitán, hasta que Klaus se volteó para mirarlos. – Trote en el lugar.

- ¡Si, señor! – los novatos que estaban de pie hicieron lo que el rubio les ordenó, mientras éste se volteaba para examinar al recluta caído. - ¿Estás bien?

- S… s… sí. – respondió el hombre, de cabello castaño claro, estaba pálido y respiraba con dificultad, haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Klaus abrió los ojos de par en par, preocupado, iba a decir en voz alta lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se quedó en silencio al entender los motivos del recluta.

Chris, Jill, Leon y Barry miraban con gran curiosidad, intentando construir un plan para poder infiltrarse en la cede. No obstante, los cuatro sintieron gran curiosidad ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Sufre un ligero ataque de asma. – informó Rebecca, percatándose de las caras confusas de sus compañeros. La castaña frunció el entrecejo. – Klaus debería haber pedido ayuda de inmediato. Ese hombre ni siquiera debería estar incluido en los equipos de Umbrella.

Todos la miraron, y estuvieron de acuerdo.

Klaus había revisado los bolsillos del recluta, a petición de éste, y había encontrado un inhalador. Le ayudó al hombre a aplicárselo, y se quedó a su lado mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- ¿Tienes familia? – le preguntó Klaus, mirando el cielo. El recluta lo miró, pero el rubio no se volteó para mirarlo. – Responde.

- Mi madre y mi hermano. Mi padre murió hace varios años. – respondió el recluta, y de alguna forma supo a donde iba dirigida la pregunta del capitán. – Mi madre trabajó sola durante bastante tiempo para mantenernos, y cuando fui lo suficientemente mayor, comencé a hacerlo también para ayudarla. Pero ella ya no es tan joven, y su salud no es buena.

- Así que estás aquí… - dijo el rubio, sin terminar la frase.

- Si, señor.

El recluta estaba preocupado. Pero cuando Klaus se volteó para mirarlo, con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, casi toda preocupación desapareció de su mente.

- Pues, si necesitas ayuda, avísame. – dijo Klaus.

- ¿Señor? – el novato parecía no poder creerlo, pensaba que iba a ser dado de baja de inmediato por su problema respiratorio.

- Somos un equipo. Si uno de nosotros tropieza, lo levantamos. – dijo Klaus, y se volteó para mirar a los otros novatos. - ¿Entendido?

- ¡Si, señor! – respondieron todos, aún trotando en sus lugares, exhaustos.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento. Ya pueden descansar. – dijo Klaus, sonriendo. Los soldados dejaron de moverse y se doblegaron para recuperar el aliento. – Seguiremos caminando. Llegaremos en una media hora, y así podremos conocernos mejor.

El rubio ayudó al novato sentado a levantarse.

- No te preocupes por el calambre, suele pasarnos a todos. – dijo, sonriendo.

- Si, señor. – dijo el recluta, sonriendo también. – Gracias, señor.

El entrenamiento de ese día había terminado, así que el video finalizó ahí.

- Entiendo. – dijo Carlos, haciendo que todos los demás lo miraran.

- ¿Qué entiendes? – preguntó Chris.

- Como Rebecca dijo. Un hombre con asma no puede ser integrado a ninguna institución militar o similar. Seguramente ese hombre se integró a la U.B.C.S. por la paga y los bonos que Umbrella les ofrece a las familias de sus miembros. – explicó el moreno. – Muchos de los integrantes se unen a Umbrella por eso. La Corporación retribuye muy bien a sus trabajadores, y les da bonos muy generosos a sus familias por concepto de peligro laboral.

- Así que fue por eso que Klaus le preguntó si tenía familia. – dijo Jill.

- Y se quedó en silencio y no informó nada sobre el asma. – dijo Rebecca, asintiendo lentamente.

Claire no pudo evitar sonreír, y se dio cuenta de que varios de sus amigos también lo hacían. Rebecca, Chris, Jill, Carlos y Barry, específicamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las imágenes captadas por el satélite aparecieron en la pantalla. Gaylord, horas antes de la explosión de su central nuclear, recientemente ocurrida.

Albert Wesker juntó sus cejas al fijarse en las imágenes más cercanas a la hora de la destrucción. En varias de ellas se mostraba el caos y el terror que se vivó en las calles. Personas atacando a otras, mordiendo a otras.

- Lo que salió en los periódicos no era del todo falso. – dijo una voz, detrás de él.

- Eso parece. – dijo Wesker, sin voltearse a ver al joven al que le estaba hablando. Aisló algunas imágenes. – Pero lo de la explosión resultó ser falso.

Las fotografías que quedaron en pantalla mostraban a unos hombres vestidos de negro descendiendo de una camioneta oscura y entrando al centro nuclear, un par de horas antes de la explosión. Albert entornó sus ojos, un gesto que pasó desapercibido gracias a sus siempre presentes gafas oscuras.

- ¿Umbrella? – preguntó el joven detrás de él, con un tono irritado. Wesker suspiró. A veces las personas podían ser tan ingenuas. – Ellos causaron la explosión para encubrir el brote viral.

- Seguramente. – dijo Wesker, en tono neutral.

- ¿Deberíamos ir a investigar? – Albert permaneció en silencio, pensando.

- Si. – dijo finalmente el rubio. – Ve y prepara todo.

El joven se volteó y salió de la sombría habitación, dejando a Wesker solo. _'Es muy posible que...'_ pensó el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño poco a poco. Agrandó una de las imágenes que estaban en la pantalla, la que mostraba la camioneta en los terrenos de la central nuclear, con hombres saliendo de su interior.

- Esto si es una sorpresa. – dijo Wesker, en las espaldas de los hombres había una insignia que no veía hace bastante tiempo. – BioGen. Entonces, estaba en lo correcto.

Volvió a cambiar las imágenes, examinándolas cuidadosamente. Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Ahí estaba, el hombre de cabello rubio platinado, de pie sobre la nieve, enfrentando a un gran grupo de hombres armados.

- Así que si estuviste ahí. – dijo Wesker en voz alta. – Y BioGen también.

Cambió la serie de imágenes, buscando las más recientes, y activó el software de reconocimiento, que comenzó a buscar todas las imágenes captadas en las que apareciera Klaus. Cuando finalizó su función, Wesker aisló las imágenes más recientes. Dos de ellas. Las últimas que el satélite consiguió captar de la zona. En una de ellas se veía al rubio saliendo de un automóvil negro, un Ferrari. En la otra, el rubio estaba sentado junto a un joven en la banca de un parque.

- Todo listo, Albert. – dijo el joven, ya de regreso. Wesker asintió sin voltearse. - ¿Quién es ese?

- El agente de Umbrella que buscamos. – respondió Wesker. – Él estaba en Gaylord antes de la explosión.

- ¿Ese maldito causó la explosión?

- Seguramente. Vamos a ir tras él. – dijo el rubio, volteándose al fin, luego de haber buscado la localización de las imágenes captadas.

- No tienes que decirlo. Vamos a darle una paliza a ese mal nacido y a Umbrella. – dijo el joven, enojado. – ¿Dónde está?

- Cowen Town. Bastante cerca de donde estaba Gaylord. – dijo Albert.

- Debemos darnos prisa. Seguramente piensa hacer lo mismo en ese lugar. – el joven salió de la habitación, seguido por Wesker. El rubio sonrió malignamente hacia sus adentros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'**¿No pueden ir más rápido?'** preguntó la voz de Klaus, a través del comunicador. Kevin se llevó el aparato hacia el rostro para responder, sin apartar la vista del camino.

- Como policía me permito recordarte que hay algo llamado límite de velocidad, Klaus. – dijo Kevin, frunciendo el ceño. Podía ver el Ferrari negro bastante más adelantado, y viajando a bastante velocidad.

'**Ya tuvimos el retraso del cambio de neumático de su camioneta, y por más que me haya apresurado a cambiarlo, perdimos bastante tiempo.'** Dijo Klaus. **'Además, ¿De qué te sirve conducir un Ferrari si no puedes aprovechar su potencial?'**

- Realmente tienes prisa, ¿verdad? – dijo Kevin, rodando sus ojos.

'**¿Se nota mucho?'** preguntó Klaus. **'Bueno, Chris y los demás son mis amigos… y hay alguien a quien extraño bastante.'**

Poco a poco, la distancia que separaba la camioneta del Ferrari fue disminuyendo, pero de todas formas había bastante distancia entre los dos vehículos. Klaus iba solo dentro de su Ferrari, pensando ansioso en que pronto volvería a ver a Claire, que podría sostenerla en sus brazos, volver a ver sus ojos, su sonrisa. La sola idea lo hizo sonreír.

También comenzó a imaginarse la cara de sus amigos en cuanto lo vieran llegar con los nuevos aliados.

El rubio frunció las cejas. En la pista contraria se acercaban rápidamente tres camionetas negras. Klaus tuvo un mal presentimiento. Miró por el retrovisor, otras dos camionetas se acercaban, rebasando a los otros automóviles con facilidad.

- Esto no puede ser bueno. – dijo Klaus. Los tres vehículos que venían en contra se pasaron a su pista repentinamente, haciendo que varios de los vehículos que viajaban delante de él frenaran y se hicieran a un lado. Klaus giró el volante para evitar chocar contra un motociclista que había frenado frente a él.

'**¿¡Qué demonios, Klaus!?'** preguntó Kevin, a través del comunicador. El rubio tomó el pequeño aparato para alertar a sus aliados.

- ¡Cuidado con las camionetas negras! – advirtió el rubio. Aplicó el freno mientras giraba el volante, haciendo que su auto girara en ciento ochenta grados. Volvió a acelerar y se cambio de pista. - ¡Sigan ustedes, están tras de mi!

'**¡Te apoyaremos!' **dijo Kevin.

- ¡No! ¡Ellos no saben nada de ustedes y no deben enterarse! – explicó Klaus, evitando chocar con una de las camionetas que trató de bloquearle el paso. Ahora tenía a los cinco vehículos detrás de él. - ¡Sigan adelante! ¡A un poco más de cien kilómetros hay un centro que arrienda posadas en medio de las montañas, vayan hacia la cabaña 51! ¡Ahí están Chris y los demás! ¡Iré hacia allá tan pronto como pueda!

Klaus tiró el comunicador hacia el asiento del copiloto y aceleró a fondo dejando a los vehículos perseguidores atrás.

Mark, George, Alyssa y Billy, quienes iban sentados en los asientos traseros de la Ford WindStar de Kevin. Ark, quien iba en el asiento del copiloto, también se volteó. Kevin turnaba la dirección de sus ojos del camino hacia el retrovisor.

- Kevin, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo. – dijo Billy.

- Él dijo que siguiéramos. – dijo Ark, mirando a Kevin.

- No podemos dejarlo solo. – dijo Alyssa.

- Vamos tras ellos, así sabremos que es lo que quieren. – dijo Mark.

- La votación ya está hecha. – dijo Kevin, disminuyó la velocidad y giró el volante para cambiar de pista y de dirección.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus rebasaba a los demás vehículos a máxima velocidad, las camionetas oscuras estaban atrás de él, acelerando entre los demás automóviles para no perderlo de vista. Pasaban muy cerca de varios de ellos. Si esto seguía así, pronto habría un accidente.

Miró hacia su derecha y se percató de la presencia de un grupo de árboles, detrás de las pequeñas cabañas que se asentaban en los campos junto a la carretera.

- Supongo que no hay de otra. – dijo Klaus, pasando junto a un autobús. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y notó que una de las camionetas pasó entre el mismo autobús y otro automóvil, rozando con ambos. Los dos vehículos con civiles en su interior hicieron sonar sus claxon, expresando la ira de los conductores. – Esos idiotas terminarán matando a alguien.

Rebasó a un compacto y se orilló, saliéndose del camino y acelerando hacia un espacio entre dos pequeñas casas, hacia los árboles. Los vehículos que lo perseguían lo imitaron casi de inmediato. Klaus juntó las cejas, las camionetas estaban mejor preparadas que el Ferrari para ese terreno lleno de nieve.

Aún así logró alejarse lo suficiente como para detenerse y seguir a pie hacia los árboles. Se bajó del Ferrari, que dejó frente a la entrada de una de las pequeñas casas, y comenzó a correr para meterse entre los árboles.

Miró hacia su izquierda, una de las camionetas se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad. Saltó justo a tiempo para evitar ser atropellado, pero aterrizó sobre un auto bastante destartalado que estaba estacionado frente a una cabaña. Miró hacia atrás, las camionetas se estaban reposicionando para volver a perseguirlo.

- ¡Mi auto! – Klaus volteó. Parado en la puerta de la cabaña había una mujer, de unos cuarenta años, que usaba una vieja bata de baño verde. Miró hacia sus pies, había abollado el frente del acabado vehículo en el que había aterrizado, y el parabrisas estaba trizado casi por completo. - ¿¡Qué rayos sucede!?

- ¿Ve ese Ferrari que está allá atrás? – preguntó Klaus, bajándose del auto. Las camionetas se habían puesto en marcha nuevamente. La mujer localizó el auto y asintió, atrapando un juego de llaves que le fue lanzado. Klaus ya se estaba alejando. - ¡Ahora es suyo!

Miró por sobre su hombro para ver como la mujer, luego de que las camionetas pasaron frente a su casa, salía corriendo descalza sobre la nieve hacia el Ferrari. _'Claire va a matarme.'_ Pensó Klaus. Los vehículos oscuros se le estaban acercando, pero lograría llegar al bosque antes de que lo hicieran.

Escuchó disparos, y percibió las balas que pasaban junto a él. O eso creía. _'Dardos.'_ Se dio cuenta Klaus. Tuvo suerte de que ninguno de ellos le dio, si lo hubieran hecho no habría sido tan fácil seguir corriendo.

Las camionetas se detuvieron a la orilla del pequeño bosque, justo después de que Klaus se perdiera en medio de los árboles. Los mercenarios y su líder se bajaron de los vehículos y se internaron en el bosque, siguiendo a su blanco.

Dos de los mercenarios se quedaron atrás, sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó James, quitándose el casco y mirando a su compañero.

- ¿No dejó su auto un poco más atrás? Deberíamos esperar junto a él, por si acaso. – sugirió Alex, quitándose el casco también.

James era un joven de un poco más de veinte años. Medía casi un metro ochenta, de constitución atlética. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos cafés. Alex era un hombre que estaba cerca de los treinta, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules.

- Es posible que se haya metido entre los árboles para distraernos y poder regresar a el, y así poder escapar. – dijo Alex.

- Sabes que el capitán Klaus no huye así como así. – dijo James, juntando sus cejas. – Pero parece que es nuestra única opción. Vamos hacia allá y esperemos a ver como acaba todo.

- Si. Aunque sabes que el capitán Wesker nos matará si se entera que desobedecimos sus órdenes y nos separamos del equipo.

A James nunca le había agradado Wesker. Desde que lo conoció supo que había algo en él, algo malo. Como si estuviera escondiendo algo de todos, sin mencionar el hecho de que siempre parecía creerse mejor que los demás y que usaba gafas oscuras incluso de noche. Ciertamente estar bajo el mando del Klaus Vander había sido mucho mejor que obedecer a Albert Wesker.

Alex pensaba lo mismo. Desde que supo que Klaus había traicionado a la Corporación, tuvo que ser mucho más precavido para que no se supiera de su problema respiratorio, el que el capitán Vander había mantenido en secreto desde el momento en que se enteró, siete años atrás.

Pero eso era el pasado. Ahora tenían una misión que cumplir. Capturar con vida a Klaus Vander y llevarlo de regreso a la cede de Detroit.

Ya estaban a unos pocos metros del Ferrari, se dieron cuenta de que una mujer y un par de niños bailaban alrededor de el.

- Espera… mira. – dijo Alex. Una camioneta azul se acercó al Ferrari, exaltando a la mujer y a los niños.

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto James. Alex le indicó que le siguiera en silencio.

Se escondieron detrás de una de las paredes de una de las casas cercanas al Ferrari y escucharon.

- El rubio me regaló este auto. – explicaba la señora.

- ¿Dónde está él? – preguntó un hombre, que se acababa de bajar de la camioneta azul.

- Se fue corriendo hacia allá, lo estaban persiguiendo. – indicó la señora. - ¿No es un criminal o algo parecido verdad? ¿Acaso el Ferrari es robado?

- Nada de eso. – dijo otro hombre. – ¿Por qué le regaló el auto?

- Escapando de las camionetas negras cayó sobre mi auto y lo estropeó. Así que me dio el Ferrari para enmendarlo. – explicó la mujer.

Hubo un silencio extendido, hasta que una mujer, una distinta a la nueva dueña del Ferrari, habló.

- ¿Qué hacemos, Kevin? – preguntó la mujer, una rubia de traje rojo.

- Klaus se metió en el bosque, y seguramente las camionetas estaban llenas de hombres. No podríamos hacer mucho para ayudarlo. – dijo un afroamericano.

- Él dijo que siguiéramos. – dijo la rubia. – Debemos confiar en que estará bien y que nos alcanzará en cuanto pueda. Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás

El hombre de cabello castaño pensó un momento, antes de asentir.

- Disfrute el auto. – dijo, antes de voltearse y meterse nuevamente en la camioneta azul.

James miró a Alex, quien lo miró de regreso. Ambos asintieron, y salieron de si escondite una vez que la camioneta se alejó hacia la carretera.

- Así que Klaus tiene aliados. – dijo Alex.

- Eso es bueno. Nuestro momento de gloria llegó. – dijo James, sonriendo. – Tenemos que seguirlos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus se abrió paso entre varios agentes desmayados. Había aprovechado el escondite que le brindaban los árboles para atacar a varios mercenarios por sorpresa y sacarlos de combate rápidamente. Como había predicho, todos los mercenarios se separaron en tres grupos, de más o menos trece personas cada uno, y habían tomado distintos caminos a través del bosque para intentar rodearlo. Se había encargado del grupo que venía directamente detrás de él, dejando inconsciente a todos los trece miembros en pocos minutos. Luego había esperado cerca de ese lugar a los otros dos equipos. En cuanto llegó el primero, realizó lo mismo que había hecho anteriormente. Ya solo le faltaba un equipo.

Se estaba desplazando silenciosamente a través de los árboles, o lo más que podía teniendo que caminar sobre nieve, en un intento por encontrar al equipo restante para acabar con ese asunto de una vez por todas y seguir con su camino.

- ¿Dónde estarán? – se preguntó a si mismo. Se paralizó en ese momento, en cuanto un aroma bastante conocido asaltó su olfato. Una esquina de sus labios se hizo hacia arriba mientras se volteaba. – Albert.

Albert Wesker estaba de pie frente a él, serio como siempre.

- ¿No podrías hacer esto más fácil, Klaus? – preguntó Wesker.

- Sería más fácil si me dejaras en paz. – dijo Klaus, sin borrar su sonrisa. – En serio, Albert.

- Me temo que no puedo permitir eso, Klaus. – dijo Albert.

Otro olor, cuya existencia era imposible los hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par y voltearse lentamente. Ese aroma…

Detrás de él había un chico, de unos dieciocho años, de pelo rojo y ojos verdes. Estaba vestido con el mismo traje negro que el resto de los agentes que lo perseguían. Pero no era su apariencia lo que lo impresionaba, ni el enorme hacha doble que llevaba apoyada en sus hombros.

- T-Verónica. – dijo Klaus, aún sorprendido. Ese chico olía casi igual a Alexia.

- Veo que lo encontraste, Albert. – dijo el chico.

- Steve, no podemos dejar que escape. – dijo Albert. - No te confíes.

- Ya lo sé. – dijo el chico. Klaus se volteó a verlo, sin dejar de prestar atención a Albert.

- ¿Steve Burnside? – preguntó Klaus.

- ¿Quién te dijo que podías hablarme? Títere de Umbrella.

Klaus frunció el entrecejo ante sus palabras, pero sonrió ligeramente. _'Muy astuto, Albert'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ahí estuvo. Ahora... como los lectores son los que disfrutan con esto, bueno... yo también, les informo que se viene una gran pelea en el próximo cap. No les diré quien gana... pero seria bueno que me dijeran quien quiere que sea el vencedor. para así ir adaptando pequeños detalles.

Si tienen alguna petición especial... háganla!!!!!!!. Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Klaus vs Wesker y Steve

Aquí otro cap... sin comentarios... mi cansado e infectado con la AH1N1. Maldita sea mi suerte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve Burnside levantó la enorme hacha doble que apoyaba sobre sus hombros y la sostuvo a su costado derecho, con una sola mano. Miraba a Klaus fijamente, lleno de ira. _'Esto es un problema.'_ Pensó Klaus. Albert Wesker dio un paso hacia él, Klaus se colocó de costado, con uno de sus brazos listo para defenderse de Albert, y el otro para detener a Steve.

- Recuerda que lo necesitamos vivo. – dijo Albert.

- Anotado. – dijo Steve.

Klaus cerró los puños, haciendo tronar sus nudillos, listo para la pelea. Sonrió, emocionado sin importar el peligro. Ahogó una risa.

- Bien. ¿Qué esperamos? – preguntó Klaus.

Wesker corrió hacia él, con su velocidad sobrehumana, echando su brazo derecho hacia atrás. Klaus atrapó el golpe con la mano izquierda, al tiempo que percibía el movimiento a su otro lado y detenía el movimiento del hacha de Steve con su mano derecha, tomado el arma desde su larga empuñadura. Wesker lanzó un golpe ascendente hacia su barbilla con su brazo izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que Steve lanzaba una patada, apuntando a su nuca. Klaus se agachó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar el golpe de Albert, y la patada del pelirrojo pasó sobre él.

El rubio platinado soltó el hacha de Steve, apoyando esa mano en el pecho del joven para darse impulso, al tiempo que soltaba el puño del rubio con gafas oscuras, y darle una patada en el estómago a Wesker, quien retrocedió ligeramente. Klaus giró y sujetó la empuñadura del hacha del pelirrojo con la mano derecha, aprovechando el impulso del giro para levantar a Steve del suelo y lanzarlo hacia Wesker, quien se hizo a un lado para evitar la colisión.

Steve se detuvo al apoyar los pies contra el tronco de un árbol. Albert corrió hacia Klaus otra vez, lanzando un golpe hacia su rostro. El rubio platinado movió la cabeza hacia la derecha, permitiendo que el puño de su oponente siguiera a través del aire y agarró el brazo de Wesker con su mano izquierda, levantando su pierna derecha en dirección a la cara del rubio con gafas, quien utilizó su antebrazo izquierdo para detener la patada.

Steve se elevó desde atrás de Albert, con el hacha lista para bajar sobre él, Klaus separó su pie izquierdo del suelo y lo apoyó sobre el pecho de Albert, utilizando el cuerpo de su antiguo hermano para impulsarse lejos del peligro. El hacha de Steve se enterró en la nieve, pero fue extraída rápidamente por su dueño, quien se lanzó hacia el rubio.

El pelirrojo movió su enorme arma en forma horizontal, apuntando hacia las piernas de Klaus. Albert saltó y pasó sobre Steve, listo para caer sobre su objetivo en cuanto éste saltara para esquivar el ataque del pelirrojo. Klaus sonrió, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y todo lo vio en cámara lenta. Efectivamente saltó para esquivar el hachazo dirigido a sus piernas, pero en medio del aire dio un giro hacia atrás, pateando a Albert en el rostro, aprovechando la fuerza del golpe para seguir girando y caer de pie.

Las gafas oscuras de Albert cayeron sobre la nieve, hechas añicos. No obstante, Albert giró hacia atrás y cayó sobre sus pies, había un hilo de sangre deslizándose de sus labios. Miró al rubio platinado, sus ojos eran rojos al igual que los de él.

- Es bueno. – dijo Steve, apoyando el hacha sobre sus hombros.

- Por supuesto, me enseñó el mejor. – dijo Klaus mirando a Albert, quien sonrió.

- No discutiré contigo sobre eso. – dijo Albert, burlón. – No veas como que le es muy fácil, Steve. Sus ojos rojos lo demuestran.

Steve se fijó en ese detalle, antes de sonreír.

- Ya veo. – dijo el pelirrojo. – Los mutantes de Umbrella siempre están llenos de sorpresas.

- De verdad estás confundido, Steve. – dijo Klaus. - ¿Crees que yo soy el enemigo que hay que derrotar?

Steve juntó las cejas. Klaus deseaba contarle acerca de Claire y los demás, pero sabía que existía la posibilidad de que no lograra vencer, y eso dejaría la opción de un ataque sorpresa por parte del equipo arruinada. Chasqueó la lengua.

El pelirrojo bajó el hacha y miró a Wesker, quien estaba un poco más atrás. Ambos asintieron. Steve le lanzó al hacha a Klaus, haciendo que el arma girara verticalmente. Klaus frunció el entrecejo, moviéndose hacia la izquierda para esquivar el ataque, permitiendo que el arma pasara junto a él. Vio que Steve y Albert venían hacia él a toda velocidad, supo de inmediato que debía evitar el enfrentamiento contra los dos. Estiró su brazo derecho hacia atrás, agarrando la empuñadura del hacha, que seguía en el aire, hizo cambiar de dirección del arma, apuntando a Wesker.

Albert saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el hachazo. Klaus se lanzó hacia delante, contra Steve. Supuso que contra él podría fácilmente, ya que no creía que el chico tuviera entrenamiento militar. Estaba en lo correcto. No le costó nada repeler al pelirrojo, haciendo a un lado sus brazos, logró acertar un fuerte golpe en el pecho, enviándolo hacia atrás.

Wesker había pasado sobre el hacha, llegando hasta Klaus. Un intercambio de golpes feroz comenzó, fuertes y veloces golpes y patadas. Estaban igualados. Los ojos de Klaus había vuelto a su color plateado habitual, pero aún así, el rubio platinado nunca imaginó que Wesker hubiera alcanzado tal nivel de control sobre sus habilidades en tan poco tiempo.

Steve ya había recuperado el balance, corrió hacia los dos combatientes, recogiendo el hacha en su camino. Klaus lo vio venir, y al parecer Wesker también, ya que se agachó para que el pelirrojo pudiera atacar descendentemente con el hacha. Klaus juntó las manos para detener la filosa arma a centímetros de su cabeza.

Wesker volvió a acercarse y, aprovechando que tenía las manos ocupadas, le lanzó un golpe a la barbilla a Klaus. el rubio platinado sintió que el poderoso golpe conectaba contra su mentón y lo levantaba del suelo. Salió volando hacia atrás, pero no sin antes darle una patada en el costado a Albert, haciendo que se tambaleara.

Klaus giró en el aire, cayendo sobre sus pies. Su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol, Steve se acercaba hacia él, moviendo el hacha horizontalmente hacia el rubio, quien juntó las cejas. Saltando sobre el hacha, que se clavó en el tronco, el rubio apoyó uno de sus pies en la larga empuñadura y se impulsó hacia el pelirrojo, dándole una patada en el pecho y enviándolo hacia atrás hasta que se estrelló contra un árbol. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el golpe de Albert había sido bastante fuerte. Se quedó quieto unos momentos, observando como Albert se enderezaba y como Steve se ponía de pie.

- Te está engañando, Steve. – dijo Klaus, el pelirrojo juntó las cejas. – Estás peleando contra el hombre equivocado.

- Si, claro. – dijo Steve, caminando hasta llegar junto a Albert. – Albert me mostró lo que tú has hecho por Umbrella, todas las personas que has matado, incluso desde que eras un niño. No eres más que un monstruo.

- ¿Si soy tan malo por qué Albert quiere capturarme vivo y no me elimina de inmediato simplemente? – preguntó Klaus, mirando al otro rubio.

- Porque… - dijo Wesker, posicionándose para volver a comenzar con el combate. – No soy un homicida sin corazón como tú. Yo no me rebajaré a tu nivel, la justicia se encargará de ti.

Klaus tenía la boca abierta, pero la cerró de golpe y frunció el entrecejo.

- Eso fue ruin… - dijo Klaus, agarró la empuñadura del hacha. – Incluso para ti, Albert.

Sacó el hacha de su prisión de madera casi sin esfuerzo y la sostuvo a su lado con una mano.

- Pero aún así, no puedo permitir que me capturen. Tengo mucho porque regresar. – dijo Klaus, preparándose para recibir a sus oponentes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Buenas tardes, quisiéramos rentar una cabaña. – le dijo Kevin al recepcionista del centro vacacional.

Sus compañeros estaban alejados, charlando nerviosamente. Había pasado más de una hora, habían perdido el contacto con Klaus, ya que había dejado el transmisor en el Ferrari, que por cierto… ¡¡¡le había regalado a una extraña!!!

Habían esperado tres cuartos de hora que su compañero rubio llegara, pero en vista de que eso no iba a suceder, decidieron ir a reunirse con los demás, y esperar a Klaus los alcanzara.

- ¿Estará bien? – preguntó Alyssa, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

- Dijo que lo estaría. – recordó George, deseando poder creer a ciencia cierta en esas palabras.

- Él es un tipo duro. – dijo Ark, sorprendiendo a todos. – Lo digo por experiencia propia. No lo atraparán fácilmente. Estará bien.

Los demás lo miraron, ni el mismo Ark creía en lo que había dicho.

- Ojalá así sea. Pero por más que me moleste decirlo, eran demasiados. Cada una de esas camionetas podía contener hasta diez hombres. Lo que significa que si las camionetas que nosotros vimos eran las únicas que rondaban por ahí, Klaus se estaría enfrentando a más de cuarenta personas. – dijo Billy, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. – Las probabilidades de salir victorioso en un enfrentamiento son casi nulas, al igual que sus posibilidades de escapar.

- Billy… - dijo Alyssa, pero fue interrumpida.

- Tiene razón. – dijo Mark, serio. – Tiene todas las de perder.

Se quedaron en silencio, esperando que un milagro ocurriera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus repelió a Wesker, un movimiento que le hizo bajar la guardia, algo que Steve aprovechó para darle un golpe en el estómago. Klaus dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Si bien Steve no era un gran peleador, no tanto como él y Albert, sus golpes eran potentes.

Llevaban varios minutos peleando, el hacha ya no era sujetada por ninguno de ellos, y yacía clavada en lo alto de un tronco. Klaus tenía la camisa rasgada y varios moretones en el pecho y abdomen, además de sus brazos, y tenía una herida en el labio que sangraba bastante. Wesker y Steve estaban algo peor que él, Albert tenía manchas en su rostro, casi negras, una herida bastante grande en la frente y un gran corte en el pecho, cortesía del hacha de Steve, que había sido empuñada por Klaus en ese momento. Steve tenía varias heridas en los brazos, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, toda de él mismo. Había comenzado a cojear con la pierna derecha, y sus golpes con la mano izquierda habían perdido fuerza.

El rubio platinado tenía que admitirlo, Albert y Steve hacían un excelente equipo, bastante sincronizado y poderoso. Tanto así, que Klaus se había visto obligado a usar todo su potencial de B.O.W. para no sucumbir ante ellos. Y aún así, no había podido dejar fuera de combate a ninguno de los dos, eran muy buenos peleando en equipo, habían comenzado a protegerse entre ellos.

Steve quiso golpearlo en el rostro con su mano izquierda, pero Klaus bloqueó el golpe con su antebrazo derecho.

- Te está engañando, Steve. Él estuvo en Rockfort Island, fue a buscar el virus T-Verónica, el virus que Alexia creó y te inyectó. – dijo Klaus, mirando con sus ojos rojos al chico.

- Ya lo sabía. Fue a buscarlo para destruirlo. – dijo Steve, empujando a Klaus, quien se sostuvo en su lugar.

- Tsk. Realmente eres bastante ingenuo. – dijo Klaus, dándole un potente rodillazo a Steve en el pecho, quien retrocedió.

Klaus realmente no quería lastimarlo ya que estaba siendo manipulado por Albert, pero aún así decidió que tendría que sacarlo de combate dejándolo inconsciente, luego se encargaría de Wesker, aún no había pensado en que tan lejos llegaría para derrotar a Wesker, si lo sacaría de combate o lo eliminaría definitivamente, pero luego de hacerlo se llevaría a Steve con él. Seguramente cuando viera a Claire de nuevo le creería acerca de quien era del genuino equipo bueno.

La mano izquierda de Albert se cruzó entre el puño de Klaus y la cara de Steve, cerrándose para apresarla. Wesker le lanzó un golpe al rostro, pero Klaus detuvo el puño con su mano izquierda, apresándola también. Steve se lanzó hacia delante, con la mano derecha cerrada, pero no iba a golpearlo a él, iba a golpear la nuca de Albert. ¿Estaría afectado por el golpe anterior?

Wesker esbozó una media sonrisa, liberando la mano de Klaus al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza. Klaus vio el puño de Steve venir hacia él, y apenas pudo hacer su cabeza a un lado para evitar el impacto. Aprovechó su mano liberada para hacer el brazo de Steve a un lado, y, aún sosteniendo la mano de Wesker, le dio un fuerte golpe al antebrazo de Albert. Un crujido ensordecedor hizo eco a través del bosque.

- ¡Bastardo! – gritó Steve, lanzándose hacia Klaus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Lo tienen todos? – preguntó Chris, mirando a su equipo.

Todos asintieron. Era bastante simple, tomarían el lugar de los miembros de un equipo de novatos y se infiltrarían en la base de Umbrella. Habían trazado todos los pasos a seguir para entrar, lo complicado sería moverse en el interior para lograr acceder a la base de datos que se encontraba oculta, robar los datos y salir. Para así exponer todo lo descubierto al mundo y así acabar con Umbrella de una vez por todas.

- Está todo listo. No podemos planear nada más sin Klaus aquí para que nos ayude con los detalles del interior de la base. – dijo Jill.

Claire sonrió, Klaus iba a estar bastante satisfecho. Un ruido de motor los hizo mirar hacia la puerta. Leon se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana.

- Es una camioneta azul. – dijo en voz baja. Chris frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a la ventana, con su arma en la mano. Todos se prepararon para defenderse.

- ¿Quién…? – Chris hizo silencio, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. – Llegaron los refuerzos.

Chris los miró antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Los demás lo siguieron apresuradamente, saliendo juntos al exterior. De la camioneta se habían bajado seis personas, cinco hombres y una mujer.

- Dios mío… - dijo Rebecca, Claire la miró, tenía una mirada cristalina en sus ojos.

Chris se acercó a uno de los hombres, de cabello castaño y largo.

- Kevin. – saludó Chris, extendiendo su mano.

- Chris Redfield. – dijo Kevin, saludándolo. Jill y Barry también se acercaron y lo saludaron, sonrientes.

Leon también se acercó a uno de ellos, un hombre de cabello corto y castaño oscuro.

- Leon. – llamó el hombre, sonriendo.

- Ark. – los dos hombres se dieron la mano, Ark sonreía.

Junto a Ark había otro hombre, de cabello negro y largo, con tatuajes en sus brazos, quien parecía estar buscando a alguien. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia las dos jóvenes que estaban apartadas, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Claire pensó que le estaba sonriendo a ella, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriéndole a Rebecca.

- Billy. – llamó la joven, corriendo hacia el hombre, quien corrió hacia ella para acelerar el encuentro.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Rebecca? – preguntó Billy, abrazándola.

- Luchando contra una Corporación multinacional. ¿Y tú? – contestó Rebecca, sonriendo.

- Más o menos lo mismo. – contestó Billy.

Claire sonrió al ver tan feliz a su amiga, y ella misma comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la razón de su propia felicidad, pero no pudo verlo. Sólo vio a los seis recién llegados, sus amigos y familia, pero no a Klaus. Miró hacia el camino, con la esperanza de ver el Ferrari negro de su novio, pero solo vio un sucio y viejo automóvil que lo recorría.

- ¿Y Klaus? – preguntó. Los demás la miraron, y una extraña expresión apareció en los rostros de los recién llegados.

Todos se voltearon hacia el viajo auto que se detuvo cerca de la cabaña.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Steve le lanzó una patada a Klaus, quien atrapó la pierna con las dos manos. Aplicó toda su fuerza, haciendo que el tobillo del pelirrojo se saliera de su lugar, antes de golpear a Steve con toda su fuerza en el estómago. El pelirrojo se quedó sin aliento y perdió el conocimiento, tambaleándose, terminó colapsando junto a Albert, quien se sostenía su brazo roto.

- Creo que esto debe ser todo. – dijo Klaus, acercándose a Albert. – Yo gano, Albert.

Albert Wesker vio a su hermano menor acercarse a él, sus ojos rojos amenazantes brillaban. Y, en contra de todo lo que Klaus esperaba, sonrió.

- No lo creo, Klaus. – dijo Albert, riendo. Klaus abrió los ojos como platos. – Yo siempre gano.

Klaus se volteó lentamente sobre su hombro, y localizó la fuente del dolor. Dardos, estaban clavados en su espalda. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, levantó la vista y vio al equipo restante, el que no había podido encontrar antes de toparse con Wesker. La vista comenzó a oscurecerse, se volteó y miró a Albert, quien le sonreía malignamente.

- Eso fue trampa. – dijo Klaus, arrodillándose. – Siempre es lo mismo contigo.

- El fin justifica los medios. – dijo Albert. La visión de Klaus se volvió negra y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la nieve.

Wesker sacó su PALM, activando el informe de alerta para el resto del equipo. Los aparatos de todos los miembros vibraron, y el mismo mensaje se leyó en todos ellos. **Misión Completada.**

- Llévenlo a uno de los vehículos, a Steve también. Luego vayan a buscar al resto del equipo. – ordenó Albert, sacando otro par de gafas de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo negro. – Nos largamos de este lugar.

Los mercenarios comenzaron a moverse para cumplir las órdenes, entre cuatro levantaron a Klaus y otros tres a Steve y los llevaron hacia los vehículos, mientras que el resto del equipo se dirigió a buscar a sus compañeros caídos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

James y Alex se bajaron del pequeño automóvil, sólo para que todos los presentes les apuntaran con una docena de armas.

- ¡Esperen! – pidió James. – No somos enemigos, estamos aquí para unirnos a ustedes.

- ¿¡Quiénes son!? – exigió saber Chris, sin dejar de apuntarles. Alex se acercó un poco, pero se detuvo a una distancia segura.

- Somos…

- De Umbrella. – interrumpió Rebecca. Todos la miraron un momento, antes de volver a concentrarse en los intrusos. – Los he visto en los archivos de Klaus, ustedes eran…

- Parte de su equipo. – interrumpió James. – Klaus Vander era nuestro capitán, y llevamos buscándolo desde que se fue de la Corporación.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

- ¿No es ese el hombre que tuvo el ataque de asma en su primer día de entrenamiento? – preguntó Jill.

- Así es. – respondió Alex.

- Umbrella sabe donde estamos, tenemos que largarnos de aquí. – dijo Ark.

- No. Umbrella no sabe que nosotros estamos aquí. – dijo James. – Vinimos por nuestra cuenta en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de que el capitán Klaus no estaba solo. Queremos ayudarlos, de verdad.

- Le debemos mucho al capitán Klaus. – aseguró James.

Chris miró hacia su amigo Kevin.

- ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? – preguntó. Kevin lo miró un momento, pero negó con la cabeza. Chris miró a los agentes de Umbrella. - ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ustedes?

- Queremos ayudar. – respondió James, simplemente. – Hemos estado buscando a Klaus desde que desertó, por eso permanecimos en Umbrella, porque era la única alternativa que teníamos para encontrarlo.

- Es la verdad. – aseguró Alex.

Todos los miraron, sin decir nada.

- Creo que dicen la verdad. – dijo Claire. Todos la miraron. – En los archivos, se notaba que Klaus y ellos dos eran buenos amigos.

- Claire… - dijo Chris. – Aún así, no creo que debamos confiar en ellos así nada más.

James se adelantó.

- Klaus lo hacía. – dijo el joven. Claire entornó sus ojos hacia él.

- ¿Eras tú el amigo que le enviaba información y advertencias acerca de las actividades de Umbrella? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Así es. – respondió James, sonriendo. Pero de pronto, la sonrisa se borró. – antes de seguir, hay algo que deben saber sobre Klaus.

El corazón de Claire se paralizó, tenía un mal presentimiento. James llevó una de sus manos a la parte posterior de su uniforme.

- ¡Hey! – advirtió Chris. James lo miró y le mostró una PALM idéntica a la de Klaus antes de lanzársela. El castaño la atrapó y examinó. - ¿Misión Completada? ¿Qué es esto?

- Es un informe acerca de la misión en la que se supone nosotros dos estamos. – dijo Alex, señalando a su compañero. Claire se acercó.

- ¿Qué quieren decir? – preguntó la joven. Aunque ya se lo imaginaba, no quería creerlo.

James miró el suelo con su rostro lleno de enojo y pena.

- Significa que el capitán Klaus fue capturado. – dijo el joven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahí estuvo. Estoy agotado, escribir con esta porquería de influenza es muy difícil. Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews y sus peticiones y sugerencias!!!!! Y Gracias por leer!!!!!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!!!!!!!!


	24. Capturado

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jejeje... tanto tiempo. Pensaron que ya no iba a seguir con este Fic, cierto? Como se les ocurre pensar algo así!!!???

He aquí otro Chap. Los últimos momentos de paz antes de la batalla final. Bueno, disfruten...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire se despertó por tercera vez en medio de la noche, aterrada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Habían pasado tres días desde que James y Alex los habían encontrado y se habían unido a ellos, y tres días desde que se habían enterado de que Klaus había sido capturado.

El impacto de la noticia los había afectado a todos, a algunos más que otros. Claire y Rebecca habían llorado durante varias horas, la pelirroja debido al dolor en su corazón al saber que su amado estaba en manos de, posiblemente, las peores personas del planeta y la angustia y preocupación que le causaba el saber lo que le harían. La castaña por ver a su amiga en ese estado y porque también estaba conciente de los planes de la Corporación respecto al rubio. Klaus era su amigo, después de todo.

Se habían calmado luego de que Chris y Kevin llegaran al acuerdo de que, dada la coincidencia de que el cuartel que iban a atacar era el mismo en donde planeaban realizar la fase final del proyecto T-000, intentarían salvar a Klaus. Lo harían, claro está, si es que eso no ponía en peligro al resto del equipo o les impedía llevar a cabo su objetivo de robar la información almacenada dentro de los ordenadores principales.

Claire había tenido otra pesadilla, la misma que la había despertado anteriormente esa noche y las noches anteriores. Comenzaba como un sueño, un buen sueño. No, más bien como recuerdos.

Se le aparecían imágenes del rubio desde el momento en que lo conoció. Lo veía cubierto de polvo, con la frente y el labio sangrando por heridas que el mismo se había hecho para aparentar normalidad la noche en que la salvó a ella y a Rebecca de ser violadas. Luego aparecía vestido con un pantalón deportivo negro y una camiseta manga corta blanca ceñida, de pie en medio de la sala de la casa de los tíos de Rebecca, y después aparecía de pie a la entrada de la cocina, con el cabello revuelto tras una noche de sueño. Luego aparecía con ese mismo atuendo cubierto de lodo y riendo a carcajadas.

Esa imagen cambiaba para dar paso a una en que el rubio aparecía en medio de una pista de baila, sonriendo seductoramente con sus ojos brillando con el matiz de las luces del club en el que habían estado. Luego aparecía él, montado en su moto con la mano extendida para ayudarla a montar. Después el rubio se veía con distintas camisas, del día en que habían ido de compras, juntos. La imagen de él, inclinándose sobre ella para besarla.

Lo recordó sonriéndole luego de que aceptó la verdad acerca de su identidad y de su pasado con Alexia Ashford. Lo vio sobre ella, haciéndole el amor, mientras la miraba lleno de pasión, deseo y amor. Imágenes como esa aparecían varias veces, y ella las disfrutaba.

Pero era después de verlo frente a un Ferrari negro cuando todo comenzaba a mostrarse mal. Klaus aparecía vestido con un largo abrigo verde oliva y sin ninguna clase de expresión en el rostro, sus ojos cubiertos por una película blanca.

Ella le llamaba pero Klaus no la escuchaba. Varias personas con batas blancas aparecían en la imagen y eran masacradas por el rubio. La sangre cubría las paredes invisibles de la habitación inexistente en la que ella, Klaus y los científicos se encontraban. Pero lo peor venía cuando los científicos ya habían sido todos asesinados.

Klaus se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Claire quería ir hacia él pero comenzaba a retroceder en contra de su voluntad, alejándose del hombre que amaba. Entre ella y Klaus comenzaban a aparecer varias personas, James y Alex eran los primeros, y eran asesinados por los puños del rubio, quien los hacía a un lado con su vista fija en ella. Los miembros del grupo de Kevin seguían, y todos sucumbían bajo los fuertes golpes del T-000. De pronto Leon y Barry se interponían entre ellos y Klaus golpeaba a Barry en el rostro, enviándolo fuera del enfoque de la vista del sueño, y luego sujetaba a Leon por el cuello y lo alzaba sin esfuerzo antes de arrojarlo c de cabeza contra el suelo. Luego volvía a dirigirse hacia ella y apartaba a Jill y a Rebecca del camino con un par de golpes. Finalmente Chris aparecía frente a ella con el rostro lleno de sangre, estaba mal herido. Trataba de decirle algo pero ella no escuchaba su voz. Claire trataba de advertirle que Klaus se acercaba detrás de él, le decía que se apartara, pero fue muy tarde.

La mano de Klaus se posaba sobre la cabeza del castaño y comenzaba a apretar. Claire gritaba de horror al ver el rostro de su hermano cuando comenzaba a deformarse, la sangre brotando de la nariz, las orejas, la boca y los ojos antes de sucumbir ante la presión.

Klaus estaba frente a ella un segundo después, con su rostro, pecho y manos manchados con la sangre de su familia y sus amigos. La sujetó fuertemente por los hombros y acercó su rostro hacia ella.

- Esto es lo que soy. – decía Klaus, con su voz grave y distorsionada, antes de acercarse más a ella, abriendo la boca para devorarla.

Era en ese momento cuando despertaba. Sudada y con los ojos llorosos. Claire se levantó de la cama que compartí con Rebecca lentamente y se encaminó sin hacer el menor ruido hasta la puerta de entrada de la cabaña, cuidando no despertar a Leon, Barry o Billy, quienes dormían en el salón.

Antes de salir pasó por la cocina y sacó un trozo de carne cruda del refrigerador. Cuando estuvo afuera sintió el frío aire quemar su piel, así podría permanecer despierta lo que quedaba de noche, no quería volver a tener la pesadilla otra vez. Silver, el lobo que Klaus había estado alimentando desde que habían llegado a ese lugar, paró sus puntiagudas orejas y la miró desde su lugar frente a la puerta, donde solía dormir.

Claire sonrió tristemente y se sentó junto al canino, extendiendo la mano con el trozo de carne para que el lobo lo agarrara con el hocico, tragándoselo completo. El lobo apoyó la cabeza sobre las piernas de la mujer mientras ella le acariciaba.

- Ya es costumbre, ¿no lo crees, Silver? – preguntó Claire. Había hecho lo mismo cada noche desde que se enteró de que Klaus había sido capturado. – Realmente me has ayudado mucho, ¿sabes? Me sentiría muy sola si no estuvieras aquí para hacerme compañía.

Silver la miró y lanzó un quejido. Todos habían notado que el lobo había parecido bastante deprimido desde que el rubio se había marchado. Realmente se había encariñado con él.

- ¿También lo extrañas? – preguntó Claire, examinando de cerca el canino. Le pareció que tenía rasgos de Pastor Alemán, los ojos castaño oscuro y la forma del hocico y del rostro. – Realmente pareces más perro que lobo.

Silver alzó la cabeza y la acercó a su rostro, lamiendo su mejilla. Claire rió suavemente. El lobo siempre la animaba un poco. Su mente recordó a Klaus jugando con él, ambos parecían unos niños.

- Klaus… - susurró la pelirroja. Silver lanzó un suave llanto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente. Estaba mareado y confundido, así que le tomó tiempo recordar dónde estaba. Sintió que su cuerpo flotaba en el tibio líquido azulado por el que se encontraba rodeado. Una máscara le brindaba oxígeno y los tubos en su espalda le administraban calmantes para evitar que se moviera demasiado. Estaba dentro de uno de los tubos de almacenamiento de Umbrella.

Frente a él, detrás de la barrera de vidrio grueso, había un equipo de científicos que se movían dentro del laboratorio que registraba las funciones del organismo dentro del contenedor. Estaban todos vestidos de blanco, registrando los datos en los ordenadores.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió y una figura vestida de negro y de cabello dorado entró. Klaus entornó sus ojos y frunció el entrecejo hacia la forma de Albert Wesker.

- ¿Cómo están las ondas cerebrales? – preguntó el arrogante rubio.

- Aún normales. – respondió uno de los científicos. Albert frunció el ceño.

- Después de todo este tiempo. - Dijo Wesker, acercándose al tanque. – Si que es sorprendente que después de esa pelea y sin haber ingerido Litio estés tan cuerdo, Klaus.

El rubio encerrado luchó por moverse, cualquier intento le provocaba dolor, un dolor inmenso. Pero a pesar de eso y de la acción de los calmantes, consiguió alzar la mano derecha hacia el cristal que protegía la cara del Albert con el puño cerrado, y con un poco más de esfuerzo extendió el dedo medio. Sonrió un poco al ver que Wesker fruncía el ceño al ver la grosería a sólo tres diez centímetros de su rostro.

La fuerza de Klaus se agotó y su brazo cayó hacia su costado, pero estaba satisfecho de haberle podido sacar una expresión de enojo al otro rubio.

Wesker se alejó del tanque y sonrió al ver los datos de sus signos vitales, la expresión pasó casi desapercibida por los ojos de Klaus; estaba comenzando a ver borroso. La falta de nutrientes estaba comenzando a afectarle y la pelea contra Albert y Steve había requerido bastante energía. Pronto comenzarían las alucinaciones, y eso era lo que más temía Klaus, más incluso que quedarse sin emociones y sin voluntad.

- Sigues fuerte, físicamente al menos. – dijo Albert y luego lo miró a través de sus gafas oscuras. – No es una sorpresa si hablamos de ti. ¿Pero me pregunto cuanto podrás soportar?

Dicho eso, Wesker se volteó y salió del laboratorio. Varios de los científicos se acercaron a examinarlo, anotando las observaciones en sus archivos. Klaus se aburrió de ser observado y cerró los ojos, volviendo a sumergirse en un profundo sueño. _'Claire.'_ Pensó con lo último de su conciencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Es todo lo que tenemos? – preguntó Chris, y frunció el entrecejo al ver que todos asentían. – Realmente estamos bastante mal.

El conteo de las armas les había mostrado una cruda verdad. Estaban prácticamente desarmados. Habían contabilizado un arma de bajo calibre con una carga completa extra para cada uno, dos rifles de asalto que eran de Alex y James, tres escopetas y dos mágnum. Todo eso para repartir entre catorce personas. Quizás no parecía tan terrible, pero era con lo que contaban para infiltrarse en Umbrella, así que sí estaban bastante mal.

- Recuerda que podemos robarle los rifles y las municiones al equipo que… saquemos de combate antes de infiltrarnos. – dijo James, Chris le miró con el ceño fruncido. Si bien le habían, él y Alex, aportado información muy valiosa, aún no estaba del todo confiado con ellos.

- Cierto, pero aún así… estamos hablando de entrar en una de las instalaciones más grandes de Umbrella, que está repleta de mercenarios armados hasta los dientes y dispuestos a dar su vida por proteger a la Corporación. – intervino Jill, leyendo la mente del castaño. – Pero algo más importante en este momento es comprender el plan al cien por ciento.

Los líderes de equipo, Chris y Kevin, recorrieron a todos con la mirada. No parecía haber dudas en ninguno de los rostros. Los ojos azules de Chris se posaron sobre la cabeza baja de Claire, aún se mostraba increíblemente afectada, como si acabara de recibir la noticia. Todos se habían visto afectados al saber que su amigo había sido capturado.

Que lo hubieran atrapado había sido muy perjudicial para el plan. Él era el mejor hombre que tenían, y conocía las instalaciones. El daño al ánimo del equipo había sido enorme también.

Pero él mismo había visto a través de los ojos de su hermana como su corazón se partía. Sin duda ella era la que peor lo estaba pasando.

No soportaba verla así, se juró a si mismo en el momento en que las lágrimas bañaron el rostro de Claire por primera vez desde las malas nuevas, que mientras hubiera una pequeña posibilidad haría cualquier cosa para rescatar a Klaus.

- Entonces, sólo para estar seguros. – dijo Kevin. – Lo repetiremos una vez más.

La primera parte del plan era sencilla. Se quedarían esperando hasta que los equipos que salían a trotar alrededor de la sede comenzaran su entrenamiento. Debido al número de personas que integraban ese equipo, tendrían que interceptar a dos de los grupos de novatos de Umbrella para que tuvieran las armas, identificaciones y los uniformes necesarios para todos. Pero eso implicaba que tendrían que separarse, por eso era que, tanto Chris como todos los del equipo, preferían esperar a que el grupo especial apareciera.

Alex y James les habían informado que Umbrella estaba entrenando un equipo especial para misiones más importantes. Si los novatos hubieran estado listos, los habrían enviado en contra de Klaus, pero habían logrado localizar al rubio antes de eso.

El equipo especial estaba conformado por un total de trece personas, doce novatos y un capitán, y la coincidencia más grande, y un gran golpe de suerte, era que el equipo tenía entre sus miembros a cuatro mujeres, mismo número de integrantes femeninos que ellos tenían.

Luego de que estuvieran adentro, Alex y James los guiarían, no era totalmente necesario ya que ellos conocían el interior de la sede gracias a los planos registrados en la PALM de Klaus, pero era para estar seguros. Irían hacia los ordenadores principales y extraerían la información necesaria y saldrían lo más rápido posible, intentando evitar el tener que disparar.

- Muy bien. Dos días. Preparen todo. – dijo Chris, sin dejar de mirar a su hermana, quien miraba al suelo.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a recoger sus cosas. El castaño siguió a Claire con la mirada mientras ella, Rebecca, Billy, Leon, Ark y James se encaminaban hacia el exterior.

- Claire… - susurró, y sintió una mano en el hombro.

- Es natural que esté afectada. – dijo Jill, mirándolo con expresión dolida. – Se le ve en los ojos, Chris. Ella lo ama y le aterra saber lo que le harán… o lo que ya le están haciendo.

- Es terrible. – dijo Kevin, mirando a la pelirroja. – El tener que soportar esto.

Chris lo miró y asintió antes de volverse hacia Claire nuevamente, quien subía a la camioneta azul para ir hacia la cabaña en donde ella dormía.

- Conozco el sentimiento… - dijo Chris, y su mano envolvió la de Jill.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¡¡¡LEMON ALERT!!!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Flashback._

_Jill estaba más feliz que nunca, no podría pedir nada más. Jill estaba viva… ¡¡¡VIVA!!!_

_El castaño miró a la rubia mientras se vestía, el debería hacer lo mismo ya que Rebecca y Barry regresarían pronto. Ellos dos… no… no quería compartirla aún. _

_Chris se acercó a la rubia mientras ella se ponía el sujetador y la abrazó por detrás. Jill dio un saltito de sorpresa antes de relajarse en medio de un sonrojo y apoyarse contra su pecho, queriendo estar lo más cerca de él posible. _

_- Chris… - dijo ella, sintiendo como las manos del hombre acariciaban su vientre. – Rebecca y Barry…_

_- No me importa. – le susurró el castaño al oído, haciendo que Jill se estremeciera._

_Chris se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre el cuello de la rubia, ella ladeó la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso antes de voltearse y rodearlo por el cuello con los brazos. Sus pechos frotándose suavemente contra su torso. Chris la sujetó de la cintura y la dirigió hacia el sofá, donde la depositó suavemente antes de posicionarse sobre ella, con una de sus piernas entre las de ella, estimulándola. Él estaba aún desnudo, no se había puesto ninguna prenda, y ella sólo tenía la ropa interior encima. _

_Jill gimió contra sus labios mientras él aumentaba la fricción de su muslo contra su centro. Chris deslizó una de sus manos hacia la espalda de ella y quitó el seguro del sujetador. Comenzó a depositar ardientes besos sobre su piel expuesta y Jill enredó sus dedos en su cabello castaño para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. _

_Capturó uno de sus pezones con sus labios, masajeándolo con la punta de su lengua. Jill gimió suavemente y Chris masajeó su otro seno con su mano libre, entonces cambió y le dio el mismo tratamiento al otro. _

_Finalmente volvió a ascender y la besó en los labios, Jill respondió lujuriosamente. Se miraron a los ojos mientras la rubia se quitaba las bragas. Chris se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió maliciosamente antes de comenzar a descender, marcando su camino con su lengua. Jill arqueó la espalda cuando el castaño lamió su clítoris, gimiendo fuertemente y con el rostro sonrojado. _

_Él continuó saboreándola mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su entrada, insertando dos de sus dedos en ella y masajeando su interior. La presión se formó dentro de ella y Jill comenzó a mover las caderas instintivamente._

_- ¡Chris… me vengo! – advirtió ella. Chris sonrió y aumentó el ritmo de sus masajes y lamidas. Jill apretó sus dedos contra su cabello, mordiéndose el labio fuertemente mientras su interior se contraía alrededor de los dedos del castaño, dejando escapar un fuerte jadeo. Chris sintió como ella de derramaba contra sus labios y su mano._

_Chris no le dio tiempo de recuperarse y ascendió para penetrarla. Jill abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y arqueó la espalda mientras un placer intenso recorría su cuerpo. Comenzó a embestirla y ella a responder, alzando sus caderas para que el llegara más profundo. Jill gemía sonoramente y Chris comenzó a gruñir de placer, embistiendo más fuerte, hasta que ambos explotaron. _

_- ¡Chris! – llamó Jill._

_- ¡Jill! – llamó Chris._

_Sus orgasmos se mezclaron en medio de las últimas embestidas que el castaño realizó, se quedaron viendo el uno al otro una vez que recuperaron el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones._

_- Realmente deberíamos vestirnos. – dijo Jill, sonriendo cansadamente._

_- Si… supongo. – dijo Chris antes de inclinarse para besarla._

_Haberla creído muerta fue lo peor que le había sucedido en su vida, pero ahora ya podía comenzar a compartir su propia vida con la mujer que era ahora la dueña de su corazón._

_Fin del Flashback. _

- Sé por lo que ella está pasando. – dijo el castaño, mirando a la rubia que apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El calor era insoportable y el humo no lo dejaba respirar, le ardían los ojos y tosía fuertemente. Entre los nubarrones negros podía ver las llamas danzando a su alrededor, en medio de un edificio en ruinas.

Intentó levantarse, pero algo pesado estaba sobre él y no lo permitía. Siguió forcejeando, tenía que salir de ese infierno. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en el ardiente, entonces se percató del estado de sus brazos. Su piel estaba completamente consumida por el fuego, y la carne chamuscada estaba soltándose de sus huesos, aún así, ya no sentía dolor.

Volvió a esforzarse, y logró despegar su pecho del piso, aunque parte de su piel se quedó pegada en el cerámico ardiente. Se levantó, quitándose el peso que tenía sobre él. El lugar le era extrañamente familiar, como si hubiera estado ahí antes.

- ¿Mutter? ¿Vater? – sus propias palabras lo asombraron, ni siquiera había querido hablar. Aunque el hecho de que su voz sonaba como la de un niño lo dejó más perplejo aún.

Entonces se volteó y abrió los ojos a su máximo tamaño. Una figura humana yacía boca arriba en el piso, completamente quemada. Había sido una mujer, pero ya lo único que quedaba para comprobarlo era la mitad de su rostro, que no había sido consumido por el fuego.

- ¿Mutter…? ¿¡Mutter!? – llamó el niño, arrodillándose junto al cuerpo de su madre para sujetar uno de sus hombros. La que una vez había una hermosa mujer era ahora un cuerpo calcinado, cuyo único ojo color plateado intacto no veía nada más. - ¿¡MUTTER!?

Lágrimas salieron de los ojos del pequeño mientras se inclinaba para apoyar su rostro sobre el pecho de su madre. Sintió movimiento debajo de él y se enderezó. El cuerpo ennegrecido comenzó a moverse, intentando levantarse.

- ¿Mutter? – preguntó el niño. Él ojo plateado del cuerpo se movió para enfocarlo y un lastimero quejido escapó de sus quemados labios.

La mujer alargó sus brazos hacia él e intentó agarrarlo. Algo dentro del niño le dijo que se alejara, que esa cosa ya no era su madre. Fue tanto su esfuerzo por alejarse que sus piernas perdieron fuerza y el balance, y cayó al suelo. La figura femenina se tambaleó sobre él, el niño comenzó a llorar otra vez, y lo hizo más fuerte al ver que otra figura aparecía atrás de ella. También estaba ennegrecida y era más grande que su madre. El niño pudo reconocer un mechón de cabello rubio platinado sobre su ensangrentada y mugrosa cabeza.

- ¿Vater?

Los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo se abalanzaron sobre él con las bocas abiertas.

Klaus abrió los ojos de golpe, respiraba rápidamente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sumergido en un líquido azulado y entonces recordó donde estaba.

'_Ya comenzaron las alucinaciones.'_ Pensó con dificultad, le costaba mucho trabajo pensar claramente y formar oraciones completas en su cabeza. Los miembros del laboratorio, asustados por el repentino aumento del ritmo cardíaco del rubio, se habían acercado al tanque para examinarlo.

Klaus los recorrió con la mirada, y sus ojos se posaron en el doctor Greg. _'Imposible. Él está muerto… yo lo maté.'_ Pensó el rubio, alarmado. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los volvió a abrir, no era Greg. _'Malditas alucinaciones.'_

La visión del rubio se nubló y ya no pudo reconocer a nadie en particular, sólo veía siluetas frente a él. Cerró los ojos… ya no podía hacer nada. Iban a tener lo que ellos querían, él como un arma. Pronto estaría liderando las filas de los B.O.W.s de Umbrella. Estaba atrapado y no podía escapar. _'Así que esto es lo que sintió usted, Doctor Marcus, y tú también, Alexia.'_ Pensó el rubio, con lo último de sus fuerzas._ 'De haber sabido cómo se sentía, los habría eliminado a ambos en lugar de dejarlos encerrados durante tanto tiempo. Por favor, perdónenme.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mutter: Madre en Alemán.  
Vater: Padre en Alemán.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora les advierto... mi tiempo está bastante apretado, estoy en medio de temporada de exámenes y no se cuando pueda volver a subir otro cap. En todo caso no debería demorarma más de dos semanas. Bueno... Hagan solicitudes si quieren Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!! No les cuesta nada por DIOS.

Jejeje... Nos vemos!!!


	25. Fase final: toma dos

Aquí estoy... me extrañaron?? Ufff... bueno... ha sido un verdadero calvario terminar esta capítulo... pero lo logré... aunque MALDIGO a los malditos bloqueos de escritor!!!!!!!!!

Sin más... a leer!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Está listo. – informó el científico en jefe. – Sus ondas cerebrales no podrían ser más bajas.

- Entonces es hora de comenzar. – dijo Wesker, mirando al hombre encerrado en el interior del tanque.

Klaus tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y flotaba apacible en medio del líquido azulado que suprimía sus habilidades. Había estado sufriendo de delirios y alucinaciones durante los pasados dos días, pesadillas tan espeluznantes que terminaron agotándolo, y su resistencia mental descendió al mínimo. Ahora el momento, debían comenzar con la fase final del proyecto T-000 ahora que Klaus no podría oponer resistencia a los inhibidores neuronales.

- Entendido. – dijo el científico y se volteó hacia sus compañeros de laboratorio. – Administren sedantes y preparen la extracción.

- Si, señor. – respondieron varios, tecleando en sus ordenadores.

- ¿Está preparada la información de los inhibidores? – preguntó el científico en jefe.

- Acaba de cargarse en el disco. – respondió un joven de cabello negro y bata blanca, acercándose a su superior con un MD en la mano. El científico en jefe tomó el dispositivo.

- Bien, alisten todo y llévenlo al tanque 2. – ordenó el jefe, saliendo del laboratorio junto a Wesker.

El tanque se alzó unos pocos centímetros del piso antes de comenzar a posicionarse paralelamente, dejándolo al rubio que había en su interior tendido de espaldas contra el cristal, completamente desnudo. Varios de los científicos se acercaron a él y comenzaron a vestirlo "para la ocasión". Botas planas, pantalones negros, un chaleco sin mangas de cuero y un abrigo color oliva.

Luego fue llevado al laboratorio en donde el tanque 2 estaba localizado. La habitación tenía el mismo diseño y orden que el laboratorio del tanque 1, el que habían usado en el primer intento de la fase final del proyecto T-000, y donde el fallo de dicho intento le había costado la vida a todo un equipo de científicos. Aunque se dudaba que fuera a repetirse el incidente, se había dispuesto a dos de los mercenarios de Umbrella para que ayudaran con las preparaciones y estuvieran alertas y listos al interior del laboratorio para proteger al los científicos.

El enorme tanque estaba abierto y listo para recibir al que sería su huésped durante las próximas horas hasta que se le necesitara para las pruebas correspondientes. Todo estaba preparado.

- ¿Podrían ayudarnos a meterlo? – le preguntó una de las científicas a los dos mercenarios.

Los dos soldados se encaminaron hacia el rubio que estaba recostado sobre una camilla y lo levantaron con la ayuda de uno de los científicos. Eran más de cien kilos de peso muerto. Con un poco de dificultad lo enderezaron y lo acercaron al tanque abierto, mientras dos de los otros científicos se encontraban en el interior de éste, preparados para hacer las conexiones a la espina de Klaus.

- ¿Qué demo…?

Los ojos de todos los científicos que estaban desocupados se abrieron de par en par al ver que los dos mercenarios y el científico que manipulaban el cuerpo de Klaus salieron volando en contra de las paredes que estaban junto a la puerta de salida. Las dos mujeres y los cuatro hombres vestidos con batas blancas se quedaron paralizados al ver que el rubio los observaba con sus ojos rojos y brillantes. Los dos científicos que se encontraban dentro del tanque estaban inconscientes también, y Klaus comenzó a abrirse paso hacia la puerta.

- Es imposible… te sedamos. – dijo uno de los científicos.

- Es el problema cuando usan la misma droga varias veces. Al final el cuerpo se acostumbra a los efectos. – dijo Klaus, su voz estaba grave y distorsionada.

- Pero eso no es posible. Normalmente tomaría años que eso sucediera… y además sería imposible con una droga tan poderosa. – habló una de las mujeres.

- Bueno… yo no soy normal, después de todo. – Klaus miró a uno de los hombres que trataba de escabullirse hacia los ordenadores. – Ni siquiera lo intentes. No me obligues a matarte. Ya es bastante difícil permanecer sin lastimar a nadie en este estado.

El científico se detuvo y volvió hacia los demás.

- Nosotros lo vimos… lo vimos. Tus ondas cerebrales…

- Meditación. – explicó simplemente el rubio. Y corrió hacia los científicos, quienes no alcanzaron ni a gritar antes de ser dejados en estado de inconsciencia por Klaus.

Klaus estaba de pie en medio del laboratorio, rodeado por personas inconscientes. Miró hacia la puerta y corrió, debía salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire miraba a través de la ventanilla del asiento trasero del Jeep de Chris. El cielo estaba gris y extendía una enorme sombra sobre su camino mientras se dirigían hacia Detroit. Habían estado viajando por lo que parecía una eternidad, pero ya solo les quedaban un par de horas de camino.

La pelirroja se volteó hacia atrás luego de escuchar un leve quejido. Silver iba acostado en el maletero del vehículo, y alzó la cabeza en dirección de la chica cuando la vio moverse.

- ¿Estás aburrido? – preguntó Claire. Silver respondió moviendo la cola ligeramente. – No te preocupes, ya estamos cerca.

La chica extendió su mano y el canino estiró su hocico la lamerle los dedos. Claire sonrió. Le había costado bastante convencer a Chris de que la dejara llevarse al perro, su hermano se había mostrado bastante reacio a tener con ellos a un lobo, pero finalmente había aceptado luego de que ella le dijera que Silver había quedado tan deprimido como ella cuando Klaus se fue y no volvió y que era lo único que de verdad le recordaba a su amado en sus momentos de felicidad. Las lágrimas en sus ojos y la noticia de que Silver era en realidad medio perro y medio lobo habían ayudado a convencerlo.

Había sido una gran sorpresa enterarse que el perro de un grupo de visitantes había tenido un encuentro romántico con una de las lobas de las montañas. Había sido una camada bastante especial, unos cachorros muy hermosos, casi todos. Los turistas habían adoptado a casi todos, menos a Silver, quien no tenía tantos rasgos de perro como sus hermanos y hermanas. Los cuidadores del recinto les habían informado que había sido un cachorro bastante feo, pero que al crecer su pelaje había tomado ese color plateado y su cuerpo había tomado forma. Era ver a un Pastor Alemán bastante grande y de color de plata. Pero ya había encontrado una familia, y se quedaría con ellos sin importar lo que sucediera.

Sólo tenían un problema. ¿Qué harían con el perro mientras se infiltraban en la sede de Umbrella?

Bueno, ya verían eso cuando llegaran.

Claire se enderezó y miró a Rebecca, quien tenía una expresión perdida en su rostro. Claire sonrió, recordando lo que Jill y ella habían notado la mañana en que iniciaron el viaje. Solo les había bastado una pequeña mirada y lo descubrieron. La forma en que caminaba, como le sonreía a Billy. Claire se había preguntado si ella había sido tan obvia cuando ella y Klaus hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Rebecca sintió un par de ojos pegados a ella y se volteó para mirar a la pelirroja, quien le dio un guiño travieso. La castaña se sonrojó, pero una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras recordaba.

_Flashback._

_Sólo faltaban unas horas para que metieran todas sus cosas a los vehículos y partieran para enfrentarse a Umbrella. Los nervios y la ansiedad se habían apoderado de todos, aunque los combatientes más experimentados no mostraban los efectos que eso les causaba. _

_Ninguno de ellos podía dormir, así que se había reunido en la cabaña más grande simplemente para hacerse compañía. Los líderes de los equipos, Chris y Kevin, habían insistido en que intentaran dormir, pero ni siquiera ellos lo intentaban. Alex y James, quienes inconscientemente habían tomado como líderes a Chris, habían informado sobre todos los detalles de las rutinas de entrenamientos de los equipos, haciendo especial énfasis en las rutas que tomaban en sus corridas diarias. _

_Se había decidido que se esconderían entre los árboles de un pequeño bosquecillo junto al camino que rodeaba la sede, camino por el cual pasaban los equipos en entrenamiento. Ahí esperarían y emboscarían al equipo que ellos esperaban fuera el que ellos necesitaban, si no era el caso, tendrían que separarse. Cosa que intentarían evitar._

_Aburrida de estar encerrada, Claire se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir y saludar a Silver. Rebecca se levantó también y la siguió. _

_- ¿Te importa que te acompañe? – preguntó. Claire la miró y sonrió levemente. – Gracias, realmente necesito un poco de aire. _

_- Pónganse algo encima. Hace frío allá afuera. – dijo Chris._

_- Si, papá. – respondió Claire, imitando inconscientemente uno de los chistes de Klaus. _

_Las dos chicas salieron luego de ponerse sus abrigos, con un par de ojos siguiéndolas. El aire gélido les golpeó la cara, y las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Bajaron las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada y pisaron la nieve. Silver se levantó desde su lugar debajo de las escaleras fue hacia ellas, empujando las piernas de ambas con su cabeza, buscando atención. _

_Las dos lo acariciaron, sonriéndole, y el perro les lamió las manos y las mejillas. Había ago en ese perro que hacía que el humor mejorara, como el mismo Klaus. Claire cerró los ojos al recordar al rubio, pero siguió acariciando al canino. _

_Silver levantó sus puntiagudas orejas y volteó su cabeza hacia la puerta al momento en que ésta se abría. Las dos chicas miraron hacia la cabaña y vieron que Billy Coen estaba de pie cerrando la puerta de entrada detrás de él. El hombre se quedó mirándolas y sonrió, acercándose. Silver trotó hacia él y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras para apoyar las delanteras sobre sus hombros. El perro era realmente inteligente, sabía perfectamente que con las mujeres debía mostrarse más delicado con sus saludos, pero Billy era un hombre fuerte, y podía soportar su peso._

_- Billy… - dijo Rebecca. El hombre de cabello negro le sonrió mientras bajaba al perro luego de acariciarlo. _

_- Esperaba poder hablar un poco contigo, Rebecca. – dijo él. _

_Claire miró a Rebecca y después a Billy, luego a Rebecca y a Billy otra vez. Luego le hizo unas señas a Silver para atraerlo hacia ella. El canino fue hacia la pelirroja para recibir más caricias._

_- Hay un lindo sendero que pueden seguir que va hacia la cabaña que nosotras ocupamos, Rebecca. Ahí podrían hablar tranquilos y tendrían un lugar para resguardarse en caso de que les de frío. – dijo la pelirroja, tendiéndole las llaves de la cabaña a la castaña. _

_- Pero Claire, tú… - la pelirroja la hizo callar._

_- No te preocupes. Me quedaré un rato más con Silver y luego entraré, realmente está helado acá afuera. – interrumpió Claire. – Vayan. Hace tiempo que no se ven y de seguro tendrán mucho en lo que ponerse al día._

_La pelirroja se alejó con Silver antes de que Rebecca pudiera protestar. La chica había notado los sentimientos de Rebecca, todos lo habían notado, de hecho. La castaña les había enseñado que era bastante tímida en cuanto a las situaciones amorosas, así que Claire pensó que necesitaba un pequeño empujón. La pelirroja sonrió mientras se alejaba junto al canino. Rebecca solo tenía que demostrar lo que sentía, y tal vez ellos dos…_

_Claire negó con la cabeza, apartando esa idea. No creía que Rebecca fuera de esa forma. Luego entrecerró los ojos al recordar a Klaus, la primera vez que lo vio, la primera vez que se besaron… todo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sacudió la cabeza al instante. Se había prometido que no volvería a llorar. Ellos iban a salvar a Klaus, él solo tendría que esperar un poco más._

_La castaña y el moreno vieron alejarse a la pelirroja, quien caminaba hacia la parte posterior de la cabaña. Seguramente iba a pensar y jugar con Silver algún rato. La castaña frunció el entrecejo levemente, no le gustaba dejarla sola mucho tiempo en ese estado de ánimo._

_- Rebecca. – la llamó el joven de cabello negro. La joven volteó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada color avellana de Billy. Sonrió._

_- Billy. – dijo ella._

_Se dedicaron a andar y charlar por el sendero que Claire les había señalado. Billy le contó todo lo que había hecho desde que se separaron después del incidente en la base de entrenamiento de Umbrella en las montañas Arklay. Le dijo que había viajado por varios estados después de eso. Trabajaba temporalmente en los lugares en los que se escondía, fueron tiempos bastante duros, escapando de la policía y de Umbrella, estando totalmente solo. _

_Fue después de un par de meses que se encontró con Ark, luego de que él volviera de Sheena Island, y más adelante, guiados por varias pistas de Ark para encontrar a Leon, se habían topado con Kevin y sus tres amigos. _

_Ella le relató sus encuentros con los monstruos de Umbrella en la Mansión Spencer, la Ensenada de Calibán y en Planeta. Lentamente, y sin que ninguno de ellos dos se diera cuenta, la conversación se fue desviando hacia otros temas. Sus sueños, sus deseos para el futuro, gastando varias bromas y chistes. Hasta una pequeña guerra de nieve hicieron entre ellos._

_- Realmente te he echado de menos, Rebecca. – dijo Billy, de pronto. La chica fue tomada por sorpresa por su comentario y se sonrojó ferozmente. _

_- Yo… también he pensado mucho en ti desde que nos separamos. – susurró ella, mirando la nieve, entonces sonrió antes de mirarlo a los ojos. - Siempre te tenía en mi mente. _

_Billy le sonrió y se acercó a ella. Ella estaba temblando, envuelta por el frío. Él se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella y Rebecca alzó su rostro para mirar sus ojos. Era mucho más alto que ella, ¿pero quien no? Ella era bastante baja._

_- Nunca te dije esto pero… eres sorprendente. – dijo Billy, poniendo una mano sobre una de las mejillas de la chica. Ella volvió a sonrojarse, pero apoyó más su rostro contra la mano de él, disfrutando del calor que le transmitía. – Realmente no he podido apartarte de mi mente desde que nos separamos ese día. Por más que intenté olvidarte, no pude._

_- Billy… yo… - susurró Rebecca. Sin darse cuenta inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba cuando él descendía._

_Sus labios se encontraron en un beso que expresaba los deseos y sentimientos de ambos, sentimientos que durante mucho los dos habían tenido molestando en sus corazones, ahora ya estaban más tranquilos. Los labios de él apresaron su labio inferior con gran suavidad, succionando delicadamente. Rebecca se vio embriagada por una felicidad y placer que nunca antes había sentido. No quería separarse de él nunca._

_Billy se separó de ella, llenando sus pulmones con el frío aire de la montaña nevada. Rebecca respiraba agitadamente también mientras lo miraba a los ojos. De pronto, la perspectiva de la próxima batalla se presentó en su mente. Acababan de comenzar con esto y ya iba a arriesgarse a perderlo. No pudo controlarse y comenzó a temblar. _

_- Tienes frío. – dijo Billy, frotando sus brazos con sus manos para calentarla. – Ven, vamos adentro._

_Él la guió hacia la cabaña y abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar, luego se dirigió hacia la chimenea para encender el fuego. Rebecca estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. La idea de perderlo ahora que acababan de reencontrarse, que acababan de disfrutar de su primer beso, teniendo todas las posibilidades de continuar con una relación, la tenía totalmente inmersa en sus temores. _

_Billy terminó de encender la chimenea y le hizo señas para que se acercara a calentarse, Rebecca sonrió levemente y se sentó junto a él frente al fuego, extendiendo sus manos hacia las llamas. '¿Qué pasaría si él muriera en la batalla?' pensó la chica. 'No... No podría perderlo otra vez.'_

_No se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos que había desarrollado por él fueran tan fuertes. Un dolor angustioso le oprimió el corazón al pensar en que tal vez ninguno de ellos saliera con vida del enfrentamiento. 'Detener a Umbrella es lo más importante.' Pensó Rebecca, con determinación. 'Aunque eso signifique sacrificar nuestras vidas y lo que más amamos.'_

_Miró a Billy, quien tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro._

_- Rebecca… yo lo siento. Quizás no debería… si te ha molestado… - Rebecca sonrió ante su sufrimiento, divertida de cierta forma. _

_- Billy… no me molestó. – dijo Rebecca, sonriendo y acercándose a él. Si iba a arriesgarse a perderlo, por lo menos iba a asegurarse de que fuera suyo antes de la batalla. _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¡¡¡LEMON ALERT!!!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Habían estado besándose y acariciándose durante varios minutos, y el calor había dominado lentamente sus cuerpos, haciendo que poco a poco fueran quitándose las prendas que sobraban. Las chaquetas y las botas habían sido retirados primero, luego los suéteres. Ahora estaban vestidos como lo harían para salir en primavera, con ropa ligera pero no lo suficiente para el verano. _

_- Becca... – dijo Billy, mientras se encaminaban hacia la cama._

_- No hables. – dijo ella, estaba retrocediendo hacia la cama con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello. _

_Ella se recostó sobre las sábanas, mirándolo hacia arriba, esperándolo. Estaba nerviosa, pero los deseos que sentía aplacaban las preocupaciones. Rebecca estiró las manos y él las sostuvo antes de descender sobre ella, buscando sus labios. Rebecca dirigió las manos de él hacia su blusa, para que supiera que ya era hora de deshacerse de ella. Él la miró un momento antes de obedecer, levantando la prenda sobre su cabeza y dejarla a un lado. Se quedó arrodillado sobre ella, admirándola. Ella se sonrojó. Nadie la había visto así antes. Con tanta pasión._

_Volvió a descender y atacó el cuello de la castaña con sus labios. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso. Billy movió sus labios hacia arriba, recorriendo la mandíbula de la joven, alcanzando una oreja, que lamió y mordió dulcemente antes de volver a sus labios. Separó los suyos y metió su lengua entre los labios de ella, cuando éstos se abrieron, ejerció una leve presión para separarlos más. _

_Acarició la pequeña espalda de ella mientras Rebecca le quitaba la playera y se detenía para admirar sus tatuajes, recorriéndolos con sus pequeños dedos. Billy encontró el seguro de su sujetador y lo abrió. Los pechos de ella se liberaron. Le besó los hombros con la boca abierta y frotando su lengua contra la piel blanca. Ella enredó sus dedos en su largo cabello negro para apegarlo más a ella, disfrutando de los cosquilleos producidos en su interior al ser saboreada por él. _

_Billy se movió hacia su pecho y besó el contorno de un seno hasta llegar al pezón, que se endureció ante el contacto, y succionó suavemente. Ella se estremeció y jadeó, pero lo apegó más a ella mientras él succionaba y lamía. Se apartó ligeramente para cambiar de seno y administrarle las mismas atenciones al otro. _

_Él se echó hacia atrás y llevó sus manos hacia el pantalón de ella. Rebecca le miró unos momentos, sonrojada, y asintió levemente. Billy desabrochó los pantalones y los deslizó a lo largo de sus piernas para después tirarlos al suelo. Volvió a descender sobre ella y le acarició la piel desnuda bajo los pechos hinchados por las caricias y siguió bajando hasta dejar una mano sobre su vientre y otra en la orilla de sus bragas, que también deslizó por sus piernas antes de volver a subir, acariciando la parte interior de sus muslos, besando sus rodillas. Se retiró y se puso de pie._

_Rebecca lo miró mientras se quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior, y dio un respingo al ver su miembro erecto y palpitante mientras él se deslizaba lentamente sobre ella hasta encararla y besarla tiernamente en los labios. Billy notó la ligera sombra de temor en los ojos de la chica. _

_Dejó que ella explorara su boca antes de volver a descender, marcando con sus labios el camino recorrido. Aprovechó el momento para provocarla un poco, acercándose a uno de sus pezones antes de retroceder, haciendo que ella lo guiara hacia él con sus manos. Una de sus manos siguió bajando, acariciando su vientre hasta llegar a sus piernas. Entonces Billy llevó la mano hacia su centro, lubricando sus dedos delicadamente con la calidez de sus labios antes de frotar el pequeño botón de placer son su pulgar. Rebecca lanzó un gritito._

_Él succionó y mordió su pezón suavemente mientras movía sus dedos, ella gemía y movía las caderas. Billy siguió descendiendo, sintiendo con sus labios la tensión de sus músculos mientras le besaba el vientre y los muslos, antes de abrirle las piernas y saborearla por primera vez. La respiración de Rebecca estalló en un grito tembloroso y temeroso. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido pero no pudo evitar que sus caderas avanzaran y se alzaran para brindarle más acceso a sus pliegues. Billy localizó su clítoris y comenzó a trabajarlo con la lengua. Las caderas de Rebecca subían y bajaban al compás de sus lamidas._

_Cuando oyó que la joven respiraba entre jadeos, se alzó y se posicionó en su entrada. Sosteniendo su peso con un brazo, llevó una de sus manos hacia su clítoris, para seguir estimulándolo. Así siguió hasta que los jadeos de ella se mezclaron con gritos, y entonces comenzó a penetrarla. Se detuvo un momento ante la barrera, sorprendido. Por suerte tenía la costumbre de comenzar suavemente, que Rebecca aún fuera virgen era asombroso, considerando lo hermosa e inteligente que era._

_Siguió frotando su clítoris, haciéndola gritar de placer y siguió con su camino, con un movimiento delicado y fluido. Rebecca se tensó por el dolor, y unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos. Billy se quedó quieto, esperando a que ella estuviera lista, mientras besaba sus ojos y sus labios. Rebecca abrió los ojos y asintió._

_- Creo que ya puedes seguir. – susurró._

_Billy asintió y retrocedió lentamente para volver a entrar. Rebecca se tensó, el dolor era más grande de lo que había imaginado, pero había algo que lo estaba haciendo desaparecer. Una… presión estaba formándose dentro de ella a medida que las embestidas de Billy se hacían más rápidas y fuertes. Finalmente el dolor terminó por desaparecer, y un placer tremendo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Envolvió la cintura del hombre con sus piernas, permitiendo que él se adentrara más en ella._

_- Rebecca… ¡Rebecca! – llamó él, penetrando más fuerte._

_- Billy… más fuerte. – pidió la castaña. _

_Billy obedeció, embistiendo con más poder. Ambos estaban al límite. Rebecca le envolvió el cuello con los brazos y se apegó a él, como si quisiera ser protegida de esas increíbles sensaciones que estaba experimentando._

_- Ahhh… ¡Billy!_

_Una serie de espasmos recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven cuando su orgasmo la golpeó, y Billy no pudo resistir la sensación de sus paredes al contraerse a su alrededor, y se derramó dentro de ella en una serie de embestidas finales. _

_Se quedaron así, abrazados y unidos. Respirando agitadamente. Billy se hizo a un lado y se recostó junto a ella, mirándola._

_- Te quiero. – dijo él. _

_- Y yo a ti. – dijo Rebecca, acurrucándose contra él, sonriendo antes de quedarse dormida. Había olvidado lo de la batalla, por ahora._

_Fin del Flashback._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡Alto ahí! – fue lo único que alcanzó a gritar el guardia en la sala de monitores antes de ser sacado de un golpe del reino de la inconsciencia. Klaus veía distorsionado, respiraba con dificultad y estaba bastante desorientado.

Se acercó a la gran pantalla que proyectaba las imágenes que captaban las cámaras de seguridad. Los guardias y mercenarios ya se estaban movilizando, utilizando la estrategia norte-sur. Registró el resto de las imágenes y trazó un mapa mental marcando los pasillos que debería tomar para poder salir del lugar sin tener que enfrentarse a las masas de hombres armados más grandes. Klaus sonrió ligeramente al notar que, por primera vez desde su primera misión, tenía miedo. Supuso que era algo normal considerando su estado y situación.

Salió de la sala de seguridad y siguió el pasillo que estaba a su derecha, podía escuchar los pasos de los mercenarios, eso lo hizo apresurarse. Se detuvo en una esquina y se apegó a la pared para mirar de reojo si había algún peligro. Al asegurarse de que estaba despejado siguió hasta el fondo, atravesando una enorme puerta de metal.

Esa zona, la oeste, debería seguir despejada por los siguientes minutos, exceptuando la presencia de los científicos que ahí trabajaban. Siguió a lo largo del nuevo pasillo, pasando junto a varias ventanas y puertas, los laboratorios que estaban en esa área. Solo tendría que atravesar un par de pasillos más, salir del salón de entrada y estaría en el exterior. Ahí sería más fácil escapar a través de las alambradas.

Klaus se sostuvo de una de las paredes para no caer cuando su vista se distorsionó aún más antes de volver a como había estado por varios días. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Tendría que salir de ese lugar y comer algo de carne lo antes posible, si no lo hacía, todos estarían en peligro.

El rubio se estremeció al recordar lo que había sucedido la última vez que no había ingerido Litio por varios días. Al igual que las medicinas que son recetadas a pacientes de esquizofrenia, el Litio servía para calmar a algo que él mismo llamaba el Bow Klaus. Algo se apoderaba de él, haciéndolo olvidar las inhibiciones… hacía lo que quería y nada le importaba. Podía matar si quería y no sentía ninguna culpa, hasta que se alimentaba y las inhibiciones y los sentimientos volvían.

Negó con la cabeza, por ningún motivo podía permitirse eso. Jamás volvería a dejar que eso sucediera otra vez. Se enderezó y siguió trotando, aún estaba bien.

Salió al siguiente pasillo, donde había más laboratorios, y lo recorrió sin interrupciones. Sólo uno más y lograría salir. Pasó la última puerta y se detuvo, maldiciendo su suerte. De todos a los que podría encontrarse y tenía que ser él. Albert Wesker.

- Te ves cansado, Klaus. – dijo Albert, sin ninguna expresión en particular en su rostro.

- Hazte a un lado, Albert. – dijo Klaus. – Sabes bien que no podrías conmigo aún en este estado.

Albert pareció analizar sus palabras un momento.

- Quizás tengas razón pero aún así intentaré persuadirte de que desistas y te entregues. Sé que no te sientes nada bien, Klaus. Éste sería un buen momento para comenzar con la fase final. – dijo el rubio con las gafas de sol. - ¿Por qué huir de tu destino, Klaus?

- ¿Destino? ¿Ser un arma al mando de un ejército de monstruos y bajo las órdenes de monstruos todavía peores? – preguntó Klaus, irritado. – Eso no es lo que quiero. Jamás lo haré. Ahora… fuera de mi camino.

- No te recomiendo que hagas eso. – dijo Wesker, con voz neutral. – Si te vas, no hay nadie que te asegure que ella estará bien.

- ¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas? – preguntó el rubio platinado. Wesker sonrió levemente.

- Tráiganla. – ordenó.

Una de las puertas que estaban junto a Wesker se abrió y un mercenario vestido de negro salió de la habitación. Pero fue la niña que forcejeaba contra él lo que llamó más la atención. Klaus abrió los ojos como platos.

- Sherry… - dijo. La pequeña volteó al escuchar su nombre y fijó sus ojos en él.

- ¡Klaus! – gritó y trató de ir hacia él. El mercenario la sostuvo firmemente con sus manos. Klaus iba a correr para salvarla, pero el mercenario sacó una nueve milímetros y la apuntó a la sien de la niña, lo que lo hizo detenerse al instante.

- Ayúdame, Klaus. – pidió la pequeña.

- ¡Espera! – suplicó Klaus, aunque con su voz grave sonó más como una orden que hizo que tanto el mercenario como la niña se sobresaltaran. Su vista se distorsionó al máximo antes de volver a su estado anterior. No, no era lo mismo. Estaba peor, ahora las paredes, el piso, el techo y las personas frente a él estaban deformándose. - ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, Albert!

- Ya sabes lo que quiero, Klaus. Ella estará bien, como ha estado desde que la trajimos de vuelta, siempre y cuando tú cooperes. – explicó Wesker, tranquilo.

Klaus miró a la niña. Parecía estar bien. No tenía heridas, su ropa parecía nueva, no parecía estar sufriendo hambre ni nada por el estilo. Sin importar cuanto tiempo llevara con Umbrella, la estaban cuidando bien. Volvió su vista hacia Albert, quien esperaba pacientemente.

- ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó Klaus.

- Por supuesto. Si te comportas hasta que la fase final esté completa, te aseguro que ella estará bien. – respondió Wesker. Klaus volvió a mirar a Sherry, quien tenía une expresión aterrada en su rostro, el mercenario presionaba el cañón de su arma fuertemente contra su sien. La mirada azul y llorosa de la pequeña se topó con sus ojos rojos. Klaus le sonrió tiernamente.

- Estarás bien, Sherry. – prometió, antes de borrar su sonrisa y mirar a Albert. – Lo haré, pero ya déjala.

- Buena decisión. – dijo Albert, sonriendo y alzando una mano. El mercenario retiró el arma y la enfundó, pero no soltó a la niña. – No intentes nada y vamos.

Klaus asintió y comenzó a recorrer su camino de regreso al laboratorio en donde perdería su humanidad. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Sherry estuviera bien. Había dejado de forcejear y se dejaba guiar por el mercenario, siguiéndolos a él y a Wesker, y también entraron al laboratorio después de ellos.

Los científicos y los guardias estaban conscientes de nuevo, y se sobresaltaron al ver a Klaus de regreso en la habitación, pero se relajaron al ver que Wesker era quien lo traía de vuelta.

- Preparen todo. – ordenó Albert. El equipo comenzó a moverse y pusieron todos los ordenadores en funcionamiento para la inyección de los inhibidores neuronales.

- Todo listo, señor. – informó el científico a cargo. Wesker asintió y miró al resto de los científicos.

- Ya pueden retirarse. – dijo el hombre con gafas oscuras. Los dos guardias, el resto de los científicos y el mercenario que sostenía a Sherry salieron de la habitación, la niña le fue entregada a Wesker antes de que el mercenario saliera.

- ¿Realmente tiene que verlo, Albert? – preguntó Klaus, mirando a Sherry.

- Sólo para asegurarme de que no intentes nada. – respondió Wesker. Klaus asintió, sonriendo levemente.

- Parece que al final has ganado. – dijo Klaus, mirando a su hermano.

- Siempre lo hago. – dijo Albert. _'Si supieras.'_ Pensó Klaus, y volvió a mirara a Sherry.

- Estarás bien, Sherry. Albert te cuidará. – dijo Klaus.

- Klaus… - susurró Sherry con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero intuía que algo malo le iba a suceder a Klaus, y que él lo estaba aceptando por la seguridad de ella. Tenía sujetada una de las manos de Albert, lo que le impedía ir con él para abrazarlo.

El rubio se volteó y se encaminó para meterse en el enorme tanque metálico que estaba abierto. Una vez adentro, se volteó para encararlos y le dedico una sonrisa final a la niña mientras el tanque se cerraba y elevaba.

El científico en jefe se sentó frente a uno de los ordenadores e inició el procedimiento. Los inhibidores estaban siendo cargados en el cerebro de Klaus.

El hombre de bata blanca se levantó y fue a pararse junto a Albert y Sherry, quienes tenían sus ojos pegados en el tanque. Demoraría varios minutos, y Klaus seguramente sufriría de horribles dolores de cabeza antes de que, lentamente y sin saber cómo, sus sentimientos y su voluntad desaparecieran por completo.

- ¿Qué están haciéndole? – preguntó Sherry, mirando al hombre de gafas.

- Espera y verás. – dijo Albert, sin apartar su mirada del tanque. Después de tanto tiempo, el proyecto T-000 estaría terminado.

La presión bajo el tanque eyectó vapor hacia el piso del laboratorio, y el enorme cilindro de metal comenzó a descender nuevamente. El tanque se abrió lentamente, descubriendo la alta figura del rubio. Klaus se tambaleó lentamente hacia fuera del tanque, deteniéndose frente a Albert, Sherry y el científico, donde se enderezó y se quedó quieto, mirando a las tres personas frente a él.

Sus ojos habían perdido el tono plateado y estaban completamente blancos.

- ¿Klaus? – preguntó Sherry, en un susurro. Reconocía esos ojos. Eran los mismos que tenía esa cosa enorme que las había perseguido a Claire y a ella en Raccoon City. Wesker soltó su mano y se encaminó hacia el rubio platinado.

- Klaus. ¿Me escuchas? – preguntó. Klaus bajó ligeramente su cabeza para mirar las gafas de Wesker. – ¿Me reconoces?

Klaus siguió mirándolo unos momentos antes de asentir con la cabeza ligeramente. Wesker sonrió.

- Bien. ¿Los reconoces a ellos? – Wesker indicó a Sherry y al científico. El rubio platinado volvió su cabeza hacia ellos y volvió a asentir. – Perfecto. Klaus… Llegó la hora de que comiences a trabajar verdaderamente al servicio de Umbrella. Desde ahora, nos obedecerás en todo lo que ordenemos y harás todo lo que te digamos. ¿Entendido?

Klaus lo miró nuevamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, antes de volver a mirar a la niña y al científico, luego volvió a mirar a Wesker y asintió.

- Bien. – dijo Wesker, sonriendo con malicia. – Perfecto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno... ahí estuvo... ahora, quiero aclarar algunas cosas. Realmente estoy feliz de haber hecho finalmente el Lemon de la última virgen en este FIC (Sherry no cuenta). Realmente fue estresante. Digo, un hombre tiene que ser muy delicado en la primera vez de una chica. hacerlo es difícil, pero uno finalmente lo hace de forma natural, lo sé por experiencia propia, pero escribirlo es mucho más difícil. Por eso estoy feliz de haber terminado ya con eso. Díganme qué les pareció, si????

Otra cosa, he estado pensando en hacer un fic más en donde se relate la vida de Klaus antes de escaparse de Umbrella. Creen que debería escribirlo luego de finalizar con este???

Y eso sería... ya estamos a mas o menos tres o cuatro caps del final... Nos leemos la proxima vez que escriba!!!!!!! Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!


	26. Entrada

Hey!!!!!! Estoy de vuelta!!!!!!!!!!!

Lo sé, lo sé. Mucho tiempo sin subir nada o sin siquiera dar noticias mías. Pero ya ven, estoy vivo y también este Fic.

Es sólo que muchas cosas han pasado y me distraje bastante, pero en ningún momento pensé en dejar de escribir. Bueno... aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Y esperen el siguiente... que si llegará. Espero que más rápido que este, pero bueno... ya veremos.

Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La visibilidad era casi nula. De todos los otros días posibles, este tenía que escoger ser uno tormentoso. Claire Redfield estaba arrodillada detrás de un árbol, temblando de frío y mojada hasta los huesos, junto a Chris y Jill, esperando a que el equipo de Umbrella se decidiera a comenzar con su ronda de entrenamiento. Un rayo iluminó el cielo y un trueno retumbó sobre ellos. El viento soplaba contra sus espaldas, congelándoles la columna.

Viéndole el lado positivo, ese clima podía serles de utilidad. Los enemigos no los verían aproximarse tan fácilmente y podrían hacerse de sus armas y uniformes. Eso si podían verlos a ellos cuando pasaran.

- Quizás no lo hagan hoy con este clima. – sugirió Jill.

- No. No importa el clima, Umbrella entrena de todos modos. – informó James, arrodillándose junto a la pelirroja. – Ellos vendrán y nosotros tendremos que sacarlos de combate para quedarnos con sus cosas.

- Eso si logramos detectarlos. – dijo Chris.

El castaño miró hacia atrás, registrando las posiciones de sus compañeros. Arrodillados y listos para saltar a la acción. La dirección del viento cambió y comenzó a azotarles el rostro. La temperatura del aire hizo que se les formaran lágrimas en los ojos, ahora si que sería imposible localizarlos.

Claire percibió movimiento junto a ella. Silver se había levantado y olfateaba el aire, con las orejas apuntadas hacia delante y un ligero gruñido en su pecho.

- ¿Silver? – susurró Claire. Chris, Jill y James miraron al perro también. Estaba inquieto.

- Te dije que no deberíamos haberlo traído. – dijo Chris. – Ese perro s…

Silver echó a correr hacia fuera del pequeño grupo de árboles, perdiéndose entre la lluvia y el viento.

- ¡Silver! – gritó Claire y se levantó para ir tras él, pero Chris y James la sujetaron. - ¡Déjenme…!

- Claire… - dijo Chris, cubriéndole la boca con una mano. – Escucha.

Claire dejó de forcejear y escuchó atentamente hacia más allá de los árboles. Voces… apenas se podían oír, pero ahí estaban, y parecían agitadas. La ventisca no le dejaba ver, no podía ver a quien pertenecían las voces. Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor, pero sólo veía el polvo y las ramas de los árboles que se agitaban violentamente por acción del viento.

Una pequeña silueta apareció de entre los árboles, moviéndose hacia ellos, haciendo que todos se tensaran, listos para caerles encima a todos los que se acercaran. Todos alzaron las cejas cuando se dieron cuenta de que era Silver el que trotaba hacia ellos, sujetando algo con el hocico. Las mandíbulas cayeron en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que era un arma, pero se cerraron al oír las voces humanas que seguían al perro.

En cuanto Silver pasó por su lado, Chris, Claire, Jill y James se apegaron a los troncos de los árboles, intentando ocultarse lo más posible. Los demás miembros del grupo, escondidos detrás de los árboles cercanos, hicieron lo mismo, aprovechando la oportunidad que se les estaba brindando.

Claire sintió que los músculos de sus brazos, piernas y espalda se tensaban en cuanto una figura humana pasó junto a ella, seguida por varias más. Todas vestidas con el uniforme de Umbrella.

Claire sonrió para sus adentros y ladeó la cabeza hacia su hermano, quien asintió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Todo está listo, señor.

- Perfecto. Inicien la operación. – ordenó el comandante. – Entrada y salida del perímetro en dos minutos, que los equipos terrestres estén preparados para ingresar y recuperar al sujeto, tienen media hora para localizarlo y sacarlo del complejo con vida.

- Si, señor. – el subordinado le dio el saludo a su superior y se retiró de la sala de ordenadores.

Henry Saltman, comandante de las fuerzas militares de BioGen, era considerado un hombre bastante común, salvo por su poderío sobre un centenar de hombres. Había seguido la pista de Klaus Vander desde el encuentro que éste tuvo con uno de los escuadrones en la ciudad Gaylord. Le había costado muchas horas de investigación volver a encontrarlo luego de la explosión nuclear que devastó la ciudad. Pero logró encontrarlo un par de horas antes de que fuera capturado por los equipos rastreadores de Umbrella.

El sólo pensar en el nombre de la Corporación que destruyó todo su trabajo lo hizo gruñir. Recordaba perfectamente el día del ataque a su sucursal principal, siete años antes, en el que un adolescente de tan solo dieciséis años había acabado con casi toda la guardia que se encontraba en el interior del complejo en esos instantes. Pero Henry había sobrevivido, e inició una profunda investigación sobre lo ocurrido en ese llamado "incidente". No le costó mucho relacionar el ataque con Umbrella, pero quedó totalmente impresionado con el descubrimiento que hizo al profundizar más la investigación acerca de ese soldado de cabello plateado en especial.

Uno de los científicos más importantes de la corporación rival había tenido éxito en su investigación viral más importante. Saltman fue nombrado comandante justamente por ese descubrimiento. El descubrimiento acerca de un proyecto con tanto potencial que los grandes jefes de BioGen ordenaron la inversión de todo el capital restante en hacerse de ese proyecto.

Y ahí estaban entonces, a un ataque y una infiltración de poder finalizar la misión que estaban llevando a cabo desde hacía tantos años. Y Henry estaba seguro de que Klaus Vander, sujeto experimental del Proyecto T-000 de Umbrella acabaría en sus manos, junto con todo el potencial bélico y viral que contenía su cuerpo. BioGen se apoderaría del soldado perfecto, una máquina de matar concebida por la genialidad humana, y crearía más, cada vez más poderosas.

- Tu tiempo se acabó, Spencer. – habló Henry. – Pronto tú y tu preciosa Umbrella serán hundidos por el arma que ustedes mismos crearon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Claire, mirando a su hermano con una ceja alzada.

- De acuerdo, lo admito. Fue buena idea traer al perro con nosotros. – respondió el castaño y miró a Silver, quien estaba sentado junto a Claire mientras todos se ponían los uniformes.

Todos estaban impresionados con lo bien que todo estaba saliendo. Primero hizo presencia una fuerte ventisca que los hacía prácticamente indetectables, luego sus enemigos fueron guiados directamente hacia ellos por el perro que los estaba acompañando, y sin que tuvieran tiempo de percatarse de su existencia, les habían caído encima y sacado de combate sin siquiera gastar una bala. Terminaron de registrarlos, sacarles los uniformes y amarrarlos en menos de tres minutos y ya estaban preparados para ingresar a la base de Umbrella.

- Fue un buen trabajo, Silver. – felicitó Chris al canino, que agitó la cola de un lado a otro. El castaño se enderezó y miró a los demás. – Ya es hora. James, Alex, ustedes guían.

- Tú tienes que quedarte aquí. – le indicó Claire a Silver, rascándole detrás de las orejas. El canino lanzó un leve ladrido cuando ella se acomodó el casco negro, e intentó seguirlos cuando comenzaron a marchar. Fue suficiente con una nueva seña de Claire para que se sentara junto al tronco de un árbol y se quedara quieto.

- Realmente es un perro muy inteligente. – susurró Rebecca.

- Nos ha ahorrado bastantes esfuerzos y peligros. – comentó Kevin.

- Y alguien quería que lo dejáramos dentro del Jeep. – dijo Jill. Chris la miró.

- Ok, ok. Me equivoqué y me arrepiento de haber querido dejarlo atrás. Y me da gusto que lograran convencerme de lo contrario y que trajéramos al perro. ¿Tengo que seguir o podemos concentrarnos en lo que viene? – gruñó Chris.

Todos emitieron lo que quizás serían sus últimas risas y luego se concentraron al máximo en comportarse como los mercenarios altamente entrenados de la Corporación. _'Altamente entrenados es darles mucho crédito considerando su impresionante actuación al momento de atacarlos allá atrás.'_ Pensó Claire.

En cuanto salieron del pequeño bosque comenzaron a actuar. Se pusieron en parejas para comenzar el trote, disimulando en frente de las cámaras que se encontraban instaladas en los postes que sostenían las alambradas que limitaban el perímetro de la sucursal que ellos estaban por invadir.

- En la siguiente entrada nos detendremos. – informó James, quien iba a la cabeza, usando el uniforme del capitán. – Los guardias que la custodian son bastante simpáticos, y podremos entrar por ahí con la excusa de que el clima interviene con el buen rendimiento. Eso en caso de que esa no fuera la entrada que ya estaba planeada para este equipo.

Chris iba junto James, usando el uniforme del segundo al mando, que era el único que le quedaba debido a su estatura, trotando a la par con el supuesto capitán. Detrás de ellos iban Jill y Claire, la primera usando el uniforme del personal médico entrenado. A ambas les quedaban perfectamente. Les seguían Leon y Ark, luego Mark y Barry, los miembros más fornidos del equipo, George y Alissa iban después, seguidos por Billy y por Rebecca. La pequeña castaña, la más baja del grupo, había tenido un par de problemas con el uniforme, habían logrado que se quedara con el más pequeño de todos, pero aún así tuvo que doblar las mangas de los pantalones y ajustarse las correas del chaleco antibalas. Y al final, cuidando la retaguardia, trotaban Kevin y Alex.

- Atención, estamos cerca. – Informó James.

A un poco más de cien metros un camino para automóviles se interponía en su camino, un camino que llevaba hacia la entrada que ellos usarían. El nerviosismo cayó sobre ellos y comenzaron a trotar más rápido sin darse cuenta. Desde ese instante, todo estaba en las manos de James.

El grupo viró, siguiendo la calzada de asfalto mojado hacia la caseta de seguridad, y un par de guardias salió a recibirlos, dándole el saludo a James.

- Capitán Sunner. Estábamos esperándolos, a usted y a su equipo. – dijo uno de ellos, alto y de cabello negro. – Registramos un pequeño desvío en su ruta. Se adentraron en el bosque para seguir a ese perro.

- Así es. El muy maldito le robó el arma al agente Loone. – respondió el "capitán", señalando a Billy. – Desde que Klaus Vander fue capturado el ánimo del equipo decayó, ya que ya no es necesario que sigamos preparándonos. Ahora somos un equipo común y corriente. Por eso me pareció que seguir al perro en medio de esta tempestad sería algo más emocionante que el entrenamiento habitual y decidí finalizar las rondas por hoy.

Cada uno de los miembros del grupo notó el cambio en el semblante de los guardias a la mención del nombre de Klaus, parecieron apenados durante sólo un segundo antes de regresar sus rostros a su expresión anterior.

- Si… bueno… - murmuró el otro guardia, más bajo y de cabello castaño. James se enderezó y miró a sus seguidores.

- Bien, andando.

El grupo de mercenarios comenzó a trotar hacia el interior de la sucursal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sherry se escondió al final del pasillo, esperando a que los científicos pasaran de largo y doblaran en la esquina, luego salió lentamente de su escondite y caminó sin hacer el menor ruido hacia la puerta que la esperaba, la misma de la que habían salido los científicos que ella evitó momentos antes.

La pequeña rubia miró hacia atrás al escuchar que alguien se acercaba y apresuró el paso, digitando el código en la cerradura electrónica y pasando al siguiente pasillo, que estaba desierto. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y giró a la derecha en la esquina que se encontraba al fondo. Respiraba agitadamente, causa de los nervios y de las carreras que había hecho durante los últimos minutos, pero aguantó la respiración cuando escuchó que la puerta que ella había usado se abría nuevamente.

Pasos. Una persona se estaba acercando a donde ella estaba. Lentamente se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en el piso y apretó sus rodillas contra su pecho, rogando por que no la encontraran. La persona estaba cada vez más cerca, si decidía girar a la derecha, sería descubierta. Pero tenía que verlo, no podía ser descubierta en ese momento, estando tan cerca.

'_Klaus…'_ pensó la niña, apretando los ojos y, sin respirar aún, se mordió el labio inferior al momento en que los pasos estuvieron junto a ella. Esperó a que un par de manos la sujetara, o que alguien gritara pidiendo la intervención del personal de seguridad. Pero eso no pasó, y respiró nuevamente, en silencio, al detectar que los pasos se alejaban en la dirección contraria. Abrió los ojos y volteó la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Un hombre vestido con bata blanca se dirigía hacia una de las puertas que estaba al fondo de ese pasillo, y Sherry notó la causa de su salvación. El hombre iba leyendo, bastante concentrado, un informe de varias páginas. Sin duda un informe acerca del experimento que se encontraba en el interior de la sala a la que se dirigía.

Sherry se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta que estaba frente a ella, digitó el código y la abrió. Había conseguido los códigos de acceso el día en que Klaus había sido llevado a ese lugar, a la sala dos. Ya sólo le quedaba un corto pasillo y una puerta más.

Avanzó, decidida a lograrlo. Abrió la última puerta y entró en la sala. Era un pequeño laboratorio, con una serie de ordenadores y demás equipos de última tecnología. Pero lo que atrapó la atención de la niña fue el enorme tanque cilíndrico que se encontraba en el medio de la habitación. Dentro de éste, él único miembro de su familia que quedaba se encontraba sumergido en un sueño controlado, flotando en medio de un líquido viscoso y verdoso.

Sherry se acercó lentamente al tanque y tocó el cristal, buscando un poco de contacto con el hombre que estaba encerrado en su interior. Aún no comprendía porqué le habían hecho eso, pero estaba segura que Klaus no quería eso y que sólo lo había hecho por ella, por su seguridad. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo que Albert Wesker le había dicho.

El rubio con gafas de sol le había relatado todo acerca de sus padres, lo que hacían y sus propósitos. Ella no podía creerlo, que sus padres estuvieran involucrados con el caos que había sucedido en Raccoon City. Siempre le habían dicho que sus padres trabajaban sintetizando vacunas para diversas enfermedades, lo que la hacía sentirse orgullosa acerca de ellos y compensaba ligeramente el hecho de que nunca pudieran estar con ella, eso y el hecho de que Klaus se quedaba con ella muchas veces, jugando, charlando, estudiando.

El recuerdo la hizo revivir otra cosa que ahora si sabía, sus padres hacían todo lo contrario a lo que decían. En vez de vacunas, hacían enfermedades. Wesker la puso al corriente de todos los experimentos de William. Los virus, los monstruos… todo. Y luego le había dicho otra verdad. Esta vez acerca de Klaus.

- No me importa lo que él diga, Klaus. Tú no eres un experimento. – susurró la niña, derramando las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en sus ojos.

Aún no comprendía cómo alguien podía hacerle eso a una persona tan buena como el rubio que dormía frente a ella, encerrado. Él era un hermano para ella, un amigo, una persona que la amaba tanto como para terminar así con tal de que ella estuviera bien.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió, haciéndola voltear. Un alto hombre rubio, vestido completamente de negro y con gafas de sol, estaba de pie, mirándola con una expresión seria.

- ¿Dando un paseo? – preguntó Albert Wesker, acercándose a la niña, quien apegó la espalda contra el cristal del tanque en un vago intento por poner distancia entre ella y ese despreciable hombre.

Algo pasó. Un fuerte estruendo resonó a través de las paredes y un leve temblor movió la habitación. Wesker alzó la mano izquierda, llevando su dedo índice hacia su oreja.

- Informe. – dijo el rubio. Sherry vio como su entrecejo comenzaba a fruncirse lentamente y un brillo rojo aparecía a través de sus lentes. – Entiendo. Envíen a alguien al la sala del tanque dos, hay una pequeña que debe ser escoltada hacia su habitación.

Wesker volvió a mirarla y se volteó hacia la puerta.

- Si tanto quieres estar aquí, podrás quedarte un poco más hasta que vengan a buscarte. – dijo Albert antes de salir del laboratorio.

Sherry volvió a voltearse para mirar a Klaus. Wesker había cerrado la puerta desde afuera, y sólo el código de alguien del personal de seguridad podría abrirla. Estaba asustada, ese estruendo había sonado como una explosión.


	27. Despertar

Hola!!!!!!!!!! Tantos milenios!!!!!!!!! Pero aquí estoy de regreso!!!!!!!!! Lo sé, lo sé. Han pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que escribí, pero weno. Realmente sufrí un bloqueo de escritor enorme. En serio, ni siquera me daban ganas de escribir. Pero weno... lo que importa es que, y espero que lo recuerden, no voy a abandonar este Fic sin avisarles primero!!!

Bueno, aquí les dejo el tan esperado capítulo 27. Dejen sus reviews para saber si todavía andan por ahí esperando a que suba los próximos

* * *

- Me aseguraré de que pagues por esto, Henry. – amenazó Wesker.

Un hombre de cabello oscuro lo miraba a través de una pantalla. Su expresión era seria, pero el rubio pudo notar el brillo de desafío en los ojos de Henry Saltman.

- Será interesante ver como planeas cumplir eso, Albert. – dijo el hombre de pelo oscuro. – Tu posición no está como para hablar palabras tan grandes. Si sabes lo que te conviene, escaparás ahora mismo antes de que infectados y las criaturas que lograron escapar te encuentren.

- Sé lo que quieres, Henry. – aclaró Albert. – Y no voy a dejarte el camino libre para que lo consigas.

- Haz lo que quieras. De todas formas, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. – La imagen de Henry desapareció de la pantalla.

Albert levantó un puño y lo estrelló contra el tablero del ordenador, haciéndolo trizas. Respiró profundamente para calmarse, paseando en el interior de la habitación mientras pensaba en como salir de esa situación. Sabía a la perfección lo que la gente de BioGen deseaba; a Klaus… y el ilimitado potencial vírico que corría por sus venas. ¿Qué hacer en esa situación?

Wesker se detuvo en seco cuando una idea se formó en su mente y su expresión cambió lentamente mientras intentaba decidir si era lo más conveniente. Se volteó y se encaminó al ordenador que estaba al otro lado de la habitación para introducir algunos comandos. En la pantalla apareció un recuadro que le mostró el interior de a habitación en donde su hermano menor dormía, esperando a que fuera necesitado. Otras imágenes aparecieron también. Las cámaras de seguridad captaban todo el caos que estaba sucediendo en los pasillos principales. Agentes de BioGen habían logrado entrar, y estaban disparando contra todo lo que se moviera.

Había decenas de ellos, dispersos a lo largo de los laboratorios. Aún les faltaban varios pasillos por recorrer antes de llegar a la sala dos. El rubio con gafas de sol juntó las cejas mientras la idea que acababa de formularse volvía a su mente y, sin saber la razón, los recuerdos de muchos años anteriores junto a Klaus aparecieron también, haciéndolo entornar los ojos mientras seguía mirando fijamente la pantalla.

El alto rubio flotaba tranquilamente en el interior del tanque de contención y una pequeña niña se encontraba recostada a los pies de la maquinaria. Wesker volvió a recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Los entrenamientos, las misiones incluso algunas reuniones con los socios principales… y entonces decidió que los experimentos necesitaban ser probados, después de todo.

Abrió un anexo que lo dirigió hacia el programa de activación conectado al tanque de Klaus. Si BioGen lo quería a él, supuso que sería amable de su parte dárselos. El rubio con gafas comenzó a introducir los comandos necesarios para iniciar el proceso mientras una maligna sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

En otra habitación, lejos de la sala de control, una niña se enderezó en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Estaba asustada, más estruendos se habían seguido escuchando desde el primero, lo que le hacía pensar que las instalaciones podrían estar bajo algún tipo de ataque o un que un desperfecto general podría estar causando todo ese ruido. Otro estruendo, más fuerte que los anteriores, sacudió la habitación, asustando tanto a la niña como al guardia de seguridad que estaba de pie bajo el dintel de la puerta.

* * *

Claire se lanzó al piso en cuanto escuchó el silbido de otro proyectil y unos segundos después, una gran explosión fue escuchada. El impacto había sido bastante cercano, la potente sacudida que recorrió el pasillo lo indicaba. La pelirroja alzó la cabeza y registró los posibles daños; nada había pasado en su locación actual.

- ¿Todos están bien? – preguntó Chris, levantándose y mirándolos a todos. Los demás miembros del equipo se levantaron también; parecía que nadie estaba herido.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – preguntó Alissa.

- Pareciera que las instalaciones están siendo atacadas. – opinó Jill.

- Genial. Justo lo que necesitábamos. – gruñó George.

- Muy bien, tenemos que hacer esto más rápido de lo planeado. Andando. – ordenó Chris. Su preocupación había aumentado drásticamente, si los estruendos eran, efectivamente, signos de un ataque del exterior, la posibilidad de que las criaturas que Umbrella tenía encerradas en ese lugar escaparan era monumental. Así que no solo deberían preocuparse que los hombres de la corporación los descubrieran, sino que también de encontrarse con alguno de sus monstruos o los atacantes. La situación cada vez se ponía peor.

Claire, quien corría en el centro del grupo junto a Rebecca, tenía otras preocupaciones en su mente. La posibilidad de que las instalaciones en las que se encontraban estuvieran bajo ataque la tenía aterrada. Incluso aunque los ataques fueran dirigidos a puntos estratégicos de la sucursal, las probabilidades de que les dieran a ellos mientras avanzaban eran bastantes, y peor aún para ella, que Klaus fuera herido también era una posibilidad.

James los hizo girar en la esquina que tenían delante y los condujo a través de un largo pasillo.

- Lo más probable es que nos encontremos con más gente luego de que atravesemos la próxima puerta. – les advirtió su guía. – Si realmente estamos bajo ataque, deberemos actuar como si fuéramos a combate. Así que tendremos que disparar contra los posibles invasores.

- Y contra los B.O.W.s que hayan logrado escapar de sus cámaras. – recordó Alex. Los nervios y la adrenalina agudizaron sus sentidos mientras se acercaban a la puerta. Estaban listos para lo que viniese.

Todos alzaron sus armas en cuanto la puerta terminó de abrirse, y fueron sorprendidos por… nada. Un silencio casi total dominaba el salón al que entraron. El lugar estaba destrozado; la pared opuesta se había derrumbado y todos los cristales se habían roto. Había solo una de las luces que estaba funcionando, lo que le daba al salón un aspecto aun más tétrico, y si a eso le sumamos los cadáveres de los trabajadores que se encontraban esparcidos por el piso… bueno, era como estar en Raccoon City o en Gaylord otra vez. Avanzaron con cuidado, coordinados y apuntando a todas direcciones. Había algo en el aire que les advertía del peligro, algo… conocido. Ya en el centro de la sala, reconocieron el peligro que les acechaba.

- ¡AHHHH! – gritó Alissa, haciendo que el resto del grupo se volteara a verla, apuntándole. Ninguno de los del resto pudo ver que era lo que había hecho gritar a su compañera al principio, hasta que bajaron la mirada.

- ¡Demonios! – gritó Ark y disparó hacia los pies de la rubia. Los demás miraron hacia abajo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Un zombie tenía a Alissa sujeta por uno de sus tobillos. Las balas de Ark detuvieron al infectado antes de que pudiera morderle la pierna. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, recuperándose de la impresión antes de voltearse para ver a los demás cuerpos.

Ahhhhhhh… un quejido lastimero resonó entre ellos mientras los demás cuerpos comenzaban a levantarse.

- Por supuesto. – se quejó Chris, sarcásticamente. – Entrar a una de las instalaciones de Umbrella mientras ésta es bombardeada habría sido demasiado fácil sin zombies.

Los anti Umbrella comenzaron a disparar mientras más infectados entraban en la sala a través de los grandes agujeros en las paredes y las puertas que estaban abiertas. _'No me importa lo que tenga que atravesar… voy a encontrarte, Klaus.'_ Pensó Claire, apuntando a la cabeza del infectado más cercano a ella.

* * *

Wesker tecleaba lo más rápido que podía. Los agentes invasores estaban cada vez más cerca de la habitación dos, donde encontrarían lo que buscaban. Pero él no lo permitiría, antes que dejar que se lo llevaran iba a darles una demostración de primera mano del poder del proyecto que ellos tanto ansiaban. Ya casi estaba listo, le había inyectado los inhibidores neurales nuevamente antes de suministrarle los nutrientes necesarios para su correcto funcionamiento. La deficiencia del Litio era algo que ninguno de sus científicos había podido corregir, pero no importaba, solo tenían que administrárselo antes de activarlo para que estuviera en plena forma mental.

Albert volvió a sonreír al recordar la capacidad que el ahora llamado T-000 poseía para resolver problemas y otro tipo de situaciones. Ciertamente, un Tyrant que poseía inteligencia human y que era capaz de utilizarla en todo su potencial era algo que dejaba atrás a todos los otros modelos. El rubio revisó nuevamente la pantalla que le mostraba la sala dos y comprobó que Klaus aún estaba seguro. Notó también como Sherry intentaba escapar del guardia de seguridad que había ido a buscarla, corriendo hacia atrás del tanque de contención o arrastrándose por debajo del escritorio para huir de las manos del hombre que intentaba capturarla. Wesker negó con la cabeza, algunos simplemente no servían para nada.

Bueno, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por una niña. Finalizó los preparativos y comenzó a ingresar los comandos para la activación.

- ¡Basta de juegos, niña! – gritó el guardia, intentando, una vez más, de atraparla y fallando nuevamente. Sherry volvió a esconderse detrás del tanque que tenía a Klaus preso y esperó a que el guardia apareciera por uno de los lados para así saber por cual de los lados escapar. - ¡Ven aquí! ¿¡Sabes el caos que hay allá afuera!? ¡Solo quiero largarme de este lugar de una vez!

El guardia apareció a su derecha, así que Sherry se volteó a la izquierda y salió corriendo pero, en una demostración de agilidad que no había mostrado antes, el guardia dio un salto hacia ella y la sujetó por el brazo.

- ¡No! ¡Déjeme! – gritó Sherry, forcejeando para liberarse del agarre del guardia, pero era inútil, él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Tú te vienes conmigo ahora! – le ordenó el hombre, arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Por favor! – rogó la niña, siguió intentando zafarse, pero no lo consiguió. - ¡Tengo que quedarme aquí! ¡Con él!

- ¡Suficiente! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! – el guardia tiró de ella con más fuerza, deteniéndose frente a la puerta para voltearse a verla. – ¡Yo solo tengo que sacarte de aquí para poder largarme de este lugar y no me interesa que quieras quedarte con ese hombre!

El sonido de despresurización los hizo mirar hacia el tanque a tiempo para ver como el líquido verde y viscoso era drenado. Sherry y el guardia se quedaron paralizados cuando el tanque comenzó a abrirse. La niña intentó huir de nuevo pero el guardia apretó su brazo aun con más fuerza, lastimándola. El alto rubio en el interior del tanque abrió los ojos, mostrando la película blanca que cubría sus inusuales irises plateados, antes de dar un par de pasos para salir del cilindro. El guardia seguía paralizado, apretando el brazo de Sherry cada vez más fuerte mientras observaba al alto hombre cuando éste se detenía frente a ellos, quedándose quieto y mirando a la nada.

El guardia ya casi ni sentía los forcejeos de la niña, estaba concentrado en el hombre frente a él. Había algo increíblemente peligroso acerca de ese hombre, algo tan grande que le provocaba un miedo que provenía de los más profundo de su ser. El rubio se movió, avanzando hacia ellos, pero el guardia notó que su objetivo no eran ellos, sino la puerta. El guardia se apartó del camino del rubio, empujando a Sherry con él y mirando fijamente ese par de ojos blancos que le inspiraban el mayor terror que había sentido en su vida. Había un vacío total en ellos, nada de sentimientos, sueños, esperanzas, ni siquiera voluntad. Nada, absolutamente nada. No podía entender porqué la niña quería quedarse con él. Apretó el brazo de la pequeña con toda su fuerza sin darse cuenta.

-¡AHHH! ¡Basta por favor! – rogó la niña, cerrando sus ojos para contener las lágrimas, pero el hombre la ignoró. La mano que la apresaba la estaba lastimando, sentía como su el hueso de su brazo fuera a romperse. El sonido de pesados pasos hicieron que abriera los ojos nuevamente y lo vio. Klaus estaba caminando junto a ellos e iba hacia la puerta. Él iba a ayudarla, él la salvaría. Pero las esperanzas fueron desapareciendo a medida que el rubio pasaba junto a ellos sin siquiera mirarla. - ¡Klaus, espera! ¡Ayúdame por favor, Klaus!

El alto hombre rubio se detuvo bajo el dintel de la puerta y volteó para ver a la niña, quien estaba siendo lastimada por un hombre desconocido, pero que tenía un uniforme de Umbrella. El guardia palideció, esa criatura… ese demonio estaba tan cerca de salir y dejarlos en paz… ¡y la maldita niña lo había llamado y ahora tenía sus ojos puestos en ellos! Un temor incluso mayor que el que ya sentía se apoderó de él.

- ¿¡Ves lo que hiciste!? ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho!? – el guardia agitó a la infante, inmerso en el más profundo terror. - ¡Estaba a punto de irse!

Levantó el puño, listo para castigar a la niña que le había lanzado encima a aquel monstruo. Un fuerte agarre detuvo su golpe y el guardia miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con esos aterradores ojos blancos que lo miraban. T-000 sujetó el otro brazo del hombre, haciendo que soltara a la niña, y después lanzó al guardia contra el tanque de contención que previamente lo había tenido cautivo. El cilindro de vidrio se hizo pedazos por el impacto y el enfermizo sonido de la columna del guardia al romperse fue opacado por el del cristal roto cayendo al suelo.

Sherry respiraba agitadamente, mirando el cadáver del hombre que le había lastimado el brazo. Trató de calmarse y miró hacia donde Klaus estaba. Él la estaba mirando, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Ahora que su orden secundaria había sido cumplida, podría dedicarse a cumplir su orden primaria.

El rubio platinado se volteó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, preparado para completar la misión que se le había asignado. La niña se quedó quieta unos instantes antes de decidirse a seguirlo.

Detrás de las cámaras de seguridad, Albert Wesker estaba con la boca abierta. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Sus órdenes habían sido claras: "recorrer las instalaciones y eliminar a cualquier intruso, infectado y B.O.W. que se encontrara en su camino". Pero él lo había visto, Klaus se había detenido en medio de su marcha y había ayudado a esa chiquilla… ¿pero por qué? El rubio con gafas cerró su puño fuertemente. _'¿Acaso no vives en paz sin hacerme la vida imposible, Klaus?'_ pensó Wesker, furioso, y luego supo la razón.

- Maldición… - maldijo Albert y se dirigió hacia la salida.

* * *

El grupo de anti Umbrella se abrió paso a través de los infectados, disparando lo menos posible para ahorrar municiones. Avanzaron a través de un largo pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta. Hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada difícil de superar, un par de muertos andantes y puertas cerradas, pero nada que fuera exageradamente peligroso.

- Desde aquí, serán más o menos cuatrocientos metros hasta la sala de control central. – señaló James. – Ahí podremos encontrar todas las evidencias que necesitamos para acabar con Umbrella.

- Bien, vamos. – ordenó Chris. James introdujo el código en la cerradura electrónica y la puerta se abrió.

Justo después de que él último de ellos hubiera entrado en el nuevo pasillo se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. Un grupo de por lo menos veinte hombres armados acababa de entrar por la puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo, ni medio segundo necesitaron para darse cuenta de que esos hombres no eran parte de Umbrella.


	28. Misión

Hola gente. Finalmente logré empujar al bloqueo, aunque cada vez se me hace menos el tiempo para escribir. Sobre todo en estas fechas. Espero que sigan por ahí, la historia ya casi termina.

Dejen reviews ok?

* * *

En un parpadeo, todos los miembros de ambos grupos se encontraron en cubierto, utilizando los montones de escombros o las gruesas mesas de metal para protegerse de los disparos del enemigo. Chris, Jill, James, Kevin, Claire y Rebecca se resguardaron detrás de los escombros que habían encontrado a su izquierda, justo a tiempo para evitar que los primeros balazos por parte del grupo de otros intrusos los alcanzaran.

Claire se volteó para asegurarse de que sus amigos estuvieran bien y suspiró silenciosamente al percatarse de que todos los demás estaban protegidos por el gran y pesado escritorio que había estado a su derecha cuando entraron en la alargada cámara. Una bala pasó sobre ella y se impactó contra el muro, dejando un agujero, lo que le hizo recordar en la situación en la que estaba. Se asomó por uno de los costados del grupo de escombros y comenzó a disparar en contra de los enemigos. Se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban resguardados detrás de varios grupos de escritorios metálicos, alineados perfectamente para no dejar nada a la vista. Ciertamente esos sujetos eran unos profesionales.

Escuchó un grito y vio como uno de los hombres del otro lado de la habitación caía después de ser alcanzado por una de las balas que ellos disparaban. Varios más cayeron después de eso pero luego no hubo más caídas, seguramente los que quedaban eran los más experimentados.

Los disparos continuaron por varios minutos más, sin que nadie de los anti Umbrella cayera, pero tampoco ninguno de los enemigos. La situación parecía como si no fuera a acabarse, hasta que, de pronto, los disparos del lado enemigo cesaron. Chris y su equipo dejaron de disparar también, creyendo que tal vez ya los habían aniquilado a todos, pero no era así.

Podían escuchar las agitadas respiraciones que provenían del otro lado de la habitación, aún había enemigos escondidos ahí, bloqueándoles el paso. Esos hombres no eran de Umbrella, lo que significaba que pertenecían al bando que estaba bombardeando las instalaciones. ¿Qué era lo que deseaban? ¿Para qué causar tanta destrucción? La respuesta era más que obvia: los experimentos. Los virus, los monstruos, la información… todo.

Claire juntó las cejas al recordar como BioGen estaba detrás de Klaus para obtener el potencial vírico ilimitado que tenían en todas las células de su cuerpo. ¿Estaban estos hombres detrás de lo mismo? Un nuevo disparo surgió desde el otro lado, reiniciando la guerra de balazos. Si la situación seguía de esa forma, nunca lograrían seguir con su camino. Claire se inclinó nuevamente para disparar, intentando darle a uno de los hombres que estaban al centro de la barrera opuesta pero sin conseguirlo. Si captó algo esta vez, eso si. Mientas observaba como lo enemigos se escondían detrás de los escritorios de metal, notó que la puerta que habían utilizado para entrar en ese lugar había quedado abierta y que varios infectados se tambaleaban hacia ellos, guiados por el olor de la carne fresca.

Esa era su única opción en ese momento, aunque varios de ellos la consideraran monstruosa. Debían distraer a los enemigos hasta que los zombies los alcanzaran, ya después de eso ellos se encargarían de exterminar a los muertos y vivos que quedaran en pie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sherry se volteó al escuchar un fuerte golpe detrás de ellos pero no vio nada, solo un pasillo vacío. Volvió a voltearse y miró al alto hombre rubio, que caminaba frente a ella. No había dicho nada en todo el tiempo que llevaban caminando; ella había intentado hacerlo hablar, pero él nunca respondió, simplemente seguía caminando en silencio salvo cuando ella le pedía detenerse. Fue gracias a ese detalle que ella se percató de que Klaus estaba obedeciendo lo que ella decía. Si ella le ordenaba detenerse, él lo hacía, pero después de unos momentos volvía a ponerse en movimiento. Era como si algo lo obligara a moverse a través de los pasillos, ya que en cuanto volvía a ordenarle que se detuviera, él obedecía, pero volvía a ponerse en movimiento poco después.

Finalmente, después de varios intentos más y también porque no le gustaba darle órdenes, dejó de intentarlo y simplemente lo siguió, con la esperanza de que la llevara a una salida.

Klaus se detuvo de pronto, haciendo que ella se detuviera detrás de él. Había ruido más adelante, gemidos y jadeos que ella recordaba muy bien. Lentamente, la niña se asomó por detrás de las piernas del rubio y jadeó. Varios hombres, ensangrentados y tambaleantes, se acercaban a ellos, extendiendo sus brazos con anticipación para agarrarlos y devorarlos. La pequeña rubia retrocedió un par de pasos, lista para echarse a correr, pero se percató de que Klaus no se movía.

- Klaus… tenemos que… - antes de que ella pudiera finalizar su frase, el hombre se adelantó hacia los infectados para cumplir con su orden principal. Alcanzó al primer zombie con una zancada y extendió su puño derecho para derribarlo, rompiendo su cuello con la fuerza del golpe. Un segundo zombie se le abalanzó desde su costado, pero T-000 giró sobre su eje y le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás para que cayera sobre un tercer zombie.

Sherry miraba atónita cómo su casi hermano se movía tan rápido que, literalmente, llegaba a desaparecer en ciertos instantes, y como acababa con esos monstruos con un solo golpe a cada uno. Todo pasó muy rápido… en solo unos cuantos segundos, la docena de infectados estaba reducida a un montón de cadáveres regados por el piso. Sherry se quedó paralizada, Klaus siempre había sido muy fuerte y rápido, pero nunca lo había visto hacer algo así antes. Los guantes negros que el hombre rubio llevaba puestos estaban empapados de sangre virulenta, al igual que su largo abrigo color oliva y las paredes, el piso y el techo del pasillo alrededor de él… era una imagen de pesadilla. Pero lo más aterrador, sin duda alguna, era la completa falta de expresión en su rostro mientras la miraba, como esperando que ella se moviera. La niña tragó saliva y se animó a caminar. Klaus se volteó y siguió su camino; podía detectar más infectados en las cercanías, tenía que acabar con ellos, pero a la vez debía proteger a la niña que lo seguía, ella se lo había ordenado cuando él despertó.

"¡Klaus, espera! ¡Ayúdame por favor, Klaus!"

Las órdenes habían sido claramente codificadas por su cerebro, relacionando las palabras de la pequeña con la situación y su orden principal. Ayudar… sitio peligroso… infectados, intrusos, B.O.W.s… proteger a la niña mientras acababa con los intrusos e infectados para finalmente sacarla de ese lugar.

Los recuerdos sobre la pequeña aparecieron en la mente del T-000. Desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez hasta ese momento: su nacimiento, varios cumpleaños, las veces en que él la había cuidado cuando estaba sola o enferma porque sus padres estaban muy ocupados para hacerlo, cuando la dejó en Raccoon City y otros varios. Pero no hubo tiempo de hacer análisis de las distintas situaciones, ya que un horrible chillido hizo eco a través del pasillo siguiente. Sherry recordó ese sonido, y un frío intenso le alcanzó los huesos, haciéndola temblar.

El T-000 siguió caminando sin inmutarse, había detectado a los Lickers desde hacía varios metros, y podía percibir que varias otras criaturas se acercaban a ese lugar, atraídas por el olor de él mismo y de la niña. Finalmente, una horrenda criatura con garras enormes apareció en el techo frente a ellos, agitando su larga lengua hacia ellos. Otros dos aparecieron junto al primero, enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes y derramando saliva infecciosa en el piso debajo de ellos. T-000 se detuvo y miró a las tres criaturas, esperó a que Sherry se detuviera detrás de él antes de avanzar dos pasos más, retando a los monstruos.

El Licker líder extendió su lengua, intentando enredarla alrededor del cuello de Klaus, pero éste alzó su brazo izquierdo, interceptando el avance del largo apéndice. La viscosa y cortante lengua se enredó alrededor del brazo del T-000, apresándolo mientras los otros dos Lickers bajaban del techo para arremeter en contra el rubio. El primero de ellos dio un salto y blandió sus garras en contra del hombre, quien agitó su brazo derecho hacia fuera, golpeando al Licker en el costado y haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared que estaba junto a él antes de que cayera al suelo frente a él, muerto. T-000 pateó el cuerpo de la criatura y lo envió volando hacia el monstruo que aún estaba trepado en el techo, haciendo que chocara contra él al tiempo en que aprovechaba el movimiento descendente de su pierna para aplastar el cráneo del segundo Licker, quien acababa de llegar hasta él.

La criatura que tenía su lengua alrededor del brazo de Klaus se levantó del suelo y desenredó su apéndice para recuperarlo, pero T-000 sujetó la lengua con su mano y tiró de ella fuertemente, atrayendo al monstruo hacia su cuerpo. Atrapó la cabeza de la criatura con su mano izquierda y la apretó contra la pared, aumentando la fuerza aplicada con cada segundo.

Sherry cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos, esperando a que Klaus terminara su trabajo. Pero ni siquiera eso pudo evitar que escuchara el crujido enfermizo y el salpicar de la sangre. T-000 soltó al Licker en cuanto éste dejó de moverse después de haber destrozado su cráneo y, después de verificar que los otros también estaban muertos, comenzó a caminar nuevamente. La niña abrió los ojos y miró la escena, había sangre desparramada alrededor de los cadáveres y en las paredes contra las cuales Klaus había matado a dos de los monstruos. Era una visión nauseabunda pero no podía permitirse verse afectada por eso, así que se tragó la bilis que amenazaba por salir a través de su boca y comenzó a seguir al rubio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los integrantes del grupo anti-Umbrella observaron como los infectados se abalanzaron sobre sus oponentes desde atrás, atrapándolos por sorpresa e hincándoles los dientes a sus cuellos apenas tuvieron oportunidad. Varios de los oponentes habían dejado de disparar en contra de ellos y se preocupaban de acabar con los infectados que habían atrapado a sus compañeros.

- ¡Ahora! – ordenó Chris, y todos los anti-Umbrella comenzaron a disparar al unísono, derribando tanto a los sobrevivientes como a los zombies que había al otro lado de la habitación.

Una vez no hubo ningún movimiento tras la barricada opuesta, los anti-Umbrella salieron desde atrás de su escondite lentamente, acercándose a los cuerpos de los enemigos. No había ninguna marca distintiva en sus ropas; no eran de Umbrella. Había otros infiltrados en la base.

- Maldita sea. – dijo Chris, eso solo podía significar complicaciones.

"_¿Por qué tenían que escoger justo hoy para invadir este lugar?"_ Se preguntó Claire, mordiendo su labio inferior, aunque sospechaba que tenía que ver con el hecho de que Klaus estaba en ese lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Albert Wesker recorrió su camino a través de los agitados pasillos del sector noroeste de la cede, si la gente de BioGen creía que todo eso les iba a resultar tan fácil, estaban completamente equivocados.

Llegó al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba una puerta con cerradura electrónica. Introdujo el código y la puerta se abrió, dándole el paso a una pequeña habitación blanca. En el interior, un par de ojos se abrieron y se enfocaron en él. Steve Burnside se encontraba descansando al interior de un tubo especial, muy similar a los que usaban para mantener a los Tyrants aislados mientras se les inyectaban las órdenes que debían seguir. Pero esto no era lo mismo, en este caso, a Steve se le sumergía en un líquido especial que evitaba que su cerebro fuera poseído por el T-Verónica.

La cara del joven mostraba confusión, no se suponía que fueran a sacarlo hasta dentro de varias horas más. Recordó, entonces, todo el escándalo que había estado percibiendo desde el exterior, e intuyó que había problemas.

- Nos están atacando, Steve. – explicó Wesker, acercándose al ordenador que había en una esquina de la habitación y que controlaba las funciones del tanque en el que el pelirrojo flotaba. – Umbrella envió tropas para recuperar a Klaus.

Steve mostró su furia en su rostro.

- No podemos dejar que se lo lleven. Imagínate todo lo que harían con él. – siguió Albert. – Hay dos equipos, son muy numerosos. Hay muchos de ellos que tienen el uniforme de la corporación y otros más que simplemente visten de negro; son éstos los que probablemente deben llevarse a Klaus, mientras que los otros les abren camino a través de la base.

El tanque se despresurizó, y el líquido azulado comenzó a drenarse. Una vez que no hubo líquido, el cilindro se abrió, dejando libre al pelirrojo.

- Debemos detenerlos a todos, sin importar qué. – dijo Albert, finalmente.

- Considéralo hecho. – dijo Steve, antes de caminar hacia el perchero para buscar su ropa y vestirse.


End file.
